


The Beginning of the End

by Adamaris_1990



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha Aido, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Senri, Attempted Suicide, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Creature Draco, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Crossover, Double Penetration, Evil Yuki, First Time, Fluffyness and Mushyness, Lucius bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry, Mpreg, Non Cannon Divergence, Omega Draco, Omega Zero, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Ron Molly and Ginny bashing, Shiny Fetish, Smart Harry, Smut, Spanking, Switch Harry, Threesomes, Whose bright idea was it to write this?, Yuki Bashing, alpha Kaname, lots of smut, my first ever post, please be nice to me, sword play, wing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris_1990/pseuds/Adamaris_1990
Summary: Harry Potter moves from England to Japan, meets his true friends, soulmates and makes a former enemy into an ally.Not good at writing summaries, the story’s better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry potter and Vampire Knight belong to JK Rowling and Matsuri Hino and affiliates

My name is Harry James Potter. I kill the Dark Lord Voldemort and I kill him good. Damn you Youtube, I’ve been watching Jeff DunHam too much. Seriously though, he died by my hand when he tried to resurrect himself at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Since I was not being chased by any of his supporters, I was able to finish my OWLs and NEWTs one after another. This meant that I graduated from Hogwarts early. I am strongly considering leaving the Wizarding World for some time. The main reasons I want to leave are, I have no privacy from the media, I’m gay, but Molly expects me to marry Ginny as does everyone else. What they don’t get is that I would never be happy with her. What the people don’t know is that I’m the Master of Death. I had the cloak since I was a first year. I never gave up the Resurrection Stone; I was able to get the wand from the Old Man. It is mine by blood. Mine, all mine, mine, my precious... Damn you Youtube. I’m able to watch the site and surf the Internet because I was able to get electricity working off of magic. I’d tell no one of my friends or the Ministry. If they knew, they’d want me to do it for them. I feel I’ve done more than enough to deserve this vacation. Before I left to find a new school, I went to Gringots to get my financial affairs in order. I’d gotten my eyes fixed some time back so I didn’t need my glasses. I’d thank Griphook since he was the one who gave me the contact’s name and where to find them.

When I got to Diagon alley, the place wasn’t packed. It was after lunchtime so people were at work. The bank was always open. The goblins loved their money and precious gems. When I got there, I was directed to see my account manager. I bowed when I got into his office. I waited to sit down until he signaled me to do so.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Lord Potter Black.”

“Good afternoon, Griphook.”

“What may Gringots do for you today?”

“I wish to thank you for the help in getting my eyes fixed.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

“I’m looking into going to another school to finish off my Muggle education. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Cross Academy is in Tokyo Japan. It is the end of July. You finished your schooling at Hogwarts a month ago?”

“I did.”

“The school starts on Monday. The time is 8 hours ahead of us. Do you wish to move soon?”

“I would. How did you know about the school and that I’d ask about it?”

“I have my ways.”

“I’ll take your word for that. I wish to have a credit card that will be linked to my accounts. Has anyone been accessing my vaults while I’ve not been here?”

“They have not. Your vaults are tied to your blood.”

“Thank you. Are there any outstanding marriage contracts for any of my family lines?”

“There was one between Harry Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Since it was not signed by your blood or up to date magical signature, it was invalidated and destroyed.”

“Who signed it and when was it done?”

“It was signed last month by Headmaster Albus too many names Dumbledore. He believed he could do this as your Magical Guardian.”

“That bloody fucking wanker! How dare he! Can you make sure that this does not happen again while I am gone?”

“It will be done. I shall have your card and other papers ready for you before you leave. You will be able to use them when you get to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you. I wish to change my name, but not lose access to any of my vaults. Can this be done?”

“It can. What do you wish your new name to be?”

“Harrison Evans.”

“It will be changed before you leave. Your card and papers will have it as well.”

“Thanks. Will the people who come looking for me be able to know that my name is changed?”

“They will not. If they ask for Harry Potter, we at Gringots will tell them that he no longer exists.”

“This includes Albus too many names Dumbledore?”

“It does.”

“Thank you for all of your help. Can you be sure that all of my properties are locked down until I get back?”

“It will be done. Your portkey which I’ll hand you will go off tomorrow morning at 8:30 AM. It will be 4:30 PM when you land in Tokyo.”

He handed me my credit card with my changed name, an ID card, passport, and a nondescript silver ring that would be my international portkey. I put it on the ring finger of my right hand. The ring with the Resurrection Stone and my lordship ring were both on a chain that hung around my neck. The chain was impervious to as many types of attacks as I could think of. I’d keep the silver ring. After it served its purpose, it just looked cool. I bowed to him in thanks. He nodded his head at me. I walked quickly through Diagon alley and through the Leaky Cauldron. I apparated when I knew I was alone to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher met me in the front hall. The place had changed allot since Sirius died a year ago. It was still a huge house, but it didn’t look as gloomy. I’d removed all of the darkness that infested the house along with the troll umbrella stand and the heads of house-elves. I left the deadly wards alone. I added to them and tied them to my blood. When I left, the house would be under complete lockdown until I got back. After I had lunch, I went downstairs to the renovated potions lab. I spent some time making Skele-Gro, Blood Replenishment potions, and pepper-up potions considering I would be living among humans. I had a vial of Felix Felecis that I’d take with me as well. After a few hours, Kreacher came to let me know that dinner was ready. After I finished the delicious food, he and I talked before I went to sleep for the night.

. . . . . .

“Thank you for watching out for me, Kreacher. Will you help me pack my clothes that are in my room?”

“Master is leaving?”

“I am. I do not like it here any longer.”

“Did Kreacher do something to anger Master?”

“You did not. It is the whole Wizarding World. They’re being arseholes. I am sorry about Walburga’s portrait. I can’t remove her from the wall...”

“It is fine, Master. She will stay silent for now”

“Does she hate me?”

“No.”

“You can’t tell me anything?”

“Kreacher cannot. Kreacher will miss Master...”

“I’ll miss you as well. You can go to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens to keep yourself busy. I will call you from time to time.”

“Where is Master going?”

“I’m going to Tokyo. Have you been there?”

“Kreacher has not. Kreacher will wait for your call, Master.”

We went up to my room. He made all of the clothes from my wardrobe pack itself into my new trunk I’d gotten a few days ago. He left to go rest. I went into my bathroom, took a long hot bath, put on pajamas and fell asleep. Tomorrow I’d leave England for a better life without any reporters or expectations. The Wizarding World was now safe. It could take care of itself. I’d probably be back, but not for a while. The next morning, I woke up at 7:00 AM. I had my breakfast and was completely ready by 8:20 AM. Kreacher bowed to me before he took off to Hogwarts. I bowed back in good luck. It was 10 minutes later that the portkey activated. I was past the ward line of the house when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a dizzying sensation for a few minutes. When I got to Tokyo, it was 4:38 PM. I walked through it slowly taking in all the sights. After some time, I got to 2 huge gates. I saw 2 people. One was a boy, the other was a girl. They spoke to me before they let me enter the school.

. . . . . .

“Good evening. What’s your name?”

“Harrison. And yourselves?”

“I am Zero. This is Yuki.”

“Why are you here; Harrison?”

“To enroll in school.”

“In the Day Class?”

“I think so. May I enter?”

“Are you armed?”

“I am not.”

They opened the gates to let me into the school. What they did not know is that I had the Deathstick in a wand holster under my left sleeve of my jacket. I followed them into a nice looking building. A while later, I was led into the Headmaster’s office. When I got to his office, I bowed to him as if I was in Gringots. He returned it. He signaled me to sit down, I did so. The 2 who had brought me here left.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to Cross Academy. I am Headmaster Kaien Cross.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Cross. My name is Harrison Evans.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Evans.”

“You feel old, but you don’t look old.”

“You can sense me?”

“Yes. Can you?”

“Yes. You feel human, but at the same time, you don’t. May I ask why?”

“I’m a wizard from England. I also feel that I’m going to become a vampire on December 22.”

“It says here that that is your birthday.”

“It is.”

“There’s something else. Isn’t there?”

“Maybe. You’re 200 years old; give or take?”

“How do you know that?”

“You look like a human. How are you that old?”

“My secret. What are you? You yourself don’t feel human.”

“I am the Master of Death.”

“That title exists?”

“It does. I hold it, and will do so, forever more.”

“So you could kill me where I stand?”

“I could, but I won’t.”

“Thank you. School will start on Monday. Are you ready for it?”

“I am.”

“May I ask you something else?”

“You may.”

“Why did you bow to me, and wait until I let you know that you could sit down? That’s rare.”

“I have allies where I come from, where that’s their custom. I can stop doing it if it offends you.”

“Not at all. It is refreshing to see it from young people such as yourself.”

“I am just making sure. Do I have the day off tomorrow?”

“You do. You will need the time to adjust to this time zone.”

I handed him my ID and passport. He took a few minutes to make photo copies. They’d go into my file. I noticed that he was taking notes with a pen on a legal pad. This wasn’t rare. I understood why he needed to do this. He handed me back my papers. I put them away and left the office.

. . . . . .

I followed the instructions that the headmaster gave me to get to a huge cafeteria. I wasn’t the last one there. There was still food that was nice and hot. I got many types of food so I could try a bit of everything. I got cold sweet tea to drink. After a while, I was done eating. I was signaled to go over to where the boy I’d met earlier was. He took me to a dorm building that was called the Sun dorm. He walked with me to a single room on the second floor. I memorized what the number of my room was, and where it was in relation to the stairs and the nearest bathroom. As soon as I thanked him, he left. I locked the door. I used my wand to expand the room into something that was bigger, since the room was rather small for my tastes. I reconfigured its layout and made the small twin bed into a full bed with a squishy mattress. I fell into it to sleep. Yes, I was the Master of Death, but jetlag still sucked.

. . . . . .

The next day I woke up at 6:20 AM Tokyo time. I was starving and thirsty. Hopefully the cafeteria would be open this early. I got up, got my stuff to get a shower and went into the nearest bathroom. After 20 minutes or so, I was done. I went back to my room after I used a wandless spell to dry my body and the bathroom’s floor. I looked through my new wardrobe and found many school uniforms. They consisted of black pants, white buttoned down shirts, black jackets with white piping, black boots, and white socks. I put on a pair of clean black silk boxers, and put the uniform on over them. I went downstairs, out of the building and to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I was not the first one there. After I was done with my meal, the Headmaster came over to talk to me quietly. He told me that one of the older students would take me on a tour of the school in the morning. I’d meet with him after dinner. The classes were well laid out and had labels on the doors. They were in Japanese and English. This was good for me. I could read English, but not Japanese. All of the students here spoke very good English. After a few hours, the tour was complete. The boy told me his name was Kasumi. I thanked him before we went off to lunch. After lunch, I went to my room to rest. I really hated jetlag. How I wish there was a spell to deal with this, but no. Maybe I can invent one. After dinner, I went to the Headmaster’s office to talk to him. We followed the same procedure as we had the last time.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison. How do you like our school?”

“It is well laid out, Headmaster Cross. Do you have a map in case I get lost?”

“It will be in the packet of information I’ll give you. The main rules here are don’t wander off at night, no bullying of other students, keep your grades up, if you have to go to town, let one of the guardians know.”

“And they are?”

“They’re Zero and Yuki. Your packet contains your class schedule and your book list. You’ll have this weekend to get used to them. We will give them to you. We expect them back at the end of the term.”

“Is this extra? How do I pay for this place?”

“Your banker gave us the money for your first 2 years here.”

“I feel I’ll only need to be here for a year.”

“If you finish earlier, any remaining money will be returned to you. On behalf of Cross Academy, I wish to thank you for choosing our school, Harrison Evans.”

“I thank you for accepting me here, Headmaster Cross.”

He smiled at me. I bowed to him once again and took off to my room to rest.

. . . . . .

On Saturday after breakfast, I went to the bookstore. I got the main 6 books for my classes. I showed the salesperson my list since they didn’t recognize me. They compared them to what was on the list and gave me suggestions for books that would explain some of the harder concepts. I ended up getting 6 more books. After I had the 12 books, I took them out of the store and shrunk them. For the next few hours before lunch, I read the first 3 books from front to back. The first was for English. The second was for Math. The last one was for history. After lunch, I read the books on Science, Social Studies and Chemistry. After dinner, I slept in my dorm. The next day after a huge breakfast, I went to my dorm. I finished off the 6 books that I’d gotten as secondary sources of information. They did clarify some of the higher level concepts that I would need to know. These classes would be easy for me, I had a photographic memory. I read the rulebook that I was given by the headmaster. It outlined the rules he’d talked about. What it did not explain is why we had to stay away from the Night Class of students. I’d find out soon enough, I hoped. After lunch, I went on my own personal tour of the classrooms. The tour I’d taken 2 days ago was rather short. It covered some of the classrooms, but it didn’t cover everything that was on the map which I had read and memorized this morning. After a few hours, I got to the cafeteria. I sat alone. I didn’t mind, I was glad no one knew who I truly was. I hoped this would last for as long as possible. After dinner, Kasumi walked over to me as I left the cafeteria’s door. He and I went to the fountain that was in the center of the school grounds to talk.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, Harrison. You’re a complete mystery to all of us who have seen you.”

“I’m going to keep that mystery for as long as I can.”

“That would be your call. Have you gotten your books for tomorrow?”

“Yes, I got them yesterday. I was directed to get 6 more than the original ones that were on my list.”

“The person who works at the store does this for all new students. Did you finish any of your books?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“All of them.”

“Do you have any questions on the material?”

“No.”

“So you feel you’re ready for tomorrow?”

“I do believe I am.”

“I’ll let you get sleep. Do you need help to get back to your room?”

“Thank you, but no. I took a long tour of most of the school before dinner.”

“Did you read the rulebook?”

“I did. All of the rules make sense. I’m sorry I am not making friends here.”

“You’re not the first one I’ve seen who is like this. So don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re more than welcome. You know your class schedule for tomorrow?”

“I do. It will be a long day, but I’ll enjoy it.”

“I’ll see you another day. Rest well.”

“You rest well also.”

He smiled at me. We walked back to the dorm. He stayed on the first floor. I went up to my floor and into my room. The next morning, I called for Kreacher. He appeared in my room instantly. I put up a silencing charm.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Master.”

“Good morning, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher thinks this is a nice room, Master.”

“Thank you. How’s it at Hogwarts?”

“Kreacher is glad he has other elves he can train to cook and clean and be proper elves.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kreacher means that the elves do not speak properly. Kreacher helps them do so.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Has anyone been looking for Harry Potter?”

“Yes. The old man’s furious that he can no longer find him as is the loud woman.”

“You mean Molly?”

“Yes. She reminds Kreacher of Walburga when she was still sane.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It might be, but Kreacher does not care. It is not his business.”

“Who else has been looking for Harry Potter?”

“The younger girl has been. She is mad that she is never going to be married to him.”

“That’s too fucking bad. She can find another boy to go after, stupid gold digging bitch.”

“Kreacher agrees.”

“Are you tired?”

“No, Master. Kreacher will spy on the people for Master, if he wants.”

“Just please don’t be seen.”

“Kreacher will not be seen, Master. Kreacher will meet you next week at this time. Master has to go and have breakfast.”

“I do indeed. Thank you for the update.”

He bowed to me and popped back to England.

. . . . . .

I removed the silencing charm and took off as well. After breakfast, I went to my first day of classes. On Monday, I had English for 2 hours, then Science, lunch, and then Social Studies before dinner. On Tuesday, I had Chemistry and Social Studies before lunch. After lunch, I had PE. Wednesday-Friday were the 6 classes and PE in a random order. After dinner, I was signaled to go to the headmaster’s office to talk about my first week. After a few minutes, I sat down after I bowed to him as was my custom.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good evening, Harrison. How was your first week?”

“Good, Headmaster Cross.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Are the classes too hard?”

“They are not.”

“Are you learning the material well enough? Or do you feel you need tutoring?”

“I feel I’m learning the material well enough. I was given a second list of 6 books which I study as I need them.”

“If you need more resources, we do have a library that you may use.”

“Thank you. I looked at it on Sunday.”

“What did you think of it?”

“Well organized. Are all of your books in English?”

“If you find one that you need for one of your papers that is not, let me or the librarian know.”

“Will do.”

“If there’s nothing else?”

“Nothing else, headmaster.”

“I will talk with you every month or so unless something dire comes up.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

I bowed to him and took off back to my dorm. I slept well that night.

. . . . . .

On Saturday, I finished half of my assignments after breakfast. They weren’t that hard, but there was enough unknown material in them to keep me interested. After lunch, I took a break and thought about the other students who I saw walking around the school. The ones I saw most often as they did their patrols were Zero and Yuki. Zero seemed to have 2 masks. One was the proud mask he wore around everyone. The second was one that was almost impossible to detect. For some reason, I thought he might be a true submissive. I knew I was neither dominant nor submissive; I was a bit of both. Yuki on the other hand was far easier to detect. To most people, she seemed nice. I hated the bitch. When she was around Zero, she was nice to him in order to keep up appearances. I didn’t know why, but that might not have been how they were when they were alone. I wondered what caused her to become such a bitch. Was she just like that around Zero? Or was it around everyone? I didn’t know. That night after dinner, I tried to sleep, but I just could not. I had a nightmare. I don’t remember what it was about beyond the fact that the Triwizard Tournament was not finished as it had been. The dragons killed many of the people in the stands. They went after the 4 of us. As they were about to attack, I woke up. When I checked the time, it was nearly 2:00 AM on August 7 which was a Sunday. I decided to take a walk around the campus at night. I wanted to see if I could find out about either Zero and Yuki or why the Moon Dorms were out of bounds to all Day Class Students.

I walked through the campus with silencing charms covering my body and shoes. I walked up close to Zero and Yuki as they did their patrols. I thought I’d seen them arguing, but that might have just been a figment of my imagination. As I followed them quietly, they approached the Moon Dorm gates. Huh, there were people who lived there. I got in front of them and got close to the gates.

I saw and felt them. Vampires, Actual vampires. Now I understood why the day Class Students were not allowed anywhere near the dorm. I went to a bench in an out of the way area to sit and think. Zero and Yuki continued their patrols never noticing that I was there, as I wanted.

Interesting. This is what I’d turn into after December 22 which would be my seventeenth birthday. God they were hot. Even the chicks. And that’s saying allot considering I’m gay. After a while where my mind calmed down, I went back into the warmth of my room. I was able to get sleep.

. . . . . .

I am Yuki Cross. Zero and I were on Patrol on August 7. I loved being the headmaster’s adopted daughter. I could get what I wanted, from who and when I wanted it. The main person I relied on to be my servant who was also my friend was Kaname. I loved the guy. Did he have feelings for me, I didn’t know nor care. All that mattered is that he helped me not to fail my classes. Yes, I could do my own work which I did sometimes, but why do so if I was so high in the pecking order of things. That week, I watched as a new boy started school. His name was Harrison. All the headmaster told us was that he was a transfer student. I could always use more servants like Zero. He was a special case. He always did what I wanted; though to everyone else he was a pureblood of some sort. He was very submissive to me. I knew how to keep him down so he’d do my homework and take my notes since we did have the same classes. It was not hard. All I had to do is constantly remind him of his failures, remind him that he would always be useless to everyone but me. He’d have no other friends. My life was perfect. That night, I thought I’d seen something following us as I berated Zero for his failure. I told him that he should’ve done a better job on my homework the night before. I wasn’t going to fail my classes just yet, but if this continued, I would do so, meaning I’d have to leave the school. I watched the shadow as we patrolled the school. It passed us and seemed to peer into the Moon Dorm. Why it did so was beyond me. It did not matter. I saw the shadow leave somewhere. Our patrol of the school finished that morning around dawn. Good thing it was a Sunday, this way we could both sleep in.

. . . . . .

I am Zero Kiryu. I’ve been gay and a true submissive for as long as I can remember. I’m a vampire and vampire hunter. My life was nice until I met Yuki. She took advantage of my submissive nature. I know who she is and how high up she is in the school’s pecking order, so though I want to, I don’t fight her when she tells me to do something for her. Does she know I’m gay? Maybe. Would she use it against me? More than likely. On July 28, we met a new transfer student. The boy seemed to be nice. He had secrets that he needed to keep to himself, I could respect that. After we dropped him off at the headmaster’s office, I went to my dorm. I needed to get away from Yuki, though we were both guardians of the school. The next day after lunch, the headmaster called me into his office alone. This was odd but not unexpected. Yuki seemed furious for some reason, but she had Kaname all to herself, lucky fucking bitch. I got to to his office and sat down in front of his desk.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, zero.”

“Thank you, sir. Why did you call me in?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Harrison.”

“The student Yuki and I met yesterday?”

“Yes. He’s a new transfer student. He had a tour of the school by Kasumi. I was hoping you would get to know him. Are there still people who want to get into the Moon Dorm?”

“Those from the Sun Dorm, you mean; sir?”

“Yes.”

“For now there aren’t, since the ones who tried last year are getting reacquainted with their friends and their new schedules. Though you and I know that won’t last forever.”

“I do. You and Yuki must do your best to keep them out of the area with the Night Class Students who are vampires. You know the why.”

“We will do our best to do so.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I will try to get to know Harrison over the next few days, if I can.”

“Are you and Yuki getting along well?”

“We are.”

“I will let you go now.”

I smiled at the headmaster and took off to my dorm.

. . . . . .

The next few days were interesting. I watched from afar as the new student got into his classes as fast as those of us who had been at the school for more than a year. He must’ve been some sort of damned prodigy. Hopefully he wouldn’t fall under Yuki’s spell that I was under. Maybe I’d get his help in the future. A guy can dream. A few days later, Yuki and I were doing our nightly rounds. I thought I’d seen a shadow following us. What it was, I didn’t know. What I did know is that it wasn’t hostile. After we went past the Moon Dorm and found the area in front of the gate empty, the shadow disappeared. I hated my submissive nature at times. I hated that Yuki had so much control over me. But at least I was not her only target. When she wasn’t being a vindictive bitch, she had Kaname all to herself. Yes, she loves the guy, but I was almost positive that he has absolutely no feelings towards her for any reason. Hell, the school doesn’t like her since she holds her station over everyone, not just me. The only one who seems to be immune is Harrison. I wonder if it was his shadow that was following us. If so, why? I might be able to talk to him soon. He might believe me, when it comes to how fucked up Yuki treats me. Tonight, I got lucky. Thanks to the shadow, she reminded me that I was a failure for not taking the notes as perfectly as she was used to. She didn’t make me cry. When I did cry, I did it in my dorm room away from everyone else. I am a vampire and a vampire hunter, so I have to show no emotion, though sometimes I really want to. After the shadow left, the rest of the patrol passed by with no incidents. At dawn, we had a huge breakfast and slept.

. . . . . .

Nothing interesting happened for the next week. I had no nightmares. Kreacher came on Monday morning and let me know that though people were looking for Harry Potter, they could not find him. I thanked him for the news. He told me he’d be back in 2 weeks in case something changed. That Friday night, I had another nightmare. What this one was about, I didn’t know. All I knew is that I woke up in a cold sweat. It took me 5 minutes or so to reconnect with this reality. I walked out of the room. I put the spells on my body I’d used to mask my scent, sight and sound from everyone. I walked outside to the fountain. A few minutes later, I heard Yuki berate Zero for some bullshit reason.

. . . . . .

“You fucking asshole! You’re useless, no one loves you and you didn’t do my notes as you used to! What the fuck’s wrong with you!”

“I’m sorry, Yuki. You know I can’t always help you.”

“I don’t give a shit! You know what will happen to me if I get kicked out of this school!”

“Yes, but, I...”

“Do a better job on my homework and my damned notes for my classes, you fucking son of a bitch!”

“Yes, but Kaname...”

“Kaname doesn’t have the time you do for helping me. He does what I ask of him.”

“You also don’t treat him like shit...”

“Of course I don’t, you fucking loser! He cares about me! The boy loves me! You don’t seem to give a fuck!”

“I do, Y...”

“No you don’t! Get the fuck out of my sight!”

“Yes, but...”

“Leave, now!”

I took off and followed Zero. As Yuki walked away from us, she had a self-satisfied smile on her face. Her job of destroying Zero’s confidence in himself was done. I knew I couldn’t approach the boy yet. He didn’t know me. I’d try to watch over him from now on. I knew he was the one who slept in class, so I’d take a set of duplicate notes, since we had the same classes, though not on the same days. I’d slip them under his door every night. I did know where he slept, thanks to information I was able to gather, with people being none the wiser. After he got to the building, I went to my dorm to sleep. I now had a purpose to being here, to watch out for Zero and make sure that he was cared for when I earned his trust. A few days later, it was after dinner. Yuki approached me as I was thinking about my life here at the school.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, Harrison.”

“Hi, Yuki.”

“How’s your time here so far?”

“Well, all things considered.”

“I was hoping you and I could get to know each other better.”

“Why?”

“Does a girl need a reason to get to know a hot guy such as yourself?”

“Maybe...”

“Playing hard to get? I like that in a boy.”

“I bet you do.”

“I can show you things that most people don’t know about when it comes to sex.”

“You’ll do what now?”

“You heard me. Kaname likes this side of me.”

“I’m not him.”

Yuki came up to where I was. Unknown to her, I was as close to the fountain as I could be. She walked over to me and kissed me for a few minutes. Her lips were indeed soft, but her boobs were too pointy for my tastes. When she tried to pull me down for another kiss, I pushed her backwards and into the fountain. I wandlessly made the water far colder than it should’ve been for that time of the year. When I heard the splash, I silenced my clothes and left to my room. Revenge was o so sweet.

. . . . . .

I was left alone by the new boy! I was cold, wet and seriously pissed off. I knew where his room was, but I had no legitimate reason to go there, so I’d have to wait until I could catch him on his own. My revenge against him would be o so sweet. I planned to do it a few days later when I had him to myself and Zero ran the patrol on his own, which we did occasionally do. It was Friday. After dinner, I followed Harrison to his spot nearby the fountain. I tried to push him into it, but he turned the tables on me for a second time. Damn, the water was seriously cold.

. . . . . .

It was Friday night. After a huge dinner of sushi and other wonderful Japanese foods, I was walking to the fountain to think about the time that I’d had here at this school. When I got there, Yuki was there. She tried to push me into the fountain, but I turned the tables on her. As she pushed me backwards, I turned my left side and tripped her into the center of the fountain once again. I made the water cold enough where it’d hurt her pride, but not kill her outright, at least not yet. As she splashed into the water, I walked away nonchalantly as if I’d done nothing. There were people watching this. They snickered to themselves silently as they heard her scream out as she hit the water. As I passed them, I gave them the thumbs-up sign. They patted my back and whispered thanks for dealing with her. I walked to my dorm smiling in happiness. My mission of humiliating Yuki was up to one hell of a good start.

. . . . . .

My self-appointed mission continued for the next few weeks. Every few days, she’d try to come after me to try to flirt. Were she a whole lot nicer to everyone in general not just Zero, I might have given her a chance. Since she was not, she deserved nothing but cold or hot water depending on my mood at the time. It was the end of September when things between Yuki and Zero took a turn from mildly interesting to beyond deadly.

. . . . . .

It was September 24. Zero and I were doing our end of the week evening patrol. He and I were nearby one of the furthest benches close to the Moon Dorm. I was furious not at Zero, but at Harrison. He kept humiliating me with the water of the fountain. He allowed other people to watch! They laughed at me! I, who am the headmaster’s adopted daughter! Zero would pay for Harrison’s humiliation of me, no matter what lines I had to cross!

. . . . . .

I walked over to where the 2 were. I then heard Yuki snap out at Zero. She was beyond furious. Some of it was at me, but he’d pay some sort of price. What that was, I was unsure of. I then heard her start to berate him.

. . . . . .

“Zero! You fucking stupid son of a bitch! I wish you were dead! This way Harrison would fall for me!”

“You what; Yuki?”

“You heard me, you fucking loser!”

“He’ll never go out with you. Does what he’s doing to you not say it enough?”

“You’re supposed to protect me!”

“You give me the patrol to run when you’re here trying to get into the guy’s pants!”

“Don’t snap at me! You’re supposed to tell someone so he stops doing this to me!”

“That’s not my job!”

“But it is, you useless son of a bitch! I wish I was with someone else who wasn’t you! You are respected by no one! Not the vamps, not the hunters, not the fucking staff here! How I wish you were dead so I’d have the 2 guys to myself! Hell, if I could kill you and not get caught, I’d do so!”

“But you and I are supposed to be friends!”

“Friends! You’re fucking serious, you fucking useless nobody?”

“I, um, why are you being so mean to me?”

“I don’t have to have a reason to do so! Kaname is more of a man than you will ever be!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you want...”

“I wish you were dead, you fucking slut!”

. . . . . .

I slowly pulled out the Bloody Rose. If she wanted me to end my life, I’d do so, but she’d regret it. I’d regret it as well. I would never get to know Harrison or any of the new students that showed up, but at least I’d be free from my torment that she was a large cause of. After a few minutes of me looking at the barrel of the gun, I slowly put it up to the center of my chest. I saw her out of the corner of my left eye walk away with a self-satisfied smirk. Before I could pull the trigger, I heard someone come up to me and place their hand over the barrel.

. . . . . .

“Zero? Do you really want to do this?”

“Of course I want to, Harrison. Yuki hates me. The vampires hate me, as I do them.”

“They what?”

“A story for another day. Now, leave me in peace, so I can end my life. Please...”

“I think not. Your life’s worth living.”

“Getting berated every day by someone who is supposed to be your friend? Being reminded that you’ll amount to nothing? Being reminded of your failures on an almost constant basis?”

“I can handle her for you, if you want me to. O, and yoink!”

I took the gun from his right hand and put it in the left pocket of my jacket.

. . . . . .

“What did you do that for? Do you honestly want me to live?”

“I do.”

“But I deserve to die! She’s right!”

“She’s not right.”

“But, I’m, useless. I’m a failure to everyone.”

“You’re not a failure. How hard is it to become a guardian for this school?”

“Pretty damn hard. Dammit! I want to cry, but I can’t.”

“You can.”

“You know nothing about me! I’m not going to cry here in front of you. I don’t deserve your friendship. Please give me the gun so I may end it all...”

“I won’t. I know something has been bothering you for some time. You need to let it out.”

“But, I’m a hunter, I’m a v...”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re a human who’s about to mentally break down if you don’t cry for your past issues. I know they must be eating you up inside.”

“But, but, I...”

. . . . . .

I sat down on the bench. He tried to reach for his gun, he did not get it. I ended up hugging him to my chest. I felt his tears start to flow. He cried for some time in my arms. His sobs were silent, but I felt the pain he must’ve been in. I was not sure how long he was holding all of this in, but the release was something he honestly needed. I didn’t mind that he was getting my jacket wet with his tears. He needed to cry, I’d be the shoulder he could do so on. I watched as he stopped crying. I used a spell to clean his nose and dry his tears. I walked with him to his dorm room.

. . . . . .

After I stopped crying on Harrison’s shoulder, I noticed he did something to clean my face. What it was, I didn’t care about at this point. I wondered why he helped me. Would he tell me? Or would he turn out like Yuki? I hoped it was the first, not the second. We walked to the Sun Dorm. He walked with me to my room. I had a true friend in Harrison.

When we got to his room, he closed the door. He moved to his wardrobe and got out some night clothes. He dressed quickly and lay on the bed. I was about to leave when he pulled me down.

. . . . . .

“Please don’t leave me, Harrison. Please!”

“Are you sure, Zero?”

“Yes. Please stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone...”

“I won’t ask about your past.”

“I’ll tell you soon. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

I sat against the headboard. I watched as Zero got under the covers. He hugged my leg with both of his arms and put his head in my lap. I didn’t mind watching over him for tonight. He honestly needed it. I was glad it was a weekend. As he was falling asleep, I petted the back of his head gently until he drifted away from this world and into the land of dreams.

. . . . . .

The next day was September 25. I did not know what time it was, all I knew was that I woke up before Zero did. A few minutes later, he opened his sleepy eyes to look at me.

. . . . . .

“Hi, um, Harrison? You stayed with me?”

“I did. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for, last...”

“You needed it. I don’t know how long you’ve been dealing with it, but you needed to cry.”

“You must think I’m weak...”

“Hell no...”

“But people like me aren’t supposed to cry. I’m a damned hunter, for...”

We heard 3 knocks on his door. I made myself invisible. The door opened. Yuki came into the room looking worried over something or other.

. . . . . .

“You’re awake, Zero.”

“What is it now; Yuki? Come to finish what you started? If so, get out!”

“That’s not why I’m here.”

“Bullshit.”

“That’s honestly not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m here so you can help me with my homework.”

“Where’s your precious Kaname?”

“He’s busy. It is only math...”

“I hate you, and I hate your math. Get out!”

“But, you, are...”

“I said get the fuck out! I won’t do jack shit for you any longer unless it is absolutely necessary, such as the patrolling of the school. You’ll pass or fail on your own merits.”

“But I’m, the...”

“I don’t care! Besides, I’m not feeling all that well.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I shouldn’t have stayed out all that time last night. I think I’ve got a fever.”

“You don’t look hot...”

“But I feel hot.”

. . . . . .

I watched as Yuki walked over to Zero and touched his forehead. I made his body temperature rise to where it felt like he did indeed have a fever at least according to her. She touched his forehead for a few minutes; she stormed out of his room in a huff. After I was sure that she was gone, I made myself visible.

. . . . . .

“God damn bitch.”

“You did put her in her place, I hope...”

“She has to do her own work for once...”

“She’s always been like this?”

“Ever since I’ve known her here at the school.”

“That sucks. Why did it take you so long to do this?”

“I honestly don’t know. How did you make yourself invisible?”

“Magic.”

“You’re serious?”

“I am.”

“Cool. Do you want breakfast?”

“You can cook?”

“I can, but not here. What time is it anyway?”

“It is about 9:45 AM.”

“We can both get dressed if you have clothes.”

“I’ll be fine with what I wore yesterday. Where will we go to eat breakfast?”

“The headmaster’s house is open to me. I have a room when I want to stay there. He will let me use his kitchen.”

“Why?”

“It is the least I can do after you helped me out last night. You saved my life. Where’s the Bloody Rose?”

“In your jacket where it always has been. I only took it from you so that you wouldn’t kill yourself. I wasn’t going to keep it.”

“Thanks.”

He hugged me. For the next 15 minutes, I petted his head until he fully calmed down. Yuki still managed to piss him off and make him feel bad, though he finally put her in her place.

At 10:15 AM, we got to the headmaster’s home. By 10:50 AM, Zero made a huge breakfast of sushi, fruit, sashimi, roles and other interesting foods. By 11:30 AM, we were done. We went back to his dorm room to talk.

. . . . . .

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“I’ve been studying notes that I’ve gotten every night for the past few weeks.”

“May I see them?”

I handed Harrison the notes. He looked at them for a few seconds.

“Isn’t that your handwriting?”

“It is. I’ve noticed that you sleep in all the classes I’m in. I won’t ask the why, that’s beyond rude.”

“You can write with both hands?”

“I can. Do you understand all the notes?”

“I do. Thanks for them.”

“You’re more than welcome. Can we visit Kaname?”

“In a few hours.”

“Doesn’t he live in the Moon Dorm?”

“He does, but since I’m a prefect...”

“You can go wherever you want...”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s awesome.”

“I know, right?”

I smiled at him. He smiled back. We went off to lunch. After lunch, we walked around the campus for a few hours. By 3:35 PM, we were at the Moon Dorm gate. When we got into the dormitory itself, Senri met us in the living room.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Zero. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Harrison. Harrison, this is Senri.”

“He’s in the Day Class?”

“He is.“

Zero and I were sitting on the couch. Senri was on my right.

“It is nice to meet you, Senri.”

“Same, Harrison.”

As I sat next to Senri, I petted his face slowly. He leaned into the touch. Zero whispered to me that he is touch starved. He has to take care of his mom, and he has no father.

“Senri?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Is Kaname here?”

“He is. You can go get him if you want.”

“Not necessary, here he is now.”

As I saw Kaname enter the room, I dropped to one knee in front of him. My head was bowed, my hands were on my knee. After a few seconds, I got up, sat back on the couch and resumed petting Senri. The reason I knew to bow in that fashion to Kaname was because of Senri. He let me know what I needed to do to introduce myself to him properly.

. . . . . .

“I’m here. Hey, Zero. Who’s the boy? Why did he just bow to me?”

“Kaname? This is Harrison. I told him to bow to you like that.”

“Harrison? You don’t always have to bow to me like you did. Now, why’re you here?”

“Yuki, that friend of yours, is a bitch...”

“She is not.”

“She is, Kaname. Last night, Harrison saved my life.”

“How; Zero?”

“Were he not there when I took out the Bloody Rose, I’d not be alive right now.”

“I thank you for saving Zero, Harrison. Is she really that bad? All I see of her is her nice side...”

“She’s that damn bad. She’s been trying to get into my pants for some time now.”

“She’s what?”

“For the last few weeks, she’s been trying to flirt with me. I’ve been using the fountain as a weapon.”

“No wonder she’s been drenched at times when she comes to see me. She’s never told me the why, though. I can keep her away from you for a while. What do you want in return?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“This is new. Usually when I offer to help someone, they expect something from me.”

“I’m not most people. You don’t believe us about how Yuki acts; right?”

“I’m sorry, but until I see it with my own eyes, no.”

“Thanks for keeping her away from us for a while.”

“What homework do you help her out with; Zero?”

“I used to help her with a bit of everything.”

“She does do work on her own most of the time.”

“That may be so, but at least in my eyes, the bitch expects others to do all of her homework and take her class notes for her.”

“She’s always been like this.”

“You’ve always been willing to make sure she didn’t fail?”

“Yes, though I’ll start toning it down.”

“We should go off to dinner, Harrison. Stop petting Senri, though he likes it.”

I nodded. We left to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner passed by. It was an interesting meal. There were a gaggle of girls that tried to stare Senri down. I was able to keep them away, for the most part. This lasted through the entire meal. As we left, he told me that it was fine. He was used to this kind of thing from time to time. The next2 weeks passed with no interesting incidents. My classes went well. I gave Zero my second copy of the notes. I knew he didn’t share them with Yuki, though she asked him for them from time to time. I noticed that there was something wrong with him. What it was, I wasn’t sure of until one day in mid-October after dinner. That night, I was walking back to my dorm when I saw Zero, alone. He was shaking as if he was sick. It seemed as if he was losing some sort of control over himself. I was so glad I had a blood replenishment potion with me. I’d gotten it before dinner. I walked over to the bench where he was sitting. I sat on his left.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Why’re you here? I’m so hungry, so very hungry...”

“I know you are, Zero. How long have you been like this?”

“Why does it matter to you? You can’t help me...”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I am. Please just let me be. I’ll find my food somewhere else. Please!”

“No, I can’t see someone who I’ve gotten along with well for some time struggle like this. I know you need blood. I’m offering mine.”

“But, I’ll kill you...”

“I don’t believe you will.”

“So hungry. So very hungry...”

Zero was leaning against my shoulder and neck. I knew he could smell my blood, he was about to lose control over his bloodlust very soon. A few seconds later, he pulled my head to his mouth. I felt his fangs pierce the left side of my neck with no warning. I hissed out in a bit of pain, but this was for his and everyone’s safety, so I’d be fine. My blood flowed into his mouth. He switched sides. As he did so, I felt like I was about to pass out because of blood loss. I brought out the vial and took the potion. After a minute or so, it took effect. He started to feed off the other side of my neck. After an unknown while, he stopped drinking from me.

. . . . . .

It was mid-October. Harrison joined me on a bench after dinner. My bloodlust was at an all-time high. I’d not drank blood for 3 weeks. I was very close to leaving the school and going after the population in the nearby town. I tried to tell Harrison not to feed me his blood, but he insisted. If he did this and he didn’t die because of it, I’d seriously owe him. What I could give him, I didn’t know. I felt his head come towards my mouth. Instinctively, I pulled his neck to my fangs. I pierced the left side of his neck. After a few seconds, his blood flowed. It was like nothing I’d ever tasted before. It was sweet, but it had a tangy aftertaste that I couldn’t stop loving for some unknown reason. I drank from him for almost an hour. I stopped halfway through my feeding. I saw him take something out and slam it back before I switched to the other side of his neck. What it was, didn’t matter to me. After some time, I stopped. I licked both sides of his neck to close the wounds I’d given him. I felt full and sated. Harrison walked with me to my room. I was really sleepy. Maybe he’d hold me again. Hopefully he wouldn’t leave me alone. Not after the gift he’d just given me. When we got there, I put on my night clothes, and got into bed. Harrison was sitting propped up against pillows on the headboard. I assumed the same position that I had when he first brought me to my room after he saved my life. My head was in his lap. He started petting me. For some unknown reason, it put me to sleep.

. . . . . .

I stayed awake as Zero slept. He and I would talk about what I’d done for him last night. This brought our friendship closer. It made the bond much stronger. My blood would hopefully hold his hunger off for 1-2 months. I would know if he needed to feed from me like this. When he was feeding from me, I made sure that no one saw or heard anything. This was done so none of the other vamps knew what was going on. After a while, I joined him in the land of dreams. He was full and happy. That was all that mattered to me.

It was the next day. After we got up, we talked as we walked down to breakfast.

. . . . . .

“Thanks for last night, Harrison.”

“Sure, Zero.”

“Will you be fine? Did I go too far?”

“It was good. Let me know when you need it again.”

“I won’t for a while. Thanks once again.”

I smiled at Zero. He smiled back. We then got to the cafeteria.

We were the first ones there. We each got a huge plate of food. We were both starving. After almost an hour, we were done. No one joined us. After this, we went back to my room so we could review the notes he’d gotten from me yesterday. That afternoon after lunch, we went to visit Senri.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Zero and Harrison. Zero? You’re looking better.”

“I feel better thanks to Harrison. Can we go talk in your room? I don’t want to be hounded.”

“Let’s go.”

We walked upstairs to his room. We noticed there was no second bed. We thought everyone shared a room, we were wrong. When we got there, we all laid on his full-sized canopied bed. I petted Senri’s head as I had done the last time we were here. He didn’t seem to mind.

. . . . . .

“So what happened to you, if I may ask; Zero?”

“Harrison gave me his blood last night.”

“He did what?”

“You heard me, Senri.”

“It must’ve been delicious. You’re glowing...”

“I am?”

“Yes you are. Harrison?”

“Yes, Senri?”

“Don’t stop petting me. I like it.”

“I wasn’t going to do so.”

“Harrison? How are you healed and not in any pain?”

“Magic, Senri.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“How long did you feed off of Harrison; Zero?”

“Close to an hour.”

“How was no one else aware of it?”

“That would be because of me, Senri.”

“O?”

“I put up protections so no one would be able to see, hear, or smell what was going on last night.”

“How long will it last?”

“Maybe 1-2 months. Zero knows how to get ahold of me if he needs my help like this again.”

“You don’t mind, Harrison?”

“If it means that he won’t go after the people in the nearby town, not at all.”

“That’s really nice. Has anything else been happening besides that, guys?”

“No, Senri. Thanks for allowing us to be here with you.”

“Sure. The 2 of you are becoming fast friends.”

We smiled at him. I checked my watch.

“Senri? It is almost dinner time. We need to get going.”

“That’s fine, Harrison and Zero. We’ll talk again soon.”

“We will, Senri.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes; Senri?”

“Thanks for petting me so gently.”

“Sure, Senri. Thanks for allowing me to do so.”

He smiled at me. Zero and I smiled back. We left Senri’s room and went off to dinner.

. . . . . .

Time passed by at the school. My classes were going well. On November 8 which was a Friday, I went to my usual spot after I finished dinner. I was the first one there nearby the bench. I made myself completely invisible. I would hope that Yuki left Zero alone, but I was to be disappointed once again. I watched as Zero and Yuki came to where I was. She then started to berate him.

. . . . . .

“Zero! You fucking stupid son of a bitch! I wish you were dead!”

“You what?”

“You fucking heard me, you loser!”

“What brought this on?”

“O, let’s see, you haven’t been doing my homework or notes for me, neither has Kaname!”

“What does Kaname have to do with this?”

“He said he won’t help me any longer! This is your fucking fault! I’m glad your parents are fucking dead! You should join them! You’re a stain on this school’s honor!”

“I am not, bitch!”

“Yes you fucking are! I’m betting you’re getting fucked by Harrison! I bet you love his cock in your fucking ass! How I wish his cock, was...”

“Up in your fucking ass as well; Yuki?”

“Hell the fuck no! I’m not into any of that kinky shit!”

“Huh, so you wish he was all up in your cunt?”

“Yes!”

“He’d never sully his cock with the likes of you, Yuki!”

“O, but he would. How I wish he was here to watch me break you permanently, you fucking whore!”

“I’m what; now?”

“You heard me! You slut, just like your mother! I’ll make sure that no one finds you after tonight!”

. . . . . .

I watched as Yuki took out Zero’s gun from the pocket of his jacket. She manipulated his right hand so he’d shoot himself in the chest. I made myself visible, apparated away from the place, and landed in Kaname’s room. I grabbed his arm before he could ask any questions as to why I was there. We landed nearby where Yuki and Zero were.

. . . . . .

As soon as we landed, I turned my head to look at Yuki and Zero. What I saw stunned me. Zero’s gun was pointed at the center of his chest. Yuki’s hand was over his. So Harrison wasn’t lying to me. I then heard Yuki speak. This wasn’t in the tone I was used to. It was madder, more sadistic.

. . . . . .

“Now you die, you fucking slut! You probably love Harrison’s cock in either your mouth or ass! That won’t stand! Not here at Cross Academy!”

. . . . . .

I walked over to them. I took the gun from Zero’s right hand gently and put it in the pocket of my jacket. When Yuki tried to slap Zero, I took her hand off and shoved her to the ground hard.

. . . . . .

“What in the fuck! You aren’t supposed to be here unless you intend to put that huge cock of yours inside of my mouth or cunt.”

“Hell, I’d break your mouth, cunt and ass, you bitch!”

“I think not, Harrison! Though you can try!”

“Never, Yuki! Not if you were the last woman on earth. How I wish Kaname was here so he could see this.”

“Too fucking bad, he won’t ever find out about this.”

“There’s nothing you could do or offer me for my silence.”

“I could think of something.”

“You’re not my type.”

“I’m everyone’s type. Kaname loves me.”

“Sure he does. He just puts up with you, you bitch!”

“He’s my brother and fiance.”

“Damn, you’ve got issues...”

“I do not have issues, Harrison!”

She was about to slap me when someone grabbed her wrist hard. Zero was leaning into my chest. I had one hand stroking his hair; the other was on his back. He was trying not to cry, though he really wanted to.

. . . . . .

I walked over to Yuki and Zero. I was furious. Not only at what I just saw, but this proved Harrison’s point. Yuki could be really sweet. She could also have one hell of a fucked up personality like she does now. She was about to slap Harrison. I held her right wrist firmly. I then stared into her eyes with a look of fury.

. . . . . .

“Who’s holding my wrist? Let go, now!”

I was still holding Zero in my arms. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw Harrison holding Zero. This was nice and adorable.

. . . . . .

“Yuki!”

“Shit! Kaname? What did, you...”

“I’ve seen enough! You’re a despicable person!”

“But Harrison and Zero deserved it!”

“They both deserved nothing like that!”

“Let my wrist go, now!”

“Will you go after Harrison or Zero; Yuki?”

“They deserve it! Zero needs to be killed or die!”

“Yuki? What happened to you?”

“My secret, Kaname. They deserved what just happened.”

“They did not, Yuki.”

“But of course they did. I’m always right, including now.”

“You’re not right in this instance, Yuki. I really hate the person you’ve become. How long has this been going on?”

“About 2 years or so.”

“Leave!”

“But you and I are friends, those 2 sluts deserved it!”

“They’re not sluts as you call them, Yuki!”

“But you and I can work things out. You shouldn’t take what just happened here as what I’m always like.”

“I disagree, Yuki!”

“But you and I are supposed, to...”

“We will be nothing if you don’t leave from here in the next 5 seconds!”

Yuki took off. Zero was still in my arms. I watched as Kaname came over to us. He spoke quietly.

. . . . . .

“Harrison and Zero? I’m sorry I didn’t believe what Yuki was like when she’s outside of class.”

“Not your fault, Kaname. Thanks for saving us back there.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison. I don’t like Zero all that much, but I do respect where he’s coming from.”

I watched as Zero brought his face up to meet mine.

“Were you just crying, Zero?”

He nodded his head at me.

“Harrison? I’ll take care of Zero. I know it is late for you.”

“You don’t mind; Kaname?”

“Not at all.”

I watched as Harrison took off after putting Zero’s gun back where it came from. I was petting his head gently. He leaned into the touch. He was no longer crying. I hugged him to my side.

. . . . . .

“Are you alright, Zero?”

“I think so, Kaname. Harrison’s gone back to his dorm to sleep.”

“Was it he who grabbed your gun?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you not fight her?”

“Do you know what doms and subs are?”

“I do. I’m a dom. What are you?”

“I’m a sub.”

“From time to time?”

“No. I’m a true sub. Do you seriously hate me?”

“It is only a front. I’ve never truly hated you.”

“Then why act like it?”

“I needed to, as to not get some of those who I’m with in the night Class from being suspicious. They’re true vamps; you’re a vamp hunter and one of their enemies.”

“You know I’ve been pining over you, right?”

“I do. I’ve watched how you and Harrison interact. I don’t hate the guy.”

“I wasn’t sure. Do you feel the same way about me?”

“Yes. I’m sorry she’s put you through hell.”

“As am I.”

“I’m going to thank Harrison for saving my life once again.”

“we can do that tomorrow. Tonight you stay with me.”

“but he’ll be alone...”

“He’ll be alright. I’ve sent Senri to be with him. Those 2 get along.”

“Will he love him?”

“That’s his story, but he loves neither male nor female.”

“I have no problem with that.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

“Let’s go back to your room, and thank you.”

We went to his room and spent a wonderful night together. All we did was sleep.

. . . . . .

When I got to my room, I lay on my bed to think. I was happy but sad at the same time. I was happy because Zero and Kaname would get to know each other. I was sad because this meant that I’d lose Zero’s friendship and more. I’d fallen for the guy, and I fell for him hard. Senri did come to my room. He said nothing to me. All he did do was hold me and give me comfort which is exactly what I needed at the time.

. . . . . .

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Classes flew by. During and after classes, I saw as Zero and Kaname hung out with each other more and more. Yes, they hung out with me, but it was rare. I was getting more and more depressed. When I was alone, I called for Kreacher to bring me food. This is why no one saw me eat in the cafeteria during most meals. On December 12, Senri came to my room.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Senri. Why would I not be?”

“You seem sad and my friends have told me that they’ve not seen you in your cafeteria all that often. Are you eating?”

“I am eating. I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“Because Kaname has Zero. I fell hard for the guy.”

“You fell in love with Zero?”

“I was starting to, yes.”

“I’m sorry. Has me being here with you from time to time helped?”

“It has, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You look like you need to cry.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you need to cry, do so here. I’ll pet you and watch over you.”

“You’ll pet me?”

“If you’ll let me.”

I smiled at Senri.

“What did Kaname mean by one of his statements concerning you?”

“Which one?”

“The one in which he said that you don’t love either men or women.”

“O, that one. I’m asexual which means I don’t care to fuck, or be fucked for any reason by anyone. Do you hate me for that?”

“Hell the fuck no. I respect you because you are who you are, and you don’t allow anyone to tell you otherwise.”

“Has Yuki bothered you at all?”

“She’s tried, but I’ve blown her so-called attempts at harassment out of the water each and every time.”

“Do you find those attempts at least interesting?”

“They are, since the insults she tries to use get more and more creative, but I’ve been told worse.”

“I won’t ask what you mean. I don’t know you well enough.”

I lay with Harrison in my arms. I thought he’d keep his mask that he wore in front of everyone on for a while, but I was wrong. After a few minutes, I felt his body start to shake. He sobbed silently. His tears ran down his face, and onto my clothes. I didn’t mind, he did this for Zero, he needed this himself. It took almost an hour. Harrison was done sobbing. He lay down in my arms. I was laying on his bed. He was in front of me.

. . . . . .

“Thanks for dealing with my emotional issues.”

“You looked like you needed to cry for some time, now.”

“I did, is all I’ll say.”

“I won’t ask. I won’t pry.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you staying here over the holidays?”

“Unfortunately no. I have to go home. You’re staying here, right?”

“I am. I just hope I’m not alone.”

“I don’t think you’ll be.”

“Please stay here, and let me sleep in your arms.”

“I won’t hit on you.”

“I know you won’t. Even if you were gay, you have enough respect not to cross any lines.”

“Damn true.”

I held him, and petted his head as he slept. A few minutes later, I joined him in the land of dreams.

. . . . . .

It was the next day. I was hugging something soft and warm. I’d thought it was my dragon plushy, but it didn’t have a tail. I then noticed Senri’s eyes come up to meet mine.

. . . . . .

“Good morning.”

“Hey. Thanks for last night.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How much time do we have until breakfast?”

“Maybe 30 to 45 minutes.”

“You’re so warm and comfortable.”

“Thanks.”

“We should get showers and dress in new clothes.”

“I brought some new clothes. I figured I’d stay here with you tonight.”

I smiled at him. He left with his clothes and stuff to go get his morning shower. A few minutes later, he was done. I went to take my own shower. After we dressed, we talked on the way to the cafeteria for the Day Class students.

. . . . . .

“Thanks for taking care of my emotional needs last night. When do you go home?”

“In 3 days.”

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone.”

“Same here.”

“Two things.”

“Go on.”

“I’ll do my best to help you when you get back here after this break. What I mean will become evident soon.”

“And the second thing?”

“My real name’s not Harrison.”

“Huh...”

“Look up my picture, and that’ll give you your answer.”

“I’ll do so soon.”

We got to the cafeteria. We were the first students there. We had a delicious breakfast of fish, fruit, rice and roles. We had sweet tea to drink. After breakfast was over, Senri went to his room. I went to my room to sulk.

. . . . . .

My sulking didn’t get any better. Senri did indeed leave on December 15. He came to my room and hugged me before he did so. I finished all of my work for my classes by December 16. After this, I had nothing to do. I called for Kreacher. Before he arrived, I put up the wards I’d put up every time he came to visit.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Master. Master looks sad. Can Kreacher help?”

“Unfortunately, not this time. It is not your fault, Kreacher. Do you bring me news from home?”

“Kreacher does, Master. The old man’s furious he can’t find Harry Potter. The woman who reminds me of Walburga is pissed as is her offspring. They’re still wanting him only for his money. They talked about capturing him and dosing him with love potions.”

“Have they tried to go to the bank?”

“The old man did, but he got banned for 10 years.”

“That old bloody wanker deserves it.”

“Kreacher agrees. Kreacher’s enjoying his time at the school. The elves there are finally learning to be proper.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Have any of the students bothered you?”

“They have not bothered Kreacher, Master.”

“It will be early when you get back to the school. You need your rest, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher thinks that Master has to eat more often. Kreacher will send Dobby or Winky here if he cannot come.”

“Thanks.”

He left me my breakfast and then popped away to Hogwarts silently.

. . . . . .

Between December 16 and December 20, I stayed either in my room or I was silently exploring the campus’s library, since it had interesting books. Winky and Dobby took turns bringing me my meals. I thanked them each time it was done. They didn’t say anything. They’d just bring me my food and pop away to Hogwarts. On December 20, I met with the headmaster in his office after lunch. We went through our customary thing before I sat down.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Harrison.”

“Hello, sir.”

“You seem sad. Is there something I can do for you?”

“No, headmaster. Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison. Have you been eating? I’ve not seen you at the cafeteria for the Day Class students.”

“I have.”

“I’m just making sure.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course. Have you finished all of your work for the term?”

“Yes, sir. I missed no assignments or exams.”

“That is what your professors have told me. I was just confirming everything with you.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be there at dinner today.”

“I’ve noticed that you give Zero notes for the classes that the 2 of you have.”

“Yes, sir. He doesn’t mind using them. Is this cheating?”

“Not at all.”

“Alright, sir. He told me that they help.”

“Keep on doing so.”

I bowed to him and took off to dinner in the cafeteria. Nothing happened the next day. That night, is when things got interesting. Before I went to sleep, I warded my door, but forgot to do so for my scent. At exactly 12:00 AM on December 22, I woke up in a tremendous amount of pain. For 35 minutes, I felt the pain get worse and worse. It was like the Crucio and then some. Something was happening to my body, which I was unsure of. After the time passed and the pain was gone, I was hungry, not for human food, but for blood.

. . . . . .

It was 12:30 AM on December 22. I noticed something changed somewhere on campus. I went to the Sun Dorm for some reason. The rest of the Night Class was with me, all but Senri. We got to Harrison’s door. I being the eldest of all of us felt protections on the door. This meant that it couldn’t be broken by any of us no matter how strong we were. I noticed that the protections didn’t extend to the frame around the door. I used my powers to destroy the frame causing it to fall inwards. When I walked into the room, I saw a newly transformed vampire. Before I could call out for Harrison, I felt something slam me into the wall nearby his bed. I felt the vampire’s fangs pierce my neck. After 25 minutes or so, I noticed the vampire handed me something in a vial. I would have to trust that this wasn’t any sort of poison. I drank it down and noticed that my blood which was slowly going away came back. He licked the wound closed and moved on to drinking from the other side of my neck. After a while, he was done. The rest of the vamps entered the room. I spoke to the new vampire as soon as he let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded and centered text is a letter from Gringots.

“Harrison? Did you just turn?”

“I did. Thanks for letting me drink from you, Kaname. Why’s everyone here?”

“We’re here to take your stuff to your new dorm. You’ll be joining us.”

“Alright...”

“Kaname?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“Did the room just get smaller?”

“I think so.”

“I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me...”

“No, Aido. I made the room bigger. Since I’m going to leave, it...”

Before I could continue, the headmaster showed up.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Headmaster?”

“Harrison? I see your transformation is complete.”

“His what?”

“You all heard me.”

“You knew about this?”

“But of course. With your permission; Harrison?”

“You have it, sir.”

“When I first met Harrison, he told me that he’d become what you see in front of you now.”

“How?”

“It is part of his bloodline, is all he told me. Harrison?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’ll have the transfer papers for you Monday morning.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re more than welcome. Have a good time in your new dorm.”

“I will do so, sir.”

We took off after the headmaster left.

As we walked to the new dorms, I thought to myself about my new life as a vampire. I knew that Kaname was my mate. I still had lingering feelings for Zero. The reason I knew that Kaname was my mate was because I drank his blood. He did not drink mine. Zero drank my blood, I did not drink his. I knew he and I would be good friends but not while he and Kaname were an item. I would more than likely stay in my new room for as long as I could. My 3 elves could bring me food and bloodpops to sate my thirst. They would be able to sense the changes in me. A few minutes later, we got to the Moon dorm. They took me up to my new room which I shared with no one. As soon as we got there, Takuma spoke.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Will you need help unpacking your stuff?”

“No, Takuma. Thanks, though.”

As soon as I finished speaking, I waved my hand towards the bag that had my stuff. It unpacked itself and put itself away in the wardrobe. They took off after smiling at me in welcome to the dorm. As soon as everyone left, I expanded the room. I rearranged the items in it to how I liked them using my magic. I knew I’d be alone for some time. Good thing I had books to read and elves to keep me company. My meals would be different, I knew this. I would adapt and make the best of my situation, though I hated losing both Zero and Kaname. After a few hours, I called for Winky.

. . . . . .

“Winky’s here, Master. Master feels different. Will Master eat me?”

“I will not eat you, Dobby, or Kreacher. Can you please bring me food and as many bloodpops as you can?”

“Yes, Master. Master is now a blood drinker?”

“I am.”

“Kreacher and Dobby know as well, Master.”

“Thanks for all of your help. The 3 of you will keep me sane while I’m here alone.”

“Does Master want books to read from the school or his vaults?”

“My vaults. Look at what I have here and go from there.”

“Yes, Master. Nice room, Master.”

“Thank you, Winky.”

“Can Winky, Dobby and Kreacher be seen by anyone when you call; Master?”

“You cannot. I do know why you asked.”

“Winky will be back with your books, my o so wonderful and kind master...”

She took off. A few minutes later, she was back with 6 books that were a set on advanced combat magic from the Emrys vault. She also brought me a huge English breakfast and 2500 bloodpops. I thanked her by hugging her for a few minutes. She bowed her head to me, kissed my cheek gently, and left. After my breakfast, I spent a few hours reading the first of 6 volumes on combat magic. Some of the spells I was aware of, some I was not. It was 4 days later on December 26 that Seiren came to meet me, when everyone was awake.

. . . . . .

“Harrison, right?”

“Yes. You’re Seiren?”

“I am. I’m Kaname’s body guard at times.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here to inquire about your whereabouts.”

“My what?”

“Why have you not come out of your room?”

“I have no reason to do so. I know no one from the night class, and vice versa.”

“You could get to know us if you wanted to...”

“Why do so? My only friend doesn’t care about me any longer. Who he is, I’d rather keep to myself.”

“Your choice. Have you been eating?”

“I have. Did Kaname send you?”

“He did, along with the headmaster. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Thank you, but no.”

“I thought you kept your door locked?”

“I don’t, unless I am busy.”

“Doing who or what?”

“No comment.”

“Oo, a new guy or girl? Can I watch?”

“You may not.”

“You’re mean...”

“Not mean per say, just paranoid.”

“Will you join us for a late dinner?”

“Let me get a bath, and sure. Do all rooms have their own bathrooms?”

“In our case, they do.”

“Cool.”

I went into my bathroom after she left. In 25 minutes, I was completely clean. I dressed in black silk boxers, skinny jeans, an emerald green muscle-shirt and a short sleeve shirt over it. I had on white socks and black boots. When I got down to the main room, everyone’s eyes and mouths dropped in shock.

. . . . . .

“Holy shit! He’s fucking hot!”

“Aido!”

“What; Kaname?”

“Watch your language.”

“But he is hot, sir.”

“Seiren?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I think he’s gay.”

“Oo, a challenge. Want me to turn him straight; sir?”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to, Seiren.”

“Kaname has a point, Seiren. I think you’re a beautiful woman, but yes, I’m gay. I know you wish I was bisexual, but I am not.”

“Damn, I’m sad...”

“As are we all, Seiren. We were about to make a bet as to how long it would be before Harrison shoves his cock into your cunt, ass, or mouth.”

“Aido!”

“What? It would alleviate our boredom, sir.”

“That may be true, but I’m hungry.”

“Yes, sir. Must feed the bear...”

“I’m not a bear.”

“No, he’s an adorable puppy dog!”

“Rima!”

“How is he a puppy dog; Rima?”

“I’ll tell you this as we walk down to, the...”

“You will do no such thing, Rima!”

“Sorry, sir. It happened only once.”

“Still, no!”

“Fine, fine, sir. Sorry, Harrison.”

“It is fine, Rima.”

We took off. As we left the dorm, she whispered to me that she’d tell me about it soon. I smirked at her. She smirked back in triumph. A few minutes later, we got to the cafeteria.

When we got to the room, I noticed the food was of a higher quality than what was in the cafeteria of the Sun Dorm’s students. I ordered the Blue Fin Sushi, a piece of Filet Mignon, and a piece of Kobe Beef. I had blood wine with the food as a drink. When I brought my plate over to the table, the people there were stunned.

. . . . . .

“Damn, Harrison, you have expensive tastes.”

“Hey, the boy knows what he likes, Aido.”

“I know he does, Rima. Have you had this stuff before; Harrison?”

“I have not, Aido. I’ve heard of it. Is it worth eating?”

“I’d say so, Harrison.”

“I’ll take your word for, holy fucking shit! I think I’m having an orgasm...”

“Here and now? You’re that sexually deprived?”

“Shut it, Seiren!”

“Make me, Harrison!”

“Hey! Enough, you 2!”

“But he’s finally cutting loose, Kaname.”

“That might be so, Seiren, but there are things we just don’t say.”

“Man, what crawled up his ass and died?”

“I don’t know, Harrison. How’s the food?”

“I seriously need the recipes for the 3 foods.”

“I’ll get them for you.”

“Thanks, Takuma.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison.”

“The whine is divine.”

“Damn straight, Harrison.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Harrison. I do eat here once in a while.”

“I see, sir. I’m sorry if our conversation offended you.”

“It did not, Harrison.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Seiren?”

“Do you know of a way to turn Harrison bisexual? I want his cock in my cunt, mouth, and...”

“I do not think there’s a way, Seiren.”

“Dammit!”

“Deal with it.”

“I have no choice...”

“Agreed, Seiren.”

“Same here, Seiren.”

“I’m glad you both agree with me, Rima and Ruka.”

“Girls?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please don’t get caught during your sexual escapades.”

“We would never, sir.”

“May we use your office?”

“No, you may not.”

“But it would be hot. He could be a recalcitrant student who needs to be spanked, then we’d make him feel good...”

“It worked for Kaname when he was a bad boy.”

“Girls!”

“Shut your face, Kaname.”

“What happened; Ruka?”

“It was a dinner like this one. We were all eating. Rima went after Kaname’s food as a joke. He tried to bite her, she had a newspaper and hit him on the nose, hard.”

Kaname blushed, but he knew he couldn’t say anything about this.

“Was that the only time it happened?”

“Yes, but since we were all there when it happened, only us girls call him an adorable puppy dog.”

Kaname walked over to us. Before he could touch me, Ruka leaned over to him and shoved her tongue down his throat. Rima and Seiren got and kept him hard. Rima played with his cock. Seiren played with his balls and ass. He was sitting down, but the 2 girls were able to get under his chair to do their thing. The headmaster watched the byplay and smirked at what was going on. After a few minutes, they stopped. Kaname went to sit back down. He was blushing furiously. Not at me, but at the 3 girls. As they were playing with his cock, ass and balls, they reminded him that he was their adorable puppy dog, and he would always be so. After this excitement, dinner ended. The headmaster smirked at Kaname once more and left. We did as well. When we got back, Kaname pulled me aside.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? You won’t tell anyone about what was discussed at dinner; right?”

“No, Kaname, though it is adorable.”

“Meh!”

“What? It is. You shouldn’t have tried to bite Rima.”

“She shouldn’t have hit me with that damned newspaper.”

“Hey; Kaname?”

“Yes, Rima?”

“I could’ve hit you with my hand, my hairbrush, or...”

“Promises, Rima, promises...”

“Ruka?”

“Yes, Rima?”

“Do you know where the collar and leash set I got is?”

“It is in my room. Do you want me to go get it?”

“No, girls. That’s not necessary...”

“I have a costume with a fluffy tail and lots of fir that I know would fit you.”

“I said no, Seiren...”

“Ruin our fun, Kaname...”

“Sometimes I must.”

“Kaname? I won’t tell anyone. Don’t you worry about that.”

“Thanks, Harrison. Are you going to sleep?”

“I will. See you all later.”

“See you, Harrison. Maybe we could get you to wear the costume with the fluffy tail, collar, and leash...”

“Maybe, girls, maybe...”

I took off to my room. I was happy I made friends, but I still missed Senri. I knew I didn’t love the guy, but he was a friend and trusted confidant. It was 2 days later when I heard a knock on my room’s door.

. . . . . .

It was 2 days later. None of us had heard or seen Harrison at all. Kaname asked me to go and see what was wrong with the boy. I did indeed wonder if we’d made him mad with our jokes at his expense, or if it was something else. I heard nothing 2 days later when I went to knock on his door. I entered his room and noticed that it was huge. I walked over to his bed and noticed that he was laying against the wall. He wasn’t asleep, but his eyes looked sad.

. . . . . .

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“Are you doing alright? We’ve not seen you at all after the dinner we had with you in our cafeteria 2 days ago. Did any of us offend you?”

“You did not. Hell, that was one of the most fun meals I’ve had in some time. I’ve just got allot on my mind. Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course I can. I keep Kaname’s secrets.”

“Kaname, is who this is about, Aido.”

“O?”

“Yes. When I drank his blood a few days ago, I sensed that he’s my mate.”

“He’s what?”

“You heard me.”

“Does he know?”

“He does not. And I’m asking you to keep this a secret.”

“I will. You will tell him in your own time?”

“I shall.”

“There has to be another reason why you’re so sad.”

“Yes. Zero’s with Kaname.”

“You have feelings for Zero as well? You think your love for Kaname will destroy your friendship with Zero?”

“Something like that.”

“Have you drunk Zero’s blood?”

“I have not.”

“Has Kaname drunk your blood?”

“He has not.”

“Will you let him do so?”

“Eventually.”

“All I can do is stay here with you, if you’ll allow it.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“You’re more than welcome. We don’t want you turning into a hermit.”

“We don’t?”

“Hell no. Are you tired?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Sleep, I’ll be here to watch over you.”

Harrison then fell into a fitful sleep. He was laying in my arms. I petted the back of his head for a while. I then fell asleep.

I woke up. I noticed that Aido did indeed stay with me. After a few minutes of staring at him, he woke up.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Did you pet me last night?”

“I did. Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Damn, my head fucking hurts.”

“Why?”

“It is because I’m a Pureblood.”

I watched as Aido got off the bed and was about to bend down on his knees. I signaled him not to do so.

“This is why I’m suppressing the instinct.”

“So I don’t bow to you?”

“Yes. I’m not Kaname.”

“Do you have a way to deal with the headache?”

“I do. Dobby!”

After maybe a second or so, I saw something small land in front of us.

. . . . . .

“Newest Pureblood vampire Master calls Dobby?”

“Yes, Dobby. How are you doing?”

“Dobby is fine, Master. What would Master and his Knight like?”

“I’m what now?”

“You, vampire are Pureblood Master Harrison’s knight and protector. You and one who is currently lost.”

“Who; Dobby? What are you?”

“Dobby is a house-elf, vampire.”

“My name is Aido, Dobby. It is nice to meet you.”

“Dobby is happy to meet you as well, Master Aido.”

“I’m not, your...”

“It is how he is, Aido. Leave it.”

“Yes, Harrison...”

“Dobby? Can you bring food and get me a headache cure?”

“Sure, Master Harrison!”

I watched as Dobby snapped his fingers. A few things appeared on the bed in front of us. Harrison’s headache cure, and 2 plates of breakfast.

“Thank you, Dobby.”

“Do you need anything else from Dobby?”

“No.”

He popped away.

. . . . . .

“He was interesting, Harrison.”

“He’s one of the reasons why I’ve not gone insane while I’ve been here.”

“I see why. Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

We sat cross-legged on my bed to eat our breakfast. After almost an hour, we were done. Nothing interesting happened until January 7, the night before we started school. Senri got back to the dorm and came to my room. As soon as he got to my bed, I stood up, walked over to him and tried to hug him. I looked into his eyes and noticed that one was blue, while the other was red. As soon as I hugged him, he pushed me onto the floor.

. . . . . .

“Don’t touch me!”

“Gees, someone’s touchy...”

I sent a small tendril of my death magic towards his body. I sensed the 2 souls. One was dominating the one I knew as Senri. I knew for now, I couldn’t do anything to help him. I hated when something I say to someone comes true, like in this case, but some events cannot be changed, because it is fate. I kneeled on one knee, had my head down, and my hands were clasped over the knee that was bent.

“Why did you hug me like that?”

“Because you’re my friend, and I hug friends when I miss them.”

“I’m no one’s friend.”

“Of course you are.”

“Hell no. I’m going away now.”

“But I haven’t offended you...”

“Yet. I’m going to leave before you do.”

He took off to his room. The next day was the first day of the new term. At 5 PM, we went off to dinner, which for us was breakfast. Before we left, I put myself into the middle of the crowd of students. I was 5 foot 8 which meant I was shorter than most of the guys in the class. Me being in the middle would make me less noticeable to everyone, but especially Kaname and Zero if we met up with him. Kaname and Takuma led us all out. As soon as we got nearby the gate, we saw a gaggle of Day Class girls and boys staring at us. This was something I’d have to get used to. After our dinner which consisted of many expensive foods and blood wine, we went off to our classes. I had no issues in these classes either. Zero was in none of them, unfortunately. Kaname was, he and I said nothing to each other. What did matter was that we didn’t fight amongst each other. We couldn’t do so. After a few hours, we went to get our second meal of the day. Senri was with us, but he seemed to want to be left alone. I obliged him for now.

. . . . . .

The next few days passed by with no interesting issues in any of my classes. I got used to the higher level of knowledge. I’d gotten my books for them swapped out on Tuesday morning when the store opened. I could no longer take notes for Zero, unfortunately. On January 13, Senri came into my room.

. . . . . .

It was the first week of the new term. I wondered who the new vampire was and why I was so interested in him. I knew I hated being touched, but I did try to get along with the students. I had to be careful. If I was found out, I’d be killed or worse. So I did my best to blend in. On January 13, I went to the new vampire’s room.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison. I’m sorry for not being with you for the last few days.”

“It is alright, Senri. How are you liking school?”

“It is good. Sorry for knocking you down like that when you tried to hug me...”

“It is somewhat my fault. I shouldn’t have startled you like that.”

“So you have friends here?”

“Not really. Do you?”

“No. I’d rather remain invisible.”

“Why?”

“I have my reasons. Please don’t ask.”

“Do you need help with the classes?”

“You mean notes?”

“Yes.”

“No, but I do thank you. I do have to get going. I’m sorry.”

“See you around, yeah?”

“Will do.”

I watched as Senri took off. I was worried. Yes, I could still sense the soul that was possessing my friend. I knew to give too much information away would get me killed, or at least tortured by the soul using his body. For the next few weeks, I saw as Zero and Kaname got closer and closer. I pined for Kaname, since I knew what Aido did. He was my mate. On January 27, he came to my room after classes were over to talk.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison. Are you alright?”

“I am, Aido.”

“How are classes going?”

“Good, all things considered. It is odd not to be in the Day Class.”

“Are you finding the switch hard?”

“I am not. The food’s wonderful and always changing.”

“That’s true.”

“I love my room. The tub is wonderful as is my bed.”

“At least you’re joining us for dinner.”

“I know. I wish I could help Senri, but it isn’t time, yet.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with him?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“I’ve kept your secrets so far.”

“Senri’s possessed. As you can see, his eyes are 2 different colors.”

“Why do you have to wait?”

“I’m not sure. I just know I have to.”

“Has Yuki bugged you again?”

“No she hasn’t. Since I’m not in the Day Class...”

“You can take out the second soul?”

“Yes, unless it happens on its own.”

“It can?”

“Yes. The soul has a body which is somewhere, but it has not risen yet.”

“It will rise? It will leave Senri?”

“Eventually. This is why I’m not pushing him.”

“I see. Thanks for being such a good friend.”

“As your friend Dobby said, I’m your knight. You’re easy to get along with, and you try to get along with as many people as you can.”

“Does the headmaster need to talk to me?”

“No. Your grades are at the top of the class. He knows you eat with us. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

He took off. After a few minutes, Kreacher came to my room. I put up the wards before he appeared.

. . . . . .

“Master? You are looking better.”

“Thank you, Kreacher.”

“The old man went back to Gringots. He got killed for his insolence.”

“How? Do you know?”

“Kreacher heard it from the wolf. Master gets along with him?”

“I do, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher was told that the wolf went with him as an escort.”

“Who else went?”

“Just the wolf and the one that has one eye and one leg that are real.”

“You mean Alastor Moody?”

He nodded.

“Did any of them try to stop the Goblins?”

“They did not.”

“So what has happened since then?”

“The group that they were a part of has disbanded.”

“Are Molly and her spawn still going after Harry Potter’s money?”

“They are not. After the old man died, they got a strongly worded letter from the Goblins.”

“Do you have a copy of it; Kreacher?”

“Kreacher does, Master. The wolf gave it to Kreacher.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded his head. He passed me a parchment. I read it carefully.

. . . . . .

**To The Weasley Family,**

**This is your one and only warning. This warning applies to the following people only: Molly, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. You will stop trying to obtain access to information or property that is not yours. If you do not do so and you come to see us, it will be considered an act of thievery. We shall decide how you will be punished as the situation happens.**

**Yours sincerely, Ragnok; King of Gringots Bank**

**. . . . . .**

“They don’t mess around. Do you believe that the 3 will be killed?”

“Kreacher hopes they will be, Master. There is something wrong with Master’s friend, the Muggleborn.”

“Hermione?”

“Yes, Master. When the old man died, she went into a coma. Kreacher does not know why.”

“I think she might have been controlled by him. After he died, the spells and potions that she must’ve been under left her system. Who is she staying with?”

“She lives with Winky, Dobby and Kreacher, Master. Kreacher thought it was too dangerous to keep her with the betrayers.”

“Nice, Kreacher. Did you explain to her why the 3 of you are bonded to me?”

“No, Master. Should I take her to Gringots?”

“I will go with you.”

“Now; Master?”

“In a few minutes. Let me let the headmaster of this school know that I’m leaving.”

“Yes, master. Kreacher will be back when you call.”

Kreacher bowed to me and took off. I apparated from my room into the headmaster’s office scaring him half to death.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Headmaster Cross.”

“Dammit, Harrison! That wasn’t funny!’

“I thought it was hilarious!”

“You would! Why’re you here?”

“I’m here to let you know that I’ll be leaving for a few hours.”

“You’re going off campus?”

“Yes, sir. I got called home for an emergency.”

“Will you be back before Monday?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have a safe journey.”

“Thank you, sir.”

I apparated back to my room. I called for Kreacher. He came into my room a few seconds later. The wards were up before he arrived.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Kreacher.”

“Master is ready to go?”

“Yes, Kreacher.”

“Would Master like food?”

“When we get there, Kreacher, thanks for the offer, though.”

He nodded at me. We took off. We landed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place a few seconds later.

I walked with Kreacher to where Hermione was sleeping. She noticed no one.

. . . . . .

“Thank you for bringing me to her, Kreacher.”

“Master is welcome. Master knows what’s wrong? Or does Master still want to go to Gringots?”

“I would like to go to Gringots. Do we have Basilisk poison or Nundu poison?”

“We do not have any, Master. Master might have some in his vaults. Kreacher will bring along the girl.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded at me. We went off to Gringots. When we got there, Kreacher went back to the house to wait for my call. I walked into the bank with Hermione in my arms. When the tellers saw this, they directed me to my account manager. When I got there, I placed Hermione on the desk in front of us. I bowed to him and sat down when he directed me to do so.

. . . . . .

“Lord Potter Black? Who is the girl? What may Gringots do for you today?”

“The girl is one of my closest friends, Hermione granger. I believe that Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore had her under illegal potions and spells that stopped working when he died here.”

“We will heal her. We will also run a free blood inheritance test on her when she is completely clean.”

“Do I need to be here for this?”

“We would advise it. Does she have family or a guardian?”

“She has family, but they’re Muggles. What are my options?”

“We can decide it after the blood test is done. We shall take her to a group of our best healers. This will cost you nothing, Lord Potter Black. Since this will make Albus too many names Dumbledore’s reputation crumble, we will let’s say help it along...”

“I thank you and Gringots for this honor.”

“Of course. You and I shall talk while the healing is being done. If we need any potions ingredients, may we take them from your vaults?”

“Since it is to heal my friend, you may.”

“Thank you, Lord Potter Black.”

I nodded at him. We watched as 4 healers came into the room. They carried Hermione off to be healed. As soon as they were gone, our conversation continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information that is bolded and centered are the blood test results from gringots.

“Lord Potter Black? Did someone tell you that Dumbledore got killed while here in Gringots not too long ago?”

“Yes. Kreacher, my house-elf told me. He showed me the letter that you wrote to him.”

“Did he show you a memory of the event?”

“He told me he didn’t have one.”

“He may not have one, but we do. Do you wish to see it?”

“I do. Thank you.”

He nodded at me. He took out a vial and an unusual pensieve. A few seconds later, the memory played.

. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .

I watched as Albus, Remus and Alastor got to Gringots. Albus went up to the closest teller and started snapping at him. He made even Lucius Malfoy look like a saint with the vitriol that he used.

“You, dark disgusting creature! You will give me full and uninhibited access to the Potter vault!”

“And you are?”

“I am Albus, P...”

“Yes, we know who you are, Albus too many names and damned titles Dumbledore. You will gain access to nothing, not with that tone of voice.”

“You will give me what I deserve, or you die where you stand! Damn whoever took the elder wand!”

“Too bad, Albus...”

I watched as a group of 7 guards approached him. Before he could draw his wand, their leader beheaded him with a huge battle-axe. Remus and Alastor took off. Where, I did not know. The memory then ended.

. . . Pensieve Memory End . . .

. . . . . .

“That, was interesting. That also didn’t take that long.”

“No. Would the old fossil not have drawn his wand...”

“Old fossil, I’m going to have to remember that.”

“Did you enjoy watching him die?”

“I did. You’re aware of what he did to me?”

“Subverted your parents will, placed you with abusive Muggles, tried to access your accounts...”

“Tried to access them? I thought he gave me the Cloak of Invisibility during my first year at Hogwarts?”

“No. That was us. We are aware of your title which we will not mention.”

“I’m glad the corrupt Light Lord and Dark Lord are dead. One died by my hand, the other did not.”

“Agreed, lord Potter...”

We saw as one of the healers walked into the room.

. . . . . .

“I’m truly sorry for interrupting your conversation, but your friend is healed, Lord Potter. Account Manager Griphook, her blood test results are interesting. Do you wish me to bring her here?”

“Yes, please do so along with her test results, healer Kai.”

She nodded. A few minutes later, Hermione walked into the room where Griphook and I were. When she saw me, I got up. She walked over to where I was and hugged me for a few minutes. The goblins allowed this. She sat down on my right side. Healer Kai took off.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Heiress granger.”

“I’m what now?”

“You’re Heiress Granger. I shall show you your blood test. Then Lord Potter will take you back to where you stay.”

“Yes, Griphook.”

“Griphook?”

“Yes, Lord Potter?”

“Can you run another blood test again?”

“Because of what you’ve become?”

“Yes.”

“You know the drill.”

I smiled at him. While this was going on, Hermione was quiet. She knew this conversation was serious. I pricked my finger with a needle that Griphook handed me. Hermione’s parchment was lying in front of her. A few seconds later, the blood wrote out information on my parchment. I read mine, as she read hers.

. . . . . .

**Name: Harrison James Potter, changed to Harrison Evans.**

**Date of Birth: December 22, 1980.**

**Status: Pureblood, Master of Death.**

**Parents: James Potter, deceased; Lily Potter Née Evans, deceased.**

**Lordships: Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Emrys.**

**Magical Inheritance: Pureblood Vampire as of December 22, 1997, neither completely submissive nor completely dominant, is versatile.**

**Mates: Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran.**

**Zero Kiryu; Vampire and Vampire Hunter, submissive to Harrison Evans.**

**Kaname Kuran: Pureblood Vampire, progenitor to the Kuran line, dominant to Harrison Evans**

. . . . . .

I put my parchment away in my robe’s pocket. I waited as Hermione read her parchment.

. . . . . .

I read my parchment carefully. The information that was on it was a shock.

. . . . . .

**Name: Hermione Granger**

**Date of Birth: January 5, 1980.**

**Status: Half-blood.**

**Ancestor: Hector Dagworth-Granger**

. . . . . .

After I read through my parchment, I put it away.

. . . . . .

“How are you feeling; Heiress Granger?”

“Good. Do I need to take any potions to clear my system?”

“You do not.”

“So I’m the last of my line?”

“For the wizards, you are.”

“I wish to thank Gringots for your help.”

He nodded at us. We took off back to Grimmauld Place. It was close to dinner when we got there. Kreacher, Winky and Dobby prepared food for both of us. During dinner, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Harry? How did you know to help me?”

“My house-elf Kreacher told me of what happened to you. Are you feeling alright; Hermione?”

“Yes. My mind is in pain. So much pain...”

“I’m sorry.”

“What did he do? Why did I let him? I’m sorry if I betrayed you, to...”

“You didn’t betray me. He betrayed us all.”

“Where is he?”

“He is dead.”

“So I’m heiress to the Dagworth Granger line, apparently. I have my own vault and everything...”

“That’s cool. Do you want to live here?”

“I’d rather live at Hogwarts, if I can...”

“You can go there now, if you want to. I don’t think the new headmistress will say no to you moving in.”

“Can I use your floo?”

“You may. Do you have clothes?”

“I do. Thanks for your help. You’re one hell of a good friend.”

“As are you.”

She walked over to me and hugged me for a few seconds. She used my floo to go to Hogwarts. She would be safe there. It was 5:00 PM when I left back to Tokyo. It was 1:00 AM when I returned. When I got to my room, Zero was there. He was alone.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Harrison. Did your trip go well?”

“It did, Zero. Where’s Kaname?”

“He’s got stuff to do. Where did you go; if I may ask?”

“I went home to help a friend who was in need.”

“May I meet this friend of yours?”

“No, sorry.”

“It is alright.”

He took off. A few days later, Senri came to see me. I’d put the parchment in one of my desk drawers for safe keeping.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison.”

“Hi, Senri.”

“I see that Kaname and Zero aren’t with you. Do you miss them?”

“I do. Why does that matter to you?”

“Because, I could take their place...”

“Um, no, please, no...”

As I was berating the boy, I tried to get the body I was in hard, but it didn’t work.

“Yes, dammit! This isn’t working!”

“You can’t get hard? Sucks to be you... His body can’t get hard for anyone, ever!”

“What? Fuck!”

“Deal with it, you ass!”

“I may be an ass, but at least I’m not alone.”

“Meh, just get out...”

“I’m gone.”

He left. On February 10, things got interesting.

. . . . . .

It was the evening of February 10. I went off to Harrison’s room to see if I could talk to him. It had been a while since I’d done so. I heard his shower running. I looked through his well-organized room while he was in the shower. I saw a parchment on his desk which I took and read as I left the room, with him being none the wiser. As I read it, I was shocked. A few minutes later, I got to Kaname’s room.

. . . . . .

I saw as Zero entered my room. Our lives had been going very well since January. We’d gone out on a few dates and generally got to know each other. When he entered my room, he looked worried or surprised, I was not sure which.

. . . . . .

“Kaname? Did you know about this?”

“Know about what; Zero?”

“This.”

. . . . . .

I handed him the parchment that contained Harrison’s information. As he read it, his eyes opened wider and wider in shock. When he was done, he waited while his mind processed what he’d just learned.

. . . . . .

“Holy fuck! He’s a, and his name was...”

“Yes. His name was Harry Potter. He’s, god damn, he has so many titles. What the fuck is master of Death?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know you were the progenitor to your family line. How old are you anyway?”

“Close to 1000 years old. I recognize the Peverells, I also recognize all but the last title he has lordship over.”

“You knew them?”

“Knew of them, along with Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

“Damn, you’re one hell of an old fossil. I’m dating something that’s as old as dirt!”

“Hey!”

“You’re fucking old! But that means you have experience...”

“Exactly, young child...”

“Hey!”

“Payback’s a bitch...”

“Meh...”

“Is it me, or is this written in his blood?”

“You smell it as well?”

“Yes. This is in his own blood. His blood smells so tasty... So, very...”

“Kaname? Don’t cum in your pants, now...”

“I wasn’t going to do so.”

“It sure as fuck sounded like it, considering how you reacted to the smell of his blood...”

“I have more decorum than that...”

“Do you now?”

“I do. So we’re both his mates. We need to do something to get him out of his depression in 4 days.”

“What should we do?”

“Buy him a fruit arrangement to show him we care.”

“Give him the parchment back, since he doesn’t know I took it...”

“Nah, keep it. We can talk to him about what and who he truly is, soon.”

“After we get to know him. No wonder why we have no sex, and when we try, it doesn’t work. We’re missing our third.”

“He’s our third. Damn...”

“Let’s sleep. We need it.”

“That, we do.”

I put the parchment in my desk drawer. The 2 of us slept in each others arms. We’d get the arrangement soon. Hopefully this would work.

. . . . . .

The next day, we went online to find an arrangement that was sentimental but not insanely expensive. We found the Hearts and Kisses® gift on the EdibleArrangements website. I put it on my card, but it would be from Zero and myself.

. . . . . .

“So what do you think of what we learned about Harrison?”

“I find it interesting. How did he fall in love with you; Zero?”

“He, um, do you remember when he saved my life the first time I almost killed myself?”

“Yes, well, all you said is he took your gun. Was this before he met me?”

“It was.”

“Why did Yuki want you to die?”

“I know she doesn’t like me.”

“I didn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Is that why Harrison’s so depressed?”

“I think it is that, and the fact that he sees you and me going out after class. The situation with Senri doesn’t help.”

“Fuck, I forgot about that. What’s up with him; anyway?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is he’s probably mentally torturing Harrison.”

“We have to, stop...”

“That, is what the gift is for. He has to earn my trust.”

“He has to earn trust from the 2 of us, not just you.”

“This won’t be easy, will it?”

“Hell no. But he is our mate.”

“Yes he is. I drank from him.”

“You did tell me about this. Is he not dead because of his status?”

“We’ll have to ask him when we talk to him.”

“That won’t be easy.”

“Hell the fuck no.”

“Can you get ahold of Aido?”

“Even if I did, he might have bound him to keep his secrets, so...”

“He can do that?”

“His magic can be touchy if he uses it to bind someone. You know how old I am.”

“I do. Do you know anything about his type of magic?”

“All I know is if he makes anyone take the unbreakable vow, it will kill them if they have magic if they go against it.”

“You’re serious?”

“I am. I don’t know if that would affect us, but I’m not completely sure.”

“What does his blood taste like?”

“Somewhere near divine cake and the most wonderful fruit smoothie...”

“Shit. That must be delicious...”

“It is.”

“You lucky bastard...”

“Yes, I am.”

“When will the arrangement get here?”

“It should be here in 3 days.”

. . . . . .

The next 3 days passed by with no interesting issues. On February 14, Zero and I went to Harrison’s room with our surprise.

. . . . . .

It was the evening of February 10. After classes, Senri using the alternate spirit met me in my room as soon as I was done.

. . . . . .

“You don’t seem to be busy, so you and I can talk.”

“What do you want, Senri? You have not seeked me out before today.”

“I know I have not. I’ve met with Yuki.”

“That bitch...”

“Hold your tongue, child...”

“Make me, Rido...”

“You know who I am? It matters not. I’m going to fuck you into oblivion...”

“O please, the body that you possess won’t do so...”

“Let’s see now, won’t we?”

“Whatever...”

. . . . . .

I watched as Senri walked over to where I was. He stripped and put his soft cock against my mouth. As I licked him, he taunted me.

“Like doing that, little slut? How I wish I could show your parents what you’ve become. How I wish I could fucking get hard! But no!”

I could say nothing. All I could do was lick his cock and balls. He continued with his insults.

“Fuck! You’re good at that! Yuki was right, you’re a little slut! Your parents are dead! You deserve to be alone! You have no mates! You have no friends! I wish I could’ve watched your parents die in front of your eyes! I’d love to use that memory to torture your emotional ass!”

I pulled off and snapped out at Rido.

“How fucking dare you! If this were your actual body, I’d seriously bloody hurt you!”

“Oo, scary. So very scary, your words don’t mean shit to me, you orphan fuck! I read up on you. My sources are very good at finding out information. I know your parents died when you were very young. Some sort of dark lord or some bullshit like that was after you until you killed it not too long ago. What was it like to watch your parents die? Was the memory fun? Was it wonderful? Was there allot of blood? Well, you fucking loser? Answer me!”

I pulled off of Senri’s still soft cock. When he saw my eyes, he noticed I was about to cry. What he did not know is that I had nightmares about my parents dying thanks to the Dementors.

“Oo, the little boy’s going to cry! Did I hurt you, little one? Too fucking bad! Show me the memory of your parents dying! Relive the fucking thing for me!”

“Never! Go fuck yourself when you get your original body back!”

“Show me the memory; you fucking loser! Now!”

“Never!”

“Fine! I’ll make you!”

“You’ll hurt me?”

“No. You don’t seem to be the type that likes pain. So I’ll use this body to overwhelm your mind with pleasure!”

“Try it, you bloody fucking wanker! Do your worst!”

“Oo, so much leeway...”

. . . . . .

I stripped the boy. I then used my hands and mouth to get and keep him hard. After some time, he panted out in pleasure, but he did not cum.

. . . . . .

“You know it is interesting, I could jack you off, and have you relive what your parents more than likely went through before they died.”

“N,n,no! You don’t scare me!”

“I do scare you, little boy! Now to start, shall I? You must’ve been maybe 2 years old or so. You were sleeping in your crib when the dark lord came to your home to kill you. He killed your father. He told your mother to stand aside 3 times, she did not do so. You watched as she died! You fucking watched the life leave her eyes! You then cried out for her until the same spell or curse was used on you! It then backfired!”

As he was saying this, I stopped caring what happened to my body. I relived the past as if it was happening here and now. He did something to make me cum and cum all over myself and my bed. After this, he kissed my forehead. After he left, I cried myself to sleep.

. . . . . .

After I left the boy, I went to meet with my spy. This was our first meeting. Hopefully they came through for me.

. . . . . .

“I do not care for your name. Is my body ready?”

“Not yet, sir. It will be maybe 2-3 weeks until it is ready for your use. Can you wait that long?”

“I can, though I do not like it. I had fun. That is my issue, not yours.”

“Yes, sir. When do you want me to meet with you again for a status report?”

“In 3 days. I shall have my fun within those 3 days, so much fun...”

“Hope so, sir.”

I smirked at my spy. They took off, as did I. The next day, I met with Yuki in the cafeteria.

. . . . . .

“Senri?”

“Not Senri, Yuki.”

“Rido?”

“Yes. I need your help.”

“With what? Is it to get my Kaname back?”

“Not just yet. I need you to help me break Harrison.”

“What lines can I cross?”

“No permanent damage, no blood, no scars.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t want to be found out.”

“Will this be the only time?”

“Tonight, and in 2 days only.”

She smirked at me in Senri’s body. I smirked back. For the rest of the day, I kept to myself. She would be waiting until I gave her a prearranged signal for her to come in with an assortment of sex toys that would overwhelm Harrison’s mind. She and I would have lots of fun. That night, I got to his room after he was done with dinner.

. . . . . .

“You’re back, again? Did you not have your fun yesterday?”

“Never! I’ll never stop enjoying my fun in torturing you, little boy! I’ll never stop my pleasure and your physical and mental anguish!”

“Why? Why do this to me?”

“Because I can. You have to be broken, give it a few seconds. My partner will be here to do my job for me. I will watch and hopefully get off.”

“Fine, whatever. Whoever it is can’t be any worse than you are, you fucking bloody wanker...”

A few seconds later, Yuki came into the room. She had several sex toys which I recognized. I was not scared. These 2 could do their worst. This was nothing like my life was at the Dursleys, so I would endure and survive.

. . . . . .

I noticed that Harrison was dressed. This would not do. I stripped him quickly and then put him on all fours on the bed. I tied his hands and feet to the 4 corners of the bed. I also put a blindfold over his eyes. My fun began. I took his cock and tried to deep throat it while Rido in Senri’s body watched. It refused to get hard. I then lubed him and shoved a small vibrating buttplug with an extra-long handle into his ass. He didn’t wince at all. I did see the tears coming out of his eyes. This was just what I wanted.

“You may start your questioning of the boy.”

. . . . . .

“Did you sleep well last night, little one?”

Harrison said nothing. I turned the plug on its lowest setting. As soon as it hit his prostate, he flinched away from it.

“No, don’t go anywhere, our fun’s just beginning.”

Harrison still said nothing.

“Well, loser? You’ll help me get my Kaname back! Or I’ll see how far I can push this thing.”

He said nothing.

“Do you know that Kaname and Zero are dating?”

He nodded minutely.

“You will help me get them away from each other.”

He said nothing to either of us.

“Turn up the power, Yuki.”

I did so. After a few seconds, he hissed out in pleasure, but he did not cry out.

“Will you help me get my Kaname back?”

“F,F,Fuck you, bitch!”

I turned it up one more notch. He howled out as he came and came. We waited until he was about to pass out before Senri spoke.

. . . . . .

“I will not be back tomorrow. We will be back on February 13. You will help us get Kaname away from Zero. Yuki must have her Kaname back. Do you understand, little boy?”

“F,F,Fuck you both!”

We said nothing. We took our sex toys with us, and left his room.

. . . . . .

After they left, I went to take a long hot bath. I needed it after the abuse I’d just suffered. No way in hell was I going to stop Zero and Kaname from being together. What the 2 did was abuse, but sexually, they couldn’t go too far. Emotionally was another story. Yuki and Senri, or Rido in Senri’s body were planning something. Hopefully we’d all survive whatever it was. Nothing happened the next day. This allowed me to get back to classes. On February 13, the 2 met me in my room as soon as my last class was over.

. . . . . .

“We meet for the final time, Harrison.”

“You will do what we say, or we will push you to the edge of madness.”

“You’ll help me get my Kaname back!”

. . . . . .

I stripped him and shoved him onto the bed. I tied him to the 4 corners, and blindfolded him. It was now Yuki’s turn to have her fun with Harrison for the final time.

. . . . . .

I walked over to Harrison’s upturned ass and spanked him as hard as I could to see if I could get a reaction out of him. It did not succeed. I then used a lubed up dildo to fuck him brutally for a while. Every time it hit his prostate, he flinched in pleasure. His mind was slowly being driven to madness or insanity, I did not care which. After some time, I felt him cum and cum. Since this was our last day with him, we needed to have our fun. After tomorrow, he would be broken. He would help us get my Kaname back. He would do what we wanted with no fight on his part. After he came, he passed out one last time.

. . . . . .

After the 2 sadists left the room, I was finally alone. The bonds were removed. I was still naked. I did not care. There was no one to bug me, no one to watch as I cut myself. This was something I’d done, but not all that often. I could not do so while Senri and his bitch were here. But since I was alone, I could indulge.

I walked over to my bathroom and conjured a small sharp dagger. I used my right hand to slice into my left arm until the pain overwhelmed whatever pain was hurting my ass. I did this for my other arm as well, for the same reason. How I hated those 2 fuckers. Yuki, I hated because she almost killed Zero. Rido, I hated because he used Senri’s body to fuck me over mentally and emotionally. After some time, the pain was better. I finished my bath, and went off to sleep. I cried every few minutes. I was alone. No one loved me. No one cared for me. I should’ve let Voldemort AK me when he had the chance. A few hours later, I saw and heard 2 people enter the room. Since I was in a deep slumber, I didn’t recognize them until I smelled the delicious fruit.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of February 14. Zero carried the fruit basket. I walked into the room alongside him. We saw that Harrison had been crying not too long ago. I smelled sex. It was more than likely he and another. My demon side was jealous. I wondered why the smell of his cum was all over the bed. I snapped out at him.

. . . . . .

“How dare you bring people into this room! How dare you fuck someone that’s, not...”

“I brought no one here, Kaname.”

“Bullshit! There is a second smell from someone else!”

“I brought no one here on my own. Please...”

“One night stand?”

“No.”

“Kaname? Can you please calm down?”

“Yes, I think so, Zero.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“I’m sorry for jumping the gun. I don’t know what happened while we were not here.”

“It is fine. Zero?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Thanks for calming him down, somewhat.”

Kaname and I watched as he went into the furthest corner of his bed to cry some more. I knew this was my fault. I had to make it up to him. I took off my shoes, crawled onto the bed and pulled him onto my lap. I petted his back and head for a few minutes. Zero followed us onto his bed, after he took off his shoes. Instinctively, Harrison petted Zero. I continued to hold Zero. Kaname did the same for me.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? I’m sorry I thought you were doing something you should not have been.”

“What’s been going on with you?”

“A few days ago, Senri came to my room. He tortured me sexually and emotionally and made me cum. That’s what you smell, Kaname.”

“I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be alright soon.”

“Who else was involved?”

“Yuki. She did yesterday’s session and the time before that.”

“We’re sorry we couldn’t stop it, Harrison.”

“Not your fault, guys. She still wants you, Kaname. I’m sorry, but, I, need, to...”

“Yes, Harrison. We know you need to cry.”

“If you need to cry, go on ahead and do so. Zero? Can you put the stuff away in his fridge?”

“If he’d let me get up, I’d do so.”

I let Zero get up. He got off of the bed, walked over to my desk and took the stuff and put it away in my fridge. A few seconds later, he was back in my arms. I was petting him, as Kaname was petting me.

. . . . . .

“Please, tell us what was done, if you can.”

“No. Please, not right now...”

“Give him some time, Zero. He needs to cry. I need to be there for him.”

“We need to be there for him, Kaname.”

“Cry, my mate. You need this...”

“But, you’ll both think I’m weak...”

“Not at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“As am I.”

. . . . . .

I felt Harrison turn around and bury his head into my left shoulder. He sobbed for what he’d been put through. He sobbed for not being able to stop it. After some time, he was done. I was holding him. Zero was petting his back and head gently until he was done.

. . . . . .

“We will talk about what you were put through another day. After we wake up, we’re going to eat the delicious stuff we got you. Then we’ll have our food brought to us.”

“Agreed. Today is for us. We did finish our classes yesterday. We have the day off from classes and homework.”

“We do?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry for crying in your arms, Kaname.”

“I’m sorry that I jumped the gun and thought you were getting laid. I did not know you were being tortured sexually.”

“Thanks for your apology. Please hold me while I sleep.”

“You got it, my mate.”

“I’ll be here as well, if you want me.”

“Of course I do, Zero. You’re my rock and my other confidant.”

“Other confidant?”

“Yes. The only one who’s seen me cry besides the 2 of you is Senri.”

“Damn.”

“He’s all fucked up for now, so he can’t be trusted.”

“That’s true, but that won’t last forever.”

“I trust him. I know he’s asexual, so I’m not worried about him hitting on you.”

“Thanks, Kaname. Thanks for being here for me, Zero.”

“Of course. You saved me twice. You saw me cry, so, payback’s more than fair.”

I hugged Zero gently. Kaname hugged me. As I slept, I thought about how perfect my life was. My triad of mates was complete. I had my dominant behind me. I was hugging my submissive. It would not be easy. Trust needed to be built, but we’d get there, eventually. What mattered to me at this moment was that they both saw me cry, and they still loved me in spite of this. I loved Zero before now; I loved him even more after today. With this gesture, Kaname earned my respect. We’d have our own private celebration of our first Valentine’s Day as a couple later today. We’d enjoy the fruit. After we ate, I’d tell them the hell that I was put through3 times. I know they’d not hold it against me. They’d love me more for surviving. That’s all I ever wished for, to be loved and wanted. I had it and always would with these 2. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours later. I was the first to get up. I saw as Harrison hugged Zero ever so gently. I got up, went to the bathroom, and came back into the room. The 2 others got up and repeated what I’d just done. After this, I brought the fruit arrangement to the bed and sat it in between the 3 of us. We were all sitting cross-legged on the bed. I fed Harrison. He fed Zero.

. . . . . .

“Damn, this chocolate is delicious. Which of you found this fruit?”

“I did, but Kaname paid for it.”

“Hell of a find, guys.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“These chocolate covered pineapples are wonderful...”

“Agreed, Zero.”

“Harrison? How is this room clean? I no longer smell sex.”

“I cleaned it after I woke up. I know the 2 of you have questions about the parchment you read a few weeks ago. Can I have it back?”

“Sure, Harrison.”

I went over to my clothes and handed him his parchment. He put it away in one of his desk drawers. Zero went to put the fruit away in his fridge.

“We understand the name change. That’s your call. I at least recognize most of the titles, all but the last 2.”

“You mean Emrys and master of Death?”

“Yes.”

“Emrys is a royal title, is all I’ll say. As for the second, it means that I’m immortal. So when you drank from me, Zero, I might’ve passed out, but I would not have died.”

“What does this mean for me; Harrison?”

“It means that your blood, though it isn’t pure, is far stronger than it once was, Zero.”

“So if Kaname were to turn me, I’d not turn into a ravenous monster?”

“If you mean a class e, then no.”

“Thank god. That’s the last thing I want...”

“I know, zero. Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Have you spoken to Aido?”

“I have not. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Today’s for us.”

“Agreed. Do you want actual breakfast?”

“Yeah. Can one of you go get it?”

“I’ll go. This way you and Zero can hang out. Anything in particular?”

“Surprise me, Kaname.”

“Same here. I’ll get us snacks. Is this alright?”

“Sure, Zero. We can all go to a late lunch.”

Kaname left. After a few minutes, he was back with 3 plates of food. I conjured 3 chairs. We walked over to my desk and sat down.

“God damn. Is this sushi?”

“No, Harrison. This is sashimi.”

“I don’t care what it is, it is delicious.”

“He has a point. Did you bring us a bit of everything; Kaname?”

“I did, zero and Harrison. I got the same.”

“Nice. All are good choices. Thanks.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

After we were done with the breakfast, Kaname took the dishes to the cafeteria. He came back to the room. Zero and I had laid down on my bed. Kaname joined us.

“So how are we going to do this?”

“You mean our relationship?”

“Yes. I don’t really know you, Kaname.”

“This is true, Harrison. I honestly don’t know you either. But I’ve been waiting for almost 1000 years to find my mate, or mates in our case.”

“Damn. You don’t look that old...”

“Thanks. I can keep Yuki away from you. As for Senri...”

“He will stay away of his own free will. Since his body didn’t work, he won’t come after me again.”

“Are you sure of this, Harrison?”

“I am. He has other things to worry about. What they are, I don’t know, to be honest with the 2 of you.”

“It is alright, Harrison. Did Aido take a vow of silence?”

“He did not. He won’t spill my secrets. I do understand why you asked, though.”

“So I’ll be your dom, and Zero will be your sub?”

“Yes. Though to everyone, we’ll just look like close friends.”

“That should work out just fine.”

“Zero?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“What will you do if Yuki goes after you or Harrison?”

“Don’t you worry about that. I do believe she’ll be too busy to even try.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. All I’ll say is that Senri has a spy. Yuki is not that spy, but she wants to be.”

“Shit. Harrison? You said what about Senri?”

“I said that he’s not himself. It won’t last forever. He will return.”

“Is there anything any of us can do for him?”

“Not for now. Please don’t try to be a damned hero. It might get you killed.”

“It might what?”

“You heard me.”

“But I can save him from...”

“No. Let fate take its course.”

“Fate can shove it...”

“No it can’t, my love. It was fate that brought me to the 2 of you.”

“When was the parchment done?”

“It has the date on it.”

“So it was done on January 27? Not too long ago?”

“Exactly.”

“Nice. Thanks for talking to us and telling us so much about your life.”

“Sure, Zero and Kaname.”

“We’ll start telling you about us after we get snacks.”

“It is that late?”

“Yes.”

Zero went to get us snacks and drinks. After we were done eating, we were about to continue talking, when Aido walked into the room.

. . . . . .

“I’m sorry for interrupting, guys. The headmaster just wanted to be sure that you were still alive.”

“I am, Aido. Does he need to see me?”

“He would, if you 3 don’t mind.”

I got dressed quickly. Zero and Kaname went to their rooms to get dressed. They joined me outside of my door. We walked over to the headmaster’s office. When we got there, I bowed to him, the 2 followed my example. The 3 of us sat down in front of his desk.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison, Zero and Kaname. Harrison? Are you alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m aware of what you’ve been through. Not because of you, but because of rumors that have been flying around the school.”

“What are the rumors?”

“That Yuki and Senri tortured you a few times.”

“That happened, sir.”

“I won’t ask the how. That’s rude.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m still getting over it.”

“I understand. Thank you for meeting with me, Harrison, Kaname and Zero. Kaname and Zero?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Will you both be by his side?”

“We will, sir.”

“We’ll do our best to be sure that he recovers.”

“Thank you.”

We nodded our heads. We left back to my room. When we got there, we lay back on my bed. I petted Zero. Kaname petted me while we talked.

. . . . . .

“I’ll start. I was born a long long time ago.”

“In a galaxy far far away...”

“I’m from earth, Harrison. Though that was funny...”

“I’m glad it was. Go on, Kaname.”

“I remember seeing the 4 founders of the British school build the thing. I was not alive for the 3 Peverell brothers, but I heard of them.”

“So you know that I use a wand?”

“I do. From what I’ve been told, there was another who held my name who was supposed to be alive. He was sacrificed by Rido to bring me back.”

“Fuck.”

“That sucks.”

“I know. I don’t have that many memories of the time that existed so far back. I’m glad I met you, Harrison and Zero. Both of you were worth waiting for.”

“Same, Kaname.”

“Agreed, Kaname. I shall tell my story now, Harrison. All I’ll say about my past is my childhood sucked. The why, I’ll tell you after dinner.”

“That’s fine, Zero.”

“In my case, I was a normal boy until Shizuka killed my parents in front of my eyes.”

“I’m sorry, Zero.”

“Thanks, Harrison. I was trained from an early age to be a vampire hunter.”

“the gun you wield...”

“Can kill vampires, but not you or Kaname. You’re my mates.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Same here.”

“There’s not much to tell, other than I’ve been here for some time.”

“I too lost my parents. Unlike you though, Zero, I was far too young to remember them as they lived.”

“I’m sorry, Harrison.”

“Let’s go off to lunch. When we get back here, I’ll tell you both the rest of my sad story.”

After a few minutes, we were at the cafeteria with our lunch. We finished it quickly, since Kaname and I wanted to hear Harrison’s story. As the Night Class was entering, we left. When we got back to Harrison’s room, we got back onto his bed.

. . . . . .

“I was born 16 years ago as a human boy. From what I’ve been told, my first year and a half of life was perfect. My parents loved me. This was until my family got betrayed from within.”

“Who betrayed your family?”

“Peter Pettigrew. He was a marked Deatheater.”

“A what?”

“A Deatheater, Zero. One of the evil forces back in England who were destroyed not too long ago.”

“And how do you know this; Kaname?”

“I’ve done a bit of research after I read the parchment. Though I was not able to go to England, I was able to order and get as much information about the first and second Wizarding Wars as I could find.”

“I need to see that information. Who wrote it?”

“Someone with the last name of Bagshot.”

“O, Bathilda Bagshot, good source. She knows her stuff.”

“Do you still want to see the books?”

“No, it is fine. Wait, books?”

“Yes. 2 books per Wizarding War.”

“Interesting. Who was interviewed?”

“Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and a few others.”

“The first person’s interviews, take with one hell of a grain of salt. When were the books written?”

“They’re dated as of February 5. So they’re recent.”

“This was after I helped Hermione.”

“How?”

“She had many potions and spells on her. They were cleaned up. These interviews were done after the fact. I’m glad to hear that.”

“There were only 2 interviews with Ronald Weasley. Whoever was doing the interviews decided not to use much of the material, from what I read. They said he was being too bias.”

“Does it say who did the interviews?”

“Yes. Bathilda did all of them with a dicta quill.”

“That’s a good thing. Those don’t reword any of your speech as you use it.”

“I’ll make copies of the books.”

“You don’t have to, bring them here sometime and I’ll do so. I want to see how accurate they are.”

“Go on with your story, Harrison.”

“After my parents were killed, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle for some time. My time there sucked.”

“Were you abused?”

“I was.”

“Physically, emotionally, sexually?”

“Just the first 2. When my uncle tried to sexually touch me the one and only time when I was 9, my magic made him impudent for almost a month.”

“Did your cousin...”

“He did not. They were supposed to get paid for taking care of me, but they didn’t.”

“Get paid out of what?”

“My vault. My supposed magical guardian was going to pay them out of it every month, but he was unable to do so.”

“why?”

“It gets complicated, but suffice it to say I was put there against my parents wishes. He voided the will, so he lost my guardianship.”

“How long did you have to stay there?”

“Until I was 11, though I had to return every summer for 2 weeks to keep up the protections.”

“Do we want to know?”

“Not important. Anyway, after I went to school, he tried to meet with me to get my guardianship back. He was unable to do so.”

“that’s good, right?”

“It is. After my fourth year, I watched as the dark lord came back in all his glory. I was able to find out what kept him alive, they were destroyed.”

“Black magic?”

“Yes, Kaname.”

“Did you kill him?”

“I did. With his death, his supporters died, but not before they managed to kill my godfather.”

“We’re sorry, Harrison.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“What caused you to have to watch him get reborn?”

“I’ll answer this. During Harrison’s fourth year, there was an international tournament held between the 3 premiere schools of Europe. It was known as the Triwizard Tournament.”

“The thing with the dragons, underwater thing and the maze with all the creatures?”

“Yes, zero. You watched it?”

“Not legally...”

“How was it even broadcast?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”

“What did you think of it; Zero?”

“It looked beyond scary. So the dragons and other animals were real?”

“They were.”

“He has a point, zero. Animals like those exist in the magical world. They can be used to either help or kill someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Their body parts and blood can be used to make potions. No, I don’t know how to do so, so don’t ask. Do you know how to make potions, Harrison?”

“I do, Kaname. After the dark lord died, I went to take my exams so I could get away from England during the summer. The weekend before school, I came here.”

“Were the exams easy?”

“Hell no, but I needed them.”

“Can they find you here?”

“I don’t think so.”

“So, you carry your wand?”

“I don’t use it often, I don’t need it.”

“What did you use to take my gun?”

“I just took it from your pocket, Zero. I did put it back.”

“I do thank you for that. It is close to dinner. Let’s go.”

“Damn, how time flies...”

“Agreed. Hopefully dinner doesn’t go to hell.”

“I don’t think it will.”

We left to dinner which went well. Yuki tried to approach us as we were walking back to our dorm. Kaname told her in no uncertain terms that she was not wanted. She left us in a huff and went to sit next to Senri on a bench. They spoke quietly. We were close enough to overhear them.

. . . . . .

“Senri? Kaname’s really pissing me off!”

“Quiet down, Yuki.”

“But he told me to go and fuck myself.”

“We’ll have our vengeance against them all, when I get my body back.”

“when?”

“Give it until February 21 or 22.”

“That’s not allot of time. Why do we have to wait?”

“I need to gather my army that will destroy Zero and Harrison. If you want Kaname back, you must give me that time. Can you do so?”

“Yes, I can. Do you need my help?”

“No, I do thank you, though. You do need relief. I can feel it. I can’t do anything in this body...”

“I’m sorry.”

“It is alright. I’m going to meet with my spy tomorrow. Do you wish to watch?”

“Yes.”

We watched as he nodded at her. They then took off as did we. We followed them at a distance to see if we could get any more tidbits of information. Unfortunately, we were unable to do so. They didn’t talk on the way back to the dorm. They didn’t feel it was necessary. When we got back to the dorms, we slept in each other’s newfound love after we finished off the arrangement.

. . . . . .

It was February 15. After a late breakfast, Yuki followed me to meet up with my spy. We went past the school gate. I knew their name, I knew that they could be trusted, and they had information that would be useful to me.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, sir.”

“Any updates?”

“Yes, sir. Your body will be ready early, as will your army.”

“O?”

“My friends and I, who are in the senate, have been working tirelessly to make sure that this will happen by February 22 or 23.”

“wonderful. Then I can finally get back into my normal body and bring hell.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Does Kaname know anything about this?”

“He might, because he gets reports from time to time, but no information that is damaging to us is ever on them.”

“Or at least you would hope not...”

“I hope not, sir.”

“How many will be in my army?”

“A few hundred level E’s, and the equivalent from the others we have as allies.”

“That will be more than enough to destroy the Day and Night Classes, since most are loyal to Kaname and Zero, but not Harrison.”

“So I’ll have Kaname to myself?”

“Yes, after you’re turned, of course.”

“You’ll turn me?”

“When I get my body back, I shall. Do you have all of your memories?”

“I do. I’m going to enjoy watching Zero and Harrison suffer, while I take my Kaname away from the 2 of them! It will be glorious!”

“That, it will, Yuki.”

His spy took off. He and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Who is your spy?”

“His name is Ichiru.”

“And that is?”

“That’s Zero’s brother.”

“How did you get him to go along with you?”

“He hates Zero, is all I’ll tell you, Yuki.”

“So, he’ll kill him?”

“He’ll try. Why not go after him?”

“Since he’s in the Day Class, I can’t.”

“O, but you can. He’ll be happy to fuck you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You can ask him tonight, if you want.”

“I’ll do so.. How long has he been your spy?”

“For some time. He can be trusted.”

“I’m glad to know that. How is he sexually?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to see when the 2 of you meet.”

“I look forward to it.”

I smiled at him. I left. That night after the Day Class’s dinner, Ichiru met me in front of his dorm.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, Yuki. You know who I work for?”

“I do, Ichiru. Can we take this to your room? It is way too much of a public place here.”

I walked with him to his room. He had it all to himself. When we got there, we talked.

. . . . . .

“God, you’re hot. Why did I not notice you before now?”

“Because I patrol the school while you’re asleep.”

“Interesting. You’ll help me kill my older brother?”

“Yes. Where’s your body guard?”

“I need no body guard.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. How could I have missed someone so hot?”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Yes.”

“If you want to know why I want to kill my older brother, I’ll give you one name, Shizuka. She’s the one who bit him.”

“Did she die?”

“Yes.”

“So you want to have sex?”

“Not this time, Yuki, but next time we meet. I do need sleep.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.”

On February 20, Senri did not come to class.

. . . . . .

After February 15, our days passed by in relative comfort. We hung out as much as we could. On February 16 after class, Aido met with us. He told us that Yuki was furious that we didn’t give her the time of day. Kaname told him that it was too bad. She didn’t deserve it. The next day, as we were going to dinner, Yuki met us.

. . . . . .

“Kaname, Zero and Harrison, how dare you!”

“How dare us what, bitch? You made my life a living hell, or tried to...”

“I enjoyed it, Harrison...”

“I bet you did. That does not matter...”

“But it does. I enjoyed your suffering...”

“Leave him alone, Yuki!”

“But Kaname, you and I...”

“Are nothing!”

“But, you’re supposed to marry me!”

“Only in your dreams!”

“But, but...”

“Go away now, Yuki!”

“Fuck off, Harrison!”

We walked to the fountain. As she told me to fuck off, Kaname pushed her into the water. When she hit it, we took off. When we got to my room, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Harrison?”

“Yes; Kaname?”

“I enjoyed that.”

“Arguing with Yuki?”

“No. Pushing her into the water. I see why you did it a while back.”

“I didn’t make it cold this time.”

“She’s going to hate us more...”

“She can deal with it.”

“Agreed, guys.”

“Did you enjoy the confrontation; Zero?”

“It was interesting, I do admit. Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“It is our job, Zero. Will you sleep here with me?”

“No. I’ll sleep in my dorm, though your bed is nice.”

I nodded at him. Zero and Kaname left. I was alone. This was odd for me, but I’d soon have them all to myself, after our relationship got to that point. I wouldn’t rush it, neither would they.

. . . . . .

It was February 17. After dinner, Ichiru met me outside of my dorm.

. . . . . .

“Yuki? Are you doing alright?”

“Hell no, Ichiru.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Those 2 idiot fucks!”

“Which ones?”

“Harrison and Kaname!”

“What did they do?”

“They won’t give me the time of day! God, I really need to get laid!”

“Will you be a good girl?”

“Maybe. Will you spank me if I’m not?”

“Hell yes!”

“Let’s go.”

We walked to Ichiru’s room. He stripped me. I watched as he stripped and jacked himself off.

“Having fun yet, Yuki?”

“Starting to, Ichiru.”

. . . . . .

We lay on his bed. His sheets were cold, but that was fine. Before we did anything, he had me lay on a towel. He then had me suck him off. I easily took his cock down my throat. As I licked and slobbered all over his cock, he talked to me.

“You dirty little slut! You love taking my cock down your throat; don’t you?”

I said nothing, but I did increase his pleasure. After some time, he pulled off.

“I did not tell you to stop deep throating me, bitch! Just for that, I’m going to spank you!”

“Oo, scary!”

I put her over my lap and spanked her ass 4 times on each cheek. As I did this, she said something which shocked me.

“Fuck yes! Spank me harder! I’ve been a bad girl!”

I spanked her 6 more times on each ass cheek. Her ass was turning red. I fisted her cunt brutally. She screamed out in pain and pleasure. Before she could cum, I stopped and shoved my cock deep into her cunt. I had no protection. I knew the risks, but I’d be willing to put up with them to get my pleasure.

. . . . . .

I felt Ichiru’s cock ram itself deep in my cunt. I was not sure what I was into. This sex session was pushing most of my limits of pain and pleasure, but this is what I wanted, though we’d not talked about it. He fucked me more brutally than I’d been since I started having sex a few years ago. After some time, he stopped. He picked me up, put me on all fours, lubed up my ass and fucked me with his cock which was soaked in my cum.

. . . . . .

“Like being fucked like a pet, Yuki? Well?”

“Yes, Ichiru! Fuck me harder! Make me cum with your hands!”

“Beg for it, bitch!”

“I could whine...”

“Not necessary...”

I continued to fuck her with my cock while I savagely pulled on her clit and fisted her cunt with my other hand. After some time, she came all over my hands and passed out in exhaustion.

. . . . .

 .

It was the next day. That morning, I got up. My cunt and ass were on fire.

“Fuck!”

“What’s wrong?”

“You fucked me into oblivion...”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes. This will hold my sexual libido off for the next few weeks.”

“We need to go to breakfast soon.”

“We do?”

“Yes. Look at the time.”

“Holy fuck. How’ am I supposed to get through today?”

“you’ll manage, Yuki.”

“I hope you’re right, Ichiru.”

“I know I am. Now, get a quick shower, get dressed, and we’ll go.”

“Will you join me?”

“Not this time.”

I looked sadly at Ichiru. I got my clothes from the night before, and went into the closest bathroom. After 20 minutes, I was done. I went back to his room, got dressed, and waited until he was done. It did not take him long to finish his shower. While we were at breakfast, we talked quietly.

. . . . . .

“Last night was wonderful, Ichiru. Thanks for spanking me so much, and so hard.”

“You’re welcome, Yuki.”

“Have you spanked others before?”

“Not often.”

“You didn’t really play with my ass...”

“I didn’t know that was your thing.”

“Try it next time, and I’ll tell you if it is, or isn’t.”

“Will do. Did you enjoy the brutal sex on all fours?”

“I did. I didn’t know you could pick me up so easily.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

I smiled at him. He smiled back. We went off to class. That night, we met up again to talk in my room, not his, this time.

. . . . . .

“How was your day, Yuki?”

“Good, Ichiru. What about yours?”

“Good as well. It will be 3 more days.”

“Until what?”

“Until Rido gets his body back.”

“How will it happen? And do you need anything from me?”

“Not just yet. Some of his allies, or minions as he calls them, will take Senri, his current host to the basement of the school .They’ll give him his body back, though it will take some time.”

“What will happen then?”

“He’ll leave, and get the army ready to attack in a week or so.”

“Will you fight?”

“Maybe.”

“Will he need your help?”

“I’m not sure. If he does, I’ll let you know.”

I left. On February 19, I went with Senri to meet with Ichiru.

. . . . . .

“Good morning.”

“Hello, sir. Everything’s ready for your rebirth tomorrow. Will you attack?”

“Not just yet. After I’m reborn, I’ll meet with my minions. I shall attack on February 24 or 25.”

“Will you attack both classes?”

“More than likely.”

“Will you need my help?”

“I don’t think so. If I do, I’ll ask you for it.”

“Yes, sir. I shall go now, to be sure that the room that you’ll need is ready.”

He smiled at me. I left.

After Ichiru left, Yuki and I talked.

. . . . . .

“You’re looking better, Yuki.”

“I feel much better.”

“So Ichiru fucked you?”

“He did. It was wonderful. I passed out...”

“Huh, interesting. Do you want me to fuck you tomorrow night?”

“You would be willing to do so?”

“That’s one hell of a maybe.”

“You know tricks that Ichiru does not?”

“I know so many, I have so much I can show you, Yuki. If you want me to.”

“Will this get in your way of conquering the school and getting me my Kaname back?”

“It will not. Don’t you worry.”

“You do know why I ask?”

“I do. It will be fine.”

I left with a smile on my face. Tomorrow would be the start of the end for Kaname, Harrison, zero and the rest of the school. I would get what was mine, the others would die.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of February 20. I walked with Ichiru to the basement before breakfast. When we got there, a few of my minions met us.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Rido.”

“My coffin is ready?”

“Yes, sir. All we need to do is unlock it.”

“Go on.”

I watched as my coffin had the chains unlocked. My spirit then left Senri’s body. He passed out. One of my minions took him to his room. After maybe 30 minutes, I was back in my proper body. After 15 minutes, I left the school to check on the senate and how things were going. I did not have any of my army with me, just yet. That would wait for a day or so, while I made final preparations. A few minutes later, I was at the building that was home to my allies. They all greeted me enthusiastically. They were glad that I was alive, though it took far longer to regenerate my body than I would’ve liked, but at least I had my powers. My main power was soul transfer. It was what I’d used to put my soul into Senri’s mind. My other power is I can use my blood to make whips that can do damage to lower class vampires. My weapon of choice is an antivampire sword. I checked on it. It was still intact and sharp as all hell. My blood, I’d have to test when my army and I went to attack Cross Academy. After the meeting which did not last that long, I went back to the school. Ichiru and Yuki gave me a tour of all of the classrooms. They also showed me the dorms for the 2 different classes. This was perfect. This gave me a mental map of what the weaknesses of the school were, and how to best exploit them. After the tour was over, the 2 went back to be with their friends. I went to the basement to plan out my war strategy. My level e’s would have a wonderful time eating the students of both classes. We would face resistance, I was sure of it, but I loved pray that could fight, and fight well. That was what made the hunt worthwhile. That night, I met with Yuki in front of my basement room.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, niece of mine.”

“Uncle? I’m glad you’re back. How does it feel?”

“Wonderful. How was Ichiru?”

“He was good, uncle. He made me cum so much, I passed out. Do you not remember?”

“I do. I’m just making sure that I do remember.”

“Of course, uncle.”

“Thank you for the tour of the school.”

“It was my pleasure. Do you have any questions about what you saw?”

“None. I promised you sex. Can you wait until tomorrow?”

“Sure, uncle.”

“Good girl. You should go now before you’re found out. I’ll be here, plotting and planning this school’s demise.”

“Please don’t kill Kaname. The others are fair game, though.”

“Isn’t he your soon to be husband?”

“I want him to be, uncle.”

“But he is not?”

“No. He has 2 friends he is always with. I’ll let you meet them tomorrow, if we’re lucky...”

“Why is this?”

“They’re in the Night Class. Well, 1 is, one is not.”

“I shall wait for you to come and get me.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

I took off back to my dorm. I was ecstatic. My uncle was back. He seemed to be in perfect health. He would help me kill as many of those who I hated as I would be able to once he turned me. I don’t get why Kaname didn’t turn me, but that was his loss, not mine. I would become a vampire eventually. I would earn his trust, love, and respect. He would be my husband, if I had to kill zero and Harrison to make my dreams into a reality. The next night, I met with my uncle. We walked outside of the basement to go explore the grounds at night. We caught the 3 as they were walking around the campus. We followed them silently. As we followed them, he looked at the 3 boys. He recognized Kaname, and Zero, but not Harrison. He told me he’d make some more plans to deal with them soon. I was worried. I didn’t know anything about Harrison. Zero was a wimp. So he was not a concern of mine. I didn’t think that Kaname could kill my uncle, but I was not sure. I would have to let fate decide. Fate dictates everything for everyone, so we’d either survive or die. On February 22,I met up with Rido in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

“Good morning, Yuki.”

“Hey, Rido. So today’s the day?”

“Yes. Today’s the day I turn you.”

“Really? I get to be like you?”

“Yes. Do you know why?”

“because you love me?”

“Not exactly. Who was your mother?”

“Her name was Juri.”

“You have Kuran blood. I want said blood to make me stronger.”

“Will this help me kill zero?”

“Yes, along with Harrison. If you pass out during sex, I will continue to fuck you until you wake up. So be ready for the pain.”

“I will be, uncle. Do it, then.”

“after this, you will submit to me, no matter how brutal the sex is. Do you understand?”

“Yes, uncle.”

“We shall start, now.”

. . . . . .

I walked over to Yuki after I closed the door. I pulled her into the room. I led her to my bed. She stripped for me, I stripped for her. I entered her cunt with no lube, so it hurt her very much, just as I intended. As I fucked her, she screamed out in pain and pleasure. When she tried to fight back, instead of slapping her, I bit down on her neck until I felt her blood flow into my mouth. I drained her in a few minutes. When she was close to death, she came and came all over my cock. It was her turn to feed on me to destroy her human blood, and so she could become the vampire she was meant to be. After some time, it was done. After she came, she passed out. While she was knocked out, I brutally fucked her cunt and ass for quite a while, while her body turned. She woke up as I was fucking her cunt for a third time. Before she could say anything, I came and came inside of her cunt. It went down and entered her ass.

. . . . . .

“Now that you’re one of us, Juri’s daughter, you and I will plan the attack on the school we’re currently in.”

“What information do you need to make the attack one hell of a success?”

“The schedules for both classes, and when to best strike so that they are not able to do anything to counter us.”

“The 2 classes almost never meet up, but the Day Class does hang around the gates that lead to the Night Class dorm between 5-6 PM. The Day class is all humans, well, all but Zero. The Night Class is all vampires.”

“What kinds of vampires?”

“Some are Purebloods, some are aristocrats.”

“Do you know any of their powers?”

“I do not, I’m sorry. Why did you fuck me so brutally?”

“Had to do so, Yuki. You know you loved it...”

“Huh, yes. It was wonderful. Especially the blood thing.”

“You do know why I had to almost kill you?”

“To get my blood to transform into yours?”

“exactly. I knew you were a smart girl. So when should we attack?”

“I’d say as soon as the Day Class gets out of dinner.”

“Today?”

“Yes. Can you get your army here?”

“I can.”

“So it is set. Tonight, the war for my husband begins.”

“Future husband, but yes it does indeed, Yuki.”

I left Rito’s room and went to my classes with a smile on my face. Tonight would be the beginning of the end for Zero and Harrison.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of February 22. I woke up. The entire Night Class was in my room. I could sit up, but I couldn’t get up. My head hurt too much. Before I could say anything, Harrison spoke.

. . . . . .

“You’re back with us. I’ve missed you so much...”

“I’m what? I’ve always been here, Harrison.”

“Yes and no, Senri. Your eyes were 2different colors.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Look, all that matters is that you’re back.”

I walked quickly over to Senri’s bed, curled up next to him in a ball, and then let him pet my head.

While this was happening, the rest of the Night Class took off. The only ones that were left were Kaname, Zero and Harrison who I was petting as if he was a scared puppy.

“What happened to me, Harrison? Why do you look terrified?”

“Look, you were possessed. You, um...”

“Yes?”

“What I think Harrison’s trying to say is that you tortured him, though Yuki didn’t make things any easier.”

“Are you serious; Kaname?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Can you talk to me about it; Harrison? Are you comfy?”

“I am indeed.”

“Harrison? You’re not coming with us?”

“No, Kaname and Zero. Senri and I need to catch up.”

“Be there for lunch, won’t you?”

“I will be, Zero and Kaname. I’m sorry.”

“Kaname and I understand.”

“Thanks, zero.”

“See you later, Harrison.”

After they took off, I continued to be petted by Senri. As he was doing this, he spoke to me quietly.

. . . . . .

“Calm down, puppy. Calm down, my brave puppy. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m so sorry I hurt you...”

“I know you are, Senri. I know it wasn’t you doing this at all. I don’t hold it against you. You were an idiot teaming up with that bitch!”

“Who? Yuki?”

“Yes. I’m glad you’re back with me.”

“I’m also hella hungry. Can you go get me food, my brave puppy?”

“I can, Senri. Will you always call me that?”

“I will, when you act like one.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re curled up into a little ball. I’m petting your head and back. All you need to do is change into a dog, and I can call you my wolf plushy!”

I blushed at his suggestion. I had an Animagus form, but I didn’t want to use it. At least not yet. It was a wolf, but it wasn’t a normal wolf

“I can change into a wolf, but I won’t use it here.”

“Why not?”

“It is a pretty damn big wolf. I don’t want to scare you. Maybe another day. Is this fair?”

“It is, Harrison. Can you get me food?”

“Anything in particular?”

“Surprise me. Get yourself something as well, your stomach’s hella loud.”

“I’ll be back.”

I took off to our cafeteria. I got us 2 plates of sashimi, fruit, dumplings, potstickers and 2 cups of tea. After a few minutes, I was back in Senri’s room. We moved over to his desk. He had 2 chairs.

“Damn, you know what I like, Harrison...”

“I do try, Senri.”

“That’s more than try. While we eat, can we talk?”

“We can.”

“What happened while I was possessed? I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything.”

“On February 10, you had me give you a blowjob, but your body was unable to get hard.”

“You’re so good with your mouth. I’m sorry...”

“I know I am. Kaname and Zero will be stunned.”

“What happened after that?”

“The next 2 times you visited while you were possessed, Yuki did the work. She didn’t kill me, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying.”

“Will you show me?”

“You want to view my memories?”

“Not now, but in the next few days.”

“I do hope you don’t hate yourself for what you’ll see.”

“I don’t believe I will.”

“Are you ready to fight?”

“Now?”

“Maybe tonight, maybe soon. I have a gut feeling that something’s going to throw our current existence into chaos.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“I do not. I’m sorry.”

“It is fine. Does it have anything to do with Rido?”

“It might. There are parts of the school that I’m not familiar with, so if he’s planning anything, I don’t know about it.”

“So, be ready?”

“Yes. Do you want to rest?”

“I do. Thanks for all the food. What day is it?”

“It is Sunday, so we’re good for non-existent classes. I’ll be here with you, if you want me to be.”

“I do. Thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome.”

We went to his bed to rest. This lasted until lunch. We met with Kaname and Zero in our cafeteria. Since we looked tired, they left us alone. After this, we went back to rest in his room. Before dinner, as we were sleeping, I heard 3 hard knocks on the door. Kaname and Zero came into the room in one hell of a mad dash.

. . . . . .

“Wake the fuck up, now!”

“The fucking school’s under attack!”

“The what? We’re what?”

“You heard us!”

“Give us a few...”

“We don’t have the time...”

We got dressed and went off to war.

. . . . . .

It was the evening of February 22. At about 3:45 PM, I called my army to me. After 20 minutes or so, they got to where I was. I was still in the basement. They were in front of my door. I was able to sneak them to where I was because no one came to this part of the school. After 20 minutes, Ichiru and Yuki came to join me. The vampires did nothing to them. I’d not told them to attack, so they waited like statues.

. . . . . .

“It is time, Yuki and Ichiru.”

“Yes, it is. The Day Class is about to go to dinner. Give it 10 more minutes. We’ll strike as they’re all outside in front of their dorm...”

It was 10 minutes later that the school went from calm to absolute chaos.

. . . . . .

It was 4:25 PM. Zero and I were watching over the school. We couldn’t find Yuki. This was a bad sign. Maybe 10 minutes later, the school went from calm and boring to insanely dangerous for all involved.

. . . . . .

Zero and I fought off a few level E’s on our own. Those who we did not fight were burned by Akatsuki or frozen by Aido. This lasted far longer than was necessary. Senri and Harrison joined us. We saw Senri’s powers on full display. He used his whips to cut down many vampires, but for those he killed, double the amount took their place. We wondered who or what could call so many here, and how they were able to get into the school in the first place. We got our answer almost 2 hours later. Yuki and Ichiru joined us along with a third person.

. . . . . .

“I see my day’s gong well. But not enough of the cattle are dead!”

“You! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Kaname? I see you’re as brash as ever. Zero, you should be dead...”

“Fuck yourself, Rido! Ichiru! You fucking traitor!”

“Deal with it, brother of mine!”

“You’re going to die!”

“Not if his army kills you first!”

“Where are all the cattle?”

“Doesn’t matter, uncle. Let’s kill the Night Class!”

The headmaster finally showed up.

“Yuki and Ichiru! You’ve betrayed this school!”

“Where are the cattle?”

“The Day Class was whisked off to a room as soon as I realized that my school was under attack!”

“What?”

“You heard me! You dare come after me and my school! You dare attack humans?”

“Humans are cattle! All they’re good for is to be eaten or turned into slaves!”

“They are not!”

“They are!”

“Enough! Kaname, you’re mine!”

“No! Someone who’s good with a damned blade, help!”

“Yes, Kaname...”

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

. . . . . .

I walked over to them and watched as Yuki pulled a normal looking sword out. We dueled for a few minutes. She was fast, but I had experience and knowledge over her as all Purebloods were supposed to have. For some time, she and I dueled. Before she could strike a damaging blow, she ran into the crowd.

. . . . . .

While the duel was going on, Ichiru tried to stop the headmaster by using a blade of his own. Rima blasted him to the ground with a flash of electricity.

. . . . . .

“No!”

“Don’t kill him, Rima! He’s mine!”

“Why; Zero?”

“I have my reasons. If anyone’s going to kill him, I’ll do so!”

“Let’s kill these vampires!”

As we were about to continue killing the vampires, the Day Class students came out from an unknown location. We watched as the vampires turned away from us on-mass and went after the students. Zero, Harrison, Senri and Kaname put themselves as buffers between the students and the vampires. As they were jogging over to the Day Class students, some of the vampires managed to get to them and ate 6. Zero, Kaname, and the rest of the Night Class tried to get to them to help. Another 4 died. We watched as something was released from Harrison. We saw streams flash towards the vampires and kill 12 of the 26 that were attacking. He had to stop his attack. For a single attack, it did damage. We wondered why he did not continue it.

. . . . . .

Zero and Kaname were watching and helping out with the battle, as much as was possible. I was worried, Harrison didn’t look good. We went back into his room to get away from the bloodshed and chaos. He seemed like he needed to talk.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison. What did you do back there?”

“I released my magic. How many of those damn things are there?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I can’t go out there just yet. My head fucking hurts.”

“Why?”

“My secondary instinct. You know I’m not normal, right?”

“I feel it, yes. What are you?”

“A Pureblood vampire. I’m more powerful than Kaname. Can I lay next to you on your bed for a few minutes?”

“Do you feel it will help your headache?”

“It should.”

. . . . . .

I had my clothes on. I lay next to Senri for maybe 10 minutes. As I was resting, my headache slowly disappeared. I got up.

. . . . . .

“We need to go out, now. The Day Class is dying. I can feel it.”

“Do I want to know?”

“I’ll tell you the why, later.”

. . . . . .

We jogged back outside to the war zone. We saw some of the day Class students dying. We could do nothing for them. We also saw the vampires were down to maybe 200 from the original 650. When we got there, Rido was furious at those who were fighting. This included the headmaster.

. . . . . .

“How dare you invade my school, Rido! How fucking dare you!”

“You took down my army!”

“Not on my own. I had help.”

“It does not matter! Yuki, kill him!”

“Yes, uncle!”

I watched as Yuki jogged over to me. Before she could strike, Aido froze her so quickly, she couldn’t do anything but look at everyone furiously. He put her next to Rido.

. . . . . .

“No! No! No!”

“Are you pissed off because your servant is frozen?”

“Yes, you scum!”

“I’ll show you scum! You killed half of the Day class!”

“They deserved to die! Cattle deserves to die!”

“They are not cattle!”

“They are cattle! Die, scum!”

Harrison and I fought Rido with similar weapons. We both had a single sword each. Rido’s sword was made of a different metal than ours, we were able to keep up with him, but just barely in my case. Harrison didn’t seem to be having much trouble. We then noticed a group of 30 vampires come towards us. Zero took them all down with shots from the Bloody Rose. He had good aim. As this was happening, Rido’s attacks got more and more wild and unpredictable. Ichiru got involved. He tried to use a sword of his own to stab Kaname. I used my magic to melt the blade. This caused him to drop it. Rido tried to stab Kaname. Ichiru was running away. The blade was flying towards Kaname, who had run towards a group of vampires, who went after some fresh meat. I caused it to stab itself through the back of his neck. As Ichiru fell, he called out for Zero. He went over to him quietly to talk.

. . . . . .

I walked over to my twin brother when I saw him fall. I thought I’d hate Harrison for what he’d done, but I had to deal with this first. I’d deal with my feelings later.

. . . . . .

“Zero? I need something from you.”

“What is it; Ichiru? Do you want me to kill my friends?”

“No, I need you to drink my blood. Please. Please do me this last favor and do so quickly.”

“Why?”

“I need my blood, essence and power to live inside of you. You know about Shizuka?”

“I know she killed my parents. I also know that Kaname killed her. Why should I drink from you?”

“You need the rest of your powers. I can give them to you. Do you wonder why I was never turned into a vampire?”

“She loved you too much?”

“She kept my humanity. She knew if she turned me, I’d be a servant. She did not want that. I’m the last who holds her blood.”

“Why did you betray us?”

“I needed to die. I knew this was the only way.”

“You wanted Harrison to kill you?”

“He or someone else, yes.”

“I shall drink your blood, Ichiru. Thank you for your gift.”

“You’re most welcome.”

. . . . . .

“No! Son of a fucking bitch! No!”

“Deal with the loss of your minion like a man, Rido!”

“After he dies, you join him, Harrison! After my pets destroy you and Zero!”

“I think not!”

. . . . . .

I latched onto Ichiru’s neck where the sword had cut after I removed it. His blood flowed into my mouth. After some time, he died in my arms. I kissed him gently on the forehead. I moved away. I called for Akatsuki. He came quickly. I had him burn the body and any of the blood that was around us. After a few minutes, it was done. I stood up. My power which was strong before now was stronger. I saw a group of 40 level E’s come towards Harrison and I. I swung my right hand down towards the ground causing it to shake. Harrison was leaning against a tree. Kaname was holding on to Harrison, so they were fine. When the earthquake hit, everyone else fell. This included the 40 vampires. I used my Bloody Rose to take out 20. Harrison and the headmaster took out the other 20.

. . . . . .

“Headmaster? I need you to cut Zero. His power’s building up too quickly.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“My blade will not work, is all I’ll say.”

I walked over to Zero. I took his shoulder into my hands and quickly cut it. As soon as his blood hit the floor, it threw out one hell of a shockwave. It blew the 40 vampires that were coming after us into trees or into the sides of the buildings of the school. I was injured as well. I got slammed into a tree. After I fell onto the floor, the Night Class surrounded me, they respected me. I was happy. I then blacked out.

. . . . . .

I noticed that Harrison looked like he was in pain. Before I could ask him about it, Senri walked over to him and spoke quietly.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Are you doing alright?”

“Yes, Senri.”

“Please don’t lie to me. I feel your head, it is hot. Why is this?”

“I’m suppressing the secondary part of my nature.”

“Your Pureblood Vampire instincts? Why?”

“I don’t need anyone finding out what I truly am. But it hurts...”

“Let your power go. Please. I don’t want to have you die. I’ll be alone. I can’t be alone...”

As we spoke, Senri petted my forehead. He noticed as he did this, my headache started to go away ever so slowly.

“I’ll be hunted. I don’t want that...”

Aido walked over to us. He stood on my left side. Senri was on my right. Aido held my shoulders while Senri was petting my head and back. While this was happening, the battle was still going on around us.

“I also do not wish for you to die, Harrison. I don’t believe your allies would like to see you die, either.”

“Fine, keep the Night Class away from me, then. I need to finish this on my own. Rido’s mine!”

. . . . . .

I watched as Zero and Kaname came over to us. Senri and Aido spoke to them quietly.

. . . . . .

“Harrison’s going to finish off the war before anyone else dies.”

“How?”

“Not sure. The 2 of you need to stay with the headmaster.”

“We’ll do so, Aido. What about you and Senri?”

“We’ll watch over Harrison. Now go!”

“Yes, Aido.”

They took off. As soon as I knew that everyone was at a safe distance, the remaining vampires all rushed at the 3 of us. Before either of the 2 could do anything to try to fight, I let my power which I’d been holding on to go in a massive shockwave.

. . . . . .

Senri and I felt an enormous blast of power erupt from Harrison’s body. We felt it as a magnitude 6 earthquake. This caused the battle to stop entirely. The 120 or so level E vampires that were in front of us in a crescent moon formation were either blasted far away from us into the trees, or were turned into dust thanks to whatever he used. Afteran unknown amount of time, the earthquake stopped. Rido walked over to me. I watched as Senri and Aido took off to join Kaname, Zero, and the rest of the Night Class. This was now my fight.

. . . . . .

I walked over to the destroyer of my army. I noticed he had a sword with jewels on its hilt.

. . . . . .

“Nice decoration piece, destroyer of my army! I hate you so much right now!”

“You talk way too much, Rido Kuran, you’re so full of yourself. You remind me of another who thought they could best me, but I kill them, and I kill them good! Just like I’ll do to you soon!”

“You’ll what, you human scum?”

“Human scum, am I? You don’t know what I am. You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“I don’t happen to care what you think you’re capable of. That toy blade of yours will never stand up to mine! Prove your worth or Die!”

. . . . . .

Our battle began. I started out slowly. I wanted to see what his fighting style was like. I tested it for strengths and weaknesses. After a few minutes, our battle got more deadly.

. . . . . .

We watched as Harrison and Rido fought. Harrison’s sword was one none of us had ever seen before. They started out slowly. Harrison was toying with Rido. Those of us who were familiar with blades noticed this because of how he used his blade to counter his strikes. After a few minutes, their battle got faster and deadlier.

. . . . . .

I took the battle between Rido and myself up a few notches. He was very good, I would give him that. I used a fighting style which I’d made up on my own. It worked against most people. The Dark Lord Voldemort being the last to have it used against him. He had his own fighting style that though it was good, did have weaknesses. I capitalized on them.

. . . . . .

I noticed that the arrogant boy was actually keeping up with me far too easily. This must not have been his first sword fight. I wondered who or what he fought against to give him this level of acumen with a sword. It did not matter; he would die all the same. A few minutes later, I ducked under his blade. I jogged over to him and tossed him high into the air towards a newly cut tree. One of the branches would finish him off, as long as it hit his heart.

. . . . . .

I flew high into the air. After a few seconds, I was getting closer and closer to a tree with a pointy branch which I knew would scure me through the chest if I was unlucky. That would be one hell of a way to die, were I a normal vampire. All of a sudden, I felt something stop my flight towards impending doom. The wings flowed out behind me. I flew higher and higher. Rido thought this was his doing, but it was not. A few seconds later, I flew down and chopped off his head with a single stroke.

. . . . . .

We watched as Harrison flew closer and closer towards a pointy branch which would be one hell of a way to die. We noticed something stop him from being scured. We saw him fly higher and higher until he almost left our sight. He dove down like one hell of an angel and chopped Rido’s head off before he could make any of his witty remarks. The war was over. None of the level E’s were left. The only one left was Yuki in her frozen state. Harrison landed next to her. She looked furiously at him.

. . . . . .

“You?! You fucking son of a bitch! You take my Kaname; you kill my uncle, you...”

“You’re annoying me, you fucking bitch! You who sexually and mentally tortured me with Senri’s body!”

When we heard what Harrison told Yuki, we were stunned. We knew it was bad, but we did not know it went that far.

“I enjoyed your suffering! How dare you!”

“How dare I what?”

“How dare you end my uncle’s life like that!”

“But it was fun!”

“I hate you!”

“Bla, bla, bla, go fuck yourself! O wait, you can’t, you’re frozen!”

. . . . . .

I walked over to Rido’s head and stabbed his forehead. I then stabbed him in his chest. I took out the Elder Wand and burned his body with a concentrated burst of Fiendfyre. After a few minutes, his body was no more, his sword was melted, his soul was no more. I made my sword disappear. Kaname and Zero came to where I was. They saw the wings.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? What was that blade? Can we see it?”

“You may not, Kaname. It will kill anyone here. How’s Cross?”

“The headmaster? He’s still out. The Night Class took him to his office. So much carnage, so much death...”

“It was war. War is death for both sides, but it is all over. Where’re Senri and Aido?”

“They should be back soon. When did you get the wings?”

“When I was tossed towards the tree.”

“May I pet them. Please; Harrison?”

“Sure, Zero.”

I felt Zero’s fingers run over my black leathery bat-like wings. As he did this, they fluttered of their own accord. As he was doing this, I was getting turned on, as was he.

“Enjoying yourself, Harrison? I know I am.”

“I can smell it, Zero. I know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Dammit, zero! Cool it with your damned wing fetish!”

“It is a new fetish, Kaname. Get over here and pet him!”

“I’m not a dog!”

“I’d love to, but the vampire council is on its way.”

“The what? When?”

“In about 10 minutes, guys.”

“Aido? When did you get here?”

“Maybe 3 minutes before you started petting him, Zero. Nice wings, Harrison.”

“Thanks, Aido. Where’s Senri?”

“I’m here, Harrison. How’s your head?”

“It is good, Senri. Do either of you know anything about the Vampire council?”

“Yes. They were alerted by who, I’m not sure of.”

“Wonderful. Who will talk to them? I don’t want to.”

“I will, Harrison.”

“Are you sure; Kaname?”

“Yes.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Senri?”

“Did you just hide your Pureblood status along with your wings?”

“I did.”

“Here they come now.”

“This is going to suck...”

“Yes, it is.”

We watched as 6 vampires came to where we were. They looked in shock at all the damage.

. . . . . .

“Woe, what in the fuck did this?”

“Rido and his friends did most of this, elder.”

“Rido’s dead? Who killed him?”

“I did, elder.”

“Zero?”

“No. I killed him. It was my sworn duty.”

“Kaname? How?”

“My secret, elder. O, can one of you do something about the statue?”

“Who shut it up?”

“I did. It will be permanent until I take it off.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“Harrison? One of the new students here?”

“Yes, Elder.”

“Did you cause any of this carnage?”

“I did not.”

Before we could continue being grilled, the headmaster came out.

. . . . . .

“Hello, Vampire Elders. Why are you here?”

“We noticed some sort of Pureblood energy coming from this general area. Was there a battle?”

“Yes, there was an attack on my school.”

“How many humans are dead?”

“We’re not sure. Their bodies are all split apart.”

“Who is responsible for Shizuka’s death?”

“I...”

“Zero, shut your damned pie hole!”

“Kaname?”

“Yes, Elder?”

“What’s a pie hole?”

“I’m telling Zero to shut his face.”

“Are you covering for his crime?”

“What crime?”

“Shizuka was a Pureblood, as was Rido! You killed Rido!”

“So? He was an arrogant self-centered son of a...”

“Enough! This is my school. The vampire Elders will leave! This is an internal matter!”

“It is not!“

“We will be back in 2 weeks with our decision as to who lives and who dies.”

They took off to who knows where. All of us went to our dorm to rest. Today started out well, but it went to hell quickly. It sucked that some of the Day Class students died, but there would be enough coming in to fill in the gaps.

. . . . . .

Over the next few days, our lives returned to normal. Yuki was still outside under Silencing and notice me not charms, thank god. On February 29 after dinner, Kaname, Zero, Senri and Aido came to my room to talk and to see my wings on full display.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, guys.”

“Hey, Harrison. How’s your time after the battle?”

“It is going well, Aido.”

“How’s your head?”

“It doesn’t hurt, Senri.”

“That was one hell of a battle, Harrison.”

“Agreed. Nice way to chop Rido’s head off.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“What was the sword you used?.”

“It is my sword that belongs to me thanks to my blood. It is deadly to everyone in this room and school.”

“Why?”

“It looked like the sword of Gryffindor.”

“It was the Sword of Gryffindor.”

“The what?”

“The Sword of Gryffindor, Senri. It is a Goblin made weapon that can be made stronger if it is infused with poison. Is it; Harrison?”

“It is, Kaname.”

“What kind of poison?”

“Poison from an ancient Basilisk which I slew a few years ago.”

“What the hell is a Basilisk?”

“It is the King of Serpents, Senri.”

“How long of a snake are we talking about here; Harrison?”

“O, not that long. It was just 60 feet give or take...”

“It was, are you serious?”

“I am, Kaname.”

“And you killed it with the blade?”

“I did. No, you may not play with it.”

“But it was so shiny...”

“I said no, Senri.”

“Excuse him, Harrison. He has a fetish for shiny things...”

“Like a cat, how’s the headmaster?”

“He’s fine, now.”

“We’ll see the 2 of you later.”

“Sure, Senri and Aido.”

The 2 took off. Kaname closed and locked my room’s door. They both walked over to me. My wings were still on display.

. . . . . .

“May I pet you again, Harrison?”

“Sure, Zero.”

“He’s not a dog, Zero...”

I put my wings away, transformed into a wolf, bounded over to Kaname and slobbered all over his face. Before he could hit me on the nose, I transformed back and let my wings show once again.

“Dammit, doggy slobber!”

“You said I wasn’t a dog, Kaname, so...”

“That was funny, Harrison. Can you fly in that form? Can I call you a flying puppy?”

“I can’t fly in that form, Zero. I wish...”

“That would be nice. This way he could fly us to classes...”

“Or take messages to the headmaster...”

“Kaname and Zero? I’m not an owl!”

“Of course not, Harrison. You’re an adorable doggy! Yes you are! Yes you are!”

“Hey!”

“It was funny, Harrison. Can I resume petting your wings? Or will you slobber all over Kaname again?”

“You can pet my wings, Zero.”

I resumed petting Harrison’s wings gently. They still fluttered as I petted them.

“Hey Kaname? Get over here and pet him!”

“I’m not a dog; Zero...”

“Meh!”

I walked over to where Zero was. I petted Harrison’s wings. I noticed that I too was getting hard because of this.

“Huh, I have the same fetish as you do, Zero...”

“Good, Kaname. Did you wipe your face?”

“No...”

I wandlessly wiped Kaname’s face as he was petting my wings. They stopped petting them after some time. Kaname went to get us dinner. After dinner, Zero watched as Kaname walked over to the far wall. I walked over to him, grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage, and jumped into his arms. He held me with one hand under my thighs in front of him. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms were around his shoulders for support. We started making out. My wings were out. He was petting them. We were having a dominance battle with our tongues which Kaname was winning, but just barely. Zero spoke up after a few minutes of watching our makeout session.

. . . . . .

“Love the show, guys, it is so fucking hot, can I join? I’m so alone...”

“No, you may not...”

Kaname stopped kissing me to answer Zero’s question.

“Let him join, Harrison. Don’t hog your wings all to yourself...”

“Yes, dominant.”

“Good puppy...”

“Come on, Zero.”

“Are you sure? The 2 of you look comfortable kissing...”

“We are.”

I walked over to Kaname and Harrison. Kaname moved Harrison over to his left hip. He hugged each of our shoulders with one of his arms. This left our hands free to pet his wings. He stretched out one of his legs and wrapped it around my waist. He used my waist to support himself. We both kissed Harrison’s mouth. We alternated as to who kissed who for some time. Sometimes I kissed Harrison, sometimes Kaname kissed Harrison. Sometimes they kissed each other, sometimes they kissed me. This lasted for quite a while. Before we went to sleep, we talked.

. . . . . .

“You said that Rido used Senri’s body to torture you mentally and sexually; Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“How? I’m sorry...”

“He first had me give him a blowjob, which didn’t work.”

“God damn...”

“Then?”

“Then, he damn near made me cum with his mouth and hands.”

“I’m sorry, Harrison. You said Yuki was involved?”

“Not the first time, but the second time. She inserted a vibrating buttplug into my arse which was used to cause me to cum and pass out...”

. . . . . .

As Harrison was telling his story, I hugged him harder and harder. I hated that he had to go through so much.

“Kaname, stop squishing me. I can’t breathe...”

“I’m sorry that Zero and I weren’t there to help you.”

“As am I, Harrison. If you don’t want to talk about it, you...”

“I need to talk about it, guys. They left me alone after the second time. The last time, Yuki spanked me to see if she could get a reaction. She did not. She then shoved a dildo into my ass, and fucked me with it until I passed out.”

“She did what? Can I kill her?”

“No, Zero.”

“But, she deserves to die...”

“I know. I shall be the one to kill her.”

“But the Vampire Council...”

“Can go and fuck itself.”

“Let them make their final decision next week, Harrison. What did you do after they left after the last time?”

“I slept. Thank you both for Valentine’s Day. The fruit and food was delicious.”

“You’re more than welcome. The headmaster wants us to help out.”

“With what?”

“Cleaning the school. Harrison, can you use your magic to help?”

“I think so. I can’t bring any of the students back, so don’t ask.”

“We would never do so. Just help us out by cleaning the ash, trees, and possibly repairing the buildings of the school.”

“That, I can do.”

“We’ll talk to the headmaster tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, guys.”

“You do, also.”

We took Harrison to his bed. He was still in Kaname’s arms. I walked alongside them. When we got there, Harrison did something to strip us of our clothes. We joined him to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. Hopefully it would go well for us. The next day before class, we went to meet with the headmaster in his office.

. . . . . .

“welcome, Zero, Kaname and Harrison.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I have written all the letters for the parents of those who died.”

“Those in the Day Class? Do you need help collecting their bodies?”

“No. What I would like help with is cutting down the damaged trees and repairing the buildings of the school. Also getting rid of the ash.”

“Do we have to go to class?”

“Harrison? Can you help me with this on your own?”

“Yes, sir. Zero and Kaname? I’ll see you both tomorrow morning.”

“See you, Harrison.”

The headmaster and I walked outside to the former battlefield. I noticed the ash that still littered the ground. I did notice that there were no dead bodies. When we got there, we talked. Everyone was in class.

. . . . . .

“I see why you wanted me here, sir. The battlefield is mostly clean. Do you want me to cut down the trees?”

“Yes. Can you also do something about the ash?”

I nodded. I took out the Elder Wand and banished all of the ash. I also cut the damaged trees into symmetrical pieces of wood that would be given to the people in the town for firewood. After a half hour, I was done.

. . . . . .

“That didn’t take that long. Did you also repair the buildings of the school?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How? I didn’t feel any of your magic...”

“I used enough of it to do what was necessary, while not going overboard.”

“Did that take you long to learn?”

“Not really. Is there anything else?”

“I’ve heard rumors that you have wings. Is this true?”

“It is, sir. Do you wish to see them?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Since we’re alone, that’s fine.”

I walked a few steps away from the headmaster. We were still outside. I turned my back to him. My clothes had been redone to accommodate my wings the day after I got them. When they came out, he came over to me and petted them gently.

“Nice wings. Can you fly with them?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve not flown since I first got them. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He nodded at me. I took off. After a few minutes, I was a few thousand feet off the ground. I took a quick tour through the forest and around the school. I needed to be sure that my repairs were good, and that I’d missed nothing.A half hour later, I was back on the ground in front of the headmaster.

. . . . . .

“The repairs were a complete success.”

“You know the Vampire council is coming back?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Will you deal with them?”

“If needs must.”

We took off. I had time to get a late dinner. On March 7, the Vampire Council arrived at Cross Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded and centered text are 2 letters from gringots.

It was the afternoon of March 7. Harrison was sleeping. We didn’t feel it was necessary to wake him, since we thought the meeting would go well and in our favor. A few minutes after Zero and I got to the center of the campus, the Night Class joined us. The Vampire Council showed up.

. . . . . .

“Everyone’s here. Zero and Kaname, get your fucking asses over here, now!”

“Huh? What? Why?”

“Because we said so. Zero, you will die by our hands...”

“O go and fuck yourselves...”

The 6 vampires came over to Zero and I. They hauled me to their leader. They hauled Zero to a secondary person who was wearing a hood. They put something on my wrists so that I was unable to move. They shoved me onto my knees. Their grilling of us began.

. . . . . .

“You will die in a few minutes, Zero.”

“Please don’t lie to us.”

“Lie about what; elders?”

“The fact that you’re responsible for everything that happened 2 weeks ago. Kaname, this is why you’re here in front of us, on your knees.”

“You intend to kill Zero over some bullshit charges? None of you were anywhere near the battle!”

“It matters not, hunter. You will die.”

“Can we at least tell you what the hell happened to Rido?”

“No! Tell us what in the fuck made you want to kill such a wonderful and powerful Pureblood...”

“Pureblood, I’ll agree with. Wonderful? Not so much.”

“Of course he was a wonderful Pureblood, you hunter!”

“In what way; Elder shithead?”

“My name is Asato Ichijo!”

“Oo, scary, so very scary...”

“Chill out, Zero. Please don’t make things, any...”

“I said shut the fuck up, hunter!”

. . . . . .

I watched as one of the council members fired a shot at Zero with an antivampire handgun. He was just barely able to move out of the way.

. . . . . .

“Dammit! What the fuck was that for?”

“So you can shut your fucking face! This goes for you as well, Kaname!”

“The fuck? We’re trying to explain how Rido died...”

“Zero killed Rido!”

“He did not!”

“Zero will die for killing Rido!”

As this was happening, the Night Class stood behind us. They knew they could not get involved, though the situation was deadly for both Kaname and I.

“Now, you die!”

I heard the sound of a blade as it was removed from its scabbard. Kaname looked over at me terrified. I then heard 3 more shots head towards me. Two of the shots missed, but one made contact with my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. Kaname knew he could do nothing, though he tried to get to me.

. . . . . .

“I see you can’t get to your friend, Kaname! Too fucking bad!”

I felt a shot slam into a tree that was nearby where my head would’ve been if I wouldn’t have moved it just in time.

“Well? Will you 2 continue your lying?”

“We’re not lying, I killed Rido! I enjoyed it so very much!”

“He has a point. That fucking sadist deserved to die!”

“You both lie!”

“No, we don’t.”

“Tell me how Rido died, then...”

“He died thanks to my gun!”

“You killed him with your weapon; hunter?”

“But of course! I enjoyed watching the life leave his eyes!”

“Where’s his body? Where’s his soul?”

“I honestly don’t know, Elder...”

We watched as Akatsuki approached us.

. . . . . .

“I burned his body after Zero killed him, Elder.”

“How fucking dare you!”

“He was supposed to be left alone so that we could take him!”

“Um, I think not, Elders.”

“O, and why not; Akatsuki?”

“Let’s see, you could’ve revived him, though he might not have had a soul...”

“Hmmm. That doesn’t matter.”

“I guess.”

“What matters is that he died! Zero, you will die for this!”

“Dammit! No!”

“Yes!”

We thought we’d seen something fly towards us. Before the sword could make contact with my skin, another blade got in its way.

. . . . . .

It was late afternoon on March 7. When I woke up, I felt something wrong somewhere on campus. I was not sure, but I knew the Vampire council was involved. God how I hated them. I got dressed in a white shirt. I had on my white pants from earlier. I broke the window from my room and jumped. My wings extended as soon as I got away from it. I flew to where Kaname and Zero were. I saw that Zero was on his knees in front of the Vampire Council. Someone more than likely a mercenary was about to deliver the killing stroke. I didn’t know what their conversation had been about, but I knew whatever it was, it didn’t go their way. As soon as I landed, my sword clanged against the sword that was inches from Zero’s neck. My wings were out and fluttering behind me. The council didn’t pay any attention to them. All they saw was me holding off the blade from Zero’s so-called executioner.

. . . . . .

We watched as some new human put himself between Zero and the blade that was going to end his life. We wondered who the child was, how he got here and why he saved Zero.

. . . . . .

I dueled for a few minutes with the person who tried to kill Zero. I started out slowly to test their defenses. The person was a novice. Rido had a way with his sword that was interesting for me to match and overcome. This person did not. This continued for some time. I loved dragging this kind of fight out to make the person suffer. I broke their guard several times. They were unable to break mine. After a half hour, I broke his guard one final time and cut him on his left arm.

. . . . . .

We watched as the boy fought our hired assassin far too easily. We wondered who he was, and why he was so interested in saving Zero. As we watched them fight, we thought he would be some sort of novice, but we were proven wrong. After less than 45 minutes, we heard our ally scream out in pain from being cut with his sword.

. . . . . .

Kaname and I watched as Harrison fought and bested my so-called killer. After a few minutes, he broke his guard and cut him. We recognized the sword, though no one else did. We knew the vampire would die, but it would take some time.

. . . . . .

After a half hour, the vampire exploded showering the council with his ash. This unnerved and seriously pissed them off, as I wanted. I wondered what held Kaname immobile. I walked over to him and wandlessly broke the chains to a pair of cuffs that were tied behind him. Zero came over to us. He leaned into my shoulder and cried softly. He was seriously scared for his life even now, though his killer was no longer alive. He was my submissive. He needed to be comforted, which I was more than happy to do for him. After a few minutes, he and I walked over to Kaname. The vampires had stepped back, thinking that they could just watch his suffering, if Zero would’ve died. I watched as he did some unknown spell that caused the 2 cuffs to fall off his wrists. He got up and joined Zero and I. I placed the Sword of Gryffindor in front of me, in the line of sight of the council members.

. . . . . .

We watched Zero be comforted by the unknown kid for some time. We could say or do nothing to either of them. We did not know who the new boy was, it did not matter to us. To us, he was an insignificant child. It did not matter what blade or weapon he used to kill one of our own, he would die all the same. We saw as the cuffs were removed from Kaname thanks to the hunter. Damn him for being able to do so. We wondered how it was that the chain to the cuffs was broken. Unluckily for us, this was our only pair. So we couldn’t keep Kaname immobile and under our power. We walked towards the sword slowly. We wanted it. If it could kill one of us, we wondered what it would do if wielded in the proper hands of a Pureblood. Before we could touch it, it disappeared.

. . . . . .

I summoned the blade to my hand. I rubbed the non-existent dirt off its edge. I made it disappear. My 2 knights showed up behind us.

. . . . . .

“Senri? I need you and Aido to take Zero out of here. I’ve healed his bullet wound.”

“Your magic; Harrison?”

“Yes, Aido.”

“We’ll go. Kaname? You coming with?”

“No. I’ll be here with Harrison. The 2 of you need to protect Zero at all costs.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Not necessary, Senri and Aido...”

“We could call you our adorable puppy, sir...”

“No! Just go!”

The 2 took off with Zero in between them. Kaname and I faced the Vampire council. Asato spoke. He was beyond furious at us. This was perfect.

. . . . . .

“How dare you save Zero! He’s nothing but a level E half breed!”

“Meh, go and fuck yourself, you so-called Elder...”

“I’m sorry?”

“You wouldn’t kill me or my friend here, Asato.”

“I won’t kill you because you’re a Pureblood, Kaname. You will marry Yuki, have kids with her and live happily ever after! I’ll make sure of that!”

“I would never marry that bitch!”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

“Your friend who you’re with can be killed. He’s nothing but a normal human, a human who’s good with a sword...”

“You wish, you elder shithead!”

“I’m a what now?”

“You heard me!”

“How dare you! Kaname, kill the boy!”

“I think not, Asato.”

“Why not?”

“Because of this...”

. . . . . .

Kaname was in front of me. The moon was coming out. As it did, I spread my wings. They shined a brilliant black in the moonlight. The shininess blinded them for a few seconds. When they could see again, they all looked at me in shock. Kaname walked back behind me. He was holding my shoulders gently. He whispered into my left ear.

. . . . . .

“Let it all go, my love. Show these fuckers who they’re trying to kill...”

“Are you sure, my dear?”

“Yes. Everyone’s far enough away, where they won’t feel it. Show them what you truly are. Before my friend reveals himself, let me tell you something about who he is.”

“He has wings...”

“Yes. Those wings mean that he’s one hell of a strong vampire. He’s stronger than even I am...”

“Holy fuck!”

“Fucking shit!”

“We’re so screwed...”

“That’s damn true!”

. . . . . .

I let my Pureblood Vampire energy go in a massive wave that was half the size of the one that took out the level e’s in the war that happened 2 weeks ago. The level of the energy I released felt to everyone as if a magnitude 3 earthquake rolled through the area. This lasted20 seconds. As soon as they felt the blast of my vampire energy, they all flinched back. Asato jogged up to us. He tried to shove me into Kaname. I grabbed his arm, and held him in front of me.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? What will you do with Yuki?”

“This...”

I summoned Yuki’s frozen body. I unfroze her and had her get down on her knees facing me and the other vampires.

. . . . . .

“Now, just to be sure that there’s no misunderstanding, this is for Kaname!”

I moved Asato to my other side, summoned the sword that the person was using to fight me a few minutes ago, brought it down onto her neck, and removed her head from her body. Asato was furious, but he and the rest of them knew they could do nothing.

“That’s what happens when you promise someone to someone who doesn’t want them!”

“No! The damned Pureblood can’t!”

“I just did, you corrupted council fucks! Now to eat you, Asato!”

I moved him back in front of me, and bit into his neck with my fangs. Before he could die, I stopped. I reached my left hand into his body and pulled his heart out. A few minutes later, his body and heart turned to ash. I spoke to Kaname quietly.

. . . . . .

“Kaname? Takuma’s now the head of his family.”

“He already knows that, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

They got on their knees for a few minutes, to try to beg for their forgiveness. I let them do this, since I found it interesting and humiliating for them. Kaname and Zero found this vindictive and worth watching.

. . . . . .

“To the 5 of you who are left, get the fuck out, now! Don’t you ever come back and accuse anyone just for the hell of it! Mush!”

They ran away from us as fast as they could. There was one who wasn’t fast enough. I threw the sword like a dagger into his back and through his heart. He died. Hopefully we wouldn’t be seeing them any time soon. After a few minutes, I banished the ash from around the general area. We went to meet the headmaster in his office. I would give him the news of Yuki’s death. I hoped he wasn’t too mad.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, Harrison, Zero and Kaname. What happened a few minutes ago?”

“The earthquake?”

“Yes.”

“That was my way to show the Vampire Council whose boss.”

“What do you mean?”

“They tried to kill zero. They had Kaname in some sort of antivampire handcuffs.”

“Zero? Are you alright?”

“Yes, sir. Harrison flew down and saved me from being beheaded.”

“The council’s corrupt?”

“They are.”

“What happened after this?”

“Some old fossil spouted some bullshit about me having to marry Yuki to have children with her...”

“Asato?”

“Yes, sir. How did you know?”

“I heard some of the battle, but not all of it.”

“After he was finished with his annoying diatribe, I beheaded Yuki in front of them. I’m sorry for killing your adopted daughter, sir.”

“She hasn’t been my adopted daughter for some time now, Harrison. Zero’s more of a son than she was for the last few years. So, though I hate that you had to kill her, they needed to be taught a lesson. Is Asato dead as well?”

“He is, sir.”

“Is there any damage to any of the buildings or trees?”

“No, sir. There’s also no ash.”

“Harrison and Kaname, thanks for saving the school again.”

“Of course, sir.”

“It was an honor, sir. Do you mind if we get dinner?”

“You may go. The 3 of you deserve it after the hell you were put through.”

We smiled at him and took off. When we got to the cafeteria, the whole Night Class gave us a standing ovation, which lasted until we got to our table. They knew what happened. They knew not to ask us idiotic questions. They hung out with us. I being newly shown as a Pureblood was given respect. Kaname had it. Zero now had it. They respected him for going through hell and back. They all shook our hands as we left 2 hours later. When we got to our room, Senri and Aido joined us.

. . . . . .

“Nice going, guys.”

“Damn, Harrison. That was awesome...”

“I know it was, Senri.”

“Remind me not to get on your bad side, Harrison...”

“You won’t, Aido.”

“Did you time the moonlight to shine down on your wings like that; Harrison?”

“No. That was just dumb luck, Senri.”

“Luck, or whatever, it was rather cool.”

“Thanks, Aido.”

“Nice way to chop off Yuki’s head, Harrison. She was rather annoying. Does the headmaster know?”

“He does. He has no hard feelings towards me for the action. When did the Night Class leave?”

“After the vampires ran away like scared dogs.”

“How long were you waiting before we got to the cafeteria?”

“Maybe 20 minutes. That was a quick conversation.”

“I’m glad I’m not dead, thanks to Harrison and Kaname.”

“You’re more than welcome, Zero. It is our job to watch out for our mate.”

“Did you tell them that?”

“Hell no. They don’t deserve to know that kind of information about us.”

“I thought you would’ve told that to Yuki before you killed her...”

“It wouldn’t have been worth my time, Senri.”

“Hopefully they don’t come back.”

“I don’t think they will, guys. Now if you don’t mind, we’re all tired...”

“And you have to fix your window...”

“I know I do.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you both tomorrow.”

They took off. I summoned the pieces of the broken window and allowed my magic to fix it. After this, zero stood by it and noticed that it looked perfect.

. . . . . .

“That’s handy, Harrison. I’m so tired...”

“Sleep now, Zero...”

“Yes, sir...”

He walked over to my bed, and got under the covers after he changed into pajamas he brought from his room. Kaname did the same. I joined them a few minutes later. Today was interesting. We got rid of some corrupted idiots that thought they could run our lives, but were proven wrong. The Night Class knew what I was, and respected me for it, and not just because I was above Kaname in status. They respected me for defending them. Was it easy? No. Was it worth my time? Hell yes. This is one of the few times I loved being the hero on my own merit, not because it was expected of me, like it was back in England.

. . . . . .

Over the next few weeks, I as the headmaster met with the parents of the Day Class students that were killed during the war for my school. Each student’s coffin had their body in it. Harrison was able to piece them together. How he did so, I never bothered to ask. The Day Class students that saw the battle and survived it had their memories carefully wiped. They were called into the exam room for an evaluation of their mental health that Thursday in the afternoon. The ones who joined me after they were knocked out were Zero, Senri, Kaname, Harrison and Ruka. Harrison had some skill in mind manipulation. He’d done some studying on his off time. All the Day Class remembered was that there were a few fights, but they didn’t remember any of the specifics. Harrison hated the funerals for some reason, but he still attended them. After the last one which was on March 20, he and I talked in my office. Kaname, Zero, Senri, and Aido were gone to their classes.

. . . . . .

“Are you alright, Harrison?”

“Yes, sir. It is so hard to lie to people about how their kids died.”

“I know it is, but do you really want the parents knowing that the Night Class has internal issues? Do you really want the Day Class to have nightmares because of how brutal the battles were?”

“Good point. You’re sure some of the Day Class saw the battle on March 7?”

“I’m positive a few did, yes.”

“Fuck. So they saw me behead Yuki, and kill Asato in such an interesting way...”

“Yes, I’m sorry to say.”

“Did they feel my energy before Yuki and Asato died?”

“No.”

“That’s good, at least.”

“True. Why do you hate funerals?”

“I hate them because I’ve been to far too many in England.”

“That’s where you’re from?”

“It is. I came out of a war less than 2 years ago.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the dark Lord Voldemort.”

“O, that one. The war of prophecy?”

“You’ve heard of it?”

“I read the 4 books by Bathilda Bagshot. They’re pretty telling. Are those accurate?”

“I’d have to read them, but I do believe they are, for the most part.”

“You saw children die?”

“A few, but it could’ve been worse...”

“How? How did he keep himself alive? Something called a Horcrux?”

“Yes. Insanely dangerous Black Magic which I won’t ever use.”

“You can make one?”

“I know how it is done, but choose not to do so.”

“Can people get into your mind to pull that information?”

“They cannot. If you’re wondering why I decided to help you out with the Day Class, that’s the why. I’ve got enough knowledge of mind magic to do what you needed to have done without destroying their minds.”

“The school thanks you for your service to it, Harrison.”

“You and the school are more than welcome, Headmaster Cross.”

“Do you think we’ll be attacked again?”

“No.”

“What about the Purebloods from England?”

“I don’t believe they’ll attack us here, though I could be wrong.”

“Are there still evil forces that can track you here?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you, sir.”

“Thanks for talking with me for so long.”

“Of course, sir.”

I left his office and went to eat dinner. After dinner, I went to Kaname’s room to meet with him, Zero, Senri and Aido.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, guys.”

“Hey, Harrison.”

“Are you alright?”

“I am.”

“Why did you hate the funerals?”

“They were people I couldn’t save.”

“Your hero thing from England?”

“Yes, Kaname. Did you all read the 4 books?”

“I did, Zero skimmed them.”

“Same for Aido and me. You don’t’ mind?”

“Which interviews did you read and pay attention to?”

“The ones by Hermione Dagworth-Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.”

“He interviewed for the books?”

“He did. Have you not read them?”

“I have not. Did you all read the ones by Ron Weatherby?”

“You mean Weasley?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“Why did you call him Weatherby?”

“It was what I called him when he and I weren’t friends any longer, Senri.”

“You’ve spoken to Hermione?”

“I have not, but I know she’s doing well.”

“How do you know?”

“His allies, Kaname.”

“The ones who bring him food and other stuff from time to time?”

“Yes, Senri.”

“Must be nice not to have to go home to England, Harrison.”

“It is, Aido.”

“Why did Ron betray you the last time?”

“Do you want the honest story; guys? You’re sure?”

“We are, but let’s talk about it tomorrow morning after breakfast. It is rather late.”

“Sure, everyone. So Kaname, you, Zero and I will sleep here?”

“We will, Harrison. Good night, Aido and Senri.”

“Good night, Zero, Kaname and Harrison.”

“Rest well, Zero, Kaname and Harrison.”

They took off. We got our pajamas on and slept in Kaname’s bed. It was a bit taller than mine, but it was just as comfortable. Kaname slept next to the wall, I slept in front of him. Zero slept hugging me. The next day after breakfast, the 5 of us met in Zero’s room to talk.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, everyone.”

“Hey, Harrison, Aido, Senri and Kaname. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. You?”

“I slept well, Senri.”

“So what did you mean when you spoke of your ending of your friendship with Ron; Harrison?”

“This was during the Triwizard Tournament.”

“I shall explain, if you don’t mind; Harrison...”

“Go on, Kaname.”

“The tournament was held 2 years ago in England. It was between Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute.”

“What made this tournament so special?”

“Harrison was chosen as the fourth champion. The whole school turned against him, this included Weatherby.”

“Let me guess, the idiot child wanted to be famous? He was a fucking glory hound?”

“More like a glory puppy who was as bigoted as they came.”

“What happened during the tournament; Harrison?”

“During the first task, we had to face dragons. After I finished my task, the idiot child wanted to be my friend once again. Stupid fucker thought I’d forgive him easily. He was dead wrong.”

“good for you, Harrison. Then what happened?”

“I hunted down what kept the dark lord alive. I found one thanks to one of my allies. I got another thanks to my late dogfather.”

“Your dogfather?”

“His alternate form was a huge Irish wolfhound.”

“How many were made?”

“In total 7. One I wear now.”

“The ring with the black stone?”

“You’re good, Kaname.”

“Heard of it. It is the supposed Resurrection Stone formally owned by Cadmus Peverell.”

“You’d be right, Kaname.”

“So you hold the 3?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“The wand of Destiny or Deathstick owned by Antioch Peverell, and the cloak was owned by Ignotus Peverell?”

“Yes, Zero. Where did you find the information?”

“Kaname and I did some illegal research besides the 4 books.”

“Anything that could see either of you killed?”

“No, Harrison.”

“I shall continue. As the tournament was going on, I found and destroyed the rest of what was used to keep the dark lord alive. When it was the end of the third task, I was transported to a graveyard. I had my blood unwillingly used to resurrect the dark lord. I saw his snake. What many do not know is when I killed the Basilisk, its poison destroyed the soul piece that was inside of me. When I ripped out the fang from the snake to destroy the diary which was the first piece I destroyed, the poison splashed onto my forehead destroying the soul piece and my scar completely. His snake was the last piece. As soon as he died, many of his supporters left, though some of them were killed.”

“How many were left?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What happened after you got back to school?”

“As I left, one of the supporters that were in the general area killed my dogfather.”

“We’re sorry, Harrison.”

“Thank you. I went to Gringots and got my Black Lordship and my birth lordships. I also got a few more that were mine by blood.”

“we won’t ask what they are, that’s rude.”

“Thanks, Senri.”

“Where did you live after that?”

“I lived at the house that formally belonged to my late dogfather.”

“Did you attend your last year of schooling?”

“Not for all classes. I made a deal with my professors that I’d take my OWLs at Yule, and my NEWTs in the summer.”

“This meant you had no time to be with the girl who was Ron’s former friend?”

“No, Senri. This is how I wanted it, though.”

“Did she end her friendship with him as well?”

“Yes. The idiot tried to bad-mouth me during our first dinner back, she slapped him in the hall during dinner and cast some sort of unknown spell on him.”

“What did it do?”

“I think it nearly castrated him. The headmaster knew he could do nothing. He was on thin ice with me, since he allowed my name to be put in the tournament.”

“You mean you should’ve been taken out?”

“Yes. I was under age. This did have one interesting side effect.”

“Let me guess, since you were considered an adult, you could gain your inheritance early?”

“Exactly. There was nothing that anyone could do. It was either I was considered an adult in all things, or taken out and still considered a minor, leaving the schools with one champion each.”

“Did the headmaster try to stop you from going to Gringots?”

“He did, but I reminded him in no uncertain terms that he let me enter into an adults only tournament, so I was an adult in the eyes of the law.”

“Did he persist?”

“He did. He reminded me about my so-called family who needed my blood to keep them safe, I showed him the scars that my so-called family left me. He could say nothing to that.”

“You have scars?”

“I had scars. I don’t any longer.”

“So you were able to hide your Gringots stuff from the school?”

“Since it was not school business, the headmaster could do nothing to try to ask me questions about it.”

“We understand. You finished your OWLs during the Winter Break?”

“I did. They weren’t easy, but I got 12 O’s.”

“Is that good?”

“It is.”

“How did you study?”

“I found a room that allowed me to study all my necessary subjects.”

“Handy. Did you attend classes?”

“Yes, but not all of them, just a few. This made Ron jealous. He thought I was cheating to pass my classes. I did not talk to him at all.”

“Do you miss his friendship?”

“I do not.”

“What happened after the end of your exams?”

“I went to the bank, got my affairs in order and then came here to be with you.”

“Damn...”

“I know.”

“We should get going. Class is about to start.”

We took off. On March 24, Kaname met me outside of the cafeteria after dinner. We were alone.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Have you flown with anyone in your arms?”

“I have not, Kaname. How much do you weigh?”

“O, not that much. Maybe 206 or so.”

“Let me see if I can pick you up.”

I picked Kaname up. He was taller than I was. He also weighed more than I did. I was 160 give or take, so he was rather heavy.

“Damn, Kaname, you’re heavy...”

“I am not...”

“You are, if you want to fly with me. I know how to deal with this.”

“How?”

I fired off a featherweight charm at Kaname. I was able to pick him up. I flew with him around the forest and school grounds for a few minutes. After some time, we landed.

. . . . . .

Harrison picked me up and flew with me in his arms. The view from up here was wonderful. I could see much more than I ever could when I was on the ground. He took me on a quick tour of the forest and the school grounds. We landed on the ground safely after some time.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Are you alright?”

“Yes, Kaname. Did you enjoy your tour of the school grounds and forest?”

“It was nice. Thanks for letting me fly with you. Will you show Zero the same?”

“I will, soon. I believe he’ll enjoy it.”

“I know he will.”

We rested. On March 28, I did the same for Zero. He weighed 202 pounds. He loved the flight just as Kaname had. The next day, Kreacher came to see me. He seemed scared of something or someone. I put the wards up before he got to my room. I was alone.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher has bad news, Master.”

“O?”

“Kreacher has been to the Malfoy family. The head just removed his son from his family.”

“Lucius did what?”

“That is all Kreacher knows.”

“Do you know why it was done?”

“Kreacher does not. Kreacher has other news, Master.”

“Go on.”

“Kreacher has noticed that the blood traitors have been trying to access Master’s vault at the bank.”

“Are they dead?”

“No. Kreacher has 2 letters for you, Master.”

“Who are they from?”

“Gringots, Master.”

“Do they need replies?”

“No, Master.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded at me and handed me 2 pieces of parchment. He popped away. After he left, I read the first one carefully.

. . . . . .

**To Lord Potter Black,**

**We of Gringots are writing to inform you of the following developments concerning your Potter vault. Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley have been remanded to serve the rest of their lives in the Goblin mines. They attempted to forge your signature. They attempted to use something that looked like your blood, but we knew it was not. They had been told that any more transgressions like the one last year would see them punished. We did what was necessary since Albus too many names Dumbledore isn’t here to save anyone any longer. Since the rest of the Weasley family has not gone after your fortune at all, they shall be welcome in our territory known as Gringots. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish for our assistance with any matter, no matter how large or small.**

**May all of your enemies fall beneath your power and might, Griphook, Account Manager**

. . . . . .

After I was done reading the letter, I put it away in my drawer. This was perfect. The blood traitors would bother no one ever again. This meant that Hermione was safe from being forced into any sort of marriage contract with Ron. Payback was a bitch. Ron, his mother and sister tried to dose me with love potions, and steel from my vault. They got their just desserts. I wondered what the Draco situation was, and why Kreacher would tell me about it. He and I weren’t exactly enemies, but we were also not friends. I read the second letter just as carefully as the first.

. . . . . .

**To Lord Black,**

**This letter is to inform you of what we spoke of in late December. You allowed Narcissa Black to remain in the Black Family while annulling her marriage contract as is your right as Head of the Black Family. As we told you back then, we gave Draco a portkey that he will use if it is an emergency. It will take him to your current location. So please do try to be outside when or if he lands nearby you. You do not need to reply to this letter. It is just a reminder, in case you did not get a chance to read our letter that we sent in December.**

**Griphook, Black Account manager**

. . . . . .

I remember that letter from December. Though it was thoughtful of the Goblins to send me a reminder.

I wouldn’t mind Draco coming to be here, but he would have to keep his Pureblood attitude in serious check. My life went on for the next month. I did take Senri and Aido flying. They loved it. On April 2, we all met in Aido’s room to talk.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, guys.”

“Wonderful wings, Harrison. They’re so strong...”

“Hey! He’s mine, Aido!”

“Chill, Kaname. He’s not going to take me from you.”

“Not at all, Kaname.”

“Why were you talking about his wings then?”

“What I was going to say was, that the more he uses his wings to fly with people in his arms, the stronger they’ll get.”

“That, I knew. The only thing I won’t do when I’m flying with another person is do tricks while in the air. I’m immortal, the rest of you are not.”

“He has a point. You flew on a broom before you got your wings?”

“Yes, Senri.”

“How was that?”

“Similar. I’ll show you all some time.”

“You brought it with you?”

“I did. I’m so glad Yuki’s gone.”

“As are we all, Harrison.”

“You don’t miss her, Kaname?”

“No, Harrison. She used to be seriously nice a few years ago. I don’t’ know what changed her, but things happen for a reason.”

“Yes they do, Kaname.”

“So Harrison took us all on the same tour?”

“He did. I didn’t know the school was so beautiful at night.”

“You and the rest of us, Zero.”

“You all enjoyed the tour of the school grounds and the forest?”

“Yes, Harrison.”

“It was seriously nice, Harrison. Your magic did one hell of a job repairing the school’s buildings.”

“Thanks, Senri.”

“None of us knew how truly big the campus was, until you took us on a tour of it, Harrison.”

“This is true.”

“Will you take the headmaster on a flying tour of the campus?”

“If he wants to, I’ll be more than happy to do so.”

“I’d say do so, Harrison. This way he can experience what we all have.”

“I’ll take him tomorrow.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Harrison.”

“See you all later.”

I went to my room. Kaname and Zero followed me. We slept. The next day, I did indeed take the headmaster on a flying tour of the school and surrounding forest. After a few minutes, we landed in front of the administration building. After we got to his office, we talked.

. . . . . .

“That was amazing, Harrison. Was I too heavy for you?”

“No, sir. All I’ll say is that my magic helped. What did you think of the school while we were flying?”

“It was nice. Your magic fixed all of the exterior areas of the buildings that were damaged.”

“Do you know why I flew with you at night?”

“So I could see the beauty of the school grounds and forest?”

“Exactly. Do you want to do this again?”

“Maybe. I’m rather busy, though, being up in the air like that makes your worries go away...”

“That’s why I fly, sir.”

“I understand the why.”

“I’m glad you do.”

“Will you continue with us next year?”

“If I don’t graduate early, sir.”

“Are the classes challenging enough?”

“They are, sir.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Have you been able to find the books you need in our library?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve had no problems with any of my exams or assignments. Thank you for accepting me.”

“Of course. Were you not here, more of our students would be dead.”

“This is true, sir. The Vampire Council might’ve killed Zero. Yuki would still be making his life a living hell, he might have died during his first suicide attempt...”

“That’s true, I’m sorry to say. You should get going. You do need your sleep.”

“True, sir. See you later on.”

“See you.”

I took off back to my room with Kaname and Zero. A few days later, I took Kaname on my broom first. He enjoyed the tour, though he didn’t like something made of wood so close to his cock and arse. I took Zero on the same tour. I noticed that Zero wanted to see what tricks I knew on the broom. I showed him a few, this included the Ronski Feint. This was the same for Senri. When I flew with Aido, he made rings of ice appear throughout our tour. He wanted to see how well I could navigate through them. This made things more challenging, since not all of the rings were in a straight line. Some were higher than others, some were turned sideways, there was even a set that was like an inverted corkscrew. This was what I considered fun. After I went through the last ring, all the ice disappeared. That morning, after our classes, we all went to my room to hang out.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? The tricks you do on a broom...”

“Are insane, but you make sure that none of us die...”

“You enjoyed the Ronski Feint, Senri and Zero?”

“Hell yeah...”

“Thought we were going to crash into the ground...”

“I would never let you crash into the ground, Zero or Senri.”

“How fast were we going?”

“A few hundred miles an hour.”

“Is this for Kaname and myself as well?”

“No, Aido.”

“Why not?”

“The 2 of you didn’t seem like you wanted to fly that fast, so I flew at my normal speed. I wasn’t going to slam into your ice rings at speed, Aido.”

“Good point, Harrison.”

“Ice rings?”

“The flying obstacle course thing?”

“Yes, Senri.”

“We were wondering why you were flying so erratically.”

“Those were fun, Aido. Thanks for the challenge.”

“Any time, Harrison.”

“Did you talk to the headmaster?”

“I did. He thanked me for my services to the school.”

“We’re glad to hear that.”

“Have you guys been to visit him?”

“Yes. He only checks on you because you’re a new student.”

“I know. At least he keeps himself out of my personal life unlike the other now dead fuck...”

“He died? Albus died?”

“Yes, Kaname.”

“Why?”

“He insulted the Goblins one too many times.”

“What about those who went after your vaults?”

“They are in permanent enslavement in the Goblin mines, they deserved it.”

“I don’t disagree, it is just, damn...”

“I know, Senri.”

Kaname, Zero and I slept in my room. The others slept in their own rooms. The Vampire council did not return to bother us. They learned their lesson, which was a good thing for us. There were enough Day Class students to fill in for those who had died during the war in February. On the morning of April 27, my life went from normal to interesting in the span of a few seconds, thanks to Draco Malfoy landing in front of me in the forest behind the school. His body was covered in bruises, all of his limbs were broken. He passed out after he asked me for sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10

My name was formally Draco Lucius Malfoy. I had it changed to Draco Black after I got disinherited from the Malfoy family for being gay, and being a creature. This is my story.

It has been almost a year since Harry Potter left our world. My first term from September to December was good. I had to deal with the Weasel and his friends, but they weren’t much of a problem or could come up with witty comebacks without Potter being around. The weasel was still jealous of his fame for some reason. Idiot Gryffindork. My birthday fell on December 21. I was at home at Malfoy Manner. That morning, I noticed that my body changed. I was taller, and far more feminine than I was used to. When I got downstairs, my mother pulled me aside and into her wing of the house. Father was gone to work at the Ministry. He was one of the few of the Inner Circle of the late Lord Voldemort that survived. The others were Bellatrix, McNair, the Carrow siblings and Dolohov. When she brought me into her office, I was scared.

. . . . . .

“My little dragon? What’s wrong?”

“What happened to me? Why am I different? Why am I gay?”

“I don’t know the answer to your last question. You’re hotter for being my son. Your father will not be happy.”

“But I thought he loved me...”

“He would love you were you straight, and not a creature. You know his views on them, do you not?”

“Yes, mother. Can you do something to glamour my features?”

“I shall. He will eventually ask you to go to Gringots. You’re 17, after all.”

“When do you think I’ll be taken?”

“Maybe in the middle of March.”

“Will he disinherit me?”

“If he does, I will make sure you have refuge. Speaking of such, let me go to Gringots now and set that up for you, in case you need it.”

“I love you, mother...”

“I love you as well, my little dragon...”

I hugged Draco gently for a few minutes. Yes, he was a Veela, yes, it was from my line, not his father’s line. He could take care of himself. This wouldn’t take that long, I hoped. I apparated to Diagon Alley. When I got to Gringots, I met with Griphook, the Black account manager.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Lady Black.”

“Good morning, Griphook. I thank you for seeing me with no notice.”

“Gringots is always open to those who are willing to do business with us, Lady Black.”

“I am not Lady Malfoy Black?”

“You are not. A few months ago, the newest head of the Black Family annulled your relationship with your husband Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.”

“May I ask why?”

“He said that he had a gut feeling that it would be needed in the future.”

“He must be some sort of seer. My son’s a Veela...”

“Maybe he just got lucky. Do you wish to change his name?”

“Not just yet.”

“You wish to see if his father will disinherit him first?”

“Yes. Who is the newest Head of the Black Family?”

“He wishes for his name not to be known.”

“Yet he did this for me, considering he’s never met me?”

“He and your son must’ve gotten along in some capacity for this to happen, Lady Black.”

“Does my husband know that we’re no longer married?”

“We sent him a letter when it happened, but he hasn’t responded. So he doesn’t seem to care.”

“Will Lord Black know I’ve been here?”

“Since no money has changed hands, and no transactions have taken place, he will not. What Gringots will do for you is give your son an emergency portkey so he can get to where Lord Black is, if he ever is in true danger.”

“Lord Black will allow this?”

“He will. How, is our concern.”

“What will the portkey be?”

“It will be a necklace. The keyword to activate it will be sanctuary.”

“I see. Should I go with him?”

“That will not be necessary. We will provide housing for you if your son leaves the UK.”

“Thank you.”

“Gringots is always glad to help. Give me a second and I’ll have Draco’s portkey ready for him.”

It was a few seconds later that I saw a small box appear in front of me. I took it, smiled at Griphook in thanks and took off back to Malfoy Manner. When I got there, Draco met me in the drawing room. I took him back to my office so we could talk.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, mother. Did your meeting go well?”

“It did, Draco.”

“So what has changed for me?”

“Nothing just yet. I do have something for you that the Goblins gave me. It is an emergency portkey.”

“Where will it go?”

“It will go to where Lord Black currently resides. There is a parchment that comes along with it. Please read it.”

“I’ll do so, mother.”

“Good boy, Draco...”

“Mother!”

I smiled at Draco and left my office as did he. That night after dinner, he and I talked in his room. Lucius was late coming home from work, this was perfect.

. . . . . .

“Mother? I thank you for the portkey. Do tell the Goblins I thank them.”

“I’ll do so, Draco.”

“I understand how it is to be used. I have it on, now. It is bonded to my skin.”

“So no one can remove it?”

“No, mother. How did I get the Veela genes?”

“They’re a Black Family secret that very few know about. They skipped all of us, even your aunt Bellatrix.”

“Huh, I thought she was strong...”

“She is. She’s also insane...”

“True, sad to say. I do not know how you got the gene. All I do know is that you’re a full Veela. You’re not straight at all; are you?”

“No, mother. I have no attraction to any of the guys at school.”

“Not even Blaize? He’s a hunk...”

“Mother! That’s just wrong...”

“What, a woman can look, fantasize, but never touch...”

“Gross!”

“what?”

“You’re telling me what turns you on...”

“Not at all, Draco. I could show you memories of what turns me on, if you really want to know...”

“Um, no!”

I blushed from the top of my head down to my shoulders. “Wow! A Malfoy showing emotion! Alert the Daily Profit!”

“Mother!”

“O, let me have my fun, Draco...”

“At my expense? Do you know what kinds of dreams I’ll have tonight?”

“the types of dreams that will make you cum all over yourself and the bed......”

“Mother!”

“You know I’m right! How I miss the whips, paddles, floggers and the cross...”

“God, mother, you and your kinky fuckery...”

“Exactly. I was not the one who they were used on...”

“who?”

“Your father. When he did not listen to mistress...”

“Huh, interesting. Is that why his pain tolerance is so high?”

“Something like that, Draco. Do you want me to show you?”

“Um, no...”

“Come on, chicken, bwock, bwock, bwock...”

“Just no, so who’s the new Lord Black?”

“I’m not sure, but he did annul my marriage to Lucius.”

“Is he a seer?”

“No, just luck, I think.”

“Bloody good luck if you ask me, mother...”

“Agreed. I will cast the glamour on you, Draco.”

“Thank you, mother.”

“It will fall when you go to Gringots with your father. Keep that in mind.”

“Yes, mother.”

“It will be active while you’re at Hogwarts. You will have to leave when Lucius sends you a letter requesting your presence at Gringots.”

“Yes, mother.”

I took out a secondary wand and fired off a set of 6 spells in 45 seconds. They would put a glamour on Draco’s features. It would fool all people but the Goblins. I knew Draco might pay one hell of a price when it came off, but the new Lord black would hopefully watch over him, if it became necessary. He slept. I took off to my room to sleep as well.

. . . . . .

The next few weeks passed by with no incidents. I returned to school, and hung out with Blaize, Pansy, Daphne and the rest of the Slytherins. At the end of March, I noticed that the weasel and his sister took off. Where, we did not know. All we knew was that they did not return. On April 25, I had a feeling that I might leave soon. That night after dinner, I packed my normal clothes, and my books that I thought might be useful if tomorrow went as bad as I thought it might. I packed some interesting books that the Black Lord might find useful. I yoinked and copied them from the Malfoy library back in December, and then in February when I went for a visit. On April 26, I got a strongly worded letter from my father. I met him at Diagon Alley that morning. I had my trunk shrunken in the left pocket of my trousers; my wand was up my right sleeve in a dragon hide holster, I did not wear school clothes. I was in grays and blues.

. . . . . .

It was January 3. Draco was gone to school. Lucius met me in the drawing room.

“Narcissa? What did you do to Draco?”

“Why; Lucius?”

“I thought he looked different the morning of his birthday. I felt the wards go haywire.”

“O, he’s just come into his inheritance.”

“Is he finally straight?”

“He is not. Why does that matter?”

“I want to know if his inheritance turned him from a ponce into a respectable member of the Malfoy Family...”

“You knew he was gay?”

“I don’t understand why he had to be that way. It is betrayal of our family!”

“It is not!”

“It is! Is he at least doing well in school?”

“He is.”

“I shall owl him in April. I want to see what sort of creature he is.”

“Why?”

“I want to see why the wards went off this morning.”

“Why not just ask him?”

“Ask him and have him lie to me? I think not...”

“It is your call. You’re still his father. I can respect that.”

“What about us? We’re no longer married. I received the letter from the Goblins a few weeks ago.”

“Do you know why this was done?”

“Because I supported our lord that the Potter spawn destroyed?”

“I disagree with your former support of him and his values.”

“You know that we Purebloods need, to...”

“No. We need Muggleborns to keep our magic from dying out.”

“We do not.”

“Will you fight me over this?”

“We have disagreed on other things. I may not like your values, but I respect where you’re coming from.”

“Thanks.”

“I have a question for you.”

“Yes...”

“Do you know who the Black Lord is?”

“I do not. Why does that matter?”

“I’m just curious is all.”

I shook my head at Lucius. He hugged me for a few minutes, I left the room. I hoped that he would accept Draco for what he was, but I knew in my heart that he would not.

. . . . . .

After Narcissa left the room, I went to my bedroom to think. What was Narcissa hiding from me? What was Draco? Was he even human? If he was not, I’d have McNair and a few of his friends take care of the boy. He wouldn’t die, but he would be as severely injured as I could make him. Unless his creature was one that would make our family look good in the eyes of the general public. I waited until April 26 to send Draco the letter to have me meet with him at Gringots so that I’d get my answers. He appeared in Diagon Alley in front of me after breakfast. As we walked to the bank, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Thank you for coming with me, Draco.”

“Of course, father.”

“I am glad that I didn’t have to send more than one letter. At least the Light loving Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore is dead.”

“Agreed. School’s going well. Blaize and the others are glad I’m still part of their faction though Voldemort’s gone.”

“Who’s the Defense Professor?”

“Umbridge. I hate that bitch!”

“She won’t be there for much longer. I’ve gotten reports from others who are there that she’s using illegal objects to punish students.”

“Will you go after her yourself?”

“No. I’ll turn her towards the Forbidden forest and let the creatures there take care of her for us.”

“I like the way you think, father.”

“I’m glad you do, Draco. We’re here.”

As I walked towards the bank, I was worried, but it did not show on my face. I knew that my father would find out what I truly was. I might be disinherited from the Malfoy family. Hopefully I was wrong, but just like most bad things in my life, I was more than likely right.

As soon as we got to the bank, I met with my account manager Ironclaw.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. What may Gringots do for you today?”

“I wish to have a blood and complete inheritance test run on my sun, Heir Malfoy.”

“Sure. The fee will be deducted from your vault.”

“That’s fine.”

“Do you agree with this; Heir Malfoy?”

“Yes, Ironclaw.”

I pricked my right index finger. I let 3 drops of blood fall onto the parchment I was presented with. When Lucius read it, his mouth dropped in shock. My glamour fell off. So he saw the undeniable hotness of my Veela side.

. . . . . .

I read Draco’s parchment thoroughly to be sure what I read was actually real. His name was what I’d given to him at birth. He was a Pureblood, but he was also a Veela. How dare he be a creature. This would not stand. I looked at him a few times to be sure what he looked like. Yes, he was hot, but he was not my spawn, so he could take his hotness somewhere else, after my friends and I were done with him.

. . . . . .

“Ironclaw?”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy?”

“I; Lucius Abraxas Malfoy; disinherit Draco Lucius Malfoy entirely from the Malfoy line. When I die, the Malfoy line dies with me!”

“Are you sure of this, Lord Malfoy?”

“Yes!”

The Goblin gave me a parchment to sign. I signed it quickly. I walked over to Draco and punched him hard enough where he fell backwards onto the floor. When the Goblin saw this, he glared at me.

“How dare you attack your former heir, Lord Malfoy. If you do this again in my presence, you will be banned from Gringots for a month.”

I nodded at Ironclaw. I glared my son down.

. . . . . .

“How dare you! Get the fuck up and follow me!”

“But, I’m, a...”

“I know what you are! You’re a disgusting creature! My bloodline’s supposed to be pure! Let me see the parchment!”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy.”

I looked at the parchment a second time. I saw his last name had changed to Black, he had no middle name. It did not matter to me. He was no son of mine. He would be dealt with soon enough. I had him follow me out past the ward line of the bank. I apparated with him deep into Knockturn Alley. When we got there, Bellatrix, Walden, Amycus and Alecto Carrow were waiting for me. I showed Bella the first few lines of the parchment. When she saw this, she tried to hit Draco with a Crucio. He was able to move out of the way for the most part. He only got the lightest touch of the fully powered curse for a few seconds. Walden and Amycus tried to hit him with 2 bone breaker Curses, both missed. The 2 ladies tried to hit him with 2 Avada Kedavras, they too missed. It was now my turn. I hit him with a few Diffindo charms all over his back. Every time the charm hit, he screamed out in pain. After the fourth time, I stopped. He ran. As he ran, McNair and Amycus fired off 2 bone breaker curses. These managed to break both of his arms almost completely off. I then aimed a Crucio at the impudent child. Before it could make contact, he disappeared.

. . . . . .

I felt the Crucio. It hurt, but not enough where I’d stop or scream out in pain. I ran after it stopped. I felt the blood running from my back. I used my wand to close the wounds. After a few seconds, they were shut. I put my wand back into my arm holster. And not too soon. I felt my arms nearly dislocate. I knew it was now or never. I ran faster and faster. The curses got further and further away. I thought I’d heard the word Crucio being yelled out by my former father, but I might have been hearing things. As soon as the last syllable was spoken, I whispered out the word sanctuary 3 times. I disappeared when I got to the edge of Knockturn Alley. I landed a few minutes later. I was flat on my back in some kind of forest. I knew I was not in the UK. I looked up at the eyes of a person. I whispered out quietly.

“Sanctuary, please... Please help me...”

My world went black.

. . . . . .

I heard the words that Draco whispered to me. I remembered the second letter the Goblins had sent me. I now knew why they were concerned. God, they really did a hell of a number on the guy. I healed the blood and scars that were on his back when I floated him onto his stomach. I levitated him to my room. No one was there, thank god. Kaname and Zero decided to sleep together, I slept alone, and I was glad I had.

I took most of the night healing Draco on my own. I used Blood Replenishment potions to get his blood back to where it needed to be. I got a parchment thanks to Kreacher while Draco was knocked out. He’d gotten it from Griphook earlier today. It showed that Draco was now a Black, and he was a full Veela, so he’d be in the Night Class as soon as he was healed. After I read the parchment, I put it away. Narcissa was safe, I was sure of that. It took almost 2 days for him to wake up.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back to the land of the living, my son...”

“I? Huh? What?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living, my son. Luke, I am your father, you’re now with the dark side, welcome to the Sith Empire...”

“Can’t think, body hurts, too many Muggle references, Potter? When did you look so different? What the bloody hell happened to you? Where am I? And who’s Lord Black?”

“I’m Lord Black. You’re at the school that I currently attend. Do you have any injuries?”

“Yes. Both of my arms are broken, I think the ribs on both sides of my body are broken. I don’t think they managed to do any damage to my internal organs.”

“Do you have Skele-Gro and bruise balm?”

“I do. Why am I not dizzy? Where did all my blood go?”

“I healed your cuts and replenished your blood.”

“Nice uniform, Potter, um, Black...”

“Harrison’s fine, Draco.”

“How is it that you’re a Black?”

“Once by my Grandmother Doria Black, once more by Sirius Orion Black III.”

“Why have you decided to help me?”

“I respect your mother. She is a Black by birth. This is why I kept her in the Black Family.”

“So, you knew about the portkey?”

“I did. I also knew that you would not use it unless you were in true mortal danger.”

“Let me unshrink my trunk...”

“No. I’ll do it.”

He whispered to me where his trunk was. I took it out of the left pocket of his trousers and unshrunk it. He directed me to where the potions were. I pulled out the Skele-Gro and a jar of bruise balm. I had him lay down. I set the bones in both of his arms and reset all of his ribs quickly. He took a vial of the potion. I knocked him out while the potion did its work. After a few hours, he woke and flexed both arms and hands experimentally.

. . . . . .

“Huh, that worked. Thank you, Harrison. Now, can you please help me with my other bruises?”

“Sure, Draco.”

As Draco was lying on the couch face down, Kaname and Zero came into the room. I was sitting on my legs behind him. I was done with the right side of his body. I was using my left hand on his back and ribs to heal his bruises. To Kaname and Zero, it looked like I was doing something sexual with the boy. It had been 3 days since he had gotten here.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Why is there a boy in here? Why are you doing interesting things to him?”

“I’m healing him...”

“Doesn’t look like that to me. You’re all up on his ass, that’s supposed to be only for Zero or me...”

“That’s not what’s going on, Kaname.”

“Tell me why the fuck your hands are all over his body!”

“Enough!”

I threw out my Pureblood vampire energy directly at Kaname. This caused him to kneel down in front of me. He actually looked at what my hands were doing to Draco. He did see that I was healing him.

“I’m sorry, Harrison. I’m sorry I didn’t see...”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry! I’d never fuck anyone but Zero!”

“Um, Harrison? Are you done with the bruise balm? Why’s the guy mad at you?”

“He saw something that he thought was something else, Draco.”

“Can you please not yell? It reminds me of why I left...”

“I’m sorry, Draco. My name’s Kaname. To my right is Zero. When did you get here?”

“Pleasure to meet you both. I got here a few days ago. Harrison’s been taking care of me. Not in that way...”

Zero smirked at Kaname since he was still kneeling in front of me. I then let him stand up.

“Did I miss many classes?”

“Yes. Will you be attending the classes for the rest of the week?”

“I don’t think so. Are there any big assignments?”

“No.”

“Any exams I’ll miss?”

“No.”

“Draco? Is the stuff done working?”

“I think so. Can you check?”

“Sure.”

“We’ll be back after class, Harrison.”

“See you, Kaname and Zero.”

“Sorry for jumping the gun, Harrison.”

“It is fine, Kaname.”

They left the room. I checked on Draco’s bruises. They were healing nicely. The next day, Zero brought us both breakfast. As we were eating, Draco and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Thanks for healing me, Harrison. You didn’t have to help me. I was your mortal enemy at school...”

“That was then, this is now. I can let bygones be bygones, if you will.”

“I will. What are you? You never answered my question. And why am I still in pain?”

“You’re still in pain because I think you got hit with the Crucio for less than 20 seconds. It will take a few days for your body to heal. As for what I am, I’m a vampire. No, I won’t drink from you or anyone in this school that isn’t one of my mates.”

“So you’re gay as well? Do you know what happened to the weasel, his sister and their mother by any chance?”

“I do. All I’ll say is they’ll be in the Goblin mines for the rest of their natural lives. Yes, I’m gay. Yes, the 2 guys you met are my mates.”

“Are you their dominant? It looked like it when your vampire thing hit Kaname...”

“I can be dominant when I feel it is necessary. Kaname’s my dominant most of the time. Zero’s my submissive.”

“Do you know what I am now?”

“Yes. I know your name’s Draco Black and you’re a full Veela.”

“How?”

“I have allies who get me information when I need it.”

“Is my mother safe?”

“She is. No, we’re not going back to England just yet. You’re still too weak to travel that far.”

“But my NEWTs...”

“I will schedule them in the next few days. It is Tuesday. Let’s see how you are on Friday night. Alright?”

“Alright. Who made the breakfast?”

“The cooks here.”

“No house-elves?”

“No. This is the Muggle world for the most part. I will have the headmaster explain it on Friday night.”

“Thanks for saving my arse.”

“You’re welcome.”

Over the next 3 days, Draco healed slowly but surely. On Friday afternoon, Senri and Aido brought us lunch. They also came to visit me and meet my new friend.

. . . . . .

I saw 2 new people enter Harrison’s room. One was a guy that didn’t really catch my attention, it was the guy that felt cold that caught my attention. This was my dominant mate. I was a submissive Veela.

. . . . . .

Senri and I walked into Harrison’s room. We said hi to Harrison. I looked at the blond boy who was next to him. I looked deep into his eyes and whispered out, “mate.” He was my mate. I was a dominant. It was so long since I’ve had someone to care for. I walked over to him and held him in my arms.

. . . . . .

I watched as Aido came over to Draco and I. I noticed the smallest bond forming between the 2. I know that Aido might have been gay, but he coming after Draco like this proved it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

. . . . . .

“Aido? I see you found your mate.”

“I did, Harrison. I know I’m your knight...”

“Yes. And he seems to be fine. Draco? How do you feel?”

“Fire and ice. So wonderful together. I mean, I’m fine, Harrison. I think I can walk on my own...”

“You seemed to be doing alright earlier today. Aido? Please watch over him. Can you give him a tour of the school?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Not necessary, Aido. I will meet him in the headmaster’s office in a few hours. Do let me know if he is weak when I meet the 2 of you there; won’t you?”

“You mean if he can’t walk, or if he gets tired?”

“Yes.”

“If he gets tired, I’ll carry him.”

“But, I’m, a...”

“I know you’re a boy. You still look like you’re injured, Draco.”

“How do you know my name; Aido?”

“I’m not sure. Can we go, Harrison?”

“Sure, Aido.”

I took off with Draco holding onto my arm. I took him on a tour of the classrooms, and the other buildings that made up the school. When we got to the library, he was amazed.

“There are so many books here, Aido. Can I explore this room later?”

“Sure, Draco.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you feeling tired?”

“No, but I’m rather hungry.”

“Let’s go to the cafeteria.”

“The lunch was wonderful as were the other meals I’ve gotten from here. I wish to meet the people who make the food and personally thank them for it.”

“Sure.”

We left the library. When we got to the cafeteria, we were the first ones there. I picked out a bit of everything so Draco could sample different types of food. I didn’t get him anything that was spicy or slimy. After our late meal, we continued exploring the school. After a few hours, we were in the headmaster’s office. Harrison met us.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Harrison. Who is this who you have with you?”

“This is Draco Black, Headmaster Cross. I wish him to be in the Night Class with Aido and the rest of us.”

“May I ask why?”

“I shall show you his last blood and inheritance test, Headmaster Cross. This should answer your questions. Do you mind, Draco?”

“No, Harrison.”

I handed him the parchment. He read it carefully. After a few minutes, he was done. He handed it back to me. I put it back in the pocket of my jacket.

“So you’re a full blooded Veela? Is this correct? This means you can use fire?”

“Yes, sir. Will I be expelled?”

“You will not. Harrison here is a Pureblood Vampire as is Aido.”

“What about Kaname and Zero?”

“Kaname’s a Pureblood. Zero’s a hybrid. That is his story to tell, not mine.”

“Yes, sir. I’m going to need serious help to catch up.”

“Harrison? Do you mind?”

“Will I miss any of my classes, homework, or exams; sir?”

“You will not. Though I do understand why you asked.”

“I will help him catch up and be able to start on Monday. It will not be hard for him.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“I will help out as well, sir.”

“Thank you, Aido.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

“Do I need to take a placement test?”

“Not for the Night Class, Draco.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“I’m sorry for any issues we had in the past.”

“It is water under the bridge, Draco.”

“It is what?”

“He means it is in the past, Draco.”

“Thanks, Aido.”

“Have you watched movies before; Draco?”

“I have not, Harrison. Won’t my magic interfere with the movie equipment?”

“It will not. I have my wand, and you don’t see the lights in here going out, do you?”

“They have not gone out or flashed like they were going to do so, no.”

“Exactly.”

“It is Friday. If you need any movies, I have my own interesting collection.”

“Thanks, Headmaster Cross. Do you have somewhere we can watch them?”

“My home has a movie theater room.”

“Does it have the delicious popcorn?”

“It does. It will be ready for you when you get there.”

“Oo, thanks. Tomorrow, guys?”

“Let’s invite the rest of the Night Class, but yes.”

“Please don’t destroy my home with your interesting escapades...”

“We have more decorum than that. There’s no liquor, so...”

“He has a point. We won’t do anything to make you look bad, sir.”

“Please don’t, Mr. Black.”

I smiled at the headmaster. He was someone who I could get to like being around. Unlike the late Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore, he knew when to be serious, and when to joke around. We took off to a late dinner. After dinner, I went to my room to pack my stuff. I had it in my pockets ready to move into Kaname’s room. When I got to his door, he was just about to open it. Draco was in my old room.

. . . . . .

“Can I come in; Kaname?”

“Why; Harrison?”

“I was hoping to move in with you.”

“Why should I allow it?”

“If you won’t let me, I can always move in with Zero...”

“Hey! Come on in, you loveable and adorable...”

“Hey!”

I entered his room and unpacked my stuff.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to help Draco move into my old room. He seems to like it.”

“Alright, Harrison.”

I took off. I got a few dozen Night Class uniforms for Draco. Before I gave them to him, I put resizing charms on them. I got to his room.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison. You brought me clothes?”

“Considering you start on Monday, yes I did. These will fit.”

“How do you know?”

“They have resizing charms.”

“You cast resizing charms?”

“I do.”

“Where do you live now? Your stuff’s gone.”

“I live with Kaname. Do you need anything to make this room yours?”

“No.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

I took off and went to sleep with Kaname.

The next morning, we all went to the headmaster’s house to watch a few movies that would teach Draco a bit about Muggle history. We started out with A Knight’s Tale which dealt with the medieval times. We moved on to Glory which dealt with the American Civil War. After lunch, we watched Titanic which was about the tragedy in 1912, Schindler’s List and Saving Private Ryan. The last 2 movies dealt with World War II. After dinner, we all went to Aido’s room to talk.

. . . . . .

“Damn, those movies were intense...”

“I know. Titanic was long.”

“I know it was. I should’ve warned you.”

“Were those events real?”

“For the first one, probably not. The second one was real to an extent. The last 3 were more or less real.”

“More or less?”

“Some of what happened was taken from firsthand accounts, but not everything.”

“But they were so sad...”

“I know. Did you understand what happened during all of the movies?”

“Yes, for the most part.”

“What didn’t make sense; Draco?”

“Some of the weapons that were used. We didn’t learn about any of those at my other school...”

“We did not, Draco. The course is way out of date.”

“Can I talk about our world; Harrison?”

“Since it is just the 6 of us, you can.”

“Kaname?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Did you live through any of these time periods?”

“I did not, Draco. If you really want to understand the firsthand history, I can see about getting you firsthand accounts, though they might not be easy to understand.”

“Why not?”

“They’re not in modern English.”

“Are they in Latin, French, or German?”

“They’re in English, but it is not standard.”

“Will any of that be covered in our classes?”

“It will not. The movies were just a brief introduction to the Muggle world.”

“Hell of an introduction, Harrison...”

“Did you enjoy them?”

“I honestly did.”

“The day after tomorrow will be your first class with us. Aido or I will give you our notes. Zero has told me that my notes make the subjects easier to understand.”

“Do they; Zero?”

“Yes, Draco. Do you have your notes for the past few months; Harrison?”

“I do from January up to now. We’re all taking the same classes.”

“Thanks, Harrison and Aido.”

“Sure, Draco.”

“Draco? When we have the time, you and I will work on dueling, and your spellwork for your NEWTs.”

“Do you have your original wand; Harrison?”

“I do not. Do you have yours?”

“I do. Where will we practice?”

“In the forest. We’ll start with you doing the spells against trees. Neither of us have armor, so...”

“Huh, you have a point. I have Dragon Hide...”

“That’s nice. I have Basilisk armor...”

“You have what? Since when?”

“For some time, Draco.”

“That’s right, you killed that huge snake a few years ago.”

“Exactly, Kaname.”

“How many suits do you have?”

“I’m not sure. And I’m not going to go get them just so we can destroy them with spells...”

“You have money to burn...”

“That shite’s expensive...”

“Not as much as Nundu skin, poison, or blood...”

“And how do you know about that; Draco?”

“Hello, who was my former family; Harrison?”

“Good point. I shall help you out with those 3 ingredients if you can’t access your former family’s vault, Draco. Tomorrow, Aido and I will let you see our notes for our classes. You can ask us any questions for them then. Is this fair?”

“Yes, Harrison.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Senri?”

“You should have him meet the rest of the Night Class.”

“It will be done during the 3 meals tomorrow.”

We took off. Draco and Aido needed to get to know each other. Would they live in the same room? Eventually. But eventually was not now. Kaname and I slept in the same room. Zero joined us. The next day, we had Draco join us for breakfast. He met and got along with most of the Night Class. The ones who took some time to get used to him were Ruka and Rima. Not because they didn’t like him, but because he started spouting his Pureblood nonsense. That was until I gave him a glare which shut his face. After breakfast, we talked while we were on our second school tour. Kaname, Senri, Zero and Aido joined us.

. . . . . .

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“You have to not talk as if you’re the ruling class in this school. That shite worked at Hogwarts because of the environment.”

“He has a point, Draco.”

“Kaname? You went to Hogwarts?”

“No, but I read about it. If your Pureblood status worked there, that’s fine. Just please don’t try to force it on anyone here. Those who are here won’t take too kindly to it.”

“So who’s the top dog here?”

“I am, if you’re asking about age, but Harrison is in terms of absolute power.”

“Why are some of the trees in the forest missing?”

“There was a battle a few months back.”

“Another battle, Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco. This was one I chose to be a part of. Not like the last one, fucking idiotic prophecy...”

“Yes, true.”

“Hey Draco?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Will your former family or some of their supporters try to track me down here?”

“I’m not sure, Harrison. I know they don’t know where I am. If they do come here, will you kill them?”

“If they try to attack people here, I will do so. Will you hate me if I do?”

“Not at all, Harrison. I did tell you I want to no longer be associated with them, and I meant it. I will formally apologize to those who I have offended.”

“Um, Draco?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain it, Aido. Let’s sit here by the fountain. What he means by apologize is either a formal apology where he will kneel and say a few words after the meal is done, or...”

“I was thinking of doing that, Harrison. Thanks for stopping me from digging any of a bigger hole for myself.”

“Sure, Draco. It is my job as your future Head of Family to be sure that you meet the standards demanded by the Blacks...”

“Standards?”

“Do you know my other titles; Draco?”

“I know you’re Lord Potter and Black. You have others?”

“Yes. Kaname? Can we go into one of our rooms to continue this conversation?”

“I know the why, Harrison.”

We went into my room. We all sat on my bed, a few conjured chairs or the couch. I put up wards, closed and locked the door. I handed Draco the parchment with the information I’d gotten from Gringots. When he read it, his mouth dropped in shock. He walked over to where I was, and kneeled in front of me.

“I, Draco Black, formally apologize for any transgressions that I have caused you, your mates, or this school, Lord Emrys.”

“I accept your apology on behalf of Cross Academy, Draco Black. You may rise.”

I watched as Draco got up and went to sit back next to Aido. Kaname and Zero said nothing, neither did Senri. The headmaster appeared at my door. I let him into the room.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, sir. I’m sorry for this morning...”

“It is alright, Draco. Why were you just kneeling? Harrison? What is that ring on your right hand?”

“O, my lordship ring, sir.”

“I will not ask which one, Harrison.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I formally apologized for this morning, Headmaster Cross.”

“Alright, Draco. Why?”

“I said some things that I should not have. It was how I was raised.”

“You’re a Pureblood, right?”

“Yes, sir. It will not happen again.”

“Thanks for stopping him from going any further than he did, Harrison.”

“Of course, sir.”

The headmaster left. We went off to an early lunch. After lunch, we studied with Draco. We noticed that he picked up the new material quickly for having no prior exposure to it. We stopped before dinner. Dinner went well as a whole. Draco made new friends far easier than we thought he would. After dinner, Draco and Aido left. Kaname, Zero and I went to sleep in my room.

. . . . . .

As we walked to Draco’s room, I reflected on today as a whole. It went well. Draco made new friends, though the morning did not start out that well. He got protection from Lord Emrys which would help him out in the future. Tomorrow would go well for him. Harrison and I would make sure of it.

. . . . . .

As we walked to my room, I realized that my pompous attitude that worked at Hogwarts would not work here. I needed to blend in and become part of the crowd, not stand out. Hopefully I would have the vampire classes explained to me soon. This way I didn’t piss someone off for real and die for it. I didn’t want to piss off Lord Black. He could demand my death, and it would happen. I slept. The next day was my first day at Cross Academy as a student.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of my first week of classes. I enjoyed the challenging and interesting material. As I studied my notes and the books, I thought to myself about the brand new start I’d been given by Harrison Black. When I first met Harry Potter so many years ago, I was a mean arsehole. If I would’ve been nicer to him, maybe he might’ve accepted my hand in friendship though he went into the lions den, while I went into the snake pit. His so-called friend the weasel didn’t help matters. He reminded me of the blood feud between our 2 families which was resolved so long ago. He also said that all snakes were evil which was complete bullshite. Since it was a so-called lion that revealed the secret of the Potters location to the Dark Lord Voldemort. I’m so glad that that family’s out of our lives for good. The twins, Bill and Charlie I have no problems with. Yes, they were lions as well, but they didn’t say that all snakes were evil, or that all lions were good. I hated the weasel, his sister and mother for that fact. I was the one who started all of our fights between Harrison and I. I had to do so to prove my superiority to him, though it didn’t always work. Especially when it came to Quidditch. I am glad he has taken me in, healed me and made sure that I wasn’t hated at the new school. The material has been interesting and challenging. He promised me that we’d start our spell lessons soon. On Saturday May 4, he took me outside to the forest far away from others.

. . . . . .

“Before we start, how was your first week of classes; Draco?“

“It was interesting and challenging, Harrison.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you have any questions on the material that was covered at all?”

“No. All of it makes sense. Aido’s notes and yours have helped a great deal.”

“How did you do on our exam we had yesterday?”

“For being a new student, I think I did pretty well. None of us will know our results until tomorrow night. Why do we hold the classes at night?”

“We’re all vampires, you’re a Veela. We’re considered creatures by the Day Class, though we do get along with them.”

”Is that why we don’t eat them? But they look at us as if we were the most amazing things on this planet?”

“Exactly. Another reason was partially my fault. I modified some of their memories before you got here, so they’d forget the 2 battles they saw.”

“What battles?”

“There was one at the beginning of March. That is the one where I saved Zero from being killed. I also discovered I had wings.”

“You can fly? Can you teach me how to fly?”

“This is why Zero’s with us. He transferred to the Night Class at the end of March. He didn’t want to see any of the Day Class students, since he was partially responsible for some of their deaths, and he didn’t really get along with them. Do you want to work on flying, or your magic?”

“Can we do both?”

“You want to learn how to fly and duel in the air?”

“Yes. So we won’t need to use brooms ever again?”

“Unless we’re going to somewhere that is far, not often. Do you have yours?”

“Yes, but it’s not a Firebolt.”

“Do you want a Firebolt?”

“That would be nice. How will you get me stuff from my family’s vault?”

“What title do I hold?”

“I see. Do your vaults have the Nundu stuff?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you. Do you want armor from a Nundu or Basilisk?”

“Either. Maybe a Nemean Lion...”

“You’re insane, those things are not extinct, but they’re beyond rare...”

“What happened to Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore?”

“He got beheaded for pissing the Goblins off one too many times.”

“About time that fucker died...”

“Agreed. Let’s start your lessons, now.”

. . . . . .

I brought out my wings. Draco noticed that when he brought his out, they didn’t rip through his shirt or jacket. What I did to his clothes I would explain to him after this lesson was over. I flew above Draco. He jumped into the air and flapped his wings experimentally. After a few minutes, he was flying well. I tossed out a stunning spell. It missed him, but hit the tree he was flying next to causing it to start to fall. Draco had to corkscrew to get out of its way. He tried to fire off a cutting curse at me which I easily dodged. The fight continued for a while. He’d fire off borderline lethal spells; I’d dodge and return fire. I took it up a few notches by firing off a Crucio at him at point blank range. He was able to get out of its way by performing a Ronski Feint but he was not on his broom. He fired off some sort of arrow spell which slammed into a tree. I landed a few feet behind him. I turned around, and put my wand and wings away. He did so a few seconds later.

. . . . . .

“Nice spellwork, Draco.”

“Why the hell did you use the Crucio; Harrison?”

“You’re one to talk. You used an organ rotting curse...”

“Which didn’t come anywhere near you...”

Just like the Crucio missed you...”

“I nearly slammed into the ground to avoid it.”

“That’s the best way to teach you how to avoid spellfire.”

“By almost killing me?”

“Something like that...”

“If Aido knew about this...”

‘He’d allow it, as long as I didn’t actually hit you with an Avada Kedavra...”

“Are you certain?”

“We can go to his room and ask him...”

“Now?”

“You’re the one who wants to know so badly...”

“Let’s save it until after breakfast. I thought you wanted to let him sleep?”

“I do. Can he fly as well?”

“No, but you can take him flying, if you want to.”

“You think he’ll mind?”

“Not at all. I took Kaname, Zero, Senri and Aido flying on my broom.”

“How did they like it?”

“They loved it. Senri and Zero experienced the Ronski Feint firsthand.”

“Damn...”

“Do you want to continue practicing?”

“No. I’m rather tired, but I’m in a good mood.”

“Why? Because I nearly kicked your ass?”

“No, because I’m one of the few who can say that he dueled Harry Potter and matched him move for move...”

“This is true. Very nice job.”

“When we fly again, will we have more lessons that will be this dangerous?”

“No. This was a lesson to see how well you could think on your feet.”

“Did I pass?”

“With flying colors.”

“Can you take me back to the school?”

“Sure.”

“How are my clothes not ripped?”

“I not only applied resizing charms to your clothes, but I made it so your wings could come out without doing any damage to your shirts or jackets.”

“Did you do this for your own clothes?”

“I did.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. We’re at our dorm. Can you get back to your room?”

“I can. Thanks.”

“Sleep well.”

“You do as well.”

. . . . . .

As I walked to my room, I reflected on my lesson with Harrison. I knew he would drill me on spells, but I didn’t know he knew so many dark spells. He was able to get out of the way of the arrow spell I shot at him. He fired off a Crucio that nearly clipped my side, would I not have dove at the ground. He is one hell of a duelist. I’ll love my evening lessons with him. I just hope he remembers that neither of us have armor. I wonder what he will have me do next. Time we fly. Will it be charms or transfiguration? We shall see. At least the other lessons I am taking are interesting and seriously challenging. though they’re in English. They force me to learn and use my mind. They give us so much homework, but it will be for my benefit. I wonder how the next few months will go. I also wonder how it is that Harrison has his OWLs and NEWTs completed. So that’s what he did after the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort. He wasn’t hanging around with the Weasel or the halfblood. No one knew she was the last descendent of the Dagworth Granger line, until recently. That’s why she was so damn good at school. At least her no-it-all attitude was gone before I left Hogwarts. I wonder why it was there in the first place. Maybe Harrison might tell me, if I asked him nicely enough. I got to my room, took a long bath and slept in my comfortable bed. The next day after breakfast, I met up with Harrison in his room. Kaname and Zero were off with their friends as was Aido.

. . . . . .

“May I ask you a question; Harrison?”

“Sure, Draco.”

“What happened to Dagworth granger?”

“I see you heard of that as well.”

“Yes. Bathilda Bagshot interviewed us, Neville and the Weasel.”

“The books about the first and second Wizarding wars?”

‘Yes. You’ve read them?”

“I’ve only heard of them. I’ll tell you this much, Hermione Dagworth Granger was under many spells and potions which stopped working but were still in her system after Albus Dumbledore died.”

“How was she saved?”

“Gringots, is all I’ll tell you.”

“How much did it cost?”

“Nothing. And that was purely luck on my part.”

“I wondered why she was able to speak so well, and not have her no-it-all attitude she used to have.”

“Please don’t ask any more questions about her, Draco. All you need to know is she’s doing well.”

“I’m glad she’s doing better.”

“Have you spoken to Aido?”

“He said he would talk to me after lunch. Should I fly with him in my arms?”

“If you’ feel you’re ready. Do you know the featherweight charm?”

“I do.”

“Use it before you fly with him.”

“I’m going to get some more studying done.”

“See you later.”

“See you.”

For the rest of the morning, I too caught up on studying. After a few hours, I went to lunch. After lunch, Kaname, Zero, Senri and I went to hang out with Aido and Draco. We watched as Draco flew through the forest on his own easily. Aido asked him to land. I hoped that he knew what he was doing and didn’t get both of them killed.

. . . . . .

I landed in front of Aido. I cast the featherweight charm on him, and picked him up. We flew off. As we were flying, I noticed ice rings appear in front of us.

. . . . . .

“Have you heard of an obstacle course, Draco?”

“Yes, Aido. That’s what this is?”

“It is. I want to see how well you can fly.”

“This will be fun...”

“I know it will. Please don’t let me fall...”

“You won’t fall, Aido.”

. . . . . .

The course began. I had flown up to a tall tree with Zero, Kaname, and then Senri before Draco and Aido got to the forest to fly. We watched as Draco easily navigated the course of rings, no matter how they appeared and disappeared. After almost an hour, they landed in front of us. I flew down to the ground with Kaname in my arms. I flew up to get Senri, then Zero. I couldn’t take them with me at the same time just yet. When we landed for the final time, we clapped for the show that Draco had just given us. Aido carried him back to his room in his arms. He honestly needed the rest after such a long and interesting flight. I hoped Aido had his fun. It sure as hell looked fun from where we were. After a few hours, we went to dinner. During dinner, we talked. We had a table to ourselves, though the rest of the Night Class was nearby.

. . . . . .

“Hell of a flying demonstration, Draco.”

“Agreed.”

“Ruka and Rima? I thought you hated me. How did you hear about it?”

“We have our ways, Draco.”

“How was the flight; Aido?”

“It was wonderful and dangerous at the same time, Rima.”

“Did the 2 of you make out while you were in the air?”

“They did not, Seiren.”

“Awwe, you should try it sometime, this way we can watch...”

“Seiren!”

“What; Kaname...”

“That’s mean!”

“No, it is actually funny. Hey, Aido, do you want me to kiss you?”

“Here?”

“Duh!”

“I, uh...”

I leaned my head towards Aido and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. All of the Night Class was watching us go at it. After I felt like I needed to breathe, we stopped.

“Damn, that was hot...”

“Think you can beat them, Kaname, Harrison and Zero?”

“If we were to try, it won’t be now.”

“Why not? Fuck!”

“Exactly. Welcome to the cafeteria, Headmaster Cross...”

“Thanks, Ruka. Draco? What’s wrong?”

“I, uh...”

“He was about to do more than kiss his mate!”

“Kaname!”

“What?”

“You know they might go further...”

“But not here or now, Harrison!”

“Sorry, sir. I’m sorry if I offended your fossilized views...”

“My what; Harrison? You just called me a what?”

“Um, a fossil, sir...”

“You deserve a spanking...”

“Oo, kinky fuckery!”

“Zero!”

“Sorry, Rima...”

“Yes, I do, master! I’ve been a bad boy!”

. . . . . .

Before he could respond, I got off of my seat, transformed into my wolf form, ran over to the headmaster, knocked him down, and slobbered all over his face for a few minutes. Before he could flick me on the nose, I got off of him, transformed back and wandlessly cleaned his face.

“I, um, Harrison,?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Why did you just slobber all over my face?”

“Do you still want to spank me?”

“Not at this moment, no.”

“That’s the why, sir. As a distraction.”

“Hey, Draco?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“Can the doggy play fetch?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you intend to play fetch with the wolf, please do so outside of this cafeteria.”

“Yes, sir...”

“We’ll play fetch tomorrow, alright, guys?”

“Sure, Harrison. Draco, do you have an alternate form?”

“I do not, Zero.”

“Do you wish you did?”

“Sometimes.”

“Like, when Harrison transformed?”

“Yes, but I don’t, sadly.”

“Let’s go to sleep. Harrison?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“I won’t spank you, this time.”

“Sleep well, everyone.”

“Thanks for the interesting and entertaining show, guys.”

“You’re welcome, Seiren, Ruka, Rima and everyone else.”

We went to sleep in our separate rooms. The next day after dinner, the entire Night Class joined us in the forest.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, everyone. Draco? I believe I can help you become an Animagus.”

“what kind of wolf are you anyway; Harrison?”

“I’m a pure white Direwolf.”

“Damn. No wonder you managed to knock the headmaster down so easily last night...”

“So about my question, Draco?”

He bounced around like a young child would when he wants something really badly for a few minutes before he spoke. Aido and the rest of us found it cute.

“You can help me? You’re serious?”

“Calm down, Draco. Yes I can help you. I have to get something from England.”

“What?”

“The Animagus transformation potion, unless you want to hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month...”

“I’d rather not. When can you go and get it?”

“soon.”

“who made it?”

“I invented it. Don’t ask me the how, that’s my secret. But it does work.”

“You tested it on yourself?”

“Yes. Along with the Weasley twins. They’re foxes...”

“Nice.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“Fetch!”

I noticed a frisbee headed at me at speed. I transformed and waited until it reached the highest point in its flight. I bounded after it, and brought it back to Kaname. We did this a few more times. Zero threw a ball at Draco’s head. He ducked. I was able to catch it before it hit the ground. I took it back to zero. We played with the ball a few more times. As Draco threw a stick at me, I transformed in mid leap, brought out my wings, flew towards him, and grabbed his arm. Before he could yell at me, I flew with him into the air. I tossed him far into the forest. As he flew, I could see his wings come out, just as I had intended. I flew after him. He was pissed at me, let him catch me, then. Aido made rings appear in front of both of us. This would make our game of impromptu air tag more interesting. We flew through and around rings as they appeared. As we did this, I forced Draco to keep up with me since I was flying at higher speed than he was. After a few minutes, he got the point of the game. After almost 2 hours, we both landed. We were tired. Our respective mates walked over to us and carried us back to school. Zero decided to move in with Kaname and I. He had his stuff ready. I told him I’d help him after dinner. Thanks to my impromptu games of fetch and air tag, I was tired. They let me sleep. Before lunch, Kreacher came to my room. As soon as he landed, I wrote down something on a piece of parchment. I whispered to him quietly. Kaname and Zero were not here at the moment. The wards were up just in case.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Kreacher.”

“Good morning. What may Kreacher do for Master?”

“I need you to go to Gringots...”

“Kreacher can take Master if he wants.”

“Sure, but we have to make this quick.”

“Yes, Master, Kreacher understands.”

He and I popped away and appeared in Diagon alley in front of the bank a few seconds later. Kreacher waited for me. I went to Griphook quickly. I bowed to him and sat down when I was signaled to do so.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to Gringots, Lord Black. What may we do for you today?”

“I need a vial of what is on this parchment. I’m helping the newest member of my family.”

“The Animagus Potion you invented. Yes. You left several ready-made vials with us. It will be a few seconds until one gets here.”

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome, Lord Black.”

About 45 seconds later, the vial of the potion I asked for appeared in front of us. I bowed to Griphook in thanks and then took off back to Tokyo. When I landed, I put the vial away in my drawer and went off to lunch. I’d start working with Draco on his form next weekend. After lunch, he and I talked. Everyone else was off doing their own thing.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? What was the point of tossing me into the air like you would do for one of those toys you’d play fetch with?”

“To make sure that your wings would come out properly.”

“You mean as I flew through the air and almost hit a tree?”

“Almost being the operative word there. You didn’t hit it, did you?”

“No. Damn you and your speedy wings...”

“I only fly faster than you do because I’ve used my wings to fly for a longer time than you have. The more you use your wings, the stronger they’ll get.”

“So I’ll be able to fly as fast or faster than you can now?”

“Eventually. I was able to get you what I promised you.”

“The Animagus transformation potion?”

“Yes. I’ll start working with you on it next weekend instead of your magic. Alright?”

“I look forward to it.”

“You should have a form. What it is, even I don’t know.”

“This should be interesting. Can Aido help?”

“He cannot. You need someone who knows the Homorphus Charm.”

“The what?”

“It allows me to transform you back if the transformation goes haywire, or if you try to eat one of the students.”

“Did you do that when you transformed?”

“No. The Weasley twins had raw steaks they gave me when they realized I was a Direwolf.”

“So you’ll feed me steaks?”

“It is either that or I catch your attention with catnip, if you’re a kitty like Minerva is...”

“Keep the steaks as a very big maybe, Harrison.”

“Will do. Did you enjoy the flying game of speed tag?”

“Yes. I should really thank Aido for the rings.”

“As will I. They made it more of a challenge.”

“That challenge was a draw.”

“Agreed. Your Animagus form might be a predator, so I will be with you when you first transform.”

We took off to an early breakfast and an early class. We both got high scores on the last quiz. I did help Zero move into my room with Kaname. This left one more free room.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of May 14. After dinner, I joined Harrison in the forest. Before I transformed, he and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Draco? I’m going to conjure meat for you as soon as we both know what your alternate form is, if it is necessary. Alright?”

“Sure, Harrison. What will the potion taste like?”

“Strawberry and chocolate.”

“Cool.”

I took out the vial and handed it to Draco. He drank it down in one swallow. Maybe 3 minutes later, I looked down a bit. I saw an almost pure white snow leopard bounding around carefully. It came up to sniff me curiously. I petted the back of his head and down his back until he started to purr. God, how I wish I could keep this memory. The cat wandered around the general area for a few minutes after I petted him and found the meat. He ate it quickly. After this, he went to lay down to rest. He transformed back into Draco. I wandlessly cleaned his mouth and body of the blood.

. . . . . .

“Damn, that was interesting. Did I purr?”

“Yes you did. At least you didn’t try to bite me. But you did come over to sniff my hand.”

“How did no one find us?”

“I put up wards. I didn’t want you escaping and trying to eat one of the students.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“Do you want to try to transform again on your own?”

“I don’t think so, at least not yet. Let me eat something then I’ll do so. Just please don’t try to play fetch.” “Of course not.”

“I need to get used to the scent of my mate and those in the night Class. Should this include the headmaster?”

“I’d say so.”

“Let’s go back. I’m tired...”

“I understand the why. Your first Animagus transformation always takes it out of you. Are you also hungry?”

“I am not.”

I took Draco back to his room. I went back to mine. A few hours later, I joined him at lunch. After lunch, he and I went out to the forest to play tag in our Animagus forms. It took almost 45 minutes before anyone noticed that we were gone.

. . . . . .

It was the end of lunch. Kaname, Zero and I wondered where Harrison and Draco were. We went around the building but couldn’t find them. We decided to go outside into the forest. We saw 2 animals playing tag. The leopard came after me and knocked me to the ground. Before I thought he would bite me to have me as his snack, he licked me all over my face. Yuck! Kitty slobber! Just yuck! Before I could hit the cat on the nose, it transformed back into Draco and jumped into my arms.

. . . . . .

“Dammit, Draco!”

“What, Aido? Don’t you like my kitty form?”

“You slobbered all over my face! Is your saliva poisonous?”

“No. I’m a snow leopard, not a damned Nundu.”

“Thank god. Where’s Harrison?”

“He’s, um...”

“Shit! Stop licking me, Fido...”

“Get over here, boy, come on...”

I ran away from Zero who I covered with doggy slobber and ran towards Kaname. He picked me up and held me in his arms. As he was doing this, someone took a picture. The flash blinded me for a few seconds. He put me down. I transformed and looked around.

. . . . . .

“Who in the bloody hell took that picture?”

“Who do you think; Harrison?”

“Headmaster Cross?”

“Of course. Call it blackmail material...”

“That was adorable, Harrison.”

“Ruka? Rima? Seiren?”

“Yes, Harrison. You’re an adorable doggy...”

“Just like you, Draco. You’re an adorable kitty...”

“Ruka? Must you remind me?”

“Of course. Hey, Aido?”

“Yes, Ruka?”

“Can you pick him up so we can have a matching picture?”

“who is we?”

“Headmaster Cross sent us a text with your picture, Harrison. We won’t send it to anyone else, but it is cute.”

“Thanks, ladies...”

I transformed and let Aido pick me up. I noticed the same flash blind me for a few seconds. I was put on the ground. I transformed back and glared at the girls.

. . . . . .

“Are you happy now?”

“Very much so, Draco.”

“You’re indeed a cute kitty.”

“Thanks, Rima and Seiren.”

They smiled at us and took off. Our mates stayed with us to talk.

. . . . . .

“It took us some time to find the 2 of you. Are either of you wounded?”

“We are not, zero.”

“Thanks for asking, though.”

“sure, Harrison and Draco.”

“We thought you would wait for us.”

“No, Kaname.”

“We wanted to see if we could coexist in our alternate forms on our own.”

“Before any of us came out?”

“Exactly, Aido. Sorry for the slobber...”

“Can you clean it off?”

“Same, Harrison...”

We both waved our wands and the slobber disappeared from the 3 guys as if it had never been there.

“Will the2 of you try to eat any of the Night Class?”

“We don’t think so.”

“But the Day Class is up for grabs...”

“It is not, Draco...”

“Maybe a little nibble or two; Aido?”

“No, Draco!”

“I’m sorry, dominant...”

“Damn right...”

“Look, my predator instinct is, on...”

“I know, it is on overdrive. Harrison?”

“I had help to deal with my predator instinct from allies of mine, is all I can say. I can give Draco the same help.”

“What kind of help?”

“Do you know of the RoR at Hogwarts; Draco?”

“I do, Harrison. You used that room to vent your rage?”

“At times I did. We will do so when you’re taking your NEWTs.”

“Why not now?”

“Because traveling across the world like that is taxing on me, Draco.”

“How many more weeks of school?”

“We end school at the end of July, Harrison and Draco.”

“Thanks, Kaname.”

“We’ll get some more practice in for your Animagus form, Draco.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

I smiled at the boy. We all took off to get ready for our classes.

. . . . . .

Over the next week, Draco and I exceled at Cross Academy. No matter what kind of assignment was thrown at us, we got the hang of the material and aced most if not all of our tests. He and I practiced on the weekends one day on his magic for all branches, one day on his Animagus form. He was taught how to hunt deer and other animals by being taken to another forest in another part of the world and let loose until he got the hang of it. I used the RoR for this. He learned by live combat, death and eating of the yummy deer and other prey animals.

“We end school in 2months, Draco. Do you feel you’re ready for your NEWTs?”

“I believe I am, Harrison. Thanks for helping me out so much when it comes to learning about my Animagus form. Tell me something, if you can.”

“Sure, Draco.”

“Why do I not feel bad when I kill and eat deer in my Animagus form?”

“It is because it is tapping into your survival instinct. It is also satiating your prey drive.”

“Is that why the Night Class has been able to pet me, and I don’t want to eat any of them?”

“Yes. There’s also the fact that you keep your mind while you’re in your Animagus form. Have you been able to talk to anyone?”

“No. All they hear is roars. Have you?”

“No. For the same reason as you. All they hear is barks, howls and growls. It does not translate as human speech at all.”

“Interesting. I thought, since we both have mates, it would work.”

“I don’t think it will, until we bond with them.”

“Have you bonded with Kaname and Zero?”

“Not yet. We’ll start the bonding process soon.”

“Enjoy it. I’m going to hang out with Aido. See you.”

“See you.”

I left Harrison and went to hang out with Aido and a few others who he was with.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Draco.”

“Hey, Ruka, Rima, Akatsuki and Aido.”

“How are things going?”

“Good. How’s your animal training going?”

“Good, Aido. I’ve gotten to hunt live prey.”

“Here?”

“No, Akatsuki. Harrison takes me to different forests to have me get used to it.”

“Does the headmaster know?”

“He does.”

“And he doesn’t mind?”

“Not at all, Ruka. It is either that or I try to eat one of the day Class students...”

“We’d rather you not do that, Draco. Does Harrison hunt alongside you?”

“Sometimes, Rima. Do you wish to watch us hunt for prey?”

“If it is like one of those nature documentaries, then no...”

“Why not?”

“They’re deer. They’re so adorable. Like Bambi...”

“Like what?”

“Bambi. It is a children’s movie that was made some time ago.”

“But deer aren’t adorable. They will rip you a new one if you go after their young...”

“Did you kill little deer?”

“No, Senri.”

“Why not?”

“Not any sort of challenge.”

“Why not hunt buffalo?”

“Are you insane, Seiren?”

“Not at all, Draco. It would push your skills and Harrison’s to the breaking point.”

“And, it might get us both killed...”

“Let’s see what Harrison has to say at breakfast.”

“Speaking of breakfast, I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go and talk to him.”

After a few minutes, we got to our cafeteria. Harrison was indeed there as Draco said he would be.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? We have a question for you.”

“Sure, Senri.”

“When you take Draco hunting, why not have him hunt a buffalo?”

“What kind of buffalo?”

“Normal one, or Cape Buffalo...”

“Normal one, Senri.”

“What are the differences?”

“Normal ones don’t kill people in Africa less than the Hippo does, Senri.”

“Good point.”

“So that’s a hell no, Senri.”

“It was an idea, Harrison.”

“And not a bad idea, but not one that will be tried here.”

“But it will be, Harrison?”

“Yes, when we go to England.”

“Alright, Harrison. Thanks for the advanced training.”

“Sure, Draco. I feel you’ll need it.”

“What about yourself?”

“I had the training before I started here.”

“How far will we go when it comes to the classes of creatures we’ll fight?”

“Up to class 5. Speaking of classes, has anyone told you about the different levels of vampires there are?”

“Yes. They said that Kaname’s a Pureblood. The rest of you are aristocrats. Zero’s some sort of hybrid.”

“You’d be right.”

“What’s the lowest level of vampire?”

“Level E. They have no self-control. They’ll eat anything that is human. They can’t stop eating.”

“Who gave you the different levels that vampires fall into?”

“Zero and Aido explained them to me, the first week we were here. This has been a wonderful school, though we started off on the wrong foot.”

“Agreed, Draco.”

We finished our dinner and slept.

. . . . . .

The next day, I ran with Zero and Kaname through the forest for a few hours. I was able to keep up with Kaname easily. I petted zero’s ass every time I’d almost run into him. Kaname would do the same to him. He also petted my ass if he ran into me. A few hours later, we stopped.

. . . . . .

Harrison, Zero and I were deep in the forest. My back was against a tree. Harrison was kissing me deeply as Zero watched. A few minutes later, he came over to us.

“Hey, are the 2 of you going to have all the fun?”

“Do you want to join the fun as well; Zero?”

“That would be nice. If I can...”

“Yeah...”

He walked over to us. I held Harrison with one arm while I held Zero with the other. My back was still against the tree.

“Fuck, love how the 2 of you kiss me...”

“Want us to go deep into your mouth, Zero?”

“Yes, Harrison...”

“Let’s take things up a few notches.”

“Have sex in the forest?”

“Not that far, Harrison...”

"Then how far?”

“As far as this...”

I had Zero and Harrison lay down next to the tree on their sides facing each other. I sat in front of both their cocks. I made them both hard in a few minutes. I lay on my back. Both boys did the same for me. I lay back against the tree. They thought about stripping me, but since we might get caught, it wasn’t a good idea.

. . . . . .

“Is that enough stimulation, Harrison?”

“It is, Zero. Do you want to go all the way?”

“I would like to. Would you; Kaname?”

“Yes. We have the rest of the day to recover. So we have to walk through the, fuck! Harrison! Fuck!”

As Kaname was talking, I pulled down his trousers and started playing with him through his pants. This caused him to lose track of the conversation.

“Like my skills with my hands; Kaname?”

“Yes. When did you learn to use them so well on my cock?”

“Been a while. I had good teachers.”

“Who?”

“Never you mind.“

“Harrison? Can I play with your cock?”

“You may, zero.”

I moved over to Harrison as he was playing with Kaname’s cock. I started playing with him through his trousers. He played with me in the same way. After a few minutes, our sexual energy was getting higher and higher. Our hands were covered with our precum.

“Shit, Harrison. Don’t stop, please...”

“Are you sure you can hold out; Kaname?”

“Yes. When will we go back to your room?”

“Soon enough. I want the 3 of us to get close to cumming.”

“Why?”

“I want us to consummate our bond tonight. We won’t miss class.”

“But the school’s so far from here...”

“Not at all. Zero? Are you close to coming?”

“Not yet, Harrison and Kaname. Can you help?”

We nodded. Kaname and I stopped jacking each other off and moved over to Zero. We removed his clothes. I played with his balls while Kaname played with his cock. After a few minutes, he panted to let us know he was about to cum. Both boys did the same for me. We repeated this for Kaname. We got dressed and stood up. I held onto both of their arms as they held onto each other. I apparated us into our room.

. . . . . .

The sensation of us traveling through space as Harrison held onto our arms felt odd. It was as if we were being squeezed through a tube. A few seconds later, we landed.

. . . . . .

“That was odd, Harrison.”

“I’m sorry, guys. The interesting thing is, hey, look, you’re both hard...”

“Huh, you’re right. What the hell was that?”

“It is called apparation, Zero.”

“What?”

“It is how Harrison gets from place to place as long as it is short distances. Or am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong, Kaname.”

“How do you get back to England?”

“One of my allies takes me there, and brings me back when I call for him.”

“Handy, Harrison.”

“I don’t disagree. So how are we going to do this?”

“We’ll lie on the bed. Have the 2 of you done a 69?”

“Yes. So who will take 2 cocks into their mouth?”

“We’ll all switch off. I’ll go first, then Kaname, then you’ll go last, Zero.”

“So we’ll all get the same feelings from each other until we almost cum?”

“Yes, Zero. Do you agree, Kaname?”

“Yes, Harrison. Don’t’ we need lube?”

“I have magic, boys. Let me let it do its thing.”

“This will be wonderful...”

“It will, indeed.”

. . . . . .

I cast a few spells to lube our asses and cocks before we did anything. I also cast a room wide silencing charm and contraceptive charm. What they did not know is that I could get pregnant. I wasn’t sure if any of the others could, but better to be safe than sorry later on.

. . . . . .

I took Zero and Kaname’s cocks into my mouth slowly. They slobbered all over my cock and balls. This was dangerous even for me. I licked each of their cockheads until they both flinched as if they were going to cum. They both stopped licking me. It was now Kaname’s turn. Zero and I attacked his cock at the same time. We repeated the same thing until he nearly came.

. . . . . .

It was finally my turn to taste both boys before we fucked and made our bonding complete. I took Harrison and Kaname’s cocks into my mouth. Their cum tasted similar. After some time, I was about to cum. Before I could do so, both boys stopped licking me. Harrison slammed into me with no warning. I tried to howl out in pleasure, but was unable to do so. Harrison was fucked by Kaname. He was able to enter him up to his balls in one massive stroke.

. . . . . .

I was inside of Harrison as he was inside of Zero. We fucked slowly and languidly for some time. As we got closer and closer to our climaxes, we sped up. I had stopped Zero from cumming by placing a spell on him that made him feel as if he was wearing a chastity belt. I would take it off him when we came. He would cum all over the towel we were using.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? What did you do to me?”

“I’ll let you cum, but it will be on the towel you’re on. Can you wait, Zero?”

“No, Harrison. I can feel you’re close to cumming, as is Kaname.”

“I’m sorry, Zero.”

“I said no! Let me cum!”

“Really? Kaname? Want to spank him?”

“But I’m a good boy!”

“You are not!”

I pulled out of Zero. Kaname pulled out of me. We then both spanked Zero as hard as we could 4 times on each arse cheek. He howled in pain, but his cock also got harder if that seemed possible.

. . . . . .

“Fuck! Spank me harder, Harrison and Kaname! Just like that! I deserve it for being a bad boy!”

“You do indeed! You’ll have all the pain you can handle, our bratty sub!”

“Take your punishment!”

We hit him again 4 more times in quick succession. As we were doing this, I bit down hard on Kaname’s shoulder. He spanked me just as hard as we’d hit Zero.

“Dammit, Harrison! No biting!”

“Fuck off, Kaname!”

“I said no biting!”

I spanked Harrison a few times. He moaned and howled out after each strike. Since he was being a bad boy, he’d be treated as such.

“Fuck! That hurts, Kaname!”

“You know you love it, Harrison...”

“I do, but bloody hell!”

“Now you see how I felt when the 2 of you spanked me...”

“We spanked you because you said no to both of us!”

“That fucking hurt...”

“Deal with it, Zero, take your punishment like a man, Harrison...”

“Sir yes sir!”

I spanked Harrison a few more times until my hands got tired. As I was doing this, he leaked precum all over the towel. After a while, we resumed our fucking positions. Harrison did something to stop the wounds from hurting. After we fucked for a while, we were about to cum inside of each other, but we did not. Zero watched Harrison and I go after each other. This was getting him off.

. . . . . .

I spun Harrison around and picked him up. He and I rutted against each other until we came all over our bodies. I then put him down.

. . . . . .

I walked over to Zero and held him down on the bed. He was on his back. His arse was healed. He tried to move away from me since my grip on his arms was strong.

“No! You stay!”

“But, sir, I...”

“I said you stay!”

“Make me!”

“You got it!”

Zero got out of my grasp and tried to bring me down to the bed. He was able to do so, but I didn’t stay there. We wrestled for some time. Kaname watched for a while. I countered Zero’s moves, as he countered mine. We were sweating as we were play fighting. I held zero down for 30 seconds.

“Who’s your dominant; Zero?”

“You are, Harrison! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

“You got it! Kaname? Fuck me and fuck me hard!”

“You got it, Harrison!”

. . . . . .

I entered Harrison as he entered Zero. We both decided to change it up to make each other cum harder than the last time. Before we came, we decided to drink Harrison’s blood. Hopefully this wouldn’t kill him. Zero had experienced this. I had not. We both attached our fangs to either side of his neck. We sucked his blood for a while. After some time, I came inside of Harrison. I felt him cum inside of Zero. We closed the wounds we left on Harrison’s neck with our tongues and got off each other. I watched as Harrison did something to Zero.

. . . . . .

We got onto his cock and licked for all we were worth. He was on all fours. This gave us more of a challenge. As he was about to cum, we stopped. We both went up to his neck and bit into it with our fangs as we’d done for Harrison. This way we could share our blood between each other. After a while, he came and came all over the towel we were using. We licked his wounds closed. Before he could pass out, the 2 attached themselves to my neck. After 15 minutes, we came all over each other one final time and passed out for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hemming. Enjoy the new chapter, everyone. The next 2 chapters will be posted in a set soon.

It was the next morning. I got out from in between zero and Kaname at 3:00 AM. If Draco and I left by 4:00 AM, it would be 8:00 PM the previous day when we got to England. I packed my trunk for a 3 day stay. I conjured and charmed a magical rose which was in a glass case. The rose’s pedals would fall off one per day the longer I stayed away. The rose was tied to my magic. It was silver, the pedals were random colors. First was red, orange, green, blue, yellow, purple, and it went on from there. The way that the 2 would know that I returned was that all the pedals would fall off. I left them a note explaining what the rose was, and why it was there. It would be a remembrance thing for them. It would show them that no matter how long I was gone, I would always be back, and I’d always love them. I left them a personal letter expressing my love for them. I kissed them each on the forehead and left.

. . . . . .

It was 2:50 AM. I got up and removed my school uniform. I’d talked to the headmaster the previous day to let him know that Harrison was going to take me to England to get my exams done. I told him we’d try to be back by late Wednesday if at all possible. He said that it was fine. By 3:10 AM, I was ready. All of my school uniforms were hung up in my closet. I was in light blue since it might be cold in England. At 3:12 AM, Harrison came into the room.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? How did you conjure the rose?”

“Do you want something similar?”

“I was thinking a replica dragon to what you had to face during the Triwizard Tournament, but with different colored scales that would fall off like the rose you have.”

“Will you write a personal letter to Aido?”

“It is done. How long will it take you?”

“Maybe 5 minutes. It will be a small dragon.”

“Thanks.”

It took me 5 minutes to conjure and charm the dragon. It was 2 feet in length and had different colored scales that would fall off for every day that Draco was not there. Some of the colors were blue, red, green, orange, purple and others which were completely random. Just like the rose, they would all fall off when he got back. I tied the dragon to Draco’s magic. We went into Aido’s room under silencing and invisibility charms. He placed the dragon on his nightstand along with his handwritten letter. He went over to his bed and kissed his forehead gently. We took off after he closed his door to let him sleep. When we got past the gate of the school, it was 3:22 AM. I called for Kreacher. He popped in and landed on the ground in front of us silently.

. . . . . .

“Kreacher is here, master.”

“This is Draco Black.”

“Kreacher always liked Narcissa, she was a proper pureblood.”

“She is my mother, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher is honored to serve you, Draco Black.”

“It is an honor. You will be taking us to England?”

“Yes, Master Harrison. Kreacher will take you.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded. Draco and I had our trunks shrunken and in our pockets. He grabbed both of our hands and we were popped away. We landed in front of the Ministry of Magic. As we walked through the building, we noticed that it was empty. I sensed Walden Mcnair shadowing us as I got the layout. After a few minutes, we left. I apparated us to Grimmauld Place. As soon as we got there, Dobby popped in front of us when we got into the house.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Master Harrison Black and Draco Black.”

“Thank you, Dobby. Where’s Kreacher?”

“He is in the kitchen, Master Harrison.”

“Do you still work at Hogwarts?”

“I do, master Harrison.”

“Is there any news I need to know about in regards to the school?”

“No, Master Harrison.”

“We will be staying for the next few days, Dobby. Can you get our rooms ready?”

“Sure, Master Harrison and Draco.”

“Do you need our trunks?”

“Yes, Draco.”

Draco and I handed him our trunks. They disappeared to another area of the house. We took time to look around. We noticed that it was spotless.

“Who cleaned the house?”

“Kreacher, Winky and I have been cleaning it, Master Harrison.”

“Thanks, Dobby...”

We heard the shrill voice of Walburga Black as her portrait was uncovered. We’d forgotten that she was there.

. . . . . .

“Stains of dishonor! How dare you profane the Ancient and Noble House of Black! Kreacher, Destroy them!”

“No, late Lady Walburga Black!”

“Who are you?”

“Do you want all of my titles? Or do you think I’m a Muggleborn?”

“You who hold the title of Lord Black must be a new Pureblood. You’re not human, are you? This goes for you as well, Black Member. Weren’t you Lucius’s child?”

“I was, Ant Walburga. May we talk civilly?”

“We may, Lord Black and newest Black Member. Come closer.”

We walked up to her portrait. Her eyes which were usually alight with the Black Family Madness had softened.

“What are you; Draco Black?”

“You know who I am?”

“I do indeed. Lucius had visited this house a few times when I used to be alive. You look a bit like him. Harry Potter?”

“That would be Harrison Black, please, Walburga.”

“My apologies. When did you gain the lordship?”

“About 2 years or so ago. As for what I am, I shall show you. You must show her as well, Draco.”

“But she’ll hate me, like my former father did...”

“Not at all, Draco. Please at least tell me what you are, if you do not wish to show me. I want to know what mistake that idiot made that he’ll regret until his dying day...”

“By that idiot, you mean Lucius Malfoy?”

“Yes, Harrison Black.”

“Alright, Aunt Walburga. I’m a submissive male Veela.”

“This is rich, have you found your true mate? Have you gotten pregnant?”

“wait, what? I can do what?”

“You did not tell him, Harrison?”

“I don’t even know if the guy he’s going out with is his True Mate. Not until they bond.”

“I see. You have runes on your neck, Harrison. What creature are you? You don’t look human...”

“I’m a Pureblood Vampire. I turned last December. Do you wish to see our wings?”

“If the 2 of you don’t mind.”

Draco and I turned our backs to her. Draco went first. When she looked at his wings, her face smiled. It continued after I showed her mine. We turned back around to face her and put our wings away.

“That idiot. He could’ve had everything that his heart could’ve desired and so much more, would he have not disowned you from the Malfoys.”

“I can get pregnant? I can carry a child?”

“More than one, but yes, you can. As can you, Harrison, along with your submissive.”

“I know this, Walburga.”

“May I ask the 2 of you something?”

“Sure, Ant Walburga.”

“Who is the last Halfblood that belongs to the Dagworth granger Line?”

“Her name is Hermione Dagworth Granger. She found out this information a few months ago. Has she come to visit?”

“She has not. Kreacher has watched over her from time to time.”

“Good. I will give her entrance to this home. Please don’t yell at her.”

“She is a smart one. She and I will talk.”

“I’m sorry to cut this short, Walburga, but Draco and I have to work on our magic in the back yard.”

“Will the 2 of you speak to me again? And you can fly there if you wish.”

“We will stay the night, Walburga. We’ll be going to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow morning. I hate time zone changes.”

“Kreacher or Dobby will call you when dinner’s ready.”

“Thank you, Walburga.”

“Thank you both for showing me your beautiful wings, Draco and Harrison Black. That bloody idiot Lucius Malfoy will regret the decision he’s made concerning you, Draco, until the day he dies...”

“He deserves it.”

We took off. Walburga smiled at us as we left. When we got to the back yard, we talked before we transformed.

. . . . . .

“Draco? Today’s lesson is learning not to kill or hurt people if you see them in your alternate form.”

“What? But I still keep my mind...”

“You do, but you won’t keep your prey instinct under control if you see or smell blood. Along with any humans...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

“So that’s what we’ll work on? How?”

“We’ll both transform and walk to the edge of the ward line. We will both see humans. I want to see how long it will take you to stop seeing them as prey.”

“Is this necessary?”

“It will be. You will be asked to transform into your Animagus form during your NEWTs. I’d rather you not try to eat any of the examiners...”

We both transformed into our Animagus forms. We played tag for a few minutes. Draco tried to pull my tail with his teeth. I growled at him and flicked his nose hard with it. He meowed at me and tried to bite me. I ran away forcing him to chase me. After 30 minutes, we got to the ward line.

. . . . . .

Harrison’s hit on my nose actually hurt. I shouldn’t have bitten his tail, but it was there and it looked interesting. I tried to go after him and bite his body. He forced me to chase him for some time. We got to a barrier that we could not go past.

. . . . . .

Draco and I saw many families walk past us. It took almost 45 minutes, but Draco eventually stopped roaring at the families and trying to leave the ward line. My training was similar. So I knew what he was going through. We took off to continue playing tag away from the families who didn’t see us at all. As we played in the back yard, Dobby came up to us

. . . . . .

“Wolf puppy and Snow kitty? Dinner’s ready. Unless you want me to bring it here?”

We transformed back. Dobby spoke again.

“Wolf puppy? Do you want your food out here?”

I said nothing. Draco laughed his arse off at my nickname.

“Snow kitty? Do you want your dinner here?”

I laughed my arse off at his nickname. After a few minutes, I answered Dobby.

”We’ll go into the kitchen to eat our food. You and Kreacher do not need to bring it out to us as if we were pets.”

“Yes, Master Harrison Wolf puppy and Draco Snow kitty...”

“That’s another thing. Please only use those nicknames when we’re in private, like here.”

“Yes, Master Harrison...”

We went into the kitchen to enjoy our first dinner in England. It was chicken, steak, pork, mashed potatoes, corn, and other types of vegetables. We had buttered rolls along with salad. After our dinner, we went to sleep. It was 11:00 PM. We were up and dressed by 7:00 AM the next morning. At 8:10 AM, we were at the Ministry of Magic. I walked with Draco to see Griselda Marchbanks. When we got to her office, she met us. We both bowed in deference to her. Unlike the late Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore, we actually respected her.

. . . . . .

“Harrison Black? You already took and passed all of your NEWTs. Are you here to register Draco Black?”

“Yes, Lady Marchbanks.”

“Draco Black? Which NEWTs do you wish to take?”

“All of them, if it is possible.”

“It is. Harrison, do you remember how you took your exams?”

“Yes. I was inside of a room which was outside of time to an extent. I finished my exams in 1 day on the outside, which was 3 days inside. Did you get my letter?”

“I did. The room will be ready for you at 9:20 AM, Draco Black. You will be done by 9:20 AM tomorrow morning. Do you have an Animagus form? Can you cast the Patronus Charm?”

“Yes to the first question. I’ve never tried the second...”

“You did when we were in training. It worked on your third attempt. Remember?”

“I’ve been so busy that I forgot.”

“It is fine.”

“Draco Black? Those 2 spells you will perform outside of the room. We will have a few aurors ready to stun you if you go wild. Is this acceptable; Harrison Black?”

“It is. Thank you for doing this on such short notice.”

“You’re more than welcome, Harrison Black. Good luck, Draco Black.”

“Thank you.”

We took off to explore the Ministry. By 9:15 AM, we were in front of Griselda Marchbank’s office. She walked us to the room where Draco’s exams would take place. While Draco was taking his exams, I went to Gringots to look for jewelry for my 2 mates. I found a perfect set of 3 rings that were from the potter family line. My ring was a versatile piece. It was white gold with many different gemstones inlayed into it. Their colors were completely random as were the patterns they took. Zero’s ring was white gold as well. His had many light stones in the shape of a dragon, phoenix and a unicorn. Kaname’s ring was platinum with 3 gryphons made of black topaz and other dark stones that complemented it. I put the 3 rings away in separate boxes. They went into my left pocket. I’d wear mine as soon as we got back to Tokyo. Griphook complemented me on the rings when he saw them. I went through an inventory of what was in my vaults. I found 30 suits of Basilisk armor and 30 of Nundu skin. I would have them when or if I needed them along with a few hundred vials of the poisons from the mentioned animals. I also found a few hundred vials of Phoenix tears. After a few hours of looking through more shiny things, I went to talk to Griphook.

. . . . . .

“Thank you for allowing me to be here, Griphook.”

“Will you be selling any of the armor, poisons or tears; Lord Potter Black?”

“I don’t think so. The armor is very very rare as is the rest of the stuff. Whatever happened to the Basilisk I killed 6 years ago?”

“We are not certain, Lord Potter Black. Do you think it is still in its final resting place?”

“If it is, I’ll go in a few days to get it. I shall harvest the corpse; bring the flesh of the snake as a thank you gift to the Goblin Nation.”

“You have that? Do you know how rare it is?”

“Almost as rare as Nundu flesh.”

“Exactly. You do not have any in any of your vaults, Lord Potter Black.”

“Damn. I’ll go hunt one the next time I come here. Can the Goblins work with the skin?”

“If you bring us the corpse, yes we can.”

“You may have the flesh of the animal or animals if I manage to kill more than one.”

“King Ragnok is going to, um...”

“I hope I don’t offend you...”

“You won’t, Lord Potter Black.”

“King Ragnok will cum in his pants when he hears that I shall be gifting the Goblin Nation flesh from a 1000 year old Basilisk and the flesh of one or more full grown Nundus.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Is there anything else Gringots may do for you, Lord Potter Black?”

“Not for now. I thank you for your service.”

“Gringots thanks you for your patronage, Lord Potter Black.”

I took off. I went around Diagon alley to explore the shops. When I got to Weasleys wizard Wheezes, George pulled me into the back room. He did not recognize me, since I wasn’t wearing my glasses. I was taller and my appearance had changed since he saw me last. Fred joined us a few seconds later after he got a few of his staff members to run the shop.

. . . . . .

“Harrikins...”

“Little brother...”

“You look different. Are you under Polyjuice?”

“I am not. Is this room warded?”

“It will be in a few seconds.”

It took 15 seconds until I felt wards go up to cover the room.

“Now, spill...”

“What do I look like to the 2 of you?”

“You look hotter...”

“More delectable...”

“And I’m taken, boys. But check this out...”

I turned my back to them and spread my wings. Their mouths dropped in shock.

“Veela?”

“Are you a Veela?”

“Look at my wings, boys. Do they look like the wings of a Veela?”

“No. You’re a vampire? But they can’t fly...”

“You can fly? That must be so bloody awesome. Will you eat us?”

“No, guys. I won’t drink anyone’s blood that isn’t my mate.”

“O, that’s a good thing...”

“Yes it is. We don’t hold you responsible for Ron, Ginny and mother’s punishments.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“They deserved what they got.”

“What about your father, Bill and Charlie?”

“They understand as does Percy.”

“I’m going to put my wings away.”

“But they look so soft...”

“They are, no touchy, though...”

“As you can see, our store’s doing well.”

“I can tell. I looked at what your store’s bringing in. I’m more than happy to give you o, let’s say 200 thousand Galleons to continue your business?”

“Woe, no strings attached?”

“None.”

“When?”

“Give me a few minutes. One of you meet me in front of the store, yeah?”

“We’ owe you...”

“You owe me nothing, boys.”

I took off after they put down the wards. When I got to Gringots, I had Griphook give me the draft in 50 thousand Galleon increments. This way it was split between the 4 main vaults. If their business did well in the next year, I’d double it from the 2 remaining vaults. After 5 minutes, I was in front of the shop. Fred took the drafts wordlessly. He nodded his head in thanks. I went to Grimmauld Place to have lunch, study in the Black Library for a few hours, have dinner, and sleep. The next day, I was at the Ministry of Magic at 8:30 AM. Draco met me in front of Lady Marchbank’s office at 9:15 AM.

. . . . . .

It was 9:20 AM on May 16. I went into the room where I’d be taking my NEWTs. My first exam was Herbology. The written portion was a quiz on every plant from first to sixth year. The practical was dealing with a fully grown mandrake without being killed. Now, this was interesting. After this was Care of Magical Creatures. There was no written exam. The practical was putting a Cerberus puppy to sleep. I remembered something about music being the secret. I wondered if there were any instruments that I could use. I found a violin which I used to lull it to sleep. A few minutes later, it disappeared. That signaled the end of the exam. I was given time to have a filling lunch. After an hour or so, the exams continued. The next exam I took was Charms. The written portion of the exam was the most obscure charms I knew of. The practical would be done outside of the room. Transfiguration was the same. The written portion was obscure transfiguration questions. The practical was how to transfigure different things from animate to inanimate and back. The Astronomy exam was to chart the constellations from memory. There was no written portion. I was allowed to sleep for the day.

The next day started out with Defense Against the Dark arts. The written portion of the exam was listing as many curses and counters as I knew and their proper uses. The practical was countering as many spells as I could nonverbally. After this, I moved on to Muggle studies. There was no written exam. The practical was connecting a TV, making sure that it worked properly and starting a DVD with no help. The movie was allowed to finish. It was an interesting one about reptiles that looked like huge dragons. Some could fly, but not all. After this was lunch which lasted an hour. After lunch was Runes and Arithmancy. The written exams were long division for Arithmancy and the Egyptian Runic alphabet. The practical for both exams was combined. It was making a weapon like a grenade, but not having it explode. After this was dinner. For my final day, it was potions. My written exam was the most obscure potions I knew of and all of their properties. The practical exam was making the draught of Living Death and its counter with no instructions. After lunch, I had my last exam. It was Divination. The written portion was a history of the art. The practical portion was reading tarot cards and using a crystal ball. After this, I had dinner. At 9:15 AM on May 17, I met Harrison in front of Lady Marchbank’s office. As we walked to see the head of the DMLE, we talked.

. . . . . .

“How were your NEWT; Draco?”

“They went well, Harrison. They were easier than I thought they’d be.”

“That’s a good thing.”

“Draco Black?”

“Yes, Lady Marchbanks?”

“You will be registered by the Animagus Registration Office for your Animagus form.”

“Is it possible for you to do what was done for my form’s record, Lady Marchbanks?”

“Hide it from everyone unless it is absolutely necessary?”

“Yes.”

“It is possible, but it will cost.”

“How much?”

“It will be 20 Galleons.”

“Done.”

A few minutes later, we were in front of the Animagus registration office. I entered along with Draco. Lady Marchbanks waited outside.

. . . . . .

“I am Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. I have a company of aurors with me. You are Draco Black?”

“I am, Lady Bones. Do you wish me to transform now?”

“Not just yet. I’d like to know if you can successfully cast the Patronus Charm.”

“I can. Give me a second.”

I felt Draco’s magic build up in his body. Maybe 45 seconds later, I heard him yell out.

“Expecto Patronum!”

. . . . . .

I concentrated on the memory that I’d use to power my Patronus charm. The memory I chose was when I met my mate, Aido. I loved him, as he loved me. I then yelled out the charm.

My aurors and I saw a white snow leopard appear in front of us. The fur looked real, it moved around as if it was alive. After 3 minutes, the animal disappeared.

“You may transform when you’re ready, Draco Black.”

We watched as Draco became the snow leopard. He walked around. We each stuck our hands out so he could sniff us. We noticed that he had blond fur all over the top of his head, both sides of his back, and both sides of his tail. His paws also had blond fur. The rest of him was pure white. After a few minutes, he transformed back and smiled at us in thanks. Harrison passed me a bank draft for 20 Galleons. They took off.

After we thanked Lady Marchbanks, we went off to Hogwarts. Before we got into the school, I used my lordship rings to tell the wards not to alert the headmistress that we were visiting. Before we entered the gates, we talked quietly.

. . . . . .

“Draco? We’re here so I can get the Goblins what I promised them.”

“And that is?”

“You’ll soon see.”

“How will we get around the school?”

“Like this...”

I took out the Cloak of Invisibility and put it over the 2 of us. We continued our conversation.

“Huh, so this is how you got around the school without getting caught?”

“Yes. Are you ready?”

“Will this be one of your famous adventures?”

“It will be.”

“Let’s go.”

We walked past the gates as quietly as we could. We followed a few third years up to the main doors of the school. They opened them too wide allowing us to sneak in behind the last student. We went to the second floor girl’s bathroom that belonged to Moaning Myrtle. As soon as we got into the room, I removed the cloak from the 2 of us.

“Why are we in a girl’s bathroom?”

“Hush...”

“But...”

“I said hush. This is the entrance to where we’re going.”

“And that is?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Must you be so mysterious?”

“But of course. Now, be very very quiet, I’m hunting wabbits...”

“You’re hunting what?”

“I said be very very quiet. I’m hunting wabbits...”

“Fine, fine...”

I whispered for the chamber to open in Parseltongue. It did so a few seconds later. When Draco saw the pipe, he was about to say something when I whispered for stairs. It took us almost 30 minutes, but we climbed down. As we walked through the chamber, I found many shed skins of the long dead Basilisk. I had 3 huge trunks with me. I put the found skin into one of them. A few minutes later, I whispered for the doors of the main chamber to open. When we got in there, I spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to my lair, Draco Black.”

“But you’re Lord Black...”

“I’m Lord Gryffindor by blood, and Lord Slytherin by Conquest, so...”

“I see, that thing is huge, damn...”

“It is. Now to call for help in rendering this thing...”

“Who?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

I called for Dobby, Winky and Kreacher. They arrived in a few seconds. They said nothing when they saw the snake. Kreacher had knives which they used to render it. After a few hours, they were done. Draco said nothing while they were rendering the corpse. He watched in amazement. After they were done, I spoke.

. . . . . .

“Kreacher? You and Dobby have 2 jobs.”

“What are they; Master Harrison?”

“Each of your trunks contains half of the Basilisk parts. You will take them to Gringots without being killed. Kreacher, your half will go to my vault. Dobby, your half will be sold to the Goblins in the case of the skin and scales. The flesh will all be given to them as a gift.”

“Kreacher and dobby will not fail you, Master Harrison.”

“After the 2 of you are done, you will meet us back at Grimmauld Place.”

They nodded their heads in acceptance. The trunks were shrunken. The 2 took off. I then spoke to Winky.

“Winky? You need to get the trunk that is left to Gringots. It has all the shed skins. When you get there, you are to tell the Goblins to make as many suits of armor as they can get out of the skins.”

“Yes, master Harrison.”

She took off. Draco and I did as well. We explored the chamber for a while. We found nothing of interest. When we got to the exit tunnel, we talked before we left.

. . . . . .

“Those 2 are good at what they do when it comes to rendering a corpse.”

“They are. I just hope they don’t get themselves killed.”

“I trust them to do what they need to do to get to Gringots then to Grimmauld Place.”

“You do? I’m sorry...”

“I do. They’ve not let me down yet. Are you ready to leave Hogwarts?”

“I am.”

We left the tunnel that was closest to the Forbidden Forest. As we walked through, we both ducked out of the way of 6 killing curses.

. . . . . .

It was the night of May 15. Amycus and I went to report to Lucius. We saw Draco, his wayward son and some new person that we’d never seen before in the Ministry for some unknown reason. We got to Malfoy Manner quickly.

. . . . . .

“Amycus and Walden? Do you have anything new to report?”

“We do, Lucius.”

“Go on.”

“We saw your wayward son at the Ministry.”

“Did you track him?”

“We did not.”

“Can you see if he shows up tomorrow?”

“Yes, Lucius.”

“Find out where he’s going so we can attack him and his friend soon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It will be done.”

Walden and I took off to rest in our rooms of the manner. The next day, we went to the ministry under invisibility and silencing charms. The only thing we were able to find out was that Draco was going to take his NEWTs. He would be done the next day. The next morning, we spied on them as they were leaving. We traveled through Hogsmeade for a few hours. Lucius, myself, Walden, Bella, my sister and Dolohov apparated into the Forbidden forest to stalk our prey. The boys would either die, or be severely injured. How dare that creature show his face here in England again. We found the 2. We each let one killing curse fly. They missed. The battle was now on.

. . . . . .

As soon as the killing curses missed us, I had Draco stay nearby me. Since I had experience with dueling against more than one person, I’d take them on. Draco held on to my right arm. He was terrified. I had my dominance aura up at full blast. This was as much for Draco’s safety as it was to scare our opponents. It apparently didn’t faze them at all.

. . . . . .

After the killing curses missed, we fired off many different curses. The 2 boys were able to counter some if not all of them. This duel lasted a good 45 minutes or so.

I hated that my wayward son and his friend were able to take and best the 6 of us. Any lethal spells, the second boy was able to get them away from. This is why the duel lasted so long. When Dolohov tried to fire off the curse that hurt the mudblood, the second boy was able to get away from us. He came up to Dolohov and hit him and Bella with a single killing curse. This cut us down to 4.

. . . . . .

After Bellatrix and Dolohov died thanks to Harrison, I was terrified. I knew the 4 who were left would give us hell. I was not disappointed. Alecto tried to slam a tree from the Forbidden Forest into us. A unicorn came to our aid. It gored the woman a few times until she died. The unicorn ran back into the forest after bowing its head to us. The 3 who were left hit us both with multiple curses.

. . . . . .

I felt multiple high level curses and spells slam into us. Draco got the worst of it from Lucius. Walden and Amycus used many curses on the 2 of us until we were almost dead. They ran as soon as the blood flowed.

. . . . . .

When they were gone, Draco was close to death. I was no better, but unlike him, I knew my injuries would heal. He was lying on the ground bleeding out. I tried to stop the blood, but was unable to do so. Damn, I should’ve gotten him the Basilisk armor. O well, we live and learn. I thought I’d misplaced my ring which was a portkey back to Tokyo, but I felt it on my left pinky finger. I programmed it beforehand to take us to Grimmauld place. A few seconds later, I had Draco stand up. He winced in pain but he did speak. The fight hadn’t left him.

. . . . . .

“Fuck, Harrison. Why the bloody hell do you want me to stand up? Are you insane? I’m in pain...”

“As am I, Draco. If we don’t leave now, they’ll come back to finish the job...”

“Go where? Saint Mungos?”

“Hell no. We’ll go to Grimmauld place so that we can heal and recover. At least 3 are dead...”

“Agreed. That will make the remaining 3 beyond furious.”

“Exactly. Let’s go before you actually die and I have to tell Aido..”

We took off after I held Draco’s arm in mine. A few seconds later, we passed out when we got to a couch in Grimmauld Place.

. . . . . .

Kreacher, Winky and I watched as Master Harrison and Draco got to where we were. Our mission to Gringots had been a complete success. We were spotted by no one. We gave the Goblins the trunks. Hopefully both boys would survive. When they passed out, Kreacher spoke to Walburga.

. . . . . .

“Mistress? Kreacher is worried about Master Black and Draco.”

“When Harrison awakens, he will do his best to heal Draco.”

“Can those who attacked them find them here?”

“They cannot. When the 2 got here, the wards went up to beyond lethal.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am, Kreacher.”

“How long?”

“Maybe they’ll be up tonight, maybe it will be tomorrow. I am not certain. All we can do is wait, Kreacher.”

I nodded my head. Winky, Dobby and I waited. It was 2 days later that Harrison awoke.

. . . . . .

“Owe, bloody fucking hell!”

“Master Harrison? Do you need food and water?”

“Yes, Dobby. Has Draco woken up yet?”

“He has not, Master Harrison. Would you like us to help you heal him?”

“If the 3 of you don’t mind. Were you able to get the stuff to Gringots?”

“We were, Master.”

“Were you seen?”

“No, Master.”

“Did you have any problems talking to the Goblins?”

“No, Master. Why did Master not call for us?”

“I had no time, Dobby. I am sorry.”

“You could have died.”

“I know, Dobby.”

“Will they come back?”

“They won’t come here to this house.”

“Can they follow you home?”

“That’s a very big maybe.”

“Will your mates be there when you get back?”

“They will.”

“What about Draco’s mate?”

“He will as well.”

“Your food is ready at the kitchen table.”

“Thank you.”

I got up, cracked my body from head to toe and walked over to the kitchen table. I had a huge English breakfast. I noticed that all of my wounds were healed. I wasn’t sure if this was because of my newly gotten Vampire powers, or because I was the master of Death. It did not matter. After I was done with breakfast, I went to look at Draco’s body. He had managed to stop bleeding. But his body was still bruised. Lucius had hit him with a few fire whips, but I was able to get him out of the way of the Crucio’s path. The curse hit and destroyed a few trees. At least none of his limbs were broken this time. After a few hours of healing from the Elder Wand, he was almost back to normal. That night, the 3 elves helped him using their own magic. The next morning, he got up and groaned out in pain.

. . . . . .

“Ow, bloody fucking hell! What ran over me?”

“You are awake, Draco.”

“I am, Harrison. Why am I still in pain?”

“Your injuries have healed, but your body still doesn’t recognize that fact.”

“How long? What day is it?”

“I believe it is Friday.”

“What are your plans?”

“While you’re resting, I’m going to go clean up the bodies at Hogwarts.”

“Didn’t the staff take care of it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“How much longer until I heal?”

“Maybe by tomorrow. I don’t want us to get back and have Aido try to kill me because you got hurt...”

“But my wings helped out as did yours...”

“Yes, they did. But I still got us away from the high level curses like the Crucios.”

“Thanks for that.”

I nodded at Draco. I walked with him to the kitchen. After we had breakfast, Kreacher handed him potions. After he took the potions for healing using elven ingredients, blood replenishment, and healing of his bone structure, I took off to Hogwarts. When I got there, I went deep into the Forbidden Forest. I cleaned the blood and flesh that was around the general area of the battle. I attached 3 portkeys to the 3 bodies of the Deatheaters that were dead. After I sent them to the Ministry, the unicorn that helped me out came up to me. I held out my hands and stood as still as I could. He nuzzled his head into my hand. I petted him gently. I noticed the blood on his horn. I conjured a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood until his horn shown. I also wiped him down to get rid of any blood from the Deatheaters that covered his body. He bowed to me in thanks and took off. I apparated to the ministry of Magic. I wanted to see what would happen to the 3 bodies I sent there. I went into the Ministry under my invisibility cloak. I put scent and silencing charms over my body. I watched as 6 aurors stationed on duty looked at the 3 bodies and noticed who they were. One of them called over the head of the DMLE. She came quickly. I stayed out of sight to hear their conversation.

. . . . . .

“Lady Bones?”

“Yes, Proudfoot and savage?”

“We have 3 interesting bodies for you.”

“Who are they?”

“Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Alecto Carrow and Antonin Dolohov.”

“What happened to Alecto?”

“I think she got gored by a unicorn, ma’am.”

“Thought as much, Kingsley.”

“What would you like us to do with them?”

“Toss them through the veil. Who brought them in?”

“Unsure, Lady Bones. They landed here thanks to portkeys.”

“Whoever did this, we owe a great debt to.”

“Agreed. Let’s go, people. Let’s get rid of this scum.”

I followed them as soon as their conversation finished. They went through the DoM, and tossed the3 bodies through the Veil of Death. After I saw this, I watched as they left. I noticed a shadow appear on my right. It spoke.

. . . . . .

“Good, more souls. They’re mine, all mine...”

“Death? Must you appear here like that?”

“Yes, my wonderful and interesting master...”

“I guess. This is your veil, so...”

“Exactly. Thank you for the 3 souls. I will enjoy torturing them as I do with Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore. Please give me the rest soon.”

I nodded. The shadow disappeared. I went back to Grimmauld Place. When I got there, Draco noticed my smile.

. . . . . .

“You look overly happy, Harrison. Did you get laid and not tell me?”

“O, I would’ve kept the memory if I would’ve gotten laid and played it in the courtroom Pensieve...”

“You would have what?”

“You heard him, Draco Black. How are you doing; Harrison?”

“I’m doing well, Walburga. Draco’s healing nicely. He should be completely healed by tomorrow morning.”

“The 2 of you took a nasty beating.”

“I know we did, but we didn’t get Crucioed, at least...”

“You both got very lucky. Did you manage to fly to get out of the way of any of the attacks?”

‘No, aunt Walburga. The trees were too close together.”

“How many are dead?”

“I killed 2, a unicorn killed one.”

“Who died?”

“Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Alecto Carrow and Antonin Dolohov.”

“Those 3 were real pieces of work. Especially my niece...”

“I’m sorry she had to die, Walburga...”

“She was insane thanks to the Black Family Madness, Harrison. So you killing her showed her mercy.”

“So you don’t hate me because she died by my hand?”

“She was the one who killed the previous Lord of the Black family?”

“I’m not sure.”

“If she was, then her death is well deserved.”

I smiled at Walburga as did Draco. We stayed inside of Grimmauld Place. We had 3 wonderful meals, and Draco took the 3 potions each morning. By May 21, he was completely healed. He and I said goodbye to Walburga, Kreacher, Dobby and Winky. We went off to Gringots to take care of some final arrangements before we went back to Tokyo. When we got there, we went to Griphook’s office. We bowed to him and sat down.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Lord Black, and Draco Black. Were the 2 of you in a battle a few days ago? You look like it...”

“We were, Griphook. We’re healed, though.”

“How many died?”

“There were 3 that died. The first 2 were my kills. The last belongs to a unicorn which I recently met and thanked.”

“Was there allot of blood in those kills?”

“There was for the last, but not for the first 2.”

“Their vaults will go to the 2 of you, Draco and Harrison Black.”

“Draco can have the Dolohov and Carrow vaults. Doesn’t the Lestrange vault get merged back into the Black Family?”

“It does, Harrison Black. The Goblin Nation thanks you for the delicious Basilisk flesh that you gifted us.”

“You are more than welcome. Did you do stuff with the trunk that Dobby brought you?”

“We did. One quarter of the parts are here with us. We will start selling them. We shall give you 50% of the profits. The other quarter we shall keep for our own uses.”

“More than fair. What about the trunks that Kreacher and Winky gave you?”

“The contents of the trunk that Kreacher gave us is safely in the Slytherin Vault. The suits of armor got finished 2 days ago.”

“How many were you able to make?”

“We were able to make 24 in total.”

“Wonderful. Do you happen to have them handy?”

“They can be brought up.”

“We’ll wait. We’re going to need them. Draco’s going to learn how to duel using them.”

“Your wings have armor of their own?”

“They do.”

“In the case of your suits, there are charms placed on them like your clothes. This way the wings can go through the armor without ripping it apart.”

“Thanks.”

“I would advise the 2of you get used to flying and dueling with it before you go home. When will you go back to your school?”

“Tomorrow night. Before we leave, I’d like to make Draco Black the primary Heir for the Black Family.”

“It will be done as soon as the armor gets here.”

“Thank you.”

A few minutes later, we saw 24 suits of armor. Draco and mine had our names on them. The others did not. Draco noticed the Black Family Heir ring. It was a silver ring with the Black Family Crest on it. The crest was a shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, 2 five-pointed stars, and a short sword. I had one but it was far bigger on my lordship ring than it was on his. The ring accepted him as the Heir to the Black Family after it dove deep into his magical core for 3 minutes. We took the suits of armor and undressed as soon as Griphook left the office. We put the suits on over our pants. They covered us from shoulders to toes. The armor was light and flexible. It added nothing to the weight of the clothes. We brought out our wings. They didn’t hurt while they went through the armor. We brought them in. Griphook came back into his office.

. . . . . .

“Does the armor meet your requirements; Lord and Heir Black?”

“It does. We thank Gringots for your help.”

“We thank you for the wonderful Basilisk flesh, Lord Black.”

“Gringots is more than welcome.”

We bowed to Griphook. He returned it. Draco took 11 suits of armor that were in one shrunken trunk, I took the other 11. When we got past the ward line of the bank, we apparated back to Grimmauld Place. When we got there, Walburga noticed our armor, though it was hidden well. She saw the ring on Draco’s finger.

. . . . . .

“You’re the Black Heir now, Draco?”

“I am, ant Walburga.”

“I see the 2 of you wear armor. Keep it on you at all times. It will save your lives.”

“Of course, Walburga.”

“We will do so, aunt Walburga.”

“Have a good day, Heir and lord Black.”

“Thank you, Walburga.”

We took off to start our dueling and flying lessons in the back yard of Grimmauld Place.

. . . . . .

“We will use any curses besides the 3 Unforgivables in this duel.”

“You will, or can we both?”

“We can both do so. I wish to see how well the armor holds up.”

Harrison and I started our flying lesson by just taking off and landing a few times until we got used to how the armor felt wrapped around us. After a few minutes, we both started to use our our wands. For some time, we fired off spells. Sometimes we’d block them with our wings, sometimes we’d see how the armor stood up to our magic. When Draco fired off an organ rotting curse, it nearly clipped the edge of my armor. I let it sale past and redirected it into the wards of the house. I fired an organ liquefying curse at him. Draco was able to do the same after the curse nearly slammed into his lungs.

After I got out of the way of Harrison’s last curse, we flew down to the ground so we could talk about the short but deadly duel.

“Dammit, Harrison...”

“You got out of the way of my last curse, Draco.”

“That could’ve killed me.”

“Duh, genius. I powered it with the Elder Wand, so...”

“No wonder it was so hard for me to move away from.”

“That was the point. How’s the armor doing?”

“I think it is alright. How can we check?”

“I scanned it as we landed. Though it had some damage to it thanks to a few spells that hit it on both our parts, it is healed.”

“It is what?”

“I think the Goblins did something to the armor to allow it to self-heal.”

“Nice. You said you had Nundu skin armor?”

“I do. That stuff is insanely heavy. I didn’t try the suit on, but it felt heavy when I picked it up.”

“Will you get suits of it to keep in reserve?”

“Yes. I’ll go after dinner.”

“You’ll also get 24 suits?”

“I will, though I have more, 24 should be enough.”

“What about the poison? Do you have Phoenix tears?”

“Yes to both. I’ll grab them as well. The why, is my concern. But I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“May I come with you?”

“You may. Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

We went back inside. After some time, we had dinner. After dinner, we went to Gringots. When we got to Griphook’s office, we bowed to him and then sat down.

. . . . . .

“Good evening, Griphook. I’m here to pick up a few things before we take off.”

“And they would be?”

“I’d like 24 suits of Nundu skin armor, 24 vials of the poisons from the basilisk, Nundu and 24 vials of Phoenix Tears.”

“That will take 20 minutes. Can you wait?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

We hung out in Gringots for 15 minutes until the stuff was brought to the office. There were 3 shrunken trunks. I took the suits or armor while Draco took the vials of poisons and Phoenix Tears. We bowed to Griphook and took off to Grimmauld Place. When we got there, Kreacher, Dobby and Winky met us.

. . . . . .

“Master Harrison and Draco?”

“Yes, Winky?”

“You are leaving?”

“We are...”

“The 2 of you got more armor?”

“Just in case, Walburga.”

“From what animal?”

“From a Nundu, Walburga.”

“You own some, Harrison?”

“I do, Walburga.”

“I’d say that’s a bit extreme, but considering you’re not sure how many are coming after the 2 of you, you might need it.”

“Thanks, Aunt Walburga. We will be back soon, hopefully.”

“Have a safe journey, Harrison and Draco.”

It was 8:20 PM when we took off. It was 4:20 AM the next morning when we got back to Tokyo. I apparated us into my room. I took 12 of the suits of Nundu skin and 11 of the suits of Basilisk scales and put them in my closet. I also took half of the poisons and Phoenix Tears and put them away. I walked with Draco to his room. I watched as he did the same for the stuff he had with him. After this, since we were not tired, we went to sit outside on the bench.

. . . . . .

“So what did you think of your trip to England?”

“My NEWTs went well, as did our trip to the Chamber of Secrets. The unicorn saved our arses.”

“It did.”

“Did you go visit it?”

“I did. I cleaned the blood off of its horn and body.”

“It let you approach it without trying to kill you?”

“It did.”

“What happened to the bodies that were killed?”

“I had them portkeyed to the ministry of Magic. I watched as they were sent through The Veil.”

“Did you get caught?”

“I did not.”

“What aurors were there?”

“I only caught the names of 3. I’d rather keep them to myself, in case I did commit a crime...”

“You think you did?”

“Maybe. I did spy on the head of the DMLE, so...”

“You did what? Are you insane?”

“It was fun...”

“You call that fun?”

“I do.“

“Next time you go for your fun, I insist on joining you.”

“You got it. Our mates should be out here soon.”

“Why?”

“As you saw, when we entered both rooms, the pedals and scales on both the flower and dragon fell off...”

Before I could ask him any questions, we heard 3 explosions rip up the fountain and surrounding area.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hemming. Today's my fiance's birthday. I give you all, the next 2 chapters. The stuff in bolded text that is centered are letters. Enjoy them. I am posting them because I have a laptop, she does not have hers available to her.

It was early on May 16. Kaname and I were alone. After we noticed that Harrison left, we saw a beautiful flower on the nightstand that was on my left, Zero’s right. After a few minutes, we got up and read the note. The note explained that the flower would always be there. Every day that Harrison was away, a pedal would fall off. When he returned, the rest of the pedals would fall from it. It was beautiful and in a wonderfully designed glass case. We then found a letter under the flower. We read it carefully.

. . . . . .

**To my 2 wonderful mates,**

**I am sorry I have left you like this. The flower that is in a case is to remind you of our everlasting love. Every day I’m away, a pedal will fall from it. When I return, the pedals will all fall away. I do not know how long I will be gone, but please remember I will never stop thinking of the 2 of you and what you mean to me. I’m better at writing when it comes to expressing my love, so here it goes. When I met you, Zero, I thought you were thoughtful and nice. I also knew you were a sub. This is why you couldn’t stand up to Yuki all that often. I’m glad she is dead, as I know you are, Zero. I’m glad you didn’t die the 2 times you tried to commit suicide. If you would’ve, Kaname and I might’ve gone out together, but it would be different. We’d both be missing our third which is you. Kaname, when you and I first met, I thought you were full of yourself until I saw how selfless you were towards those who you considered friends. I saw this when the Vampire Council first got to Cross Academy. You defended Zero to the best of your abilities. That action caused you to earn my eternal respect and gratitude. I’m so glad we’re together. When I return, I promise I will make it up to you.**

**With my eternal love, Harrison**

. . . . . .

After we read the letter, we both sighed in contentment. He truly loves us. He will never forget us. We were still worried that something would happen to him, but we knew he could take care of himself. We talked to Aido during breakfast. He brought along the letter that Draco left him. His wording was similar, but it had a note of fear that ours did not. He let us read it.

. . . . . .

**To my newly found mate,**

**I am sorry I left you like this. I had to take my exams in England. Were it up to me, you would’ve come. But I feel that my trip will go to hell far too quickly for my liking. You trust Harrison, but you do not know him as I do. He is the most loyal and selfless person that you’ll ever meet. No, he is not my dominant, but I am sure that he will watch out for me. I will try to be back as soon as I can. I’ll always treasure our love and never forget how lucky I am before I go to sleep and as I wake up. I’ll never stop loving you, even if we get into fights in the future, Aido.**

**With my eternal love, Draco. P.S. don’t pet the dragon. P.P.S. don’t sell the scales as they fall off, yes, they’re precious gems, but they will be put back when we get back to the school.**

. . . . . .

After we read the letter, we were stunned. Damn, the dude could be romantic when he needed to be. After dinner, we went to our room to talk.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Aido.”

“I’m scared for Draco.”

“We’re scared for Harrison. But we trust him. Do you not trust him?”

“Of course I do. I’m just worried that one or both boys will be hurt. I don’t know why...”

“What did he leave you?”

“I’ll bring it, give me a few minutes.”

We watched as Aido left the room. A few minutes later, he was back. He carried a beautifully designed dragon. Kaname was stunned.

. . . . . .

“Damn, the horntail’s very well designed.”

“That’s what it is?”

“Yes. It is rather small.”

“Who made the dragon?”

“Harrison, I believe.”

“It is a nice one. He faced it a few years ago?”

“He did.”

“All we can do is wait, Aido.”

“I don’t like it, Kaname. I just hope the 2 are alright.”

“They will be. Hell, they might bring us back presents.”

“Like what?”

“Not sure. Hopefully they get back soon, though. I miss Harrison already, Zero.”

“As do I, Kaname.”

We watched as Aido took his small dragon and left. The next morning, we saw the flower was missing one pedal. The week continued. Every day until Saturday night, the flower kept losing pedals. All we could do was wait for them to return. On Monday morning, we heard 3 explosions outside of the dorm. The remaining pedals fell off the flower. This meant that our beloved mate was back. Before we could do anything, we saw as most of the Night Class was put to sleep by an outside force. Zero, Aido, Rima, Ruka, Senri, Seiren, Akatsuki, the headmaster and I rushed to where the explosions happened. We saw as the ground and fountain were destroyed. We couldn’t see Harrison or Draco. We thought they were dead. When we got to where they were, the area around them was pristine.

. . . . . .

After the explosions happened, I watched as the signatures disappeared. I thought that they’d stick around, so I put the Night Class to sleep. This was better for us for now, but we knew they’d come back sooner or later. A few minutes later, Senri, Aido, Kaname, Zero, Rima, Seiren, Ruka, Akatsuki, and the headmaster approached us. I was able to repair the damage to the fountain and surrounding area with the elder Wand before they got to where we were.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Harrison and Draco. Do you know what those explosions were?”

“Yes, Headmaster Cross. Those would be the people that tried to kill us a few days ago.”

“They did what?”

“Calm down, Kaname. No one’s hurt, so...”

“Can you wake up the rest of the Night Class?”

“Sure, Draco.”

I waved the Elder wand. The rest of the Night Class woke up, but did not come to where we were.

“Now, what happened earlier this week; Harrison?”

“Can we go into your office?”

“Not just yet, Harrison. Can you get the stuff we brought them?”

“I’m not going to try to bring it here. Can the rest of you go into the Headmaster’s office? We’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

“Sure, Harrison. Come on, mush, before I decide to use the whip or riding crop...”

“Hey!”

They all took off, as did we. A few minutes later, we each got 11 of the suits of armor. Our 2 suits stayed in the trunks. A few minutes later, we arrived at the headmaster’s office. Everyone was lounging around in the chairs. When we got there, zero spoke.

. . . . . .

“What’s this about the 2 of you almost getting killed a few days ago?”

“Look, we can explain. Please don’t jump the gun, Kaname.”

“Alright, Harrison. How will you explain?”

“Like this. Join me, Draco.”

He nodded at me quietly. I removed my shirt as did Draco. Our 3 mates looked at us in amazement as did everyone else.

“God damn, are you sure those 2 are gay? The scales make them look so hot and ready to fuck!”

“Seiren?”

“Yes, Headmaster Cross?”

“Must you be so, um...”

“Must you always think about sex?”

“I must, Ruka. Look at the scales that those 2 are wearing.”

“I see them. Hey guys?”

“Yes, Ruka?”

“Can you flex?”

We nodded. As we flexed, we noticed that the 3 girls nearly came in their panties. The vampires and headmaster said nothing. Zero, Kaname and Aido spoke up.

“Ladies?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Harrison’s ours...”

“Draco’s mine. Those scales are hot. Why do you have them?”

“Can we get some?”

“Soon enough, everyone.”

We put our shirts back on.

“I see your point, Ruka and Seiren. Those 2 are hot with the scales...”

“What are those scales; Harrison and Draco?”

“They are from the basilisk I slew a few years ago.”

“Do you have more of it?”

“I have enough for everyone who is in this room. The armor will resize to you when you put it on.”

“Should we do so now?”

“Yes.”

. . . . . .

The women left the room while the guys who were in the office stripped down to their pants. A few minutes later, they had their clothes on. Before the women stripped, they talked to Draco and I.

. . . . . .

“So how do we do this?”

“You put the armor on over your bras and panties.”

“Alright, Senri...”

“I’ll stay here to watch.”

“Why?”

“I’m asexual, so...”

“We understand. The rest of you guys, get out...”

We took off. A few minutes later, the women came out to the hall with us.

“This stuff is comfy.”

“Should we wear it all the time?”

“Other than when you shower, yes.”

“So it can’t deal with water?”

“I’m not sure. Do you really want to wear it if it is wet when you’re going to go into a battle?”

“No, Draco.”

“So those who attacked you will be back?”

“Yes, sir. I’m not sure when, though.”

“We will do our best to help you. If this happens in the daytime?”

“I can switch my schedule. I need you to take the Day and Night Class besides those who are here and put them in the panic room.”

“Will there be a warning?”

“Maybe.”

“Good enough. Do you know how many attacked; Harrison?”

“I felt 3 but there could’ve been more, Headmaster Cross.”

“We’ll be ready.”

“Let’s go and enjoy the rest of the time we have.”

We all left. After dinner that day, we all went to Aido’s room to talk.

. . . . . .

“What do you think of the armor?”

“It is light. Have you put it to the test?”

“Yes, we did.”

“And?”

“It worked very well.”

“It blocked the magic we used against each other no matter how bad it got.”

“So it will protect us against those who made the explosions happen?”

“Yes it will.”

“Can the Killing Curse get past it?”

“No it cannot.”

“And you know this how; Harrison?”

“I tested this armor against it before I got to the school, Draco. I was not in it. It was tied to a tree.”

“Wonderful. What about the other 2 Unforgivables?”

“They can’t get past it either.”

“So you trust us to watch your back, Harrison and Draco?”

“We do.”

“Do we show them mercy?”

“Not at all. They intend to kill Harrison and myself first and foremost.”

“The 3 of us will not let that happen, Harrison and Draco.”

“All I’ve got to say about that is that Lucius is mine!”

“Who?”

“My former father! That fucker’s mine to kill!”

“Fine, fine, Draco...”

“What about the rest of us?”

“Take your picks and have your fun.”

“What if the Vampire Council comes back?”

“Let them. If your enemies kill them, then it will be better for us.”

“Unless they’re working with them...”

“What did you say; Senri?”

“I said, what if the Vampire Council’s working with those who want to kill you, Harrison and Draco?”

“Then they fucking die!”

“Agreed.”

“What if they take Zero? Can the armor be removed?”

“Yes, shit...”

“What?”

“I forgot to bind it to your blood...”

“You can do that?”

“Yes. We will do it tomorrow night after dinner to be on the safe side. All of you must meet me in Kaname, Zero and my room. Draco, can you bring the other suits of armor?”

“Yes, Harrison. What about the other armor?”

“Save it.”

“But, we, might...”

“Fine, fine, bring it as well. I’m not sure if we can bind them with blood, but there’s no harm in trying.”

“Can you pop over to Gringots to ask?”

“Done. Coming with?”

“Sure, Harrison.”

“How long will the 2 of you be gone?”

“Maybe 15 or 20 minutes. Will you all wait?”

“We will.”

We left the room. When we got to an empty hallway, I had Kreacher apparate us to England. We landed in front of Gringots. We went into Griphook’s office. We sat down after we bowed to him.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Lord and Heir Black.”

“Good afternoon, Griphook. Harrison and I have a question about the 2 types of armor we have in our possession.”

“Go on.”

“Can we use blood to bind the armor to a user?”

“You can.”

“How heavy is the Nundu armor?”

“It weighs as much as the Basilisk armor, though when you picked it up, that was before we worked on it, Lord Black.”

“Worked on it?”

“Yes. Would we have not put permanent and unbreakable featherweight charms on it, it would not be easy for any of you to move in it.”

“Is this for all the suits of different types of armor I have?”

“It is, Lord Black.”

“Thanks for your help.”

“May your enemies die under your immense magical power, Lord and Heir Black.”

“May your gold forever flow, Griphook.”

We left the bank. When we got back to Aido’s room, everyone was still waiting for us.

. . . . . .

“Kaname? Do you know if the headmaster’s awake?”

“Not right now, Harrison. We’ll meet tomorrow night in your room.”

We nodded. The people took off. Zero, Kaname and I slept. We removed our armor, but had it where we could easily get to it. The next day after breakfast, we all met in Zero, Kaname and my room. Draco brought the other trunk. I took out the second trunk from my closet.

. . . . . .

“Now, this is how it’s going to work. Everyone will strip and remove your armor. You will then put on the new suits of armor that will be handed to each of you.”

“Um, Harrison?”

“Yes, Rima?”

“Why are there 3 Basilisk suits left in the trunks?”

“Those are ours. We both have wings, so ours had to be modified. As you can see, in the other trunks, there are 4 suits with our names on them. They will be left alone for the same reason.”

“We understand, Harrison.”

“Thanks, Rima. I’m not sure how many will attack, or when they’ll attack the school, so can we please do this now?”

“Of course, Harrison. I get armor as well?”

“Yes, Headmaster Cross. You got one suit; you get a second, along with 2 of Nundu skin, as does everyone else.”

“How old is it?”

“I’m not sure, but it will feel similar to the Basilisk armor.”

“Does it have fur?”

“Yes, just like the Basilisk armor is skin with scales over it.”

“We understand.”

“We thank you both for this, Harrison and Draco.”

We smiled at everyone. We watched as they removed their armor. Before they put it on, I went around and cut each person with a dagger which I conjured and cleaned after each use. They picked out their suits of armor and had them ready to give to me as I went around the room. After almost 30 minutes, I was done. I had Draco cut me with a dagger I handed him. I did the same for him. We put 3 drops of blood onto each suit of armor. I had everyone do the same. After some time, the 4 suits of armor were bound to each person. Now it was up to them to get used to wearing it when they woke up and removing it when they slept. They all tried on the Nundu armor. They noticed that it was warm on the outside, but cool on the inside. Draco and I did as well. We noticed that our wings went through it without ruining it. We did this for the other suits of Nundu and Basilisk armor. We put the secondary suits of armor away. We let the others keep theirs. They wore the Basilisk suits under their clothes. They smiled at us as they left our room. Nothing happened for the next 3 days. On May 28 at 4:35 PM, we heard 3 explosions that were centered on the Day Class’s dorms. Harrison and I went to defend the class. We saw Lucius, Amycus and Walden. We also saw Greyback and a pack of 6 werewolves. Before the fight could start, we saw as our friends took the Day and Night Classes to the panic room. We weren’t sure how long it would be, but we were glad that we decided to put on the armor after we woke up.

. . . . . .

It was the morning of May 23. Lucius, Amycus and I met in his manner to discuss our plan of action.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning, Lucius. What happened to Bellatrix, Alecto and Antonin?”

“They got sent through the veil a few days ago. Are you chickenshit, Walden? If so, you can die here and now...”

“I’m not chickenshit, Lucius. Who else do we have as backup?”

“We’ll have Greyback and his entire pack of werewolves.”

“Will that be enough, Lucius?”

“If we could get actual animals to fight with us, we would have them as well, but there’s no way for me to do so, even with my wealth.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t have the time to train them and get them used to us. You’re aware that Potter killed off most of the inner circle and the late lord Voldemort?”

“True, do you even know where he goes to school now?”

“No, but we will follow his magical signature since it is distinctive.”

“How many will go?”

“Just the 3 of us, Amycus.”

“What time?”

“We’ll go at 8 PM or so tonight.”

“Alright. What will we do when we get there?”

“We’ll fire off 3 Bombarda Maxima spells to grab their attention.”

“Why?”

“Let’s see how long it takes for them to come and save their precious school.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If there’s nothing else? We’ll end this meeting.”

No one said anything. That night, we caught Draco and Potter as they were coming out of Gringots. We saw them leave. We used an illegal portkey, followed their signature and found ourselves in a school. We were under invisibility spells, they were not. As soon as we saw them sit down on a bench nearby a fountain, we waited. After they were talking for a few seconds, we struck. We let one spell fly from each of our wands. We saw as the fountain and surrounding area was destroyed. After 45 seconds, we portkeyed back to England. We’d have to thank our portkey maker who was Augustus Rookwood. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but he was good at other things such as this. I would meet with him as soon as we got to my manner. Maybe 5 minutes later, we got back. The 2 guys split off. Augustus met me in my office.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Rookwood.”

“Thank you, Lucius. You may call me Augustus, if you wish. The only person who called me Rookwood was our late lord before he Crucioed me or someone else.”

“That’s fine, Augustus. I’m sorry if the last name brought back bad memories for you.”

“It is fine, Lucius. If I may?”

“You may.”

“Did the portkey work?”

“It did indeed.”

“Will you need more? Are there wards they will have to go through?”

“We’ll need at least 3 portkeys. There are no wards protecting the school.”

“Why not?”

“It looks like a Muggle school.”

“Then why are Potter and your former son there?”

“They’re both disgusting creatures that need to be killed.”

“Do we have any other allies besides the werewolves?”

“We do not, and we don’t have the time to train any creatures such as dragons, etc.”

“I see. Do you want me to stay back?”

“Yes, Augustus. I am sorry.”

“It is fine. Will you carry other weapons besides your wands?”

“We don’t need any.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am. Did you have any in mind?”

“Maybe something coated with Basilisk poison...”

“If you can find some, we’ll appreciate it very much.”

“Give me a few days. When will you attack?”

“Friday morning.”

“This gives me until Thursday morning to find them in my stash.”

“You have a stash?”

“I do indeed. If you don’t mind, I’ll go and look through it now.”

“Is it in Gringots?”

“Hell no.”

“Meet with me here on Thursday, won’t you?”

“I shall.”

I led him to the floo room. I watched as he left. On Thursday morning, he met me in my office. He had 2 shrunken trunks with him. The others were practicing their dueling in the dueling room.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Augustus.”

“Good morning, Lucius. I have 15 daggers coated with Basilisk poison. I also have 15 coated in the poison of the Nundu. How many will go with you?”

“It will be 10 in total.”

“Good. Each of you carry 2 with Basilisk poison and 1 with Nundu poison to be on the safe side.”

“Did you find anything else?”

“Unfortunately not, Lucius. Will this be enough weaponry?”

“More than enough, Augustus. How long have you known you had these?”

“For some time, Lucius. Where is the boy anyway? I just gave you the portkey that locked onto his magical signature.”

“From what I saw on May 16, he went off to Tokyo.”

“Why?”

“I’m guessing that’s where he goes to school.”

“How did you find his signature; anyway?”

“He was using magic here in England before he took off. Though I did disown him, his blood is still my blood, which is disgusting...”

“I see, Lucius. How long did it take you to find his magical signature?”

“Some time, Augustus. But I’m glad I did.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to get going. I’m going to make you all more portkeys, just in case.”

“Of course.”

“I shall meet with you tomorrow. What time do you want me to be here?”

“Maybe 6 or so. Is this fair?”

“Yes, Lucius.”

He took off after I led him to the floo room. The next morning, we all met in the dueling room before we had breakfast.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, everyone.”

“Lucius? Why is Rookwood here?”

“He’s the reason why we got to Tokyo, Walden.”

“Will he be coming with us?”

“He will not, Amycus. Did you bring the portkeys, Augustus?”

“I did, Lucius. Did you give everyone their weapons?”

“I have not. I shall do so now.”

“Weapons? Why do we need weapons?”

“These have poison that your wolf forms do not have, Greyback.”

“Will there be Muggles there that we can feast on?”

“I do believe so.”

“Why the weapons?”

“To make sure that anyone you cut with the blades dies, if they’re human or creature.”

“What about us? Will the poisons affect us?”

“They will, but there’s no way any of the idiot Muggles or creatures that are there will be able to take our weapons. We’re all Purebloods or werewolves, No Muggle or vampire will be able to cut us.”

“When do we go?”

“After we have breakfast. Here’re your weapons. You’ll have 2 daggers with Basilisk poison and 1 with Nundu poison. The holsters are blue for the Nundu poison, green for the Basilisk poison.”

“Let’s go have breakfast, and then kill Muggles and your wayward son, Lucius!”

“That’s the spirit, Greyback!”

We went off to breakfast. By 7:45 AM, we were done. We had the portkeys on a chain on each of our necks. Our standard portkeys to get us there were blue. The emergency ones were red. They looked like small round circles made of silver. The red and blue was in the center of the silver. It was not noticeable. At 8:32 AM, we left. We landed on the school grounds. It was 4:32 PM. We walked around under invisibility and silencing charms for a few minutes. We noticed that students were going into a specific dorm. We blew up the area around the dorm, not the dorm itself, yet. We saw that people were leading many students into a separate building. This pissed us off. This meant that we wouldn’t be able to kill Muggles or creatures unless we got lucky. After a few minutes, Potter and Draco came to where we were.

. . . . . .

“Good, the 2 creatures are here ready for the slaughter...”

“You can go fuck yourself, McNair.”

Before anyone fought, I summoned the 30 daggers that were on the 10 people. Since I was under my invisibility cloak, they saw nothing since Draco was one hell of a good distraction.

“Where did Potter go?”

“Does that matter, father dearest? I’m the one you want, not him. Come on, chicken shits!”

“We’re what now, you fuck!”

“Language, former father...”

“Fuck yourself!”

As Draco was arguing with Lucius, I banished the daggers to my room. I conjured similar ones and placed them back onto their bodies. They noticed nothing since I did this so quickly. They’d only notice when they tried to cut someone with them. I became visible and joined the argument.

. . . . . .

“You really think you can beat us, Pureblood scum?”

“I’m sorry, what did you say; Potter brat?”

“You heard me, Pureblood scum. And you say you don’t like creatures? Then what are Greyback and his pack doing here?”

“We’re here to kill or torture the Muggles, Potter scum!”

“Oo, scary, so very scary!”

“We think not, invaders!”

“And you would be?”

“We’re Draco and Harrison’s friends.”

“I’m the headmaster of this school. If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you’ll have.”

“Um, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Where are the students?”

“Hidden away.”

“Are you sure they won’t come here?”

“I’m sure. I don’t want to see any deaths. I don’t think you do either.”

“Unless it is the ones who are...”

We heard the Killing Curses being fired in a massive wave. Since we all had our armor on, we stepped in front of them and took them head on. Those who fired them were stunned that we all walked away as if they were nothing.

. . . . . .

“What?”

“Our turn now.”

Zero took out his gun and fired off 4 quick shots at Greyback and his beta. The first 2 missed, but the last 2 hit dead center. When the other wolves saw this, this got them pissed off. Senri used his blood whips to kill 2 of the wolves. The others tried to dogpile them until Aido and Akatsuki killed 3 each. This left 4. I stunned the 4 quickly. I also clipped McNair and Carrow with the same stunner. Lucius snapped out at Draco.

. . . . . .

“How fucking dare you, you gay creature! You disgust me! You and your mother deserve to die!”

“Meh, go fuck yourself. You know you’ll die...”

“By your hand? I think not!”

I rennervated the wolves that were stunned. We all fired off Crucios and other high level curses at Draco. Or we tried to until we saw he and Potter take off into the sky. A few minutes later, we noticed fire and ice rain down on us. Everyone who it touched got turned to ash or frozen solid. This meant those of us who were left took off. We knew the battle wouldn’t be won just yet.

. . . . . .

After they took off, Draco and I landed on the ground with Aido and Akatsuki in our arms. We didn’t know who was dead or frozen. It did not matter. We knew they’d be back. When, we did not know. After this, the headmaster took off to let everyone out of the panic room. I hid the frozen bodies under a notice me not charm. They were quiet. I knew who they were, no one else did. I had Draco help me banish the ash from the battlefield. Lucky for us, the school did not get damaged. A few minutes later, we went into the headmaster’s office to talk.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, everyone. Harrison and Draco? Nice job with the ice and fire. How did the 2 of you manage not to have Aido and Akatsuki flash fry or freeze us by mistake?”

“We know who was and wasn’t wearing armor. Who is wearing which armor?”

“All of us decided to wear the Basilisk armor. We’ll keep the Nundu armor in reserve.”

“Why did the wolves dogpile us after they were reawakened?”

“They did so because I killed the strongest members of their pack.”

“Huh, so you managed to kill Greyback and his beta; Zero?”

“Yes, Harrison. I didn’t need them causing us any trouble in the future.”

“Nice, Zero. Thanks for that. Is anyone hurt?”

“No, Draco. Thanks to the armor, we took on and survived the magic that was used against us.”

“Will they be back? If so, will they bring friends?”

“I do believe so.”

“When?”

“Maybe 2 or 3 days.”

“That quickly?”

“Yes.”

“What do you think they’ll bring?”

“I’m not sure what they can find, but we have to be ready for anything.”

“Should we switch armor?”

“Yes, I’d advise we all do so.”

“Is the armor more resistant than the snake stuff?”

“Against poisons, yes it is.”

“Poisons?”

“Yes. What no one knows is that I took their blades from their bodies.”

“Is that what you were doing when I was arguing with my former father?”

“Yes. They’re in my room.”

“Why?”

“We’ll use them against them the next time they come after us. Can everyone throw daggers?”

“Yes, Draco.”

“Harrison? Who will carry what?”

“There are 11 of us. Each of us will get 3 blades.”

“How many blades did they come with?”

“They had 30 blades in total. I’ll make 3 more blades. We’ll all carry 3 blades.”

“What blades are in what holsters?”

“The green are basilisk poison. The blue are Nundu poison.”

“How do you know this?”

“You really don’t want the answer to that, Headmaster Cross.”

“I guess I don’t, Harrison. We’ll let you go so that you can make the blades.”

“I’ll have them by tomorrow morning.”

They all nodded at me. I took off as did Zero and Kaname. While the 2 were in our shower, I duplicated the first set of 3 blades. I noticed that my duplicates came with the same poison as the originals. I made sure that the blades would be as well made as the first set. This gave us 33 blades in total. I joined Kaname and Zero in our shower after I removed my armor and clothes. I noticed that they removed and put theirs away in our closet. It was folded nicely. After we finished our shower, we slept. Yes, the battle wasn’t long, but it was taxing on all of us. They had to defend themselves, while I had to watch out for Draco and Senri. The next day, we met up with everyone in the headmaster’s office after breakfast. We wore the Nundu armor under our clothes, as did everyone else.

. . . . . .

“Good, everyone’s here. Harrison? Do you have the blades?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll have them available when we’re attacked again. I don’t want a Day Class student taking it and stabbing themselves with it.”

“Of course not.”

“Everyone’s wearing the Nundu armor?”

“Yes, Harrison.”

“How does it feel?”

“Comfy.”

“Warm.”

“Pretty light.”

“Makes me feel like a plushy...”

“No comment, Senri.”

“Of course not, Harrison.”

“We should end this meeting early, in case they come back for round 2.”

“See you all later.”

Everyone took off. It was on May 30 at 3:35 PM when our world went from calm to chaos for a second time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text that is bolded, underlined, italicized, and has 2 * marks around it is mind to mind speech.

It was May 27. After we left the school, we went back to my manner to talk.

“The fuck went down at the school? My pack’s mostly dead...”

“That would be because of the one with the Muggle gun.”

“We need creatures to take them all down.”

“Might I make a suggestion; Lucius?”

“Sure, Rookwood.”

“Might I suggest fire crabs, Manticores, chimaeras, Muggle lions and wolves?”

“Not a bad idea. I’ve got an ally in mind for the first 3. How will we get the others?”

“Let me handle that, Lucius.”

“You know someone, Augustus?”

“I do.”

“I’ll help him, Lucius. Do you have a time compression chamber?”

“Hell no. I wish...”

“We all do, Lucius.”

“Walden and I will be back before lunch with the animals.”

“Alright, Augustus.”

Walden and I took off to Knockturn Alley. Our contact had a name, but very few called him by it. We called him the handler, though his first name was unknown to us. No one knew his last name. As soon as we got to his small shop, he met us in the receiving room.

. . . . . .

“Walden Mcnair and Augustus Rookwood? Lucius’s still alive and kicking?”

“Yes, sir.”

“May I ask who you are?”

“My name is Ferdinand...”

“Seriously? That’s such a Muggle name...”

“It is, so get used to it, Walden.”

“Fine, Ferdinand...”

“I don’t think that is your true first name. I used to work in the DoM. I thought your name started with a V, something...”

“Damn you, Rookwood. Ruin my fun...”

“Needs must, sir.”

“If you must know, my name’s not Ferdinand, that’s what the Ministry and Goblins know me as. Same for most wizards who visit this store.”

“Why are we trusted?”

“I have my reasons, Rookwood and Mcnair.”

“We won’t know what they are, will we?”

“Not at all. My first name’s Vinchenzo, the 2 of you may call me by it.”

“Did you put up wards?”

“They were put up before we started talking. Why are the 2 of you here?”

“Lucius sent us to look for creatures to use in an upcoming battle.”

“What kinds of creatures did you want?”

“What class 5 creatures do you have available?”

“Fire crabs, chimaeras and Manticores. I had 2 Nundu cubs, but I sold them a few days ago.”

“Do you know who bought them?”

“No, I was obliviated of who they were. Will the 2 of you do the same?”

“We will not, Vinchenzo. Will you take Galleons?”

“That’s easier for me than a Gringots bank draft.”

“Let us guess, no ministry or Goblin tracking of the money...”

“Exactly.”

“That’s fine. How much for 12 of each of the 3 mentioned animal species?”

“It will be 432 Galleons for all the animals, that means 12 Galleons per animal.”

“We’ll give you 500 Galleons if you never mention us to anyone.”

“More than fair, gentlemen. All the animals are under heavy stun and in protective cages. To get them to awaken, open the cages and tap them with your wands. Their included collars won’t allow them to attack you.”

“Are they fully trained for war?”

“You just have to point them at a target or set of targets, tell them to attack, and they’ll do the rest.”

“Thanks for this, Vinchenzo.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“O, I know I won’t, gentlemen. Have a nice day.”

“You do as well.”

He gave us 12 fire crabs, chimaeras and Manticores. He told us that they all had collars that would be tied to our magical signatures as soon as they were awakened from their deep stun. After we got the cages back to Malfoy manner, we went off in search of the lions and wolves. How I wish we could use dire wolves, Nemean Lions or Nundus, but no. They’re nearly impossible to control. After a few hours, we got back to Malfoy manner. After a filling lunch, Walden and I went to Lucius’s study to meet with the rest of the people to give them our good news.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Walden and Augustus. You were able to find the fire crabs and Manticores?”

“And then some, Lucius. How many cages do you count outside in the back yard?”

“I counted 36 not 24. What else did you find?”

“We were able to get 12 chimaeras.”

“Seriously? How much did this cost us?”

“It was 500 galleons for his silence.”

“That’s not bad. Did you find the wolves and lions?”

“We did. We need to spend as much time training with the animals as we can.”

“That’s fine. When will we attack?”

“In 3 days.”

“That’s enough time?”

“It will have to be. If everyone’s done with lunch, we can start training with the animals.”

Everyone nodded.

. . . . . .

For the next 2 days, we trained with all of the animals. The wolves and lions were easy to keep under stun if they tried to bite us. The 3 other species were a bit more difficult, but it wasn’t impossible to train them. The Manticores could talk, so it was a bit easier with them. By the morning of May 30, we got as much training as we would with the animals. At 4:35 PM, we landed in the school grounds with the cages in front of us. Our timing was good enough where we saw the Muggles from the first class headed off to dinner. As soon as we saw the largest concentration of the filth, we let the creatures we had on hand start their destruction of the school. We saw 2 blurs of fir run into the bushes. Since they were not our animals, we let them go.

. . . . . .

Harrison, Zero and I saw the people land. We saw them put many cages down. We saw as creatures that we’d never seen before went after the Day Class students. Since we were wearing armor, we all stepped into the line of fire. This allowed some but not all of the students to get away. The shell things killed a few students. The things with scorpion tails killed a few students. We noticed voices that were low and crooning as they died. This scared Zero and I, but it did nothing for Harrison, lucky bastard. Maybe 15 minutes later, the battle stopped. This allowed us to all rush in and take the students to the headmaster. We only lost 6 students. There were 2 that each creature managed to kill. The animals were put back into their cages. We thought they’d let them go rampaging all over the school, but we were wrong. While the people regrouped, we did as well. Harrison brought us into a circle of power that he drew using his magic.

. . . . . .

“Is everyone here?”

“Sir yes sir!”

“Senri!”

“I’m sorry, Harrison, but the armor is so kick ass!”

“I know. Please be serious, Senri.”

“But I’m a plushy...”

“No comment, Senri, we’re all plushies...”

“True, Ruka.”

“Look, I’ll explain what the creatures are and how to best kill them.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Why did you tell us not to pay attention to the low voices that crooned at the children before they died?”

“Those would be Manticores.”

“Fuck!”

“Kaname? You know what they are?”

“Yes, Zero! How the fuck did they get those things?”

“Who knows. How dangerous are they to us?”

“Very much to everyone but Harrison for some reason. Harrison? How?”

“I’ve got shields that can defend my mind, so I can ignore them.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Senri?”

“You gave us blades. Why?”

“To kill the lion things with the scorpion tails.”

“But they’ll eat us...”

“No they won’t. But they’re insanely fast and can jump high, so...”

“All of us can throw blades. Can the poison kill them?”

“It can, Rima.”

“What about the other things, the ones with the bodies of goats?”

“They can also be killed. But let me try to talk to the tails...”

“I think he means that since he can talk to snakes, it might be similar.”

“You’d be right, Seiren.”

“Can they be burned or frozen?”

“Yes, Aido and Akatsuki. Just be sure that none of your fire or ice touches us.”

“Of course not, sir.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Lucius’s mine!”

“Of course, Draco.”

The attack resumed. I dropped the circle. We fought for our lives.

. . . . . .

After a few minutes, we decided to let the creatures we brought with us go after the group of creatures that were in front of us. They needed to die so we could gain access to the school and the Muggles within.

We watched as the shell things came after us with intent to burn us. Aido froze them. Harrison blasted them into ash. This enraged the people, but they knew they could do nothing until the creatures had their turn at trying to kill us.

. . . . . .

After the Fire crabs were dead, I moved on to trying to talk to the tails of the Chimaeras while the others took out the Manticores. After some time, I knew there was no reasoning with them at all. So I used blades to quickly but efficiently cut them down. Aido and Akatsuki burned the Manticores, though they tried to croon or sing to get them to stop. After almost 2 hours, the main battle was done.

. . . . . .

We watched as the creatures destroyed all of our hard earned and highly trained creatures. We noticed that they did it by throwing blades at them. They were the blades we had brought with us. After 2 hours, the last of the Manticores died. It was now our turn. All of us fired off 6 killing curses. None of them hit.

. . . . . .

After we got out of the way of the killing curses, Draco and I banished our remaining blades at each of the people who fired off the curses. We managed to hit each and every single one. This left Lucius as the main survivor after 35 minutes of the rest of his allies dying in front of his eyes.

. . . . . .

“No!”

“Deal with it, father dearest! It is down to you and I.”

“No! We were supposed to win! You will die all the same, you disgusting excuse for, a...”

“I think not, father dearest.”

“O? And why not?”

“You have to catch me first...”

I flew high into the air. When Lucius tried to fire off spells, Harrison or one of the others would redirect them into the surrounding trees giving me more leeway to fly and play cat and mouse with him. After 25 minutes, I grew bored of doing so. I banished the final blue blade I had directly into the back of Lucius’s head. He was dead and would trouble no one any longer. After I knew he was dead, I landed in front of everyone with a smile on my face.

. . . . . .

“Draco? You look overly happy.”

“But of course, Rima.”

“O?”

“What my late father does not know is that I can have children. Harrison? How many students died?”

“I’m not...”

“Everyone? Did I miss the fun? Where are all the bodies?”

“The animals are turned to ash, Headmaster Cross. The 6 students who died were eaten.”

“Eaten? Some of the animals that attacked the school enjoy human flesh?”

“They did.”

“What creatures attacked?”

“There were 12 Fire crabs, Chimaeras and Manticores.”

“The last 2 types of animals aren’t extinct?”

“They are not. Sir? I need to go get cubs from inside the bushes. Alright?”

“Cubs; Harrison?”

“Yes. Everyone must leave, now. I don’t want them to attack anyone. They can kill you.”

“But, I’m your night, Harrison...”

“I know, Aido. You will also look threatening, as will everyone else. I’m taking off my armor.”

“But, Harrison...”

“Please leave, everyone.”

“Yes, Harrison. Please be careful.”

“I will, Headmaster Cross.”

Everyone left the area. As soon as I heard the door of the main building close, I went into the bushes after I took off and had Winky take my armor to my room. The 2 cubs approached me slowly. I connected to their minds gently.

. . . . . .

**_ **“I will not hurt you.” _ **

**_ “Why there death?” _ **

**_ “Where dead go?” _ **

**_ “We had to kill people who went after this place.” _ **

**_ “You feed us?” _ **

**_ “You show us how to hunt?” _ **

**_ “I will do the first. Are the 2 of you hungry now?” _ **

**_ “Yes, master.” _ **

**_ “Please, Master.”** _ **

I took both cubs in my arms. I walked with them to a nearby forest. I then let them go after a herd of 6 deer. I kept the adults away from the cubs for now. It took them sometime to kill the youngest fawns, but they did manage to do so. After an hour or so, I took them to my room. Kaname and Zero were not there, thank god. The 2 cubs were sleeping. If they needed to go, I’d be awake to let them out. I kept them asleep when the 2 came back. All they saw was a small crate and nothing else. Before they could leave the room, I made the crate invisible, got all of us naked and cast protection charms all over the room’s walls and furniture.

. . . . . .

I attacked Kaname with pure dominance. Zero watched for a while until he was brought into the 3 way snog fest. After a while, Kaname slammed me into the wall hard. Zero ran after us to continue our sex show. The door was closed and locked.

. . . . . .

I watched as Kaname and Harrison went after each other, after Kaname slammed him into the wall. I was worried that they’d hurt each other, but I was wrong. After some time, I went to where they were to join them again. I was hard and aching, as were the other 2. I watched as Harrison led Kaname away from the wall. When they were standing and kissing in the center of the room, I ducked down and took both of their cocks into my mouth at the same time. This caused both guys to gasp. It also caused their kisses to get more passionate thanks to my talented mouth.

. . . . . .

“Fuck!”

“He’s really good at that, Harrison...”

“I know, Kaname. I wonder if he can deep throat both of us...”

“We’ll soon find out...”

We felt as Zero slowly took each of our cocks down his throat. As he was paying attention to each of them separately, it caused us to stop kissing to let him do his work. After some time, he stopped just when we were about to cum.

. . . . . .

After I stopped, I felt myself being thrown towards the bed by Harrison and Kaname. I landed on all fours.

After Zero landed on the bed, I went after him. I sucked him off while Kaname came after me and sucked me off. As I was sucking him off, I was lubing his arse as Kaname was lubing mine in preparation for a 3 way fuck fest.

After I was done lubing Harrison’s ass for my cock to enter, I then fucked him after he entered zero.

As I felt Harrison enter my lubed ass, Kaname entered his ass at almost the same time. Both guys fucked me harder and harder until the bed slammed hard against the wall. After some time of hard brutal sex, I threw Kaname off of me and went after zero’s cock. Kaname just watched and jacked off to the site of his sub deep throating another sub.

I landed on my back. My cock was raw and aching. I jacked off as I watched Harrison deep throat Zero’s cock. Before Zero could cum, Harrison stopped. I then went over to give Zero attention. As I was doing this, Harrison deep throated my own cock. Before I could cum, he stopped. Before we continued, we talked to Zero.

“Zero? Have you heard of double penetration?”

“I have. Will you both fuck me? Can I finally cum?”

“I will fuck you while Harrison fucks me. You can cum after we both do, and not before.”

“If I do?”

“I will spank you while Kaname watches.”

“Kinky, Harrison...”

“Don’t push me, Zero. Now are you ready?”

“Yes, Kaname and Harrison. Rock my world...”

“We will, and so much more...”

I plunged into his ass first. Harrison plunged into my ass a few seconds later. Harrison did something to not let him cum. After some time, I started fucking him faster and faster. Harrison fucked me. He was not complaining at all, he was whining out in pleasure. Every time I’d hit his prostate, he bucked upwards almost tearing me off of him. Harrison did the same for me.

Every time Kaname hit the sweet spot inside of my ass, I bucked almost tearing him off of me. As he did this, Harrison fucked him. I moaned and screamed out for them not to ever stop.

“Fuck! Whatever you are hitting, keep doing so! Make this bed break!”

“I shall, zero!”

This was my time to do my thing. Zero wanted this, so he’d get it. I fucked him harder and harder, Harrison fucked me. This lasted until we heard the headboard to Kaname’s bed start to snap. After maybe 20 minutes of this, we bit down on either side of Zero’s neck. I came inside of his ass, Harrison came inside mine. He almost passed out; I did not let him do so. After 15 minutes, I spoke.

. . . . . .

“Zero? Are you ready to cum?”

“How; Harrison?”

“Inside of me of course. Kaname?”

“I’m up for another round, Harrison.”

“Good, let’s do this thing.”

I placed Harrison on all fours. Zero then entered him. I entered Zero’s ass. If he lubed his ass before we did this, we didn’t notice it much or at all.

I felt Zero enter my arse. Kaname went into his arse. I lubed it big time before they did this.

For the next 30 minutes, Zero fucked Harrison as I fucked him. Every time I hit his prostate, he bucked up and almost threw Zero off. After some more time where the fucking got more and more brutal, I heard Kaname’s headboard snap. As Zero fucked him and I fucked zero, his wings came out. We petted them gently after I made sure that they didn’t hit either of us in the face. This caused his pleasure to skyrocket. After some time, Zero came inside of his ass, as I came inside of him. We bit down on either side of his neck. After this, we slept. We were all seriously tired. None of us woke up until the early morning of the next day.

. . . . . .

It was after the battle. My father was dead as were the rest who had attacked the school. Aido and I went back to my room after Harrison, Kaname and Zero took off. I knew this would be my first time. I was worried, but I trusted Aido not to hurt me much more than was necessary.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Aido?” “Are you hungry?”

“I am. You can cook?”

“Yes.”

“I’m used to house-elves cooking for me. I never learned how to do so. Do you hate me for that?”

“I do not. Give me a few minutes, and we’ll have food.”

“What kind of food?”

“You’ll see. Then I’ll make, your, first...”

“I’m scared...”

“I’ll make sure this is your best time, then. Were you hurt?”

“Yes, some time ago. I’m worried, you’ll, be, like...”

“I will be nothing like your father, if he’s the one who hurt you.”

“He was. I’m glad he’s dead.”

A few minutes later, the food was ready. I saw fish, some sort of soup and salad with interesting things floating in it.

“The fish is Otoro Sushi. The soup is Miso Soup with seaweed and tofu in it. The salad has a bit of everything in it. All but Fugu.”

“the killer fish?”

“Yes. I do not know how to prepare it. I didn’t want to buy it. I’d rather you not die...”

“Thanks. Isn’t this sushi expensive?”

“For most, yes. But not for me...”

“When did you buy this?”

“Yesterday. Enjoy it, my love.”

“Thanks. Wait, I’m, your...”

“I’ve loved you for quite some time. Let’s eat.”

As we ate, our conversation continued.

“My mother’s alive. Harrison and I will have to look into it soon.”

“She loved you?”

“She did. My father did not, well, not after I was 5...”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“All I’ll say is that he hit me with seriously illegal spells when I stepped out of line from 7 to 11 when I went to school. When he discovered I was a Veela, he tried to kill me on a daily basis.”

“Why?”

“He believed that only purebloods deserved to rule the world.”

“Hell of a battle earlier...”

“Agreed. I don’t know how they got those animals...”

“At least not many students died.”

“Damn true.”

“Thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll teach you how to cook, if you want to learn.”

“I would like to do so, if it is no trouble.”

“No trouble at all. Are you sure you still want me to make love to you?”

“Yes. Just please be gentle...”

“Of course.”

I put the dishes away. I had Draco follow me to his bed. As soon as we got there, I had him strip me as I stripped him. After we were both naked, I brought him onto the bed.

. . . . . .

I felt Aido lift me onto the bed and place me on my back. I felt the first tentative kiss from his lips. I thought they’d be cold, but they were like liquid lava, insanely hot and they made my cock get hard.

I felt Draco’s cock get hard from just my first kiss. Damn, the boy was a virgin, but a very responsive one. I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth. He let me have entrance. For a few minutes, we battled for dominance.

I felt Aido’s tongue going into my mouth. Just like his mouth, it was hot and overwhelming. After a few minutes, he moved lower. He licked my nipples, I whined out in pleasure. As he was doing this, I explored his body. His nipples were hard which was odd and new to me. After some time, he had me stop. He licked my cock. I whimpered out in pleasure.

“Did I hurt you, Draco?”

“No, Aido. Please, do, that...”

“Alright.”

I licked the head of his cock a second time. I felt him do something to his cock and balls. What it was, I was not sure of. I took him down to the root. When I did this, he bucked up in pleasure. I lubed up my left hand and put the pointer finger at his entrance. As soon as I entered him up to the first knuckle, he whined out again.

. . . . . .

I felt Aido’s mouth on my cock a second time. I felt him swallow it entirely. When his cold left hand entered my arse, I whined out in pleasure. I’d never had this happen in my life. For a few minutes, he used the same finger to enter me a few inches at a time until he was inside of me entirely. He added a second finger.

. . . . . .

I added my middle finger to the one that was in Draco’s ass. I needed him to get used to them before I made love to him. After a few minutes, I touched his prostate.

“Draco? Are you alright?”

“Are you inside of me, Aido?”

“I am. Does this hurt at all?”

“No. What the bloody hell did you hit? Can you do it again?”

“I’ll be as slow as I can be. Alright?”

“Thanks...”

I continued to scissor in and out of him with the 2 fingers of my left hand for some time. I spread them allowing my pointer finger to hit his prostate again. I kept pressing on it until he whined out for almost a minute.

“Are you ready for my cock?”

“I, uh, I...”

“That’s not a no. I’ll continue to prepare you before I make love to you. Alright?”

“I, uh, um, yes...”

I put the third and fourth fingers of my left hand into his ass slowly. My right was still stroking up and down his enlarging shaft.

“Does this hurt?”

“No. It feels good, please...”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Please...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

I removed my left hand and entered him slowly. When I bottomed out, I heard him keen out in pleasure.

“Fuck! Feels so good... Fuck me!”

I went in and out of him slowly. His legs were over my shoulders. I didn’t need him going onto all fours. I didn’t mind fucking him like this at all. After almost an hour, I came and came inside of his ass. After I came, I felt him touch himself.

“Aido? Can I please cum?”

“Alright, Draco. Why did you not cum earlier?”

“Didn’t want to. But I need to now.”

I nodded at him. I got on all fours.

. . . . . .

As soon as Aido got onto all fours, I lubed up his arse. I entered him after I used my 2 fingers of my right hand to stretch him. He gave me so much attention, it was my turn to return the favor. For a few minutes, I stretched him with my 2 fingers. I slowly added the last 2 fingers of my hand. After some time, I went inside of him with my enlarged cock.

. . . . . .

As Draco went in and out of me, I noticed that his wings were starting to come out ever so slowly. I leaned against the wall and petted them as he banged me. As he got more brutal with me, I continued petting them.

As I felt Aido petting my wings, this turned me on more and more. I went in and out of him harder and harder. He did not complain at all, he just took it. After some time, I came and came inside of his arse. I passed out.

. . . . . .

After Draco finished cumming, he passed out. I had him turn to face me since his wings were still out. I held him in my arms as he and I slept. Yes, I was rough with him, but probably nowhere near as bad as Harrison, Zero and Kaname were with each other. The next day, he and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Aido? Thanks for last night.”

“The dinner; Draco?”

“Everything. The dinner, the hot passionate sex...”

“I think I have a new wing fetish.”

“Where are Harrison, Kaname and Zero?”

“Probably sleeping their night off. Good thing it is the weekend. We’ll see them, if not now, then soon.”

“Hopefully they’re fine.”

“They should be.”

“Love you, Aido.”

“Love you, my flying dragon...”

. . . . . .

I was the first one to wake up. Zero was out like a light as was Kaname. The sheets of the bed were destroyed as were the pillows. God, we had seriously hardcore sex last night. I quickly repaired the headboard and jumped off the bed. The walls were fine as was the floor. The 2 cubs were sleeping, but they both needed to go out. I made their crate visible and carried them out. I took them outside of the dorm, around the back of the school, and let them go into the forest. I brought them back after 15 minutes. The 2 woke up. The cubs were eating some meat I’d had Dobby bring me from the kitchen. After this, Kaname and Zero saw the cubs for the first time.

. . . . . .

“Damn, they’re cute, Harrison.”

“Harrison? Did you repair the room?”

“All but the sheets and pillows...”

“I’ll get those replaced tonight. Zero? Is your ass alright?”

“Yes, Kaname. Is your ass alright; Harrison?”

“It is, Zero.”

“Did you heal me; Harrison?”

“Yes, this morning before either of you woke up.”

“How?”

“Magic, Zero.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“Harrison? Are you healed?”

“I am, Kaname.”

“Just making sure...”

I nodded at him.

“Will you take the cubs out to explore the forest?”

“I will. Want to come with?”

“Not today, Harrison. Thanks though.”

“You’re welcome, guys.”

. . . . . .

I took the cubs out to the forest behind the school. I allowed no one to get near them for any reason. This continued for the next 5 days. That Sunday, I put small collars on the 2. They had runes that would stop their breath from hurting people by accident. That night, they were able to get out of the crate and were able to leave the room. I found them in Senri’s room. He was keeping them warm and petting them gently.

. . . . . .

It was Sunday night. I was in the midst of a dream. I thought I’d felt something or more than one thing climb onto my bed. I slowly petted them and spoke softly.

“My little plushies, yes you are, yes you are!”

I felt the one I was petting start to purr. The other joined him. I woke up when I heard the door open.

“Such nice plushies, nice little, Harrison?”

“Senri? I’d wondered where the 2 cubs had gotten to. Are they bothering you?”

“They are not. They’re so docile. They’re not plushies?”

“They’re not. Do you want to come with me when I take them to hunt?”

“They’re the cubs you took out of the bushes? What kind of cats are they?”

“They’re Nundu cubs.”

“They’re so small, but they can still hurt me?”

“They can, if you remove their collars.”

“How do I let them out?”

“Does this room have an exit to the forest behind the school?”

“It does not.”

“You’ll have to carry them out behind the school building.”

“Thanks.”

After Harrison left, the 2 cubs lay on my bed. The one on the right flicked me with his tail. I took both cubs out behind the school. They came back in 20 minutes. After I made sure they were clean, I brought them back into the room so that they could rest. I let the small male cub lay in my lap. After some time, Harrison came back. The 2 cubs walked over to him. He picked them up easily. They lay serenely in his arms. We watched as he left the room. We followed them out, but kept a safe distance from the 3. We watched as he took them to hunt. He allowed them to kill a few small animals and then eat them. After this, he took them to his room so they could sleep. While they slept, Draco and Aido joined us in our room.

. . . . . .

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Harrison. What the hell happened to this room?”

“Why; Aido?”

“It still seems a bit damaged...”

“It is, Aido. Harrison? I thought you cleaned it up...”

“I did. I guess I missed some spots...”

“It is alright, Harrison. At least the bed’s in one piece.”

“True, Zero.”

“You guys got new sheets and pillows?”

“We needed to, Draco. You did not?”

“No, zero.”

“Zero?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“Do you have a wing fetish?”

“I do now. Do you?”

“Interestingly enough, yes. Thanks, Draco...”

“Sure, Aido. You know I came inside of you more and more as you played with my wings. Right?”

“Yes, Draco.”

“The same happened to us as we played with Harrison’s wings...”

“Um, guys?”

“Yes, zero?”

“It is dinner time.”

“We’ll be there shortly. Harrison, will you bring your new friends?”

“No, Senri.”

“Will they be fine here all alone?”

“They will be, Senri. Thanks for caring about them.”

“They’re cute and cuddly...”

“For now they are, but they won’t be like that for long. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I will, Harrison.”

We left the room and went off to dinner. What Zero and I didn’t notice is that we had bite marks all over our necks. Aido and Draco had the same.

We watched as Harrison, Kaname, Draco, zero and Aido came into our cafeteria. As soon as they got there, Ruka, Rima, Seiren and I cheered out. Senri joined us in doing so.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back to the land of the living, all 5 of you...”

“Headmaster Cross? When...”

“Not too long ago, Draco. Nice bite marks. I bet you had fun...”

“Um, sir? They...”

“we didn’t watch...”

“No, unfortunately. Harrison?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Is your room in one piece?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir? Can I get sheets and stuff for our bed?”

“Sure, Kaname, they’ll be there when the 3 of you sleep. Will you break your bed again?”

“No, sir!”

“I had those who clean your room do so when you left. The bed’s fine, but there are still marks on the walls. Did one of you geniuses use a cross?”

“No, sir.”

“Cross, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Senri. It is a way to hang someone when you’re having intercourse with them...”

“Intercourse; Headmaster?”

“Sheesh, Senri, must I restate what that means in nonstandard English? Sex, fornicating, doing the deed, fucking, getting banged...”

“Wow, he must know allot...”

“I do, Rima. Did the 5 of you have fun?”

“Yes, sir. We could put on a show, for...”

“That would be seriously hot, Harrison...”

“Ruka!”

“What? It would be hot, sir. You do have to admit...”

“Be that as it may, there will be no sexual acts in this cafeteria by anyone!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir? I have 2 small cubs. I will introduce you all to them tomorrow. When do we end school here?”

“At the end of July, Harrison. If you all will graduate, it will be before September 1.”

“The only thing with the cubs is, they’re wearing small collars.”

“He’ll explain why they’re wearing them tomorrow.”

“They’re so cute and cuddly...”

“Senri?”

“I’ve petted them. I’ve also taken them behind the school. Wish our dorms were on the first floor, o well...”

“they let you carry them?”

“Yes, Headmaster.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please make sure that the marks are removed from your neck before tomorrow.”

“Does this go for the rest of us as well?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“Harrison? Can you help me?”

“Clean the school, Headmaster?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Now. Senri?”

“I’ll go watch over the cubs, Harrison.”

“Thanks.”

The headmaster and I took off as did everyone else. We’d all finished dinner. I noticed protections around the courtyard where the battle had happened. I used the elder Wand to quickly clean up and reassemble all the body parts that belonged to the students. As I was doing this, the headmaster and I talked.

. . . . . .

“How many died; Harrison?”

“We lost 6, sir.”

“Why are there so many body parts?”

“The animals that attacked love human flesh. I’m sorry, sir. This, is, my...”

“This isn’t your fault. All of you saved the school once again. Why were we attacked?”

“The people from England where Draco and I are from wanted to kill us and everyone by proxy. They didn’t care for nonmagical people...”

“So all of them are dead?”

“They are, as are all their animals.”

“I have a list of the students that were in the day class. The 6 missing ones are those who died. Are any of the buildings damaged?”

“Fortunately, once again, we got lucky, they’re not.”

“Will they attack us again?”

“No. Headmaster? I put the students back together as best as I could, this way the parents can properly mourn and bury them.”

“Thanks. I look forward to meeting the cubs tomorrow night.”

“I’ll have everyone meet with them in your office, not the cafeteria. I’ll make sure to feed them before you meet them.”

I nodded my head. I did one more complete scan of the school. It was clear. The headmaster took the protections off the courtyard. I left to sleep, as did he.

The next day after I woke up, I healed Zero and Kaname’s necks. My neck had already healed. Draco met me outside of my room as did Aido. I healed them as I’d done for Zero and Kaname. I fed the cubs and let Aido and Draco take them out back to the forest. After they returned, we played with them for some time. Before dinner, I took them with me in their crate to the headmaster’s office so they could meet everyone.

. . . . . .

The next day before dinner, we went to the headmaster’s office. Harrison was carrying a crate with him. When we got to the room, he let the 2 cubs out. They sniffed each of our hands. Ruka, Rima and I picked each of them up gently. They butted their heads against us. We noticed that they didn’t lick us at all. If this was Harrison’s doing, he was rather fast in training them. After 15 minutes or so, the 2 cubs fell asleep. Harrison took them back to his room. We then off to dinner. During dinner, we talked to Harrison.

. . . . . .

“What did you think of the cubs?”

“They’re so adorable...”

“How was it that they did not lick us?”

“I’ve worked with them so they don’t lick anyone without my permission.”

“If they do?”

“Even though they’re young, their saliva can still put you in one hell of a coma for a few days or weeks.”

“O...”

“We didn’t know that...”

“This is why I had them meet only those of you who were in the headmaster’s office and not all of the night class.”

“Will you have them meet the day class?”

“No. They’ll consider them possible prey, since they’ll sense they have no magic.”

“How quickly do they grow?”

“Pretty quickly. I should really thank the person who gave them to me, soon.”

“You can buy those?”

“Yes, but owning one is very expensive.”

“I bet.”

“Can we see them again?”

“I’ll have you all join me when I take them to hunt. Alright?”

“Sure, Harrison.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“Sure, everyone.”

“Harrison? Will we be back after September?”

“No, Draco. Do you wish to return?”

“If I can get past finals, I don’t think so. No offense to anyone here...”

“None taken, Draco. The marks are gone from the 5 of you...”

“They are, Ruka.”

“How?”

“Magic, Rima.”

“Nice, Harrison. The day class is happy. They still think we’re all hot...”

“Huh, that’s good...”

“It is, Harrison.”

“There’s always wonderful food here.”

“Agreed, Draco.”

“Who is watching over the cubs?”

“The room has wards. They already had food and went outside before we got here, they’re sleeping now.”

“Nice. May I keep one, Harrison?”

“No, Senri. I’m sorry.”

“But I can visit them?”

“you may.”

“How long did it take you to let them know not to lick us?”

“Not too long. They’re seriously smart cubs.”

“That’ll be good for us when we leave, Harrison.”

“It will be, Kaname.”

“so they’ll be guard cats?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“They’ll be fucking huge guard cats...”

“They will be, Draco. Do you want me to get you one? Or maybe you’d like a Nemean Lion, or a dire wolf...”

“No, no, but yes to the last one, Harrison.”

“Chicken...”

“I’d like to keep my body parts attached, thank you very much...”

“I’d rather him not get killed because he yelled at our pet.”

“Good point, Aido.”

“If you mention a Basilisk, I’ll kick you, Harrison.”

“Fine, maybe you’d like an ice phoenix, fire phoenix, water phoenix...”

“Maybe, Harrison.”

We took off. Nothing interesting happened for the next week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hemming.
> 
> The text that is bolded and underlined is Parseltongue. The text that is bolded, underlined and in italics with * marks around it is mind to mind speech.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter.

It was June 5. The first week for this month had gone well for all of us. Every day, Draco and I would sleep together. We didn’t have sex, we were not in the mood for it. After class, we went back to Draco’s room.

. . . . . .

“Aido? I’m sorry I passed out after my first time.”

“It is alright, Draco. I’m just glad I was able to let you lay on top of me.”

“Didn’t your back hurt when you woke up the next morning?”

“Not really. You’re light and your wings are so warm...”

“I’m glad to know that. Thanks for letting me return the favor. How did you pet my wings anyway?”

“I kneeled against the wall that was closest to my bed, so I was able to use that as support.”

“O. What will you be teaching me today?”

“Nipple play and how to give a blowjob.”

“Will I lick your arse?”

“It is ass, not arse...”

“It is arse, not ass...”

“It is, o, never mind...”

“Fine. So, will I?”

“No, you won’t’ have to lick my ass.”

“Will you do so for me?”

“I’d rather use lube, though I’ve done so with guys who loved it. Since you’re a novice, I won’t do so for you until and only if you want it. Is this fair?”

“It is.”

“We will start now.”

I had Draco strip. I stripped in front of him. We lay on his bed side by side. I let him kiss me. I wanted to see how much he’d learned from his first time. His first kiss was tentative, but he got into it when I responded to him.

. . . . . .

When I kissed Aido, I was worried that I’d be no good at it. He responded by moaning into my mouth. This meant that I was doing well. I continued kissing him. He allowed my tongue to enter his mouth. I explored it. As I was doing this, he was playing with my nipples.

As I played with Draco’s nipples, he keened out as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I felt his hands explore and flick my own nipples. I hissed out in pleasure, not pain. After a few minutes, I pulled off and kissed the right side of his neck. He hissed out in pleasure. He kissed the left side of my neck in return. After some time, I licked his right nipple. He whimpered out when I bit down on it gently. I moved on to the other. He did the same. His teeth were sharp, but they did not hurt me.

When I felt the first swipe of Aido’s tongue on my nipple, I whimpered out in pleasure. This was a new sensation for me. I liked it, but not as much as when he kissed the side of my neck. I licked and bit down on his nipple as well. He didn’t stop me. He liked it more than I did, it seemed. After some time, we stopped.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

“Did you enjoy the nipple play?”

“Not as much as the neck kissing. Did you leave marks on them?”

“I did not. You will learn to give me a blowjob.”

“I’ve watched guy friends of mine have sex, so I think I’ll be good at it, I hope...”

“If not, we can work on it.”

“Alright.”

I moved down and looked at Aido’s huge cock. It was 10 inches by 6 inches. Mine was 9 inches by 5 inches, so I wasn’t much smaller than he was; at least. I licked the head of his cock slowly. His precum tasted like fruit, maybe it was strayberries, maybe it was oranges. Whatever it was, I loved it. After a few seconds, I pulled off.

“Mmm, strayberries...”

“You mean strawberries, love?”

“Yes, strawberries...”

“I assume you love the taste of my precum?”

“I do. How?”

“It is because unlike you and most everyone here, I eat lots of fruit. Yes, your precum tastes good as well, my mate.”

“Thanks, my dear...”

“Sure, my love. You may continue licking the nectar of the gods...”

“Nectar, of, the...”

“Just continue licking my precum, my flying plushy...”

“I’m, o, never mind...”

I went back to licking his cock. I took him down my throat very slowly. He didn’t push me. He knew this was my first time. When I got to the root, I hummed low since I’d seen Blaize and a few of our friends do this in the shadows.

I felt Draco go down to the root of my cock after 15 minutes. He was in no hurry; I knew not to rush him. When he got there, I thought he’d choke on it, but I was dead wrong. I felt him hum low and for some time. Whoever he watched or learned from was one hell of a good teacher. After 10 minutes, I tapped him on the back of his head. I was going to cum. I wanted to end this in a 69. I wanted to see how good he was at cumming as I did.

After I pulled off of Aido, He signaled me to give him my cock. I moved up to where he was and put my cock nearby his mouth. Before he did anything, he spoke.

. . . . . .

“Have you heard of a 69?”

‘When 2 guys lick and deep throat each other so they can try to cum at the same time?”

“Exactly. You and I will end our lesson for today using this position. You need to cum badly, as do I.”

“I want to try. Will you pet my wings?”

“Sure. I was hoping you’d ask me to do that.”

I lay on my back. Draco was above me. I took his cock down my throat. He did the same for mine. For 8 minutes, he and I hummed on each others cocks. As I was humming on Draco’s cock, I was also petting his wings. As I was doing this, his whining grew higher and higher. This meant he was about to cum. I continued to hum on him as he whined. After another 6 minutes, we both came and came in each others mouths. His cum was salty, but had a taste of meat to it. After 3 minutes, Draco almost passed out. He pulled off of my cock, as I did for his

“Love? I need you to retract your wings.”

“Can’t, think, so, sleepy...”

“Please retract your wings, dear. Then you can sleep. Alright?”

“Did I do well?”

“Yes. Is this your first time doing 69?”

“Yes. Thank you...”

“Sure, my deer.”

I felt his wings go back into his body. He fell asleep facing me. I was not lying to the Veela. If this was truly his first time doing 69, he did one hell of a job. Whoever he watched taught him so much. I could teach him more about giving blowjobs, since we only covered the first position. There were so many more he could learn to get me off. I loved having my balls licked. He’d hopefully love doing it and having it done to him. We’d explore this during the upcoming weeks of our classes as stress relief. We’d both need this in the middle of July, since that is when our finals started. They ended on July 31. We’d have the next month off. We’d graduate Cross academy before September 1. He didn’t need to rim me, or vice versa, but I did want him to try it and have him experience it at least once, after we took a bath together and cleaned each other. Maybe he’d love it, maybe he wouldn’t. Only time would tell. What I’d teach him the next time is how to stimulate my prostate without having to finger my ass. It wouldn’t take him long to learn. The next day, we took separate showers and got dressed. During breakfast, we talked to Harrison, since he was one of the few who was awake.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, Draco and Aido.”

“Hey, Harrison. Where are Kaname and Zero?”

“They’re still sleeping. You both look overly happy. The 2 of you also smell like sex...”

“We wha?”

“You smell like sex, Draco. How far did you go? Did you give him a rim job, give him a blowjob, did he spank you for being a bad boy?”

“Who was a bad boy?”

“Headmaster!”

“I’m sorry, but all I caught was if someone got spanked...”

“Um, bloody fucking hell...”

We watched as Draco blushed from his head to his toes.

“That’s new...”

“You’re telling me, Harrison...”

“Who got spanked?”

“No one, headmaster.”

“But you asked...”

“I asked how far Draco and Aido went last night. You only caught the last few words, not the entire thing.”

“If part of it was about rimming...”

Draco blushed again. Ruka, Rima and Seiren then came into the cafeteria. We all noticed a few flashes for 35 seconds. They stopped. The 3 girls looked at Draco with smirks on their faces. Ruka spoke.

“Awwe, little, Draco, got, off, by...”

“Ruka!”

“Payback for how you were when you met us, Draco...”

“I guess...”

“Damn right. Headmaster, do you want copies of the pictures?”

“Yes. I’ll frame them and put them in my office.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to be the good guy, not a manipulative old f...”

“Draco Black!”

“Sorry, Harrison...”

“Damn right. Get over here and bend that fine arse of yours over my...”

“No spanking, Harrison Evans!”

“Ha! You got called...”

“Shut your face, Rima...”

“Make me...”

“Hey! You’re all young adults not 5 year olds. Act like it!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Not necessary, Harrison...”

I transformed and went under the table. Draco did the same. We went behind the headmaster and placed him on our backs. We ran through the cafeteria in circles 3 times faster and faster in sync until Senri used one of his whips to pull the headmaster off of us as we came around the table. He glowered at us until he noticed Seiren’s phone in front of him with a red light. We transformed back into humans.

. . . . . .

“The 2 of you better have one hell of a good reason for almost killing me like that...”

“You didn’t enjoy the ride, sir?”

“It was fun running through the cafeteria...”

“That scared the hell out of me. I thought the 2 of you were going to bite my head off, not carry me like that. Seiren?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please erase that video, or don’t play it...”

“So no Youtube or Facebook?”

“Hell no!”

“I’ll send you a copy of it.”

“How much of it did you catch anyway?”

“From when the 2 picked you up and started running through the cafeteria. The look on your face was priceless...”

“I was scared shitless!”

“Exactly!”

“Harrison and I need to go now.”

“Why?”

“We, um, need to study.”

“What?”

“They need to study more gay porn, bye...”

The 2 of us ran after Senri. We were unable to see where he went. We did decide to go to the library to finish our research papers which were due in the next 2 weeks.

After they took off, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Those 2 are insane...”

“Yet you let them stay with us, headmaster.”

“I know, Rima.”

“How did they get you off of your chair anyway?”

“When the wolf came up to me, he knocked me backwards. How the cat was able to make it so I landed on both of their backs is a mystery.”

“O...”

“They do run fast, though, I do admit.”

“As I said, I caught the video from when they caused you to fall backwards until they transformed and you gave them a lecture.”

“How high quality of a video is it; Seiren?”

“It is 1080P at 60 fps.”

“Son of a bitch...”

“We can go watch it in your office, if you want to, headmaster.”

“Let’s let Harrison and Draco join us tomorrow after breakfast so they can explain the finer details of what was done to me a few minutes ago.”

“Alright.”

For the rest of the day, I returned to my duties as the headmaster of Cross Academy. Damn those 2 kids for scaring the hell out of me this morning..., o well. The next evening, after breakfast, I met with everyone who was there the day before in my office.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, everyone.”

“Thanks for not expelling us from the school, sir...”

“I do have questions for the 2 of you, Draco and Harrison.”

“Go on, sir.”

“How did you manage to cause me to fall forward not backwards off my chair?”

“That was my fault not Harrison’s. When he slammed into you, as you fell backwards, I flipped you upside-down. This allowed us to catch you and keep you on our backs.”

“And the reason why I didn’t fall off though the 2 of you were running insanely fast was?”

“A silent sticking charm that took effect when you landed on both of us.”

“I see. Seiren?”

“Yes, sir?”

“The video, please.”

“Yes, sir. Do you have a screen we can watch it on?”

“I do.”

I handed the headmaster my phone. He copied the video off of the memory card which only had the one file to his desktop. After 2 minutes, he handed me my phone after he removed it.

After I copied the video to my desktop, I turned the monitor towards everyone in the room.

We watched the video in slow motion. We saw a few spells do what Harrison and Draco said they did. We watched as the 2 animals took the headmaster on one hell of a ride through the cafeteria. As this was happening, we said nothing. This view was damn good, considering Seiren had to move her phone quickly to follow the 2 as they ran through the cafeteria in circles. After the video was over, the headmaster stopped it and deleted the file from his drive.

. . . . . .

“That was interesting. Hella good job with your camera.”

“Thanks, Harrison. The 2 of you run fast, so you gave me one hell of a challenge.”

“I’m glad to know we did, Seiren.”

“Can Rima, Ruka and I take turns riding on your backs in the forest some time before you take off?”

“Sure. What about you; Senri?”

“Will I die? Should I wear the plushy armor, or the snake armor?”

“Take your pick, Senri. This goes for the rest of you as well.”

“In case we fall?”

“How fast do the 2 of you run anyway?”

“I run at 50 mph. I think Draco does as well.”

“I do, Harrison. We’ll give you all rides on July 4. Is this fair?”

“It is, Draco and Harrison.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“Sure, everyone.”

We took off. Nothing interesting happened until June 13 in the morning.

. . . . . .

On June 13 after our classes, I took the 2 cubs out to hunt. Harrison stayed late with Draco to work on their research paper. After an hour and a half or so, I noticed that the 2 cubs were hunting what looked like a pretty damn big snake. The male cub tried to pounce on it, the snake slithered away. The female cub tried the same thing. It slithered away onto a huge rock. It started hissing and dripping what must’ve been poison. The 2 cubs ran into my arms. All I heard was hissing. I could not understand the snake at all. After 10 minutes, Harrison showed up.

. . . . . .

It was June 13. I thought I’d felt distress coming from the 2 cubs, but I might’ve been mistaken. After 5 minutes, Aido ran into the room where Draco and I were. He spoke to me quietly.

“Harrison? I think your cubs are in trouble. They’re hunting a huge snake...”

“That doesn’t seem to be that bad.”

“The snake is making their hunt challenging. You need to come quickly. They might die...”

“Is it poisonous?”

“Maybe.”

“Good thing I’m done with this paper for now. Draco? Want to come with?”

“No, Harrison. Aido and I have to learn more about...”

“Yes, your gay porn fetish. I’ll leave you 2 to it...”

“Our wha? Hey!”

I took off at a dead run. When I got to where the cubs were, I saw Senri holding them calmly. I heard hissing.

. . . . . .

** ”Damned idiot 4 legged animals! I’m not food, dammit! Though they’d make good snacks. Maybe I can kill them, eat them, and then, k...” **

** “Um, I’m sorry. You’ll do what to my cubs?” **

** “Speaker? You’re a speaker?” **

** “I am. The cubs are hungry. Why is there poison all around the area where you currently are?” **

** “I have to keep myself safe. Can I kill and eat the 4 legged animals?” **

** “You may not. They’re my friends.” **

** “I’m not actually hungry, so...” **

As this was happening, Senri was petting the 2 cubs gently. They were slowly calming down. He continued to watch me calm the enraged snake.

** “I know you’re not hungry right now. If I summon a few deer for you to hunt in the future, would this appease you, o great one?” **

** “It would, huge and adorable puppy snakelet...” **

** “O for the love of, I’m so glad no one can understand us...” **

** “You’re a puppy, right?” **

** “I’m actually a Direwolf. How can you tell what I am?” **

** “I can sense it on you. You transformed recently.” **

** “I did, o great one. What is your name?” **

** “My name’s Sasa. I’m a male.” **

** “Salsa? Wonderful. Easy to remember...” **

** “I said Sasa! Not Salsa! Bad puppy! Very bad puppy!” **

I was kneeling in front of him so I could be a buffer between me and the cubs. As he spoke the last few words, he took his tail and brought it around to hit me on the nose 3 times. We continued our conversation.

** “Alright, Sasa. That’s a unique name, I like it. Your damned tail hurts.” **

** “Be a good puppy snakelet...” **

** “O dear god...” **

** “Be a good puppy snakelet and I won’t have to hit you.” **

** “Fine, fine. I do have a name, and it isn’t that.” **

** “O?” **

** “My name’s Harrison, or Harry.” **

** “Hmmm, Harrison, I like that. I’ll only call you puppy snakelet when you’re bad and I have to spank you...” **

** “What kind of snake are you anyway?” **

** “I’m a Basilisk, Harrison.” **

** “I’ll let you meet the cubs in a few minutes. Let me get them food. Alright?” **

** “Sure.” **

I spoke to Senri.

. . . . . .

“Senri? The snake’s calmed down. Why did he try to eat the cubs?”

“They were trying to hunt deer which kept running away from them. Can you feed them? The hell did the snake say to you? You were blushing earlier...”

“I’ll tell you in a few minutes. I’ll summon a medium sized buck. They should be able to share it.”

“Alright.”

I summoned a buck. Senri let the cubs go after it. They were able to catch it after 20 minutes of a challenging chase. They returned. I had Senri carry them to my room. I carried Sasa on my neck after I cleaned the poison from the rock he was on. When we got to the room, the 2 cubs looked up at him when I put him down. I heard 2 small voices in my mind.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Master?” _ **

**_ “Not food?” _ **

**_ “He is not food.” _ **

**_ “Friend?” _ **

**_ “Yes. Please don’t eat him.” _ **

**_ “Play tag?” _ **

**_ “Maybe.”** _ **

I saw as Sasa got off of my bed. He went up to the 2 cubs and gently flicked them on the nose. They meowed out in a bit of pain, but he didn’t really hurt them. I spoke to the 3 in my mind.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Sasa? The boy or male hatchling is named Apollo. The girl or female hatchling is named Artemis.” _ **

**_ “Yes, Master Harrison. What is tag?” _ **

**_ “Tag is where they chase you around to try to catch and nip your tale.” _ **

**_ “Interesting. What are those things on their necks? They hold magic...” _ **

**_ “They’re collars. The 2 cubs are Nundus. I’ve gotten them used to not killing people with their saliva.” _ **

**_ “O, interesting...” _ **

**_ “Sasa? Sorry.” _ **

**_ “Thought you were food. Pointy animals too fast...” _ **

**_ “Pointy animals, Master Harrison?” _ **

**_ “That’s what they call deer...” _ **

**_ “Interesting. Are you hungry, Sasa?” _ **

**_ “I am not, Master Harrison. The 2 cubs are sleeping. I’ll protect them. They’ll be good hunters when they get bigger. I can work with them.” _ **

**_ “Sure, Sasa. Thanks for not eating them.” _ **

**_ “Sure. O, Master?” _ **

**_ “Yes, Sasa?” _ **

**_ “The reason you can understand the cats is because they’re beginning to form a familiar bond with you, as I have.” _ **

**_ “But they’re so young...” _ **

**_ “That may be so, but you’re not normal, Master.” _ **

**_ “that’s true.” _ **

**_ “Must sleep...” _ **

**_ “Sleep well, Sasa.”** _ **

He slithered into the crate to join them in sleep. When they were sleeping, Senri and I talked.

. . . . . .

“Harrison, the snake was scary. Will he eat me?”

“No, Senri.”

“What the hell did he tell you earlier to make you blush so much?”

“He, um, called me a puppy snakelet...”

“That’s adorable...”

“O hush...”

“Snake... Snake... Huge fucking guard snake in your room...”

“True. And you don’t mean my cock which is also huge...”

“No comment. The snake is one hell of a mother hen. Why did he hit you with his tail?”

“Because according to him, I was a bad puppy for not pronouncing his given name properly.”

“What did you call him?”

“Salsa instead of Sasa...”

“O, that’s rich. Alert the media...”

“Hush...”

Kaname and Zero came into the room. The snake stuck his head out causing both guys to fall on their arses. Senri and I laughed and laughed until they got control of themselves.

. . . . . .

“Jesus fucking...”

“Kaname! Show some respect!”

“That’s a huge fucking snake.”

“Snake..., snake...”

“Senri!”

“I’m sorry, Harrison.”

“Is he your familiar; Harrison?”

“He will be my familiar. Right now he’s a guard snake for the 2 cubs.”

“What kind of snake is he?”

“A Basilisk.”

“Will he bite us?”

“He will not. Senri?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Can you please watch over the 2 cubs? I’m going to go to find someone.”

“Who?”

“Count Dracula. I need his help with some stuff.”

“Will you be taking your snake?”

“Not this time. Kaname? Can you speak Parseltongue?”

“No, Harrison. How will I speak to the cubs?”

“Let him take care of that. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t you need one of us to go with you for protection?”

“No, Zero, though I do thank you for your help. Please let the headmaster know I’m gone; won’t you?”

“Done, Harrison.”

“Thanks.”

I took off.

After Harrison left, I went to go see the headmaster.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Zero.”

“Good afternoon, sir. Harrison will be back in a bit.”

“Where did he go?”

“He told me he went to find Count Dracula.”

“That won’t be easy. Not impossible, but he’ll find him.”

“I hope so. O, he’s adopted a new pet. I sure as hell hope Kaname can keep him calm.”

“Him? What is he?”

“Some sort of huge fucking snake...”

“Wonderful. Is he a Basilisk?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bring Harrison to me as soon as he gets back. Won’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harrison returned after 3 hours. I led him to the headmaster’s office as soon as he got back. He had his snake around his shoulders.

. . . . . .

I portkeyed from the edge of Cross Academy deep into the Carpathian Mountains. I thought that Dracula’s castle was there. There was a castle, but it was completely empty. I went to Transylvania. When I got to a castle which was turned into a museum, I noticed a tour was about to start. I quickly got into a line and bought a ticket. The tour lasted almost 45 minutes. I thought I’d felt magic during the tour. After the seriously informative tour was over, I went towards the magic. It was not wizarding magic, it was similar to the magic that Kaname used. A few minutes later, a nice looking man approached me. He led me to an area of the museum that I’d never seen before. After 15 minutes, he spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome. Who are you and how did you find me?”

“You’re Count Dracula?”

“I am. And you are?”

“I am Harrison Evans. I’m glad I’m meeting with you.”

“O?”

“There’s a bonding ceremony I’d like you to sign off on.”

“When?”

“Some time in August.”

“Who will be bonded?”

“Do you need our true names now?”

“Not now, but before I sign the certificates, I’ll need them.”

“Sure, hold on...”

“I can feel the impressive amount of death magic coming off of you, Harrison Peverell.”

“How?”

“I’m not a wizard or mage as you are, but I do have magic of my own. I called you here as soon as I felt you buy the ticket.”

“You weren’t in your castle in the Carpathian Mountains...”

“That’s my main fortress, not my residence.”

“I thought the protections would’ve killed or injured me...”

“You meant me no harm, so that’s a no, Harrison Peverell. Why do you need my help?”

“The vampire council, wants...”

“O, those idiots. Let me guess, one of your mates isn’t a true vampire, and they want to kill him or her?”

“It is a male, and yes. Hold on, you don’t look like a zombie or Inferius...”

“I’m a pureblood vampire, not an undead puppet...”

“I won’t ask what line, since it is beyond rude.”

“Thank you. Yes, I will help you. I can be there on August 5.”

“That’s fine. I’ll get the paperwork before then for the 2 couples that will be bonded.”

“Is there anything else?”

“What will this cost me?”

“Nothing. I love putting those idiots in their place. I’ll be in the shadows when they show up. Yes, I can track them. How, is my secret. Please do not ask.”

“Thanks for this, Count...”

“No, Harrison. If I may call you Harrison Peverell, you may call me Vlad Dracool.”

“You may. Thank you for your help in the resolution of this matter then, Vlad.”

“You’re more than welcome. I do hope to see you soon.”

“I’ll be here on August 3 or 4.”

I bowed to him in respect. He returned it. I felt wards drop. I portkeyed from the museum turned residence to Cross Academy. As soon as I got there, I was signaled by Zero to join him in the headmaster’s office. Before I left, Sasa slithered onto my shoulders. I let him hide under my jacket. When we got to the office, he slithered out of my jacket and landed in front of the headmaster scaring him half to death.

. . . . . .

“Dammit, Harrison...”

“Hey, he’s a good snake. He just wants to say hi...”

** “Master Harrison, tell the nice man that I won’t hurt him. He’s the ruler of this huge den with all the little snakelets?” **

** “He is, Sasa. How were the cubs?” **

** “They slept. Why could I not go with you?” **

** “They need your protection more than I do, for now.” **

** “Will it always be like this?” **

** “It will not. I didn’t want you to die, if the person who I just met was a threat...” **

** “I don’t like it, little puppy snakelet...” **

** “I know you don’t, Sasa.” **

** “Going to sleep now, so warm, so very warm...” **

“What did he just tell you? All I heard was you 2 hissing to each other...”

“It is the language of the snakes. I thought since you were as old as dirt, you’d understand it...”

“Hey! I’m old, but not that old...”

“I guess, honestly, it is a language that very few can speak. Kaname cannot.”

“The snake is a male?”

“He is. His name’s Sasa. He’s mad at me for not taking him where I went.”

“You went to visit Vlad Dracool?”

“You know of him?”

“I do. I know he’s seriously picky as to who he will meet.”

“I did. He will help me with my bonding issue for both couples.”

“Which couples?”

“Zero, Kaname and myself, Draco and Aido.”

“Your finals start on July 25 to August 20. Do you think the vampire council will be back?”

“That’s a very big maybe.”

“When do you need to leave?”

“August 3 or 4.”

“Either day is fine. Will you be gone for long?”

“I’ll try not to be, sir.”

“What kind of snake is he?”

“He’s a Basilisk. He will protect the cubs when Senri or I cannot.”

“He knows not to eat any of those who are here?”

“He does. I feed him once every 2 weeks. If he needs to hunt, I’ll know.”

“I’ll let you get back to your studies.”

“Thank you, sir.”

I left the office and went back to my room..

For the next few weeks, all of us studied and finished the last of our term papers. On July 5 after class, we all went to the forest. Sasa had eaten the day before. He went off with the cubs to teach them how to hunt. Draco and I transformed into our animal forms. Rima rode on my back, Ruka rode on Draco’s. We allowed Senri and Seiren to ride on our backs. After 45 minutes, we transformed back. We went to the headmaster’s office to talk. I had Sasa on my shoulders, the 2 cubs followed us. When we got there, Senri and Aido held and petted them as we talked.

. . . . . .

“The 2 of you are beautiful and insanely fast, Draco and Harrison.”

“Thanks, Rima.”

“Did we run too fast; Ruka?”

“You did not, boys. Why did your 3 friends not join us?”

“The 2 cubs are too young to understand why we were not trying to hunt you. They were also hungry...”

“Understandable. Did everyone finish their papers for all of your subjects?”

“Yes, Headmaster Cross.”

We left the office. Nothing interesting happened for the next 5 days.

It was July 10. Zero, Draco and I did not want to get up or do anything. We were throwing up for the last 3 days for some unknown reason. We thought it was because of the stress that we were under when it came to studying for our exams. Since it was the weekend, I called for Kreacher. He came quickly.

. . . . . .

“Lord Black calls for Creature?”

‘Yes. How is everything going for the Black family?”

“Well, Lord Black. The creature hater is dead?”

“He is. Do you know where Narcissa is?”

“Kreacher does, Lord Black. Kreacher will go and bring her.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded, bowed to Draco and I and popped away. A few minutes later, Narcissa appeared. Draco, zero and I were lying on Kaname’s bed. Kaname and Aido were in front of us. Draco got off of the bed as soon as he saw his mother.

. . . . .

“Good evening, everyone. Draco? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been throwing up for the last few days.”

“Ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Aido. Are you Draco’s older and o so hot sister?”

“Am I wha?”

“Wow, you blushed, ma’am...”

“I, um, no. I’m Draco’s mother. And you are?”

“I’m Aido. What’s wrong with Draco, Harrison and the other who is here with us?”

“Draco? Come here, please.”

“Yes, mother.”

I walked over to my mother and hugged her gently. She returned the favor. She pulled away and ran her wand 3 times over my stomach.

“Draco?”

“Yes, mother?”

“When did you last have intercourse?”

“Um, back at the end of May after I killed Lucius. Why?”

“Did you use the contraceptive charm?”

“The what?”

“The contraceptive charm. Aido? Are you his true mate?”

“I am, Lady Black. What exactly is that?”

“It is a charm that stops males or females from getting pregnant. You have to cast it before you have intercourse.”

“Son of a, f...”

“Draco!”

“So what’s the prognosis; mother?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“I’m wha? How many? How will I...”

“How will you give birth, Draco? What do you know about Veelas?”

“I know that female Veelas give birth by laying eggs. Is this the same for me?”

“It is.”

“How big is the egg; Narcissa?”

“It is the size of an Ostrich egg, you’ll lay them soon.”

“Them, mother?”

“Yes, Draco. You’ll have 2 eggs, maybe they’ll be twins, maybe one will survive, we will see.”

“Ostrich? Awwe, my mate will have hatchlings of his very own...”

“Shush, Aido...”

“Narcissa? Will they be humans or birds?”

“They’ll be humans, Aido. He’s a Veela, not a bird...”

“Interesting that he has to shit out huge fucking eggs, then...”

“Language, Aido.”

“Sorry, Narcissa.”

“Is this why my stomach is hard?”

“It is. Zero? Can you please come here?”

“Sure, Narcissa.”

I left and joined Kaname on the bed. Zero walked over to Narcissa. She scanned him quickly.

“You’ll be having twins.”

“Wonderful...”

“Harrison? Can you please come here?”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

I got off the bed and walked over to her. Draco went back onto the bed. Aido held him gently. She ran the same scan on me.

“You’re also pregnant, Harrison.”

“O f...”

“Harrison...”

“Sorry. I too did not cast the charm, though I do know it.”

“Why not?”

“The 3 of us were on a battle high...”

“What 3?”

“I’m Kaname Kuran, Lady Black. I’m Harrison’s dominant. The guy next to me who you met earlier is Zero Kiryu. He’s our submissive. Harrison’s a switch.”

“I see. Kuran? As in the pureblood Kuran vampire line?”

“Yes, Narcissa. You’ve heard of me?”

“I have. You’re how old?”

“I’m a thousand years old, give or take.”

“Damn, you look so young...”

“Thanks for the complement, Narcissa.”

“Of course, Kaname. Is Harrison of a higher status than you are?”

“He is. I do not have wings, he does.”

“This is true. They’re beautiful, Harrison.”

“Thanks, Narcissa. Hold on; how?”

“I spoke to Walburga at Grimmauld Place not too long ago. To get back to your pregnancy scan, you’ll be having triplets.”

“I’ll be having what?”

“You heard me, Harrison.”

“The bloody fuck! Why does this shite...”

“Harrison!”

“Why is it always me?”

“Are you not happy?”

“I’m ecstatic!”

“I am not sure why it always has to be you who has all the interesting luck, Harrison.”

“It is just fate, I guess, Narcissa.”

“I guess it is. Draco?”

“Yes, mother?”

“Did you go to England to take care of your Malfoy lordship at Gringots?”

“No, mother. Do I have to?”

“You do, soon. Have the 3 of you not been eating well?”

“We have not, Narcissa.”

“That will change soon, maybe in 6-7 days. You’ll have weird cravings.”

“How exactly will I lay the eggs; mother?”

“You’ll fully transform and then lay them.”

“When?”

“By the end of next month, Draco.”

“Aido? You must hate me, for, making...”

“No, Draco, this is new for me, but I don’t mind.”

“You’ll get to see my true form. It will scare you...”

“No it won’t, Draco.”

“Draco and Harrison, before I take off, I have a question for the 2 of you.”

“Go on, Narcissa.”

“Did the 2 of you transform into your Animagus forms recently?”

“Yes, on July 5. Why?”

“You cannot do so from now until the 2 of you have your children. If you do, there will be consequences.”

“What consequences? How will I lay my eggs?”

“As I said earlier, you’ll fully transform. Aido, you’ll help them come out. They’ll be in a sack.”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

“Harrison, you can’t transform. The transformations might destroy the womb you have along with the kids.”

“I understand, Narcissa. O, Narcissa?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“On August 5, there will be a small ceremony.”

“Bonding?”

“Yes. I wish for you to attend, if...”

“I’ll be more than happy to be here for it. Draco? I shall give you away to your mate. I’ll have gifts.”

“Thank you, Lady Black.”

“I shall go now. Have Kreacher come and get me if any new issues arise. Harrison? Why did you not call me before now?”

“Honestly, we thought it was just the flu. How much longer until this is over?”

“It should be over by July 18 at the latest.”

“Thank god...”

“What about our cravings?”

“Those, I’m not sure of.”

“Thanks for the news, Narcissa.”

“You are welcome, Draco, Harrison and Zero.”

She took off. By July 17 after class, our symptoms were completely gone. We all had weird meals, but at least we were not throwing up any longer.

From July 20 to August 3, we went through our finals. Every night, it was a different subject. They were brutal, but there was only one subject per day. On August 3 after the class, Draco and I went to Gringots in England thanks to a portkey. When we got to Gringots, we went to see my account manager, Griphook. I had Ironclaw meet us. We both took a blood test.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hemming.
> 
> Enjoy the next 2 chapters.

“Welcome, Lord Black and Lord Malfoy.”

“Lord Malfoy? But I was disowned...”

“You may have been, but the lordship still falls to you. You’re the last of your line that holds the Malfoy name in England. You are pregnant. Are you not?”

“I am.”

“What about you; Harrison?”

“I am, Griphook.”

“I will take up the Malfoy lordship, since I don’t want to have bastard children.”

“The ring will be here momentarily.”

A few minutes later, the ring showed up. It was solid silver with twin Hungarian Horntails laying intertwined head to tail. The ring was made of precious stones. The stones were black, green and silver in color. I put it on; its magic accepted me immediately. After this, I met with Remus outside of a shop in Diagon Alley, as we were buying the stuff for our upcoming wedding.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Are you still my cub?”

“I am, Remus.”

“Why do you smell like a vampire?”

“I transformed December of last year. Do you hate me?”

“I do not. You’ll get married soon?”

“I will in 2 days.”

“I’ll be there to give you away. Will you be having a vampire only ceremony besides the mortal one?”

“Yes.”

“Please take care of your mate or mates, if you have more than one.”

“Will do, Moony.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, sir?”

“If you have a mate or more than 1 mate, please take care of them. I know you’re a Veela. I can smell it on you.”

“I’ll do my best, sir. Thanks for not hating me.”

“I’d never do that, Draco.”

“We need to get going, Remus.”

“Have a safe trip, you 2.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He nodded at us and walked off. I portkeyed with Draco to Transylvania to meet with Vlad Dracool.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison Peverell. Who is the Veela you have with you?”

“This is Draco Malfoy. Draco? This is Vlad Dracool. He’s...”

“Old as bloody dirt, I’ve heard of you...”

“I won’t hurt you for your last statement, Draco. You’re with child, as are you, Harrison.”

“Wha? How?”

“I can sense the lives inside of the 2 of you. Did you get the stuff from Gringots?”

“No. We will be having a bonding ceremony in 2 days.”

“I will meet the 2 of you at your place of residence then. One of your allies or mates will have it. I will sign off as the main and eldest vampire. Harrison, if he’s yours, you’ve trained him well.”

“He’s my heir, and yes, cats can learn new tricks...”

“That’s supposed to be...”

“Hush, kitty, or I use catnip on you the next time...”

“Yes, Lord Black...”

“Good kitty.”

He nodded. I portkeyed with Draco back to japan. Nothing interesting happened until August 5. That night, the entire night class met us in front of an unknown room.

. . . . . .

Before we did anything, I called for Kreacher. When he got to the door of the room, I whispered for him to get Narcissa and Remus. They arrived in a few seconds. We went into a large conference room. It had the Kuran, Kiryu, Malfoy, and Black crests on multiple banners that hung on the walls. I’d have to thank Kaname and the headmaster for this. This must’ve taken them some time. Before the ceremony started, Headmaster Cross spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to the bonding of 2 wonderfully matched couples, Harrison, Kaname, and Zero; Draco and Aido. The priest, is...”

“Right here, Mr. Cross. I’m aware of the magical world.”

“How? Sir? What’s your name?”

“His name is Father O’Connor. I’ve known him for a few years. He has no issues with gay people.”

“He has no Irish accent.”

“He was born in Ireland, but wasn’t raised there beyond I think 3-5 years of age.”

“True, Headmaster Cross. I’m magical as well. This is why you do not surprise me, Vlad or Remus.”

“What creature are you?”

“And you are?”

“I’m...”

“You’re the Remus, interesting. You’re a moon wolf; are you not?”

“I am, Father O’Connor. I’m also not an object...”

“Of course not. Vlad? You’re a walker of the night?”

“I am.”

“As for me, I went to Salem Institute in America for my schooling in the 1950’s. I didn’t want to deal with Albus too many names Dumbledore and all of his For the Greater Good twaddle. My alternate form is a Veelacorn.”

“A what?”

“A Veelacorn. It is a human unicorn. Do you wish to see it?”

“Sure, father O’Connor.”

I transformed and walked around the room. After 20 minutes, I transformed back.

“May I get the names of the couples who I will marry?”

Draco and I walked up to the priest first.

“I am Draco Black Malfoy.”

“I am Aido Hanabusa.”

Harrison, zero and I walked up to the priest next.

“I am Kaname Kuran.”

“I am Zero Kiryu.”

“I am Harrison Black.”

“Who will give these gentleman away for the mortal world?”

“I; Narcissa Black, shall give away my son, Draco Black Malfoy.”

“I; Remus Lupin; shall give away my honorary cub, Harrison Black.”

“Are there any who will give away Zero and Kaname?”

“I will do so. I’m Headmaster Cross of Cross academy.”

Draco and I decided to start off the mortal part of the ceremony first. We joined everyone at the front of the room which was set up like a stage.

. . . . . .

“Draco? When I first met you, I honestly thought you were a rich snob. I wondered why my vampire senses called out to you, until I got to really know you. You’re loyal to those who earn your respect. Yes, you have one hell of a sense of humor, but so does everyone else. I know when I took you your first time, you were scared, but you toughed it out, though it did hurt. You didn’t tell me to stop at all. After this, we got closer and closer. I look forward to having you in my life and the lives of our children. I promise to never cheat or leave you. I’ll always cherish the love we have for each other, though it won’t always be easy for us to deal with each other’s moods.”

“Aido, when I first met you, I was healing. I didn’t know what my life at this school would be like. I thought everyone would be friends with me because of my money. You showed me that money isn’t everything. Good solid friendships mean more than gold, silver or bronze. I will always love, cherish, and keep you and our children safe. My first time with you was scary, but you helped me through it. There’s nothing in the world that I could buy that could show you what that means. All I can do is promise to never leave or cheat on you with anyone.”

“Aido Hanabusa? Do you take Draco Black Malfoy to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Who gives Draco Black Malfoy to Aido Hanabusa?”

“I; Narcissa Black, give my son Draco Black Malfoy to you, Aido Hanabusa. Please take care of him, as he will for you.”

“I’ll do my best, Lady Narcissa Black.”

“I; Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy, give Aido Hanabusa to you, Draco Black Malfoy. Please take care of him and each other.”

“I’ll do my best, Headmaster Cross.”

“Are there any objections to this wedding?”

No one said anything.

“I now pronounce you husbands.”

After 45 seconds, Draco and I kissed like there was no tomorrow. As soon as this happened, we heard cheering from all of those who were in attendance.

He signed the first marriage license as an officiary. The headmaster signed it as a primary witness. Narcissa signed it as the second witness.

“Will the next couple come up, please?”

Harrison, Kaname and I went up to the stage in front of the night class, priest, Remus, Narcissa and the headmaster. I started things off.

. . . . . .

“Harrison, when I first met you, you saved me from Yuki. You noticed what no one else did. I was, and still am a true submissive. I loved you for how you dealt with her and taught me how to deal with her, though she almost killed me a few times. I’m glad she’s gone, and it is all thanks to you. You saved me from the battles we got into with no regard to your personal safety. I will never be able to repay you for this. You and Kaname made my first time after the last battle worth it, and then some. I thank you. I look forward to starting a family with the 2 of you. I’ll always love, cherish, and never cheat on either of you”

“Harrison Black, do you take Zero Kiryu to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Zero Kiryu, do you take Harrison Black to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Kaname Kuran, you may give your vow to Zero Kiryu.”

. . . . . .

“Zero, when I met you so long ago, I thought you were a cool person to hang out with though Yuki made your life hell. You didn’t let her attitude get to you all that often. When it did, you toughed it out and showed her how much of a bad ass you were. I’ll always be by your side. You’ll always be able to depend on me no matter how bad things get.”

“Kaname Kuran? Do you take Zero Kiryu to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Zero Kiryu, do you take Kaname Kuran to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Kaname Kuran, you may give your vow to Harrison Black.”

. . . . . .

“Harrison, when I met you, I didn’t know what to think of you. You were reclusive, but insanely loyal when shit hit the fan. You saved Zero and me with no regard to your life. You seriously earned my respect after doing so. When you became friends with me and came out of your shell, I realized that I could see you as not only a friend, but much much more. After the last battle, and how careful you were with Zero and me, you showed me that you were truly worth having as a husband and father to our children.”

“Harrison Black, do you take Kaname Kuran to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Kaname Kuran, do you take Harrison Black to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Zero Kiryu, you may give your vow to Kaname Kuran.”

. . . . . .

“Kaname, when you and I first met so long ago, you looked deep into my soul and found what I could not. You gave me the strength to go on no matter how bad the situation got. You saved me from being picked on by not just Yuki, but by others who also tried to do so. Over the last few years, you’ve become a friend, lover and so much more.”

“Kaname Kuran, do you take Zero Kiryu to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Harrison Black, you may give your vow to Kaname Kuran.”

. . . . . .

“Kaname, when I first met you, I thought you and zero would hate me, considering you thought I was trying to split the 2 of you up. I’m glad we were able to work out our differences. I’m overjoyed that the 3 of us will have children of our own to take care of who will grow up together with love and affection from everyone in this room. I will love and cherish you with all of my heart, body and soul.”

“Kaname Kuran, do you take Harrison Black to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Who will give Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran to Harrison Black?”

“I; Headmaster Cross will give Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran to Harrison Black.”

“Who will give Harrison Black to Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu?”

“I; Remus Lupin give Harrison Black to Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu, Father O’Connor.”

“Is there anyone who has any objections to this union?”

No one said anything. After 45 seconds, Father O’Connor spoke.

“Seeing as there are no objections to this wedding, I pronounce the 3 of you as husbands.”

The 3 of us kissed for almost 5 minutes. As soon as we started to do so, the cheering and flashes of cameras and phones went into overdrive. After the time was up, we stopped and hugged each other. Before Father O’Connor went to sit down, he signed the second marriage license between the 3 of us as an officiator. Headmaster Cross and Remus Lupin signed as primary and secondary witnesses. Before the ceremony continued, Narcissa came up to the 3 of us. She signaled Draco and Aido to join us.

. . . . . .

“Before we continue, I have presents for the 2 new couples.”

“O?”

“I have 2 shrunken trunks that contain all the furniture you’ll need for your newest children when you find a house you want to live in. I also have clothes for them.”

“Narcissa? You didn’t have to...”

“Of course I did, Harrison. I know I missed some of this when Draco was younger. So I’m making up for it.“

“You did, mother?”

“Yes, Draco. Your father was a self-righteous f...”

“A self-righteous fucking arsehole, Narcissa. I remember him...”

“Vlad? You knew my father?”

“I did, Draco. He is dead, right? That’s the reason you wear the Malfoy lordship ring?”

“I, um...”

“That’s not a no, Draco. My name’s Logan by the way.”

“Cool, like Wolverine from marvel...”

“Same name, but I don’t have the adamantium in my body, Harrison.”

“I see. Will you be here for the rest of the ceremony?”

“I will. I’ll find this interesting and educational.”

“I’ll start my part of the ceremony, if you all don’t mind.”

“Go on, Vlad Dracool.”

. . . . . .

“Harrison and Kaname, the 2 of you are vampires. Correct?”

“We are.”

“Zero? You’re...”

“A vampire Hunter and vampire in one, Vlad.”

“I see. What about you; Aido?”

“I’m a vampire, sir.”

“Alright. Kaname Kuran? You’re the first or a distant ancestor?”

“I’m the first of my line, as you are the first of yours.”

“I see. Who will start this part of the ceremony?”

“I will, Vlad.”

“Alright, Harrison. The rest of you may sit down. You may continue to film and take pictures of it. Just in case...”

Narcissa went to sit down. Everyone was quiet.

. . . . . .

“Zero Kiryu, you’re a vampire hunter and a vampire. Your job is usually to kill people like Kaname and me, but instead you’ve decided to bond and start a family with us. We will guard you and our kids with our lives. If Kaname cannot feed you with his blood, I’ll do so. We will protect our children. You’ll teach them to hunt rogue vampires, we’ll teach them how to properly drink blood and not go overboard. No matter how pissed off we get at each other, when you need blood, you will always be able to get it from me if Kaname’s not available.”

“Do you; Zero Kiryu, accept Harrison Black, strongest winged vampire as your blood mate thanks to the given vow, now and forever more?”

“I, Zero Kiryu, accept your given blood vow to me. I accept you as my mate, Harrison Black, strongest winged vampire, now and forever more.”

“Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line, you may give your blood vow to Zero Kiryu.”

. . . . . .

“Zero Kiryu, I, like Harrison Black, am a vampire. I am overjoyed that though you’re a vampire hunter, you have decided to become our mate and to start a family with us. I will be here to give you my blood to sustain you when Harrison is unable to. He and I will enjoy training our kids to hunt rogue vampires and in drinking blood properly. We will always protect them from any dangers, no matter who or what they are from. No matter how pissed off we might get at each other now or in the future, you will always have my blood to sustain you, if Harrison is unavailable.”

“Do you, Zero Kiryu, accept Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line’s blood vow, now and forever more?”

“I, Zero Kiryu, accept your blood vow to me, Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line, now and forever more.”

“Zero Kiryu, you may now give your blood vows to Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line and Harrison Black, strongest winged vampire.”

. . . . . .

“Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line, and Harrison Black, strongest winged vampire, I, Zero Kiryu, am overjoyed to be your mate and true submissive. I’m happy that you’ll be protectors over our kids when or if I’m unable to be. I’ll enjoy having you to myself for all of time, though we’ll fight sometimes like all couples do. No matter how bad our fights get, I know we’ll resolve them to the best of our abilities.”

“Do you, Harrison Black, strongest winged vampire and Kaname Kuran, primary vampire of the Kuran line take Zero Kiryu to be your bonded mate by blood, thanks to the vows that were given to you, from now, until the end of time?”

“We do, Vlad Dracool.”

“This is how the next part of this ceremony is going to work. Zero, you will drink half of your fill of blood from Kaname. You’ll then drink the other half of your fill of blood from Harrison. Harrison and Kaname, you must do the same for Zero. When the 3 of you are on your last swallow of blood, you will share it in one hell of a snog-fest.”

“O, this will be fucking hot...”

“This will turn me...”

“Rima and Ruka...”

“Sorry, sir.”

“We’ll be good, sir...”

“You better be.”

I turned towards Harrison first. His wings were flared out as he hugged me. I latched onto the right side of his neck and drank his blood slowly. After 15 minutes, I was done. I repeated this with Kaname on the opposite side of his neck as he hugged me. I felt both guys hug me and drink my blood. Harrison’s wings covered us both. After 12 minutes, we kissed slowly and deeply.

We all turned our phones and cameras towards the impromptu blood-fest. We zoomed in as close as we could. For the next 45 minutes, we watched and listened as the 3 guys drank each others blood. As the kissing started, our eyes turned red since we could smell the blood coming from the 3 guys. We watched as Draco and Aido went up to join Vlad.

. . . . . .

“Draco Black Malfoy, Veela and Aido Hanabusa, aristocratic vampire, you may begin.”

“Thank you, Vlad Dracool.”

“Aido Hanabusa, I; Draco Black Malfoy, promise to always be there for you as a parent to our children, and as your blood giver. I know you need it to keep up your strength, though you can take it from other people, if you need to, when or if I’m not around. I’ll do my best to care for you and our children. I’ll do my best to make sure that they learn to drink blood properly. No matter how pissed off we may get at each other, now or in the future, you will always be able to drink from me. I will never tell you you may not have my blood.”

“Do you, Aido Hanabusa, aristocratic vampire, accept the blood vow given to you by Draco Black Malfoy, Veela?”

“I, Aido Hanabusa, aristocratic vampire, accept your given blood vow to me, Draco Black Malfoy, Veela.”

“You may give your blood vow to Draco Black Malfoy, Aido Hanabusa.”

“I, Aido Hanabusa, promise to never abuse the trust you have put in me when it comes to taking only the blood I need to be as strong as I can for the protection of our kids, Draco Black Malfoy. If I need to take it from others, I thank you for allowing me to do so, though I’ll try to do it as few times as possible. After today, we will be bonded by blood, now and forever more.”

“Do you accept the blood vow that was given to you by Aido Hanabusa, aristocratic vampire, Draco Black Malfoy, Veela?”

“I, Draco Black Malfoy, Veela accept your given blood vow to me, Aido Hanabusa, aristocratic vampire.”

“Aido Hanabusa, you must drink from Draco Black Malfoy what you would normally drink as Harrison, Kaname and Zero did to seal this vow. Do you understand?”

“I do, Vlad Dracool.”

“Draco Black Malfoy, after Aido Hanabusa drinks from you, you must bite him to give him your Veela claiming or mate mark.”

“I understand, Vlad Dracool.”

I wrapped my arms around Draco. I then latched my fangs to the left side of his neck and drank from him slowly. After 20 minutes, I was done. He put his mouth to my right shoulder and bit down on the skin of my shoulder After 45 seconds, the mark was done. It hurt, but since he didn’t drink blood, this was the next best thing. This would show other creatures that he and I were mated, now and forever more. After this, I held him in my arms as Harrison, Kaname and Zero joined us. They were hugging as well. They had gone to sit down while we gave our vows to each other. Vlad signed both marriage licenses as officiator and head of the eldest vampire clan in existence. The headmaster signed as the primary witness, Father O’Connor signed as the secondary witness. The ceremony ended. We went off to the reception which was in the dining hall. We noticed that the hall was different. All the tables were not rectangular and in rows as usual, but were round instead. Everyone enjoyed the foods that were on offer. After we had dinner, the dancing began.

. . . . . .

“Dammit, I really hate this part of the wedding, Kaname.”

“What’s wrong; Harrison?”

“I seriously hate dancing.”

“He would, after the Yule Ball a few years ago...”

“Draco, shut your pie hole...”

“He has a what? What the hell is that?”

“Ruka? You do not recognize American slang?”

“I do not, Senri.”

“When Harrison tells Draco to shut his pie hole, he’s telling him to shut his face...”

“And then some, Senri...”

“Huh, when you are not concentrating on the dancing, you’re actually damn good at it, Harrison. Now, you can dance with Zero.”

“I wha? Huh, this is actually nice. Where’s Remus?”

“He took off after the food was done. I don’t think he likes vampires much...”

“Did any of you start anything with him?”

“Perish the thought, my winged...”

“I swear, if you call me your winged or flying plushy, I’m going to deny you sex for the next few months...”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Narcissa?”

“May I dance with you after you are done dancing with Zero?”

“Sure, Narcissa. I just hope I don’t make an arse of myself...”

“I don’t believe you will.”

I ended the song that I was dancing with Kaname. I led Zero onto the dance floor after we got drinks and rested for a few minutes. He let me lead. The song was a rather fast number. It was not the tango, thank god. That would’ve made my dancing skills as meager as they were, suck more. After the dance was over, I was signaled to go with Narcissa. This was a waltz. After this, I danced with Rima, Ruka, Seiren and finally a 3-way dance with Zero and Kaname for the last song of the evening. We went outside while Draco and his mother went to his room. I knew they needed to talk. I’d be with him soon.

When my mother and I got to my room, she put up black family wards as soon as the door was shut.

. . . . . .

“Son? That was a beautiful wedding, though it lasted for some time.”

“Were you bored, mother?”

“I was not. I’m here to talk to you about the issues you might face when you lay your eggs. Have you had a chance to look in the Malfoy or Black libraries?”

“I have not.”

“When you transform and lay your eggs, your mate and only your mate must be here to help you through it.”

“I’d like Harrison to be here as well for moral support. I was hoping you’d be here as well...”

“I will be more than happy to do so, son. You might have them on August 28 to 30. They will be in a sack which you must keep warm.”

“I understand. Thank you for being here. Did Remus leave?”

“I do believe he did.”

“Are we needed for wedding pictures?”

“We are not. All the pictures and videos were taken of you when we were at the reception.”

“Did you give Harrison, Zero and Kaname their gift?”

“Harrison has it in a shrunken trunk. They will use it when they have their own house. Will you live here or in Japan after you’re done with school?”

“We’ll talk about it some time next month. I’m so glad we’re all done with final exams.”

“How do you think you did?”

“I think I did alright seeing as this is my last term here.”

“You finished your Muggle schooling as well as Hogwarts?”

“I did.”

“I’ll be leaving now. Please take care of yourself and your new husband.”

“I’ll do my best.”

I watched as Kreacher popped into the room and took Narcissa away. He let me know that he’d taken Remus back to England after the wedding was over. I thanked him for it. He bowed to me and took off. A few minutes later, Aido arrived in my room.

. . . . . .

“Draco? Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Ready to continue our sex lessons, and to get banged for the first time as my husband, of course.”

“I am, just please be careful. I don’t want to lose either of my eggs...”

“Of course not. Was yesterday the last day for your finals?”

“It was. What about you?”

“It was as well. So I believe we’ll all graduate soon. I know the headmaster will miss us.”

“I know he will.”

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Can I move into the room with you?”

“You could’ve done that some time ago. Why did you not ask until now?”

“It wasn’t the right time. We were only boyfriends, not married, as we are now.”

“Sure you can move in. I’ll help you get your stuff tomorrow. Alright?”

“Sure. Are you ready for this?”

“I am.”

“We will start now.”

. . . . . .

I removed Aido’s suit slowly, as he did for mine. After a few minutes, the suits were hung up in my closet. We decided to be in my room, not Aido’s room. I get along with his cousin well enough, but I don’t need him waking up to us doing it. After we removed our trousers, we went onto my bed to begin our first night of love making as husbands.

After we got onto the bed, I lay down on my side. Draco did as well. We were facing each other. I kissed him slowly and deeply. It did not take him long to respond and deepen the kiss. As we were doing this, we were exploring each other’s bodies.

As Aido kissed me deeply, I felt him up, from his neck, to his hard nipples and to his stomach. He was doing the same to me. My nipples were also hard. He went down to them and bit them gently. I did the same to him. After some time, we rubbed our hard cocks against each other. As we were doing this, he kept us on our sides and played with my arse. I played with his arse as well to keep the pleasure going.

As Draco played with my ass, I noticed that he’d done something to lube up his fingers as he entered me. I used lube to enter him with my first finger of my right hand. We both continued finger fucking until we had our entire fist inside of each other with no pain on either of our parts.

We finger fucked each others arses until we both hit each others pleasure buttons at almost the same time.

“That feels really good, my love. I want you to fuck me first. I want you to cum inside of me. Alright?”

“Yes.”

“Before I let you cum, I’ll rim you so you know what it feels like. Alright?”

“But that’s, where, I...”

“I know. I need you to clean yourself with your magic. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes. Let me get my wand.”

I got my wand and ran it up and down my arse a few times cleaning it as far and deep as I could, after Aido removed his hand. I went after his cock. I licked up and down it for a few minutes. I stopped when he hissed out in pleasure.

“Are you ready for this, my love? Are you ready for my huge cock to be inside of your arse?”

“I am, my dear. Can you lube me up?”

“Sure, my love.”

I used my wand to spread lube up and down his arsehole. I also went inside of it without touching his arse at all. I repeated the same thing for my engorged cock. I went into him slowly. After 8 minutes of slow fucking, I was inside of him.

“God, you feel good inside of me..., fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow...”

“You got it.”

I fucked him slowly and deeply. Every few seconds, I hit his prostate. After almost 30 minutes, I stopped. I was on the edge of cumming. I wanted to cum while facing him. I wanted to be on top as we both came. I felt something touch my arsehole. As soon as I felt it, I bucked up to give it more access. He stopped after a few minutes. Before he did so, I whined out in pleasure, not pain. This turned him on more than I thought it would. I lay on top of him. As we ground our cocks against each other, he petted my wings.

I entered Draco’s ass with my long pointy tongue. I heard and felt him buck up to give me more access. This was his first time, it was not mine. I continued until I felt it was time for me to stop. He seriously enjoyed it. Before I stopped, I heard him keen out in pleasure. I got off of him. I lay on my back to allow us to cum while facing each other. He got on top of me. I was able to pet his wings as soon as he spread them out. We kissed each other deeply and ground our 2 cocks together for 10 more minutes until our bodies were covered with both of our combined cum. After this, we took a shower. When we got back, the room smelled clean, and we had clean sheets. He whispered that he had Kreacher, Harrison’s house-elf bring them while we were taking our shower. We went to sleep. It was one hell of a night for both of us.

. . . . . .

It was the night after our wedding. While Zero and Harrison were off with Ruka, Rima and the others in our class, I went to our room to prepare it for our first night as a married couple. I took out a few vases of flowers that I’d bought this morning before the whole thing started. I had some extra pedals that I placed on the floor and all over the bed. The vases were on the nightstands, the desk in front of it, and on the end tables that were on either side of the couch. This way it would smell nice. I also lit a few candles that smelled like pine. I saw the crate that had the 2 cubs and Harrison’s snake. The snake slithered out of the crate and onto my shoulders. As I took the crate with me to Senri’s room, I spoke to the snake quietly.

“Sasa? I know you can understand me. I’m sorry I cannot understand you. I’m taking you and the 2 cubs to be with my cousin Senri. We’re going to mate. It won’t be violent, but we might accidentally hit your home and scare them. Alright?”

He nodded his head at me.

“I’ll talk to Harrison about me being able to understand you somehow, tomorrow. Senri likes the 2 cubs. He called them plushies...”

He licked my face with his tongue.

“Yes, I know, he’s odd, but I love him.”

We got to the room. I placed the crate in the corner of it and felt Sasa slither off of my shoulders and back into the crate. I closed the door, and went back to join everyone for the end of the reception. After the last person left, I led Zero and Harrison to the room which they had not seen since this morning.

. . . . . .

It was the end of our wedding reception. Harrison and I followed Kaname to our room. We wondered what it would be like. Would it be all like 50 Shades of Grey and hardcore bdsm? Or would it be more romantic? We’d soon find out. When we opened the door and looked in, our mouths dropped in shock.

I loved the reaction to what I’d done to the room I led them in and closed and locked the door. Harrison did something to protect the walls and furniture once again. They then stared, stared, and stared some more for 2 minutes. Zero spoke.

. . . . . .

“This is beautiful, Kaname.”

“When the hell did you do this?”

“I did this when the 2 of you were off with Rima, Ruka and the rest. It did not take me long. Is it too much?”

“Hell no. There are so many pedals on the floor and bed.”

“The smell of pine and the other flowers make this room smell like a forest, I like it.”

“I’m glad you do, Harrison.”

“Harrison? Can you do something to keep this scent here after we’re done getting it on?”

“I will, zero.”

“How do we want to do this, fast or slow?”

“Slow, Kaname, Zero and I are pregnant...”

“True, Harrison. We will make tonight memorable.”

“That, we shall.”

. . . . . .

We started by stripping each other. After a few minutes, we were naked and hard. We put each others clothes away in our shared closet. I wandlessly summoned the flower pedals from all over the room and made them into a huge rose. To make sure that it did not die, I transfigured it into a flower made of rubies. I put it on the desk in front of the bed. I lay down to watch as Kaname and Zero went after each other. They knew each other the longest, I wanted to see what they’d do if I was not present, just yet. As they kissed, I wanked off slowly.

As Zero and I kissed, I heard Harrison moaning as he watched us going after each other. I knew he was jacking off, though we couldn’t see him. I led Zero to where he was. We’d take turns teasing him tonight. Then Harrison and I would tease Zero.

I saw the 2 guys approach me. Kaname let Zero go. Zero came up to me and climbed onto the bed. He lay on his side facing me. He kissed me tentatively

As I kissed Harrison, Kaname lay behind me. He wrapped his arms around both of us as we kissed. Since he was taller than both of us, he was able to join us in a 3-way kissing thing which lasted for some time.

After the kissing was over, we played with Harrison’s nipples. We took turns sucking and biting them gently. After this, we moved on to licking his cock and balls.

I started out licking his balls while Zero went after his cock. After some time, we switched positions. I noticed that zero was getting better at licking all over Harrison’s balls and cock. I had some experience that he was quickly catching up with. After a while, we stopped as he was about to cum.

After the 2 stopped, we moved on to teasing Zero, after I freshened both of their mouths to be on the safe side. We both licked and bit down on Zero’s hard nipples as the 2 had done to me. We moved on to licking his cock and balls. I licked his balls while Kaname concentrated on his cock. As I was licking his balls, I lubed up my right hand and put my first finger into his arse. He hissed out in pleasure as I did this. After a minute or 2, I switched my finger for my tongue. As soon as I did this, he bucked up shoving his cock down Kaname’s throat. I continued doing this until Zero was about to cum.

I felt Harrison’s tongue enter my ass for the first time ever. As soon as he did this, I howled out in pleasure. I also bucked up shoving my cock down Kaname’s throat. I wasn’t sure if he’d choke, but he did not do so. Harrison continued his actions with his tongue for some time. He only stopped when he felt I was about to cum.

After I pulled off of Zero’s cock, I noticed that he was about to cum. Before I did anything else with either of the guys, I spoke to both of them.

“Kaname?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“You’ve never been penetrated. Right?”

“I have not. So you want to penetrate me while I penetrate Zero after that seriously hot rim job you just gave him?”

“Yes.”

“Will it hurt? Will you rim me as well?”

“I can, if you want me to.”

“I’d like to experience that...”

“You’ll love it, Kaname. So I’ll cum on the bed?”

“Yes, for this time, Zero. Is this alright?”

“It is, Harrison and Kaname.”

I had Zero get onto all fours. I lubed up his arse and Kaname’s cock. Kaname went into him slowly. After almost 10 minutes, he was inside. I gave Kaname no warning. Before he could move, I used my long tongue and plunged deep into Kaname’s arse. He hissed out in pleasure. Zero felt it as a vibration against his prostate. I speared in and out of his arse with my tongue until I knew he could take no more. I lubed up my cock and went deep into his arse ever so slowly.

I felt Harrison’s tongue against my asshole. I hissed out in pleasure since this was a new sensation for me. He started to tongue fuck me slowly for some time. Every few strokes, he’d manage to hit my prostate somehow. This meant my cock was leaking precum into Zero’s ass. I wondered how long he’d continue to do this before I came with the stimulation of his tongue alone. Before I could yell out or even think, he stopped. His huge cock entered me slowly and deeply. After some time, he was buried up to the hilt inside of me.

I began a slow and sensual rhythm inside of Kaname. He did this for Zero. We fucked slowly but deeply for some time. As I fucked Kaname, my wings came out. The 2 were able to pet them as soon as they spread over them. This encouraged me to go deeper, but not any faster. This was too good. It was going so well.

I felt Harrison inside of me as I was inside of Zero. After I do not know how long, I bit down on Zero’s neck while Harrison bit down on mine as we came and came. We almost passed out thanks to our vigorous activities. We decided to take a shower before we slept. After 15 minutes or so, we were done. Our sheets were replaced. The room still smelled like pine and flowers. I loved the flower made of rubies that Harrison placed on the desk. The next day before we went off to breakfast, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Last night was wonderful. Harrison? What was that thing you did with your tongue?”

“It is called rimming, zero.”

“Kaname? How did you not choke when I bucked up?”

“I was able to see what Harrison was doing to you with his right hand, so I was prepared to take your cock down my throat. Harrison?”

“Yes, Kaname?”

“You did a hell of a number on my ass with your tongue. Is this your first time rimming someone besides Zero and me?”

“It is not. Are either of you jealous?”

“No, Harrison. Whoever taught you was one hell of a master of that specific art...”

“Yes, they were.”

“They?”

“Friends of mine who are twins.”

“Interesting, is that why it did not hurt when you went into me?”

“Yes, Kaname. I hope I wasn’t too ruff...”

“You were not, Harrison. I thought you would’ve used your wolf form, to...”

“I’ll use my overly wide doggy tongue to lick both of you the next time. I’ll just not fuck either of you while I’m in it. I’ve been told my knot hurts...”

“Let us guess, the twins?”

“Yes. Idiot friends of mine thought they could take it and not scream out...”

“We’re guessing they screamed out?”

“Broke my silencing charm with their screams, they did...”

“Holy fuck...”

“Exactly.”

“You did both of them?”

“Yes I did.”

“Um, Harrison? We thought that Narcissa said you couldn’t transform into your wolf form completely?”

“Son of a bitch..., I can still transform at least my mouth and tongue without transforming my entire body...”

“You can do that? Can Draco?”

“I’m not sure. We’ll ask him.”

“So, about the twins...”

“I still keep in contact with them.”

“Understandable. We’d like to meet them if at all possible.”

“When I go back to England, the 2 of you are coming with me.”

“Sure.”

“Before I forget, I do have gifts for us to symbolize our marriage. Harrison, when you have a chance, can you enchant them with protections?”

“So you remembered that I’m a wizard, Kaname?”

“Duh...”

“Does anyone know what happened to Sasa, Apollo and Artemis?”

“I took them to Senri’s room before the end of the reception to be on the safe side. How did you make the crate be able to fit the 3 animals?”

“It is bigger on the inside than the outside.”

“Cool.”

I handed Harrison the 3 rings. One was white gold with the Kuran crest on it. My family’s crest was 9 miniature blue orchids of sapphire in a never ending circle. He did something with his wand and handed it back to me. The second ring was his. It was sterling silver. It had a thunderbird in flight made up of many rubies and emeralds. He did the same thing with his wand. The third ring was for Zero. It was sterling silver with a sword and a gun made up of different precious gems. After 2 minutes, he handed the rings back to me. He explained what the stuff he did to the rings was, after I put them on both of my husbands.

. . . . . .

“The protections on the rings will protect you both against any form of magical or Muggle weapon, pointy or otherwise. They will detect and counter poisons, and protect your minds from being read. Truth serums cannot be used against you. Your ring is special, Zero. It will make it so no other alpha can use their voice to get you to submit.”

“So, that, makes, me...”

“That makes you a true Omega. I’m your Beta, Kaname; you’re our Alpha, unless I need to step into the role.”

“Is this why you and I got pregnant, Harrison?”

“It is, Zero. The vampire council will most likely come here once again to try to enforce their so-called rules on you. They will fail. Let us go to see the rest of the Night Class.”

“This should be an interesting day...”

. . . . . .

We took off. I walked with Kaname on my right, zero on my left. Our new rings were on display. As soon as we got into the cafeteria, we got a standing ovation from the entire Night Class. This continued as Draco and Aido walked into the room behind us. The 5 of us sat down. As we all ate, our friends started talking to us.

. . . . . .

“The 5 of you look seriously satisfied...”

“Yes, we are, Senri.”

“O?”

“Have any of you heard of rimming?”

“Oo, interesting. Heard of it.”

“Had it done, the person who did it knew what the fuck they were doing...”

“You got lucky, Ruka. The guy who rimmed me did not.”

“Rima? I can do it for you, if you want me to.”

“Senri? But you’re asexual...”

“I do have sexual experience with women, Rima. I’ll show you tonight, if you’d like.”

“Sure, Senri.”

“Senri?”

“Yes, you may watch, Ruka. This goes for you as well, Seiren.”

“Thanks, Senri. How...”

“The way your eyes looked at us when we were talking about it. Who rimmed you, Zero?”

“Harrison did. I thought I was going to choke Kaname...”

“As I said earlier, Zero, I was ready for what was going to happen.”

“I know, but still...”

“Thank you for your concern, Zero. Harrison rimmed me as well before he fucked me ever so slowly…”

“Awwe...”

“That’s so adorable. You fucked Zero?”

“I did, Ruka.”

“Harrison fucked you? Was he rough?”

“He was not. He almost made me cum with that talented tongue of his, Rima.”

“Awwe, that’s so cute...”

“So very cute...”

The 5 of us blushed. The conversation continued.

“Those are beautiful rings, you 3. Who bought them?”

“I found them in a jewelry box I’d brought with me when I got here so long ago, Aido. Are you jealous?”

“Not at all, Kaname.”

“What about the rest of you?”

“Hell no, Kaname, Harrison and Zero.”

“So Draco, you enjoyed being rimmed by Aido?”

“Yes, Senri. He’s so good at it...”

“I bet he is. Have you been rimmed, Harrison?”

“I have, a few times. Some who did it knew what they were doing, some did not. Draco?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Do you know how to use your alternate form to give pleasure?”

“My Veela form?”

“No, your leopard form.”

“I do not. That can be done?”

“Yes. I’ll show you how to do it to Aido tonight.”

“But I can’t transform...”

“You only have to transform your mouth and throat. It isn’t hard to learn.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“You’re welcome, Draco. When is our graduation ceremony?”

“I think on August 28 or 29.”

“I might be unavailable before that.”

“Why; Draco?”

“I’m laying my eggs soon. Harrison, can...”

“I’ll be there along with your mother, Draco.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

We ended our breakfast. Nothing happened for the rest of the day. We hung out with our friends and had 2 more wonderful meals. That night, I worked with Draco and Aido in using Draco’s leopard form to give Aido pleasure. It did not take him long to learn about doing it properly without cutting off his cock with his sharp teeth. The next day when we got to breakfast, Rima looked flushed but seriously satisfied. Senri looked like the cat that caught the canary. Draco was supremely confident. Aido looked satisfied and was limping a bit.

. . . . . .

“Ok, what the hell happened to you 2?”

“He was wonderful. I didn’t know you could cum while being licked, there...”

“Agreed.”

“He licked the 2 of you as well, Ruka and Seiren?”

“I did, Harrison. They came so much...”

“Gods, he makes the last person who did that seem like a damned amateur...”

“You rimmed the 3 of them, Senri?”

“I did, Harrison, after I put the crate back in your room. Are you sure I can’t have one of the cubs?”

“You cannot.”

“Can I at least visit them from time to time?”

“That, everyone may do, once we get a proper house.”

“Will it be here or in England?”

“I think it will be here, to make it easier on everyone.”

“Alright.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Can we go to England? I think there are rings for Aido and me in my vault.”

“Sure.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“The roaring thing you did last night when you gave me head was seriously hot...”

“The what?”

“I taught Draco how to use part of his leopard form to give Aido pleasure without killing him in the process.”

“Aido?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“I didn’t know you could cum so much...”

“I thought you were going to choke thanks to the cum. I didn’t think you could also rim me at the same time...”

“Hey, since it made you cum more, I’ll do it more often.”

“Damn you for making me almost pass out. That’s a first...”

“Awwe, that’s so cute!”

“Draco was a good little kitty!”

“Yes he was!”

“Damn you Ruka, Rima and Seiren...”

“I’m enjoying this way too much. Draco? Can I get a copy of that memory?”

“Um, maybe...”

“That’s not a no.”

“Free sex show!”

“Senri!”

“Tomorrow after breakfast, maybe?”

“Maybe, Senri.”

We finished our food and took a portkey to England. Senri was in charge of the 2 cubs and my snake while I was gone. When we got there, I waited for Draco while he met with his account manager. It took him no more than 15 minutes to be done with his meeting.

. . . . . .

I walked into the office of Ironclaw, my account manager. After the always necessary blood test, our conversation began.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to Gringots, Lord Malfoy. What may we do for you today?”

“I’m here to get either a bonding ring, or some sort of ring to make my marriage to Aido Hanabusa official.”

“We have the Consort Malfoy ring available, Lord Malfoy. Why is your husband not here?”

“I do not believe he can see Diagon Alley. Do you want me to try to get him and bring him here?”

“That’s not necessary. It will be, when your kids are born, however.”

“I’ll be sure to do so, Ironclaw.”

“The ring will be here in a few seconds.”

I nodded at him. About 45 seconds later, the consort Malfoy ring arrived. It was also silver with 2 Vipertooths laying intertwined head to tail. It looked seriously bad ass. It was in a beautiful box which I took and put in my pocket of my robes. I bowed to Ironclaw in thanks. He returned it. After I got outside, Harrison and I took a portkey back to Japan. That night after dinner, I brought Aido to the center of the room and kneeled in front of him. Everyone’s phones started recording. The room went completely silent.

. . . . . .

“Aido Hanabusa, I know we got married yesterday. I found the perfect symbol of our love. I wish to show it to you and everyone else.”

“We would all love to see it, Draco. Please show it to us.”

I took out the box. I handed it to Aido. When he opened it, his mouth dropped in shock as did everyone else’s, as it was passed around. After 15 minutes, I had it back in my hands.

“I will explain the design that is on the ring for everyone’s benefit. It is 2 Peruvian Vipertooths made up of many precious gems intertwined head to tail. Will you accept this ring as a symbol of our marriage, Aido Hanabusa?”

“I will be more than happy to accept the ring as a symbol of our love and marriage, Draco Black Malfoy. Get the hell up so I can kiss the living daylights out of you…”

I got up and put the ring on Aido’s left hand. After this, he brought me to him and snogged me until neither of us could breathe properly. As this was happening, we heard the entire room erupt in cheers and catcalls for the time it took us to stop our kiss. After it, we left to our room with one hell of a standing ovation that followed us until we closed the door quietly. That night, Harrison came to our room to work with me and my pleasuring of Aido in my partial leopard form. From what he told me after Aido almost passed out, I did one hell of a good job for my first time.

The next day before breakfast, Draco handed me a vial discreetly. I nodded at him in thanks. After breakfast, I went back to my room to get my courtroom Pensieve. After this, I had Kaname and Zero get the rest of our friends. We had a common room for a reason. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in squishy armchairs ready for the show. We all had bowls of popcorn, plates of nachos, along with pretzel dogs, chicken strips and French fries with and without cheese. We had a selection of nonalcoholic drinks on small tables in front of each group of people. The available drinks were some sodas, different types of water, and different types of juices. It was 45 seconds later that the memory began to play.


	17. Chapter 17

We saw Draco’s room. We heard Harrison talk to him.

. . . . . .

“Draco? Have you ever transformed only part of your body into your Animagus form?”

“I started out by transforming just my hands and feet first, so that’s a yes.”

“Huh, I thought you would’ve transformed your head and mouth first. It is what I did.”

“Aren’t your head and mouth the last things you should transform? McGonagall said so...”

“It depends on how much magic you have. For a half-blood like me, it doesn’t matter. Same for Hermione, if she wasn’t a half-blood.”

“Does she have an Animagus form?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”

“So I just transform my mouth, tongue and throat?”

“Yes. Do so before you put Aido’s cock down your throat. Do not try to bite him when you have those sharp pointy teeth of yours. You will cut it off.”

“I don’t want him to become a eunuch...”

“Or worse. You’ll probably cut everything off by mistake, making him a nullo...”

“That can happen?”

“It can. Now, take him down to the root. I can see that he’s hard and waiting.”

“Aido? Is this what you want?”

“Yes, Draco. Harrison, will his wings come out as I pet him?”

“They will not, Aido.”

. . . . . .

We saw as Draco transformed his head and neck into his leopard form. We then saw as Aido lay on his back, his cock was long and hard. Draco opened his mouth impossibly wide and swallowed his cock down his throat. We heard and felt roaring go through the room. As we heard this, we all looked at Aido’s face. It was a mask of pleasure. We saw Draco’s head bob up and down on his cock slowly, very slowly. We noticed what we were watching stop.

. . . . . .

“Hey, everyone? Please don’t get off while viewing this. Alright?”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Senri?”

“How did you manage to keep your mind while doing that?”

“Luck, Senri.”

“Any other questions will have to wait until this is over. Alright?”

“Yes, H...”

“Headmaster? Do you want me to restart the memory?”

“No, Harrison. Draco?”

“Yes, sir? Am I breaking any laws?”

“You are not. That, must, hurt...”

“It did not hurt, headmaster. Aido enjoyed it...”

Aido, who was next to Draco, blushed from his face to his toes. Ruka and Rima snapped 2 quick photos with their phones. I let the memory continue to play.

. . . . . .

We all turned our heads towards the room which came back into view. For some time, we heard and felt low roars go through the room. We looked at what Draco was doing, and how Aido was reacting to it. He could say nothing. Draco was overwhelming his mind with too much pleasure. After some time, we saw Draco jam his tongue deep into Aido’s ass as his throat was working on his cock. How in the fuck he was able to do this was a question we’d have to ask when this was over.

. . . . . .

As the memory was playing, we were eating the snacks that were provided for us. This was one hell of a sex show. We were all enjoying it so very much. After a few minutes, we heard Aido scream out in pleasure as Draco hit his prostate with his tongue. As he did this, we heard one long low roar that vibrated the walls of the room for almost 3 minutes. After this, Draco pulled off of his cock. Harrison came into view. We watched as Draco transformed back into his human form. Harrison cleaned his mouth and neck. Draco and Aido fell asleep after he also cleaned Aido’s cock, balls and ass. The room came back into view. Seiren spoke.

. . . . . .

“That, has to be one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. Headmaster? You don’t mind this kind of thing going on?”

“Were this one of Harrison’s cubs, I’d seriously call him on it, since they’re true animals. Draco and Harrison can transform into animals, though they keep their human minds. No, I’m not a wizard, but I’ve read about what they can do, if their magic’s strong enough.”

“So we won’t be arrested for what you just saw?”

“You will not, Harrison and Draco. Can you keep what we saw away from the day class?”

“I can. Hell, I’ll take care of that now. Kaname?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Hand me the screen thing as soon as I get the silver stuff out of the bowl. Alright?”

“Yes, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I summoned the courtroom Pensieve to the table that I was sitting at. I quickly took out the memory and placed it back in the vial. I discretely handed it off to Zero who handed it off to Draco. I then signaled Kaname to take the Pensieve back to our room. I whispered for him to take it to the desk and come right back. He was back in 5 minutes.

. . . . . .

“Draco or Harrison, how did you get this whole room to shake when Draco did the roar thing?”

“That’s how the memory works.”

“Aido? Why the hell are you still blushing so damned much?”

“Because I’m remembering what Draco’s huge tongue felt like as it slammed over and over against my prostate until I came and came...”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“You and I can show these lovely ladies what it feels like, to...”

“Not in the common room, boys.”

“But, sir...”

“Do not transform, Harrison. You know the why.”

“I do, Kaname. Headmaster Cross?”

“No, Harrison, you and Draco may not use my office. At least not tonight. I have parents coming here.”

“Alright, sir.”

“Tomorrow night is a big maybe.”

“Wonderful. The kitty and doggy can show us how well they can use, their...”

“Rima...”

“Who wants what animal to give them pleasure? I call the kitty!”

“I call the doggy!”

“Ruka, Seiren, please...”

“Yes, sir.”

“If there were more girls that could feel what we’re going, to...”

“Rima...”

“O well, their loss...”

“Do you want some of these delicious snacks, Headmaster Cross?”

“Yes. What’s left?”

“A bit of everything, sir. Harrison? I’ll give him some of the snacks.”

“Alright, Kaname.”

. . . . . .

I watched as Kaname gave me a bit of everything. He also got me a drink. For a while, I was just one of the guys. After 45 minutes or so, I bowed to them in thanks. I had to continue my job as a headmaster, though spending time with my students like this was always fun. Yes, they could use my office tomorrow night. I was not lying about tonight; I did have some conferences that could not be rescheduled. Hopefully they wouldn’t trash my office too much. I would let them have their fun; they were all adults, not children.

After the headmaster took off, we hung out and finished off the snacks. On August 8 after breakfast, we went to his office to have fun.

. . . . . .

Rima, Ruka and I undressed. Aido, Zero, and Kaname were not here. They went off to do their own thing. Draco and Harrison were also naked.

. . . . . .

I lay on a couch. I had Harrison come to me. He joined me and lay on his side. I kissed him slowly. It took him a few seconds to react, but he did indeed kiss me with more passion. As he was doing this, I saw Ruka and Draco. Seiren was off to the side just watching. Maybe the 2 would go after her at the same time. We’d have to see.

I kissed Rima slowly but with passion. I knew this might be a onetime thing, or it might not. After some time, she had me stop kissing her. Her boobs were hard and pointy. I licked her nipples one by one and bit them gently. As I was doing this, she encouraged me.

“Good puppy. Very good puppy...”

I transformed my head and throat. When I touched her nipples again, she nearly howled out in pleasure. I slobbered all over them until she gently petted the back of my head to tell me to stop. I sniffed down her body. When I got to her cunt, I noticed that though I was a wolf, her body still smelled nice. Yes, I was gay, but I could appreciate female pheromones as much as any other canine.

I felt the doggy’s tongue touch my clit. As soon as this happened, I bucked upwards in pleasure almost knocking him onto the floor. He did something to turn the couch into a bed. I was on my back, he was over me. I spread my legs and let him get back to licking my inner folds.

After Rima lay on her back, I tongued her clit a bit more until she screamed out in pleasure. I was glad I’d put up wards for silence and to avoid contraception to be on the safe side. After she screamed out, I jammed my tongue deep into her cunt almost causing her to scream out a second time. I fucked her slowly with my pointy tongue. After a few minutes of her shaking in pleasure, I moved from her cunt to her arse. Before I did so, I freshened and cleaned my mouth. I plunged in.

. . . . . .

I saw the doggy stop what he was doing to my cunt. I saw him do something to his mouth. He then used his hands to lift my ass up. Before I could say anything, his wide tongue rammed deep into my ass. He continued this for I do not know how long. When I tried to use my hands to get off, I felt a growl that vibrated my ass and cunt. He used his right hand which he shoved deep into my cunt, his left he used to flick my clit. He knew that I was very close to the edge. I looked over at Ruka. Draco was fingering her ass, but not going into it with his tongue. That was fine, it wasn’t his thing. I wondered if Harrison and Draco would make us cum at the same time, maybe they might.

. . . . . .

I beckoned Draco over to where I was. He walked over to me hesitantly. Before we did anything, we talked.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Draco..”

“Rima’s having fun. The only thing I won’t do is lick your arse. I’m sorry...”

“That’s fine, Draco. If you don’t feel comfortable doing it, you don’t have to.”

“Thanks, Ruka. I’ll start. Let me just expand this couch.”

I watched as the couch was expanded to be a bed that was the size of the other bed that Harrison and Rima were on. I then had him lay on his side. I kissed him gently. He responded, though it took him a minute or so.

After I began kissing Ruka, I noticed that my cock which I thought would be soft hardened. After some time, she told me to stop. I transformed my mouth and throat before I went after those wonderful womanly things that were known as melons. I licked over them with my newly shaped tongue. This caused her to scream out in pleasure. I knew not to try to bite her, not with my mouth and teeth like this. I continued to lick over each of her hard nipples for some time. I smelled something which got and kept my attention. I stopped licking her nipples and moved my head down towards that strong smell. I licked the small nub thing on the top of her cunt. As soon as I did this, she shouted out in bliss.

“Fuck! Nice kitty!@ Fuck! Just like that!”

I licked her a few more times until she jammed my head against her cunt. I used my tongue to go in and out of said cunt for some time. I turned my head to Harrison. He was doing the same thing to Rima, but he was licking her arse, not her cunt. His right hand was inside of her cunt, his left was flicking her clit.

I looked over at Draco. I then sped up what I was doing with my tongue inside of her arse. After some time, I heard as Ruka screamed out as she came. A few seconds later, Rima followed. After this, she rested.

After Ruka came thanks to my talented tongue, she rested. A few minutes later, both girls got dressed. Seiren decided not to go through with it today. This was fine, we could wait. Draco and I got dressed after cleaning ourselves as best as we could. We took off. We made sure to cast breath freshening charms on our mouths. We also used mouthwash before we went to meet with anyone.

. . . . . .

After the boys took off, we stayed behind to talk amongst ourselves.

“So what did you think of the doggy; Rima?”

“He was very good with that damned tongue of his. I didn’t think he’d lick my ass, and make me come from it...”

“He also fisted your cunt and flicked your clit. How in the hell did the 2 boys get us to both cum at the same time?”

“Don’t know, Ruka. Seiren, why did you turn them down?”

“I didn’t need them to make me cum. I came on my own without touching myself for one of the few times in my life...”

“Damn, girl. Hey, why does this office not smell like sex?”

“I think Harrison and Draco did something to take it away. Here comes the headmaster. They also put the couches back in their proper places...”

“Yes, they did, girls. The 3 of you seem overly satisfied, the why is not my concern. I’m just glad my office’s in one piece.”

“The 2 boys know how to give girls so much pleasure...”

“No comment, girls. Please do take off, I’m expecting a few more parents to enroll students for the next school year.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you for this, sir.”

“Sure, girls.”

We took off. We met up with Draco, Harrison and the rest of our friends in the cafeteria. We were starving.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Ruka, Rima and Seiren.”

“Hey, Aido, zero and Kaname. Where’s Senri?”

“Watching the cubs and Harrison’s snake.”

“He can do that and not get hurt?”

“Apparently he can. Ruka?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“Was Draco a good boy?”

“He was.”

“Though unlike Harrison, he won’t lick Ruka’s ass...”

“Must you remind me, Rima? You came just as much as I did with the doggy’s tongue up your...”

“Yes, Ruka. You should let him go after you, this goes for you as well, Seiren.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Ruka?”

“Can you show me, what, you, can, do, with...”

“Maybe later on, Ruka. What about you; Seiren?”

“Yes, Harrison. Kaname and Zero?”

“Can we watch?”

“It would be ever so hot...”

“That’s fine. We can do it, here, and...”

“No, you may not, children...”

I shifted my vocal chords and whined for 30 seconds or so. This was until Kaname picked up a newspaper and smacked my nose 4 times

“No! No! Bad puppy! No!”

Before I could whine again, we noticed that a tour of new students was coming towards the cafeteria. We all put our game faces on. I summoned plates of food to our table. We began to eat. Maybe 3 minutes later, the new people arrived. They said nothing to us. We kept on eating the delicious food. They were gone in 15 minutes. After they took off, we took our sweet time eating. After 20 minutes, we were done. We went back to our dorms. Senri let me know that the 2 cubs and my snake found a few dozen mice to eat. They had fun chasing and killing them. They were sleeping in their crate. Senri took off. Kaname, Zero and I hung out for most of the day. Before Ruka and Seiren came into the room, we talked.

. . . . . .

“Kaname and Zero?”

“Harrison? You’re worried if the 2 of us will get jealous, and are jealous because of what you’ve done with the 3 girls. Right?”

“Yes, I, how...”

“We were not there, but we could smell the sex coming off Rima and Ruka. Which one did you go after?”

“I went after Rima. I didn’t fuck her, though we were naked.”

“We were busy...”

“I bet you were, zero. Did the 2 of you have fun?”

“But of course, Harrison.”

“You don’t mind leaving us to do our own thing?”

“As long as the 2 of you don’t mind me having some fun with the girls...”

“Not at all.”

“Kaname? The newspaper, was, for...”

“You were whining for attention. You were overly loud, so, bad puppies, get...”

“That bloody hurt my sensitive nose.”

“I’m sorry I hurt the puppy’s muzzle, but he must not whine...”

“O leave the puppy alone, Kaname. The 2 girls are here. Let’s sit on the couch while he has his fun with them. Alright?”

“Yes, my love, let’s.”

Kaname and I got off the bed that the 3 of us were on. We were all naked, Harrison was hard. The 2 of us were not, yet.

. . . . . .

Ruka and I went into Harrison’s room. We saw him lying on a huge bed. His cock was hard and aching.

“Kaname and Zero? Your door’s closed. You don’t mind if the 2 of us have fun with Harrison?”

“As long as we can watch, hell no.”

“As long as you don’t mind that we get off, hell no.”

“Wonderful. So how will we do this?”

“I want the doggy first. You had the kitty, Ruka.”

“That’s fine, Seiren. I did get off yesterday, so I’m all cummed out. I’ll just watch.”

“Alright, Ruka.”

I stripped and beckoned Harrison to come over to me. He did so eagerly. We began by kissing while the rest who were in the room just watched. After a few minutes, I felt his mouth and throat change. He stopped kissing me and licked my hardened nipple with his wide tongue.

. . . . . .

As soon as we saw Harrison’s change and watched as he licked all over Seiren’s body, this turned us on more and more. He started from her nipples down to her cunt and ass. As he was doing this, she was encouraging him like she would any well-behaved dog.

. . . . . .

As Harrison was licking and making Seiren feel good, I had my tongue down Kaname’s throat. As I was concentrating on doing this, he was playing with my hardening cock. After a few minutes, we moved on to a classic 69.

After Harrison licked my ass for a while, he did something to clean his mouth. He shoved his tongue deep into my cunt. As he was doing this, I watched as this was getting Zero and Kaname off. After a few more minutes, I came and came. I had to have him pull off, my cunt was too sensitive. I gently petted his pointy ears as he lay next to me. Kaname and Zero came over to us.

. . . . . .

“Seiren? Are you done with him?”

“He’s not cum yet...”

“I’m, fuck; you’re a good doggy, ow, fuck...”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. I just didn’t know it would be like, fuck...”

“That’s a good thing, then?”

“It is. Your wide tongue can go into me so far...”

“I’ll do this for you again, if you want me to.”

“Not for quite a while, Harrison. I’m sorry, I, didn’t...”

“It is alright, Seiren. We’ll take care of him. Harrison? Who do you want to take your cum?”

“I think, can the 2 of you share? I’m so close...”

“Mind if I rim you, Harrison?”

“Sure, Kaname. I’m clean. Don’t worry...”

“Ruka and I will just watch, you were a good doggy...”

I wuffed in thanks. I howled out in pleasure as soon as I felt Kaname’s tongue touched my arsehole. I whined out as he speared me for a few minutes. I then felt Zero’s mouth engulf my cock. They both licked and tongue fucked me until I howled out for almost 3 minutes. As I came, Kaname pulled off of my arse and came over to zero and I. He licked my balls causing me to cum more and more. I passed out thanks to the 2 giving me so much pleasure. This was a first.

After Harrison passed out, we all talked after we got dressed and sat down on the couches that were in the room.

. . . . . .

“Damn, that’s a first, Kaname and Zero.”

“What? The fact that Harrison passed out after we licked him into submission?”

“Exactly.”

“They have a point”

“Will he be alright?”

“Give him a few minutes, and he will be.”

“Zero and Kaname? Did you get turned on by how I treated Harrison?”

“I personally got turned on by the dominance you showed.”

“You were nice about it, though, Seiren.”

“I had to be. Harrison’s not an alpha dog unless he has to be, from what I could tell. I think he’s a beta...”

“Yes, he’s a beta. I didn’t think that would come into play in his wolf form as well.”

“Ow, the bloody fuck...”

“Harrison? Please get dressed and join us...”

“Sure, everyone. Irving R. Pointy Stick’s, ow...”

“Harrison? Your penis has a name?”

“Yes, Ruka. I’ll join you all shortly.”

I cleaned myself up, got dressed and went to the couch. I sat in between Zero and Kaname. Ruka and Seiren were on the other couch.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, my love.”

“We’re sorry, if, we...”

“You 2 were wonderful. Did I go too far with you, Seiren?”

“Not at all, Harrison. You made me cum so much...”

“I didn’t have to even touch myself to cum, Harrison...”

“Ruka, that’s because of my overwhelming hotness, I’m that damn good...”

“We’ll leave you 3, now. Thanks for the wonderful orgasm you gave me with your tongue, Harrison.”

“Sure, Seiren. We’ll join everyone soon. We all need showers...”

“We’ll make it quick.”

“That, we shall. It is dinner time...”

We watched as the 2 girls left. We were showered and dressed in 15 minutes. We also took off. We were starving. When we got there, Draco and Aido met us.

. . . . . .

“Hey. Who got fucked recently?”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“I didn’t get fucked. The doggy just licked me into submission”

“Including your arse?”

“Yes, Draco. I can respect that it isn’t your thing.”

“Unless it is my ass you’re licking, Draco!”

“Aido!”

“You know I’m right, my o so wonderful mate. I love your hot tongue all up in, my...”

“Aido! Dammit, you’re making me blush!”

“That’s the point, my dear!”

“Awwe! Draco’s blushing! Yes he is! Yes he is!”

“Ruka!”

As he was blushing, those of us who had phones zoomed into his face and body and took a few dozen photos. All he could do was fume and sit there. Some time later, we got back to eating our food. After we were done with this, we all went to hang out in our common room.

“Draco? I’m sorry for making you blush so much.”

“It is alright, Aido. I still love you.”

“Awwe!”

“That’s so cute!”

“That’s so adorable!”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“You don’t mind that I’m being so, mushy?”

“Hell no. You’re my heir and a lord in your own right, but you’re also a kid. So though it breaks all of your pureblood training, it is alright.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

I nodded at Draco.

“Seiren?”

“Yes, Rima?”

“How was the doggy?”

“He was wonderful, Rima. I loved his tongue all up in my cunt and ass. He can go in so deep...”

“Seiren!”

“Payback’s a bitch, Harrison!”

“Shut it, Draco...”

I blushed as much as Draco had. The same people took and exchanged pictures. A few minutes later, we took off. I went to see my cubs and my snake; the others went off to do their own thing.

. . . . . .

** “Master? How is it that your mate can understand me?” **

** “You mean Kaname; Sasa?” **

** “Yes, Master.” **

** “He drinks my blood.” **

** “If you let me bite him, the language that you and I speak can be transferred. This goes for your other mate as well.” **

** “No, Sasa. My mate has growing snakelets. I don’t want your poison to hurt them...” **

** “When they’re born, then?” **

** “Maybe, Sasa. I’ll talk to them when they get back. Alright?” **

** “Alright, Master. Can you take us out to hunt more deer? The 2 cubs are bored just hunting mice.” **

** “Sure, Sasa.” **

. . . . . .

I let him slither onto my shoulders. The 2 cubs followed me out of their Cage which used to be a crate. We went deep into the forest. I found a lone deer which I stunned. I then killed it and let the 3 animals eat until they had their fill. After it was completely gone, the 2 cubs were falling asleep. I used the Elder wand to summon their cage to me. They then climbed in and fell asleep as did my snake. As I carried the cage back to my room, Senri followed me. When we got there and I put it down, he spoke after we sat down on the couch.

. . . . . .

“Those 3 look comfortable. Did you just feed them?”

“I did. They had a lone deer all to themselves. Thanks for watching them for me.”

“Sure, Harrison. Is there any way for me to talk to any of them?”

“I don’t think there’s a way, though I can go to make sure.”

“I’ll watch them while you’re gone. I’ll let Kaname and Zero know you’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks.”

I took a portkey from the edge of the school to Diagon Alley. After the necessary blood test by Griphook my account manager, our quick meeting began.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Lord Potter Black. What may Gringots do for you today?”

“I have a question for you, Griphook. Is there any way for my mates or friends to learn to speak and understand Parseltongue?”

“Do they all drink your blood?”

“My mates do. My allies do not.”

“It is possible only for your bonded mates, Lord Potter Black. Your familiar must bite them one by one after they’ve drunk your blood. I would advise you have this done after you have your children to avoid any unforeseen complications.”

“That’s what I thought. I just needed a second opinion.”

“You’re more than welcome, Lord Potter Black. Is there anything else Gringots may do for you?”

“Not for the moment, thank you.”

He nodded at me. I took off back to Japan. When I got back to school, Zero and Kaname met me in my room along with Senri.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Harrison. That was fast...”

“I just needed to be sure of one major thing.”

“And that was?”

“If you and Zero could learn to speak and understand Parseltongue.”

“And can we?”

“Kaname, you can. Zero, you’re going to have to wait until we both have our children.”

“Now?”

“Yes. My familiar will bite you. When you’re close to death, you must drink my blood. When you do so, it will heal you and allow you to understand and speak Parseltongue. Alright?”

“Alright, Harrison. I’ll let your familiar sleep. Please tell him what we’ll do so no one gets worried.”

“Harrison? I’d advise we do this in the headmaster’s office. We do need a witness to this kind of thing...”

“We do?”

“Yes, Harrison. We’ll be back when you call for us.”

“We?”

“But of course. We’ll go and tell Draco and Aido. We’ll be back in a few hours, Harrison.”

“Alright, everyone.”

It was 2 hours later that everyone showed up. The cubs were sleeping. I put up monitoring wards to let me know when they woke up. Sasa was awake. He slithered onto my shoulders as we left. As we walked to the headmaster’s office, I told him what Kaname and I would be doing. He nodded and licked my face with his tongue in agreement. This meant he’d have one more speaker to talk to besides myself. He was happy about this. When we got to the office and sat down, the headmaster spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, everyone. May I ask why you’re all here?”

“We’re here so you can watch as I give Kaname the gift of Parseltongue.”

“How exactly will you do this; Harrison?”

“My familiar will bite and transfer the gift to him. After a few minutes, he will drink my blood. His bonded instinct will be sure that he doesn’t try to kill me.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Headmaster Cross?”

“There’s no other way?”

“No, headmaster Cross.”

“You got a definite yes to it working?”

“Yes, from Gringots.”

“Gringots is the bank that wizards use? The goblins there know about this kind of thing?”

“They do, Headmaster Cross. Kaname? Are you sure you wish to go through with this?”

“I do.”

. . . . . .

I watched as Sasa slithered over to Kaname. He bit him. Kaname gave no sign of discomfort. After 5 minutes, he bit my neck. He was completely fine after 15 minutes. Sasa then spoke to see if the transfer worked as we thought it would.

. . . . . .

** “Can you understand me, newest speaker?” **

** “I can, Sasa. My name’s Kaname. My mate will join us after he has his children.” **

** “Children?” **

** “Little snakes, Sasa.” **

** “Alright, Kaname.” **

. . . . . .

“So it worked, Kaname?”

“It did, sir.”

“Agreed, sir.”

“Can you do this for anyone else besides Zero?”

“No, sir.”

“That’s fine. Hell of a show, you 2.”

“Thanks, sir.”

“Harrison? How will I talk to the cubs?”

“Let Sasa open up a connection to them. He can help you kill animals so the 2 cubs don’t, or if they can’t.”

“Alright.”

“See the 2 of you later. I’m glad no one died.”

“As are we, sir.”

We took off. When we got back to the room, Sasa went back to sleep. Kaname and I stayed up as did zero.

. . . . . .

“Nice job, Harrison. How do you feel; Kaname?”

“Good, zero. You’ll join us in being able to understand and talk to Sasa in a few months. Maybe by February or early March of next year.”

“Alright, Kaname.”

“I know you need our blood, Zero. Let my blood get used to what’s in it. Alright?”

“So I can have your blood tomorrow?”

“Yes, Zero.”

“You can have my blood now, zero.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I walked over to where Harrison was. He was in a chair, I was on the couch. I drank a few mouthfuls of his blood. Nowhere as much as Kaname did. After a few minutes, I was done. We did nothing for the rest of the day. The next day during breakfast, we hung out with our friends. Since Kaname always wore long sleeves, they noticed nothing. This is how it continued until late on August 15. Kaname was resting. Zero and I were awake.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? I’m sorry, I’ve been so needy the last few days...”

“As have I, Zero. Kaname must be going spare...”

“This is why you’re awake, and he isn’t.”

“Have you fed from him at all?”

“I did so earlier this afternoon. I still can’t understand Sasa...”

“You won’t be able to. Not until we both have our children. I won’t risk his poison hurting them, or you.”

“Alright, Harrison. Why did you have Draco suck me off a few days ago?”

“As payback for the shite he put me through at the Triwizard tournament a few years ago. Did he not do a good job?”

“He was wonderful. I loved his plushy kitty form...”

“He fully transformed?”

“No, just his face and his neck.”

“Did you pass out after you came?”

“I did. Can you suck me off, please?”

“Here on the couch?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Lay back, please, zero.”

“sure, Harrison. Your blood, is, so...”

“Lay back, zero. I’ll make you feel good with my tongue, teeth, and...”

I heard a thump as someone hit the door. We both saw as Senri fell into our room. He fell onto his face after he hit the door and turned onto his back below us. After a few seconds of us laughing, we spoke to him.

. . . . . .

“Senri? Hell of a way to make an entrance...”

“I know, Harrison. The door opened in front of me for some odd reason...”

“Yes. Can you come back later?”

“Why?”

“You’re interrupting my game of fetch...”

“Your game of what? I don’t see a ball or frisbee...”

“Harrison? I thought you couldn’t transform into your doggy form...”

“I can’t, Zero.”

“Harrison, please. It is Draco...”

“What’s wrong with Draco?”

“I, uh, Aido’s freaking out...”

“Why?”

“Draco’s in a lot of pain. We’re not sure why...”

“When did this start?”

“It has been going on for 15 minutes or so.”

“Son of a bitch...”

“You know what’s wrong?”

“I do. I think he’s having his eggs...”

“His what?”

“His eggs. I need to go, and it needs to be yesterday...”

“Please be safe, Harrison.”

“Will do, Senri. Zero? I’m sorry, for...”

“It is alright, Harrison.”

“Be back...”

“Be safe, my mate...”

Zero got off of my lap and went over to Kaname. I apparated to Draco and Aido’s room. He stayed with the2.


	18. Chapter 18

It was August 15. I was hanging out with Draco and Aido after we’d finished our dinner. Rima, Ruka and our other friends were off doing their own thing.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Senri.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fine. And yourself?”

“I’m good. Draco?”

“Yes; Senri?”

“Why did you give Harrison head a few days ago?”

“That thing that ended up with the kitty and doggy in a 69 in our common room? That was fucking hot...”

“Agreed. The 3 girls got off without touching themselves.”

“I originally started out by licking Zero. After he came, I licked Harrison. Where the hell were you?”

“In the library. I heard it from Ruka.”

“Did you see any of it yourself?”

“I did not.”

“No, Senri, I don’t mind watching Draco with other people. Do you mind it, Draco?”

“Not at all, Aido. Fuck! Fuck!”

“What’s wrong, Draco?”

“I, don’t, fuck! It fucking hurts!”

“Aido? What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t fucking know!”

“I’ll go and get Harrison. Hopefully he knows what’s wrong...”

“Thanks, Senri. Please hurry!”

“Done!”

. . . . . .

I took off. Damn Draco’s room for being on the other side of the building. I ran to where Harrison, Kaname and Zero’s room was. As I got there, I hit the door at speed and fell into the room. I fell forward, landed on my face and rolled onto my back in front of their couch. Harrison was about to give Zero head. I spoke to them for a few minutes after they stopped laughing. I watched as Harrison disappeared from the room.

. . . . . .

“Zero? Do you still need to get satisfaction?”

“If I still am wanting to get laid? Yes, Senri.”

“I’ll...”

“No, Kaname, I don’t mind sucking him off.”

“Are you sure, Zero?”

“I am. If you’ll allow it...”

He nodded his head at me.

. . . . . .

I noticed that zero was in Kaname’s lap on the bed. I had him follow me back to the lounge where he was before. After he lay back, I was about to kiss him, when he signaled that that’s not what he wanted. I stripped him as I played with him. I played with his nipples. For some time, I licked and bit them gently. As I was doing this, he was moaning out. I watched as Kaname jacked himself off slowly. This was seriously turning him on. That was the point. After a while, I removed his pants and played with his cock. As soon as I licked the head, he moaned out in pleasure. When I did this, Kaname came and came all over himself. As Zero moaned out, he screamed out at me. This encouraged me to do as good of a job as I could.

“Fuck! Fuck! Don’t ever stop, Senri!”

I deep throated his cock as soon as I heard him scream out. While I was doing this, I played with his balls. It did not take him long to cum. After 10 minutes, he came and came. While I was doing this to zero, Kaname went to their bathroom to get a shower. After the last of his spirts went down my throat, I pulled off. I cleaned myself with a provided towel. I let him sit up and talked to him quietly.

. . . . . .

“Are you feeling better now, Zero?”

“Yes, Senri. Thanks, for, you’re, so, good, at...”

“Sure, zero. Here comes your mate, now.”

“Thanks for this, Senri. You should, go...”

“None of us can go join Harrison, except for maybe Narcissa. If Draco’s having his pterodactyls...”

“Dammit, that’s right, zero. Let us go. You, my wonderful mate, need a shower...”

“Give me a few minutes to recover, Kaname...”

“But of course, zero.”

I got a quick shower before Kaname gave Zero a shower. After they were done, Zero came back to the lounge. He had on silk underwear, pajama bottoms and a shirt. He lay in my lap as I petted him gently. After some time, I slept on the couch, they slept on their bed.

. . . . . .

When I got to Draco’s room, I noticed that he had fully transformed into his true Veela form. Aido was still freaking out, since he didn’t know what was going on. I had Draco climb onto the bed and get onto his knees. I told Aido to hold him while he expelled his eggs. I silently called for Kreacher. He brought Narcissa with him.

. . . . . .

I appeared in Draco’s room. I saw that he was in his full Veela form. He was on his knees on his bed. Aido, his mate was holding his shoulders. I walked over to him and petted his birdlike head gently. He pushed and pushed until an egg came out. It took almost 20 minutes. It was pale green. I handed it to Harrison. He’d conjured a table with a basket that had a built-in warming charm. He cleaned it. Draco continued to push once again. After 25 more minutes, he pushed out the second egg. Harrison took it, cleaned and scanned it with his magic as he’d done with the first, and put it in the basket. After this, Draco dozed in Aido’s arms after he transformed back into his human form. While Draco was resting, we talked.

. . . . . .

“The eggs are alive and fertilized, Harrison?”

“I think so, Narcissa.”

“What color are they?”

“They’re pale green on the top. They turn a progressively darker shade of green towards the bottom.”

“That means they’re fertile and have infants inside of them.”

“He’ll be asleep for a while...”

“That, he will. Thanks for being here with him, Harrison.”

“Sure, Narcissa. I wonder how Senri’s doing...”

“I’ll stay here with Draco, if you want to go and find out.”

“I’ll find out later.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“On their couch. It is rather comfy...”

“I’ll leave now.”

“How did Kreacher know to bring you?”

“He felt pain through his bond to Draco, since he is Heir Black...”

“Do tell him thanks, won’t you?”

“I’ll do so. Did you make the basket and table before the eggs, were...”

“Yes. I’ve been doing some light reading. They’ll be safe.”

“It is od that Draco didn’t attack you when you took the eggs from him.”

“I didn’t touch them. I used my wandless magic to clean and put them into the basket after you handed them to me.”

“O...”

“Be safe, Narcissa.”

“You as well, Harrison.”

She took off. I did decide to sleep on Aido’s couch. Later that day, I went to breakfast.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Harrison.”

“Good morning, Kaname, zero and Senri.”

“Where are Draco and Aido?”

“Taking care of their new pterodactyls...”

“They had the chicks?”

“Just the eggs, Rima.”

“Oo, can we see them?”

“No. Draco’s sort of possessive of them...”

“I bet he is, Harrison. Where did you sleep earlier?”

“On their couch.”

“Are the chicks alive?”

“They are, Ruka.”

“Is what alive?”

“They’re asking if your pterodactyls are doing alright, Draco...”

“My, I don’t have dinosaurs, Harrison!”

“They’re as big as dragon eggs, Draco. Since the vamps don’t know that dragons are real and part of our world, then dinosaurs is the easiest way, for...”

“Alright, Harrison. Yes, the eggs are fine. Thanks for your help, in...”

“Of course, Draco. What do you want for food?”

“I’m not sure...”

. . . . . .

We watched as Aido brought Draco a plate with weird choices. Kaname did the same for Zero and I. After we were done eating, we went to Draco’s room so everyone could look at the eggs. After a few minutes, everyone but Aido took off to do their own thing.

. . . . . .

“Draco? Keep the eggs on the table in the basket.”

“How did you know to conjure it; Harrison?”

“I did some light reading before you had them. As I told your mother when you were sleeping, it will keep them safe.”

“Do I have to heat or cool it down?”

“Not at all. The magic will take care of it for you. You’ll know when they’re ready to hatch.”

“Do you know how long that will take?”

“Maybe 2 weeks, maybe a month.”

“So they’ll be born right after our graduation...”

“Maybe.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“Did you pick out a house? Do you mind if we move in with you?”

“I have a house for us to live in. Speaking of such, I need to go visit it. Do you want to come with?”

“Where are Kaname, Zero and, who else is coming with us?”

“Senri. Aido? Can you...”

“Sure, Harrison and Draco. I’ll be back. Should I get the girls and your pets?”

“No. Too many people.”

He returned with Zero, Kaname and Senri.

. . . . . .

“Hey, Harrison and Draco. Where are we going?”

“On tours of possible places where we might live. Draco? Can you call your mom?”

“I’ll call for Kreacher. He’ll bring her.”

“Will we be gone that long?”

“Yes, Zero.”

I watched as Draco called for Kreacher. He came quickly with Narcissa.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? I notice that everyone’s ready to go somewhere.”

“Yes, Narcissa. I’m taking them on a few tours of some of my properties, here in Japan.”

“We’re also going to our residence in England, mother.”

“Will you be gone long?”

“We don’t think so. Could you watch over Draco’s dinosaurs?”

“If you mean the eggs, I’ll be happy to do so, Senri. Harrison? Do you have the necessary power?”

“I do, with Draco to back me up.”

“Where are your pets?”

“They’re in the forest behind the school.”

“Is it safe for them to be left alone? Are there children?”

“There are, but they can’t get to where they are thanks to wards.”

“Are they going to starve, Harrison?”

“No, Senri.”

“Have a safe journey, all of you.”

. . . . . .

We nodded to Narcissa. We all held each other’s shoulders. Draco was behind me, everyone was behind him. After 45 seconds, we were in front of the gates of Peverell Manner. I walked up to them first since I was Lord Peverell. I put my ring against the crest and spoke.

. . . . . .

“I am Harrison Peverell, Lord of the ancient And Noble House of Peverell. I request entrance for myself and my allies. No one who is with me will cause me or my house any harm.”

. . . . . .

I allowed my right hand to drip blood onto the gate after I cut it with a dagger which I conjured. After 45 seconds, I heard a ping. This signified that we’d be allowed to enter. I had everyone follow me in. After we walked past the gates, their mouths dropped in shock.

. . . . . .

“I love that reaction. Welcome to Peverell Manner.”

“Um, Harrison, this is the smallest manner you have?”

“Yes, Kaname. Why?”

“this is a damned castle. How many rooms?”

“It is 40 rooms on 400 acres.”

“Son of a...”

“This is what my ancestors considered small.”

“the stone on the outside is...”

“Black granite. The inside floors and walls are black marble.”

“Damn. How do you not get lost while you’re in here?”

“Magic, Senri.”

“Can we get a tour?”

“Sure. Come on.”

. . . . . .

I walked with them through the first floor. I showed them the kitchen, the main living room, the main sitting room and the ballroom. We went upstairs. They saw a few bedrooms. I didn’t show them the basement. I knew the Peverells had a few torture chambers that were in working order. They didn’t need to see them. I also knew they had working potions labs which Draco and I could use. After 2 hours or so, we met in front of the gates.

. . . . . .

“That was a beautiful manner, Harrison.”

“Manner? That’s a damned castle, Kaname...”

“It is a manner, Senri. If you want to see a castle, you’ll all see one next.”

“You have more than one manner, Harrison?”

“Yes, Senri. Draco?”

“Sure, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I had everyone line up as they had before. I apparated us away from Peverell Manner. We landed quickly. I walked up to the manner’s gates and did the same that I’d done for Peverell Manner. I spoke after 45 seconds.

. . . . . .

“I am Harrison Emrys, Lord of the Primary House of Emrys. I request entrance for myself and my allies. No one who is with me will cause me or my house any harm.”

. . . . . .

I allowed my right hand to drip blood onto the gate after I cut it with a dagger which I conjured. After 45 seconds, I heard a ping. This signified that we’d be allowed to enter. As soon as we walked past the gates, everyone’s mouths dropped in shock for a second time.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to Emrys Manner, everyone...”

“Holy fucking shite, Harrison. This place is massive...”

“It is the biggest manner I have. It is 160 rooms on 4500 acres of land...”

“The fuck? You own this?”

“I do. This will be our new home. What? Is it too small?”

“Too small? We could have a few dozen kids and not fill it up...”

“True. I don’t think Kaname wants to deal with Zero and I being pregnant at the same time, again...”

“Hell the fuck no, Harrison. This really needs to be renamed Emrys Castle. This isn’t a damned manner. This makes Hogwarts look small...”

“You’ve been to Hogwarts, Kaname?”

“No, but I’ve read about it. What stones are on the outside of this place?”

“Yes, Harrison. The place is so shiny...”

“The walls are covered with moonstones and other shiny stones that complement them. The inside is also covered with them.”

“This must look beautiful in the sunlight, Harrison.”

“It does, Senri.”

I watched as someone who I thought was Senri went up to the moonstones. He started petting them gently.

. . . . . .

“My shiny. My o, so, wonderful, shiny, pet...”

“Draco!”

“I’m a cat, Aido. I admire shiny things...”

“Huh, I thought that you would’ve petted the shiny, Senri...”

“I like shiny things, but not as much as Draco does...”

“Apparently not. Draco? Do you mind?”

“But the shiny, wonderful, wonderful, shiny... This would make one hell of a meeting place for dinners, dates, or...”

“Yes, hot sex, we know. Maybe after your chicks are born, we can come back here and test out the beds.”

“That’s fine, Aido...”

“You don’t mind, Harrison?”

“Hell no. Do you all want a tour of the inside, after Draco stops admiring the shiny?”

Everyone nodded their heads. We walked inside. I gave them a 2 hour tour of only the first floor. It is all we had time for. We’d be back to continue our tour in the near future. After we walked past the gates, I had Kaname come up to me before we left to our next destination.

. . . . . .

“Do you mind if I look into your mind?”

“Why; Harrison?”

“I need to get the location of Kuran Castle. Unless you don’t want us to see it...”

“I’d like that. Can we go tomorrow, though? It is rather late...”

“What does everyone think?”

“We’ll wait until after breakfast.”

“Does everyone agree?”

Everyone nodded their heads. We left Emrys Manner and went back to Cross academy. The next day during breakfast, the girls spoke to us.

. . . . . .

“Hey, guys. Where did you go yesterday?”

“We went to tour a few of the manners where we might end up living after graduation.”

“Harrison? We told you they’re not damned manners, they’re castles in their own right...”

“And I told you that my ancestors consider them manners. Hogwarts is a damned castle. My, manners...”

“Can we come with you guys to visit them?”

“No, unfortunately you can’t. Draco and I can’t spare the excess power to bring you all with us.”

“Because you’re going to have squishies soon?”

“Yes, Ruka.”

“Harrison? I can spare the power. My eggs...”

“You can, I won’t risk it, Draco.”

“He has a point, son.”

“Mother? When, did...”

“I got here not too long ago. The food here is exquisite...”

“I’ll let the cooks here know you adore our food, Lady Black.”

“Thanks, Kaname. Where will you be going today?”

“to Kuran Castle, and, I think, Draco’s taking us to his home.”

“I will be, Kaname.”

. . . . . .

I went over to the kitchen. I let the cooks know that everyone loved their food. They nodded in thanks. We took off.

. . . . . .

We landed in front of a set of gates not too long after we left Cross academy. When we walked past them, we marveled at the building that was in front of us. It was made up of many precious stones that were inlayed into the walls which were made up of marble. Kaname took us on a 2 hour tour of the castle. It was seriously nice. All of the floors were hard wood. And it wasn’t the cheap stuff either. It was true oak, maple and other very expensive woods. We decided to have lunch there, not back in Tokyo. He had to order from a nearby Japanese restaurant. This was fine. He got us different types of fish that were not served at the academy. He also got us Kobe Beef and other rare types of food. After an hour or so, we were done with lunch. I floated the stuff to the trash. We took off after putting it in a nearby bin. I let Draco lead this time, since he knew the location of Malfoy Manner. We landed after a short while. He walked us past the gates. We were taken on an hour long tour of the major parts of the manner. After this, we went back to Cross academy. Draco and Aido went to their room. Zero, Kaname and I went to ours.

. . . . . .

Over the next few days, we hung out. We knew we were leaving soon. We’d miss our time and the friends we’d made while we were here. Narcissa stayed with us. We didn’t mind. She got a chance to meet the cubs and my snake. They all got along with her well. On August 21, the headmaster called all of the night class to our common room. We thought we were going to have the graduation in our cafeteria, or in one of his conference rooms, but we were mistaken. When we got there, we saw that the room was laid out with many chairs and a smallish stage. As soon as we all sat down, the headmaster spoke.

. . . . . .

“Welcome to the graduating class of 1998. It has been an interesting year. I will call each of you up to join me to receive your diplomas. Everyone has done their best. You all made it. Harrison?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Your cubs are scaring the hell out of the day class. Can you please talk to them?”

“Have they bitten anyone?”

“No, but they silently appear in their section of the campus and roar when there are crowds of students. I think they find it fun...”

“I do as well. I’ll talk to them after we’re done here.”

“Thanks. Have you all decided where you’ll live when you’ve moved out of the dorms?”

“I think we’ll stay at my second manner.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Aido?”

“That place has its own damned zip code. You’ll need to give us a map, or some way to get around.”

“Harrison? How big is this manner?”

“It is 160 rooms on 4500 acres of land, sir...”

“It, um, you can get around without getting lost?”

“Yes, sir. The protections tell me what room is used for what.”

“Can I have that kind of map, Harrison?”

“Yes, Draco.”

“What about the rest of us?”

“I’ll figure out a way for you to know which room is which. So it is settled? We’ll move to the manner?”

“after my chicks are born, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

“As I call each person, you’ll join me. This is being recorded for the school’s archives. Harrison? What last name do I use for you?”

“You can use the original one I gave you. You don’t need to use my full title...”

“O, thank god...”

I smirked at him, he smirked back.

“I’ll start out by last name first. Draco Black...”

We all watched as Draco walked up to the stage. He got his diploma. He bowed to the headmaster and joined us. When he walked back to his seat, the room erupted in a massive cheer. He called the next name.

“Harrison Evans...”

I walked up on stage to join the headmaster. This wasn’t Albus too many names Dumbledore, so I’d actually miss living and being here around my new friends. He gave me my diploma. I bowed to him in thanks. I went to sit down. Everyone cheered just as they had for Draco. Before he called the next name, he spoke.

. . . . . .

“Harrison and Draco? Do you know why I called the 2 of you first?”

“Because you’ll miss us the most, sir?”

“Sort of. It is because you finished a 2 year program in less than a year...”

“And he wants to see the, k...”

We all watched as Narcissa walked over to Draco and flicked him on the nose hard twice. She rejoined us.

“Can Kaname, Zero, Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka, Senri, Seiren and Aido join me? The rest of you have another year to finish before you too graduate...”

Draco and I saw as the mentioned people went up on stage. Each person was given their diploma. They each shook the headmaster’s hand. They then joined us.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you one by one, but school starts up on August 30. There is an influx of new students who I need to process the paperwork for.”

“Um, sir? Can we help?”

“All of you who have graduated would be willing to help?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell us what you need, and it will be done, sir.”

“Let us go. Thank you for joining us, Night Class.”

“Um, sir? I’ll go talk to my cats and my snake. I’ll be by to help later.”

“That’s fine, Harrison.”

I took off. When I got to the forest behind the school, Sasa slithered onto my shoulders. Apollo and Artemis came over to me. We spoke in my mind, this way I wouldn’t have to use Parseltongue.

. . . . . .

**_ **“Hey, Apollo, Artemis and Sasa.” _ **

**_ “Master? We just got done hunting.” _ **

**_ “Hunting’s fun...” _ **

**_ “I bet it is. Artemis, have you and your brother bitten any of the kids who are here?” _ **

**_ “No, Master. We’ve just scared them a bit.” _ **

**_ “You told us not to bite, though they smell like prey...” _ **

**_ “Master?” _ **

**_ “Yes, Apollo?” _ **

**_ “What’s that we feel in our heads?” _ **

**_ “I’m scanning your minds.” _ **

**_ “Why, Master?” _ **

**_ “I need to be sure that what you’ve told me matches your memories.” _ **

**_ “Does it, Master?” _ **

**_ “It does, Artemis. Does this hurt either of you?” _ **

**_ “No, Master.” _ **

**_ “I notice you’re not scanning my mind. Why not, master?” _ **

**_ “I don’t need to, Sasa. The 2 cats have more interactions with the hatchlings than you do.” _ **

**_ “That’s fine, Master.” _ **

**_ “The 2 of you are getting bigger. Sasa? How’re they doing when it comes to hunting?” _ **

**_ “They can take down a full-grown deer on their own.” _ **

**_ “Can they do so without your help?” _ **

**_ “They can.” _ **

**_ “Hunting’ deer is fun.” _ **

**_ “They run fast, it is fun to kill them...” _ **

**_ “I bet. We will be leaving soon. Is your cage too small?” _ **

**_ “No, Master.” _ **

**_ “Where will we live?” _ **

**_ “One of my manners. I will let you 3 know when we leave. Alright?” _ **

**_ “Yes, Master.” _ **

**_ “Sleep, must sleep...” _ **

**_ “Rest well, you 2. Sasa?” _ **

**_ “I’m tired as well. They hunted deer, I hunted a buffalo.” _ **

**_ “Here?” _ **

**_ “Yes, Master. It tried to enter the den with the hatchlings.” _ **

**_ “Thanks for protecting them.” _ **

**_ “Of course, Master. The 2 cats will get there. It will not take them long.” _ **

**_ “They will, Sasa. Rest now.” _ **

**_ “Thank you, Master.”** _ **

I took off. When I got to the headmaster’s office, I noticed that he was alone.

. . . . . .

“Good afternoon, sir. Did everyone leave?”

“They went off to lunch. Did you talk to your cats and your snake?”

“I did, sir. The 2 cats did not bite any of the kids. They just scared the hell out of them.”

“You viewed their memories?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Those damned cats are getting bigger. Or was I seeing things?”

“You could see them from here?”

“Yes, I could. They’re sleeping?”

“They are.”

“Was it your snake that took out the buffalo not too long ago?”

“It was. He enjoyed eating it.”

“I guess. How is it that no one’s dead?”

“He made sure to kill the buffalo far away from any of the students.”

“He can turn his killing gaze on and off?”

“He can. No, I didn’t teach him how to do this. Do you still need help with the paperwork?”

“After they come back from lunch, which you should really go to.”

“Of course, sir.”

I took off. After a filling lunch, we all went back to the headmaster’s office to help him with his paperwork. This continued until August 24. After breakfast that day, we met with the headmaster.

. . . . . .

“Thanks for your help with all of the paperwork.”

“Of course, sir.”

“It was our pleasure, sir.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“Just for you all to keep in contact with me and the rest of the administration here.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Harrison and I will give you our address as soon as we move in.”

“You’ll live there with him, Kaname, Zero and Aido?”

“We will, sir.”

“Where did Narcissa go?”

“She went home on August 21 after we had dinner.”

“Will you invite her to stay with you?”

“We will.”

“We don’t know the first thing about raising kids...”

“No parent ever does, the first time.”

“You must’ve had help...”

“I did when I had a child so long ago.”

“You mean before or after dinosaurs ruled the world; sir?”

“I, uh, Ruka!”

“You do have to admit that was funny, sir.”

“It was, Senri. I’m old, but nowhere near that old, people...”

“Of course not, sir. Aido and I have to go check on our chicks.”

“Sure, Draco.”

“I’ll go to make sure that the magic’s still intact, since it is tied to a ley line, but sometimes they can be unstable...”

“Sure, Harrison. You all have to move out by August 28. Is this alright?”

“This is fine, sir. Nothing’s going to happen between then, and...”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“You saying that means that something bad might happen...”

“Good point. I’m apparently fate’s chew toy, or at least one of her favorite squeaky toys, so...”

“No comment, Harrison...”

“We’ll say goodbye before we leave, Headmaster Cross.”

We took off to do our own things.

. . . . . .

I followed Draco and Aido to their room. Kaname and Zero went off with the girls and Senri to hang out. When we got there, I did a quick magical scan with the elder Wand to make sure that the eggs were doing well. They were.

“Harrison? How are the chicks?”

“They’re doing well, Draco.”

He nodded at me in thanks. Nothing happened for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning after breakfast, we noticed that Zero was missing. We got our answer when we walked towards the forest. He was being protected by Harrison’s 2 cats and his snake. There were 6 members of the Vampire Council on the ground, 6 who were trying to get to him who were being stopped by Sasa...

. . . . . .

It was August 25. When I got up, I noticed that Harrison and Kaname were not in the room at all. I got a quick shower and went to breakfast. After breakfast which I finished quickly, I went outside to walk around since I knew we were leaving tomorrow. As I was walking nearby the forest, I saw 12 of the vampire council approaching me. Before they could come too close, I saw Harrison’s 2 cats and his snake come to my rescue. The 2 cats took down 3 vampires each. The other 6 didn’t dare get too close after the 2 cats roared in unison. After a few minutes, Harrison and Kaname came to meet me along with the rest of the night class.

. . . . . .

“Can someone tell me what’s going on here?”

“O thank god. Harrison? How did your 2 cats know to watch over me?”

“They know you’ve got cubs. They knew you were in danger. Kaname? Can you deal with these idiots?”

“Sure, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I walked over to the 2 cats. I petted each of them gently. I whispered for them to keep watch over the 6 that were on the ground. They nodded. Sasa slithered off of Artemis’s back and onto my shoulders. I petted him in thanks. He butted his head against my hand. I walked over to Kaname.

. . . . . .

“You will all leave this place.”

“You will hand Zero over to us quietly. You’ll tell the 2 cats to not attack us...”

“I think not, vampire council.”

“We should listen to you why, council scum?”

“You’ll give us Zero. He deserves to die...”

“Our mate does not deserve to die. He’s no longer a class E.”

“He’s also carrying our future offspring.”

“He’s what?”

“You heard us.”

“But, he’s, a...”

“Yes, I’m a hunter. I’m also now a class C.”

“What’s this about him being your mate; Kaname?”

“The 3 of us got married a few weeks ago. Harrison?”

“Give me a second, Kaname.”

I made the rings that I’d gotten from Gringots so long ago visible. They appeared on the 2 guy’s hands. I made mine visible as well to complete the set. The marriage license landed in my hand. I presented it to the leader. He looked at it and scowled.

“This has to be fake...”

We watched as another vampire appeared in front of us.

“That license is real. That is my signature. Harrison?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Can you call off your 2 cats?”

“Will the 6 stay on the ground?”

“They better.”

. . . . . .

I called Apollo and Artemis to where I was. They came over to me and nuzzled their heads into my hands. I petted them gently. They roared softly in contentment. They lay down on either side of me.

. . . . . .

“Now, the 12 of you will leave and never bother these 3 again.”

“But the hunter hybrid...”

“Will be left alone. If you do not, I do believe the 3 animals are more than willing to kill you on command...”

“They are, sir. All I have to do is give them the signal. Or, I could use the sword I used to kill Asato like a boomerang of death...”

“So if we hurt Zero, we have 2 huge fucking cats, an unknown snake and a seriously scary sword to possibly get killed by?”

“Exactly.”

“But Vlad, D...”

“That’s Count Dracool to you, vampire council minion...”

“I’m a, you’ll die, zero!”

“Apollo and Artemis, kill the man if he comes anywhere near my mate. Just do not eat him.”

. . . . . .

They lifted their heads and stared into his eyes. After 3 minutes, he moved away slowly, as did the rest of the council. They walked away from us and left the school grounds. Zero was shaking in Kaname’s arms. The 2 cats followed me over to him. They tapped his sides with their heads. He petted them in thanks. They butted his hands with their snouts in your welcome. We took off to see the headmaster. The 2 cats followed us. Sasa was coiled around my shoulders.

. . . . . .

“Ok, I know I missed something. No one’s dead...”

“No, sir. Zero? Are you alright?”

“Yes, sir. Harrison, I need to get your cats something for saving my ass. Same for your snake...”

“Get them the rarest animals you can find that they’ll eat, and that can be hunted...”

“That aren’t humans?”

“Exactly. They’re Nundus and a basilisk. They’re not Chimaeras or, god help us, Manticores...”

“That’s true. Those things were scary to fight back in May...”

“I bet. So the council, is...”

“Gone, sir.”

“You’re sure they won’t bother you 3?”

“Not with my threats they won’t...”

“Let me guess, the 2 cats, your snake, and...”

“My boomerang of death, also known as the sword of Gryffindor, if it is temporarily modified...”

“Do I want to see it?”

“You do not, sir.”

“I’ll take care of your animal thing, Zero. I need to go see the person who gave me the Nundus. I’m taking the 2 cats with me along with Sasa.”

“Will this tire you out, Harrison?”

“No, sir. I’ve got a portkey. I’m not going to apparate that far, not in my condition...”

“Have a good trip, Harrison.”

“Thanks, sir.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Zero?”

“Be safe. Please don’t die...”

“I won’t die, Zero. Thanks for caring so much...”

“Of course, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I had the 2 cats follow me out into the forest. I used a long thick branch which I turned into a portkey. The 2 cats bit into it. I held it in the middle. I activated it. We landed nearby the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we entered, the entire room went dead silent until we left. Tom said nothing. He just let us go through. When we got to Diagon alley, everyone gave us as much room as possible. When we got to Knockturn Alley, the scene was repeated, until we got to Vinchenzo’s shop. As soon as we got there, he met us in the receiving room. The 2 Nundus lay down on either side of me.

. . . . . .

“Good morning. You’re the one who has the 2 Nundus?”

“Yes, sir. I’m...”

“Your name’s not important at this time. Are they doing well?”

“They are. They saved my mate from being killed not too long ago. I wanted to come here to thank you personally...”

“You’re more than welcome. Is that snake yours? I don’t remember selling him to you...”

“He is. I found him some time back. I loved the reactions when I walked with these 2 as guard cats through the alleys and the cauldron...”

“Let me guess, everyone moved the hell out of your way?”

“Exactly. I’m taking these 3 to the Forbidden Forest nearby Hogwarts until I get their new home set up.”

“You have a home big enough for them?”

“I do.”

“The Hogwarts gamekeeper will watch them?”

“Yes, for the next few weeks while I get stuff taken care of. I will go now. Thank you for them once again, Vinchenzo.”

“You’re more than welcome. They will fully mature in 3-5 years. They will be as big as ligers.”

I nodded at him in thanks. I left the shop. The 2 cats followed me quietly. Sasa was warm and hidden under my shirt. I had the 2 grab onto the branch again. I portkeyed us from the Leaky Cauldron to the gates of Hogwarts. When we got past them, Hagrid met us.

. . . . . .

“Harry?”

“It is Harrison, Hagrid. Can you please watch over these 3?”

“All I see are 2 beautiful cats...”

Sasa stuck his head out. I walked over to Hagrid. He allowed him to pet him.

“That, is, a...”

“He’s a Basilisk. He won’t kill anyone, unless someone threatens the 2 cubs.”

“Will they eat the children?”

“They will not. I’ll be back for them in a few weeks. Please keep the centaurs and unicorns away from them.”

“Consider it done. Their collars...”

“Are for everyone’s protection. They’re there so they don’t kill anyone if they lick them.”

“Understood. Can they poison prey?”

“they can.”

“Where’re you going now?”

“Back to where I stay.”

“Have a safe journey.”

“Thanks.”

I took off after I put Sasa on the floor. I let him know that I’d be back for them soon. When I got to Tokyo, Zero and Kaname met me in the hallway to my room.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, love.”

“How was your trip?”

“It went well, guys.”

“Why did you take the cubs and your snake to England?”

“It is not safe for them to be here.”

“But if the council comes back...”

“They won’t, Zero.”

“If they do?”

“Their collars are portkeys. I can call for them.”

“Damn, but the children...”

“Are safe. Their collars are linked to ley lines, not my magical core.”

“How?”

“When?”

“When the 12 council members were walking away from the school.”

“What about your snake?”

“Since he’s nearby them, he’ll feel the magic as well. He’ll coil onto their shoulders. They’ll bring him to me.”

“Thanks, Harrison. I, uh, I, uh...”

“Kaname? Do you want me to help him?”

“Sure. You help him, while I help you. You don’t always have to be the big bad alpha. Though you doing this earlier today was hot...”

“I did what any mate would do for their pregnant mate. My cats and snake are good at what they do.”

‘That, they are.”

“So you want to fuck me; Kaname?”

“That’s not what you need, Harrison. This goes for you as well, zero.”

“But, my, cock, is...”

“Hard and aching for relief, Zero. Let us take care of this.”

“So no fucking?”

“No, zero. You don’t need to be fucked. You need to be shown tender loving care by your mates. IN my current mood right now, I’ll not be gentle if I fuck you. So, I’d rather make love to your cock and body. I don’t want to hurt you or our unborn children by accident.”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“You and I are in a similar mood, Harrison. If I tried to fuck either of you, I’d be just as rough as you’d be. So we’ll not do that for now. We’ll save it for our new manner, when we move in. Let us start.”

. . . . . .

We went into our room. I put up wards for protection just to be safe. I stripped Kaname. Zero stripped me. We then went onto the bed. We started by kissing gently. After a few minutes, Kaname and Zero went after my nipples. After they were hard and pointy, I went after Zero’s nipples along with Kaname. We repeated this with Zero. After some time, we stopped.

I noticed that Zero and Harrison were hard. I wanted to see if I could take the 2 down my throat, or at least give them both pleasure. I had them lay on their sides facing each other. As they kissed, I kneeled behind them and licked their cockheads at the same time. When I touched them, they both shook in pleasure. I continued to lick their cockheads until I heard a whine. This wasn’t from Zero, it was from Harrison. I gave him a bit more pleasure. He tried to lick my ass. Zero wanted to lick my cock. I let them have their fun.

. . . . . .

I buried my tongue deep in Kaname’s arse. I felt as Zero took him down to the root after a few minutes. We worked together to bring him as much pleasure as we could. After we weren’t sure how long, he came in zero’s mouth. We both came in his mouth a few seconds later.

. . . . . .

As Harrison was rimming me, Zero was doing one hell of a job in sucking me off. As the 2 were doing this, I alternated between licking one cockhead then the other. I couldn’t take them into my mouth, not with the hellishly good job they were doing on my cock and ass. After some time, I came down zero’s throat. I was worried that he’d choke, but he did not. I then took the 2 guy’s cum down my throat some time after I came thanks to their talented tongues. Their combined cum tasted wonderful. We passed out in exhaustion. I didn’t think a simple sex act like this would exhaust us so much, but it did. After maybe 3 hours, we woke. After a shower which we took together, we sat on the couch to talk.

. . . . . .

“Damn, Harrison and Zero...”

“What? Did we not do a good enough job?”

“Do we still need to work on our technique?”

“Not at all. Harrison? Did you transform your mouth?”

“I had to, to flick your prostate properly. This is why you came so much.”

“Are you putting the children at risk?”

“Hell no.”

“Zero? Are you alright?”

“I am, Kaname. I’m sorry that rimming isn’t my thing...”

“It is alright, Zero.”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, zero?”

“You said that the council won’t bother us again?”

“If they do, I’ll call for my 3 familiars. They’ll be more than happy to kill them.”

“What do you mean 3?”

“When did this happen?”

“Some time back, guys.”

“They trust Senri?”

“They do.”

“They know that you and I are pregnant, Harrison?”

“They do, Zero.”

“Did you tell them to watch over me?”

“No. They did it of their own free will.”

“Sasa’s going to be fucking huge when he grows up. How long will that take?”

“I’m not sure, maybe a century, maybe more.”

“Fuck!”

“What about the 2 cats?”

“They’ll be fully grown in 3-5 years, maybe a bit longer, Zero. If you’re worried that they’ll eat our kids, they won’t.”

“No, but we can threaten to feed them to them if they’re bad...”

“That’s damn true, zero...”

“Just wait until they’re maybe 6 to 7 years old.”

“That’s a given, Kaname.”

“What will you name Draco’s kids?”

“I’ll christen them pterodactyl plushy number 1, and pterodactyl plushy number 2...”

“You would, Harrison...”

“Damn straight, Kaname...”

“I don’t think that Draco or his mother will be alright with that...”

“O, I know they won’t, but they’ll laugh their arses off after I tell them that...”

“That’s true, Harrison.”

“We should go. I’m starving...”

“Zero? Go get him Blue Buffalo...”

“He can’t transform into his doggy form, Kaname...”

“Dammit you 2, you made me blush...”

“Alert the fucking media...”

“Screw you, Kaname...”

“Not in your condition, Harrison...”

“Let’s go and eat. I’m also starving, Kaname...”

“Sure, Zero. We’ll get dressed...”

“No. We’ll get hard and streak through the campus...”

“No. There are parents here along with new students. I hear them outside the window. So we have to be presentable.”

“Meh...”

‘Son of a...”

“I know. If there weren’t, I’d say do it as one hell of a goodbye. But we can’t, unfortunately.”

. . . . . .

We got dressed in our best clothes and went out of our room. We watched as the headmaster talked to the parents and new children who were all part of the day class about the school. We weren’t called to speak, so all we did was watch. After 30 minutes or so, we went to our common room.

. . . . . .

We saw as Harrison, Kaname and Zero came into the room. We had an impromptu going away party that was just starting.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison, Kaname and Zero.”

“Did we miss anything?”

“Not at all.”

“Did you see the parents thing that was happening outside?”

“we did.”

“How did you get the stuff here?”

“thank Draco and Dobby, I believe...”

“Yeah, Akatsuki.”

“Where’s Draco anyway?”

“I think with Aido watching over his chicks. They should be here soon.”

“what do we have to choose from; anyway?”

“Pizza, nacho fries, chicken fries, chicken tenders...”

“Where did this stuff come from?”

“They brought it from several restaurants. The chicken fries came from King Burger.”

“Do you know of Bon Qui Qui; Rima?”

“who; Harrison?”

“B, o, for the love of, do we have net access here?”

“We do. Don’t know what the connection speed is here, but it is stable and insanely fast.”

“Fine. Someone give me the damned keyboard. I’ll show you who Bon qui Qui is. Do we have working surround sound?”

“Yes. Can you cast the silencing thing you use?”

“Sure, Akatsuki.”

. . . . . .

I handed Harrison the keyboard. I watched as he flipped on the tv with the remote. He then got it online and went to Youtube. After a few seconds, we saw a video start to play. We all stayed silent until it ended. Draco came in as the video started. He and Aido joined us in watching it. After the video was over, we laughed our asses off for some time.

. . . . . .

“So the girl who kept calling for security worked at King Burger?”

“Yes, Draco.”

“That’s not where Dobby went to get the chicken fries...”

“No. It was Burger King, not King Burger...”

“Huh. Can your house-elves make these kinds of foods; Harrison and Draco?”

“Maybe. If we can find the recipes...”

“I believe I can help. Hey Harrison? Why did she keep calling security?”

“She found it fun. Though her boss sure as hell didn’t...”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Save me some snacks. Won’t you all?”

“Sure, Kaname.”

We watched as he took off. He was back 5 minutes later.

. . . . . .

“I’ve got your information, Harrison. But it will cost us.”

“O?”

“Our 2 eldest sons have been sold off.”

“To who?”

“Heung Wah-yim and Kenichi Shinoda.”

“And they are?”

“The first is head of the Triads of Hong Kong. The second is the head of the Yakuza here in Japan. Dammit, Kaname!”

“Before you decide to cut me up with your blade, I’m only fucking with you, Harrison. I would never sell any of our squishies to those kinds of people...”

“You better not, Kaname. Now, what do you bring me?”

“I bring you the recipes from burger King, Pizza Hutt, Taco Bell, and the other restaurants that your house-elves got the snacks from, Harrison.”

“How exactly, did, you...”

“Honestly, I was owed a few favors. I only had to call in 2. I’ve got a few more if I need them.”

“Thanks, Kaname.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison.”

I took the notebook he gave me and mentally called for Kreacher. I copied it 2 times before he got to where I was. When he got here, I handed him the 3 copies. One would be his, the others would be for dobby and Winky. He bowed to me in thanks and took off.

. . . . . .

“He’s quick, Harrison.”

“He is. He’s also seriously loyal, Rima. Did you enjoy that video?”

“We did. Are there any others from the show?”

“There are. Have you heard of Darlene McBride?”

“Love that chick...”

“Can we watch a few of her vids, Harrison?”

“Why don’t I let one of you others do so?”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I handed the remote and keyboard off to Draco. For the next few minutes, we watched Darlene McBride’s videos. They loved the Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the Take Back America Tour videos. They loved the songs, though some were offensive. I wondered if Draco would let me name his kids John and Wayne. After the last video, we all talked.

. . . . . .

“Did everyone like the videos we just watched?”

“They were hella funny, Harrison.”

“I think we weren’t offended because we’re not Americans, so most of what was said by Darlene McBride didn’t apply to us.”

“That’s true, Ruka. What do the rest of you think?”

“You’re not naming my kids John and Wayne, Harrison or Aido...”

“Dammit...”

“But your mother...”

“No, Aido.”

“Can I at least christen them as plushies?”

“No, Harrison.”

“I’m viewing the wards that surround the basket. They’re still fine. They’ve not hatched, yet.”

“Should we take them to the new manner?”

“Can you call for Dobby and a few of your house-elves? Have them take your stuff from here. The furniture belongs to the school.”

“Will you do the same for us, Harrison?”

“Yes, but Draco takes priority, since his eggs will hatch soon. Draco? I’ll be back. I’ll take your eggs to the manner.”

“You’ve got a room for them?”

“I do.”

“See you, Harrison.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

After Harrison took off, the rest of us talked.

. . . . . .

“What did you all think of the Darlene McBride videos?”

“They were hella funny, Ruka. Why? You did not?”

“I thought they were hilarious, Aido. Can someone tell me what does right wing mean?”

“It means conservative, Ruka. In this case ultraconservative. As in the shooting of welfare cheaters...”

“Huh, interesting, Kaname. And the twin boys?”

“They’re her kids. She gave them AK 47’s as presents.”

“Does she not know the recoil on those guns will break their arms?”

“It is a cartoon, Rima.”

“True, Aido.”

“Kaname? Can you blast god Is watching You through the intercom?”

“I can. Thank god that thing has bass; though let’s wait, until...”

. . . . . .

“I’m back. What did I miss?”

“Kaname’s about to blast god Is watching You through the intercom. Let us go outside to watch and listen to the reactions from the parents...”

“You watched MadTV?”

“We did. This should be fun...”

“It will be, indeed.”

. . . . . .

We took off. Kaname went from the dorm to the headmaster’s office. We went outside to watch. All the parents and the children were around the fountain. We joined the headmaster. We heard the intercom go off and Kaname’s sexy and o so hot voice start to speak.

. . . . . .

“I am Kaname Kuran. I wish to welcome you all to Cross Academy. I do hope your stay with us has been enlightening. I will not be here to walk you students through your stay here. The professors will be harsh taskmasters, but they know what they’re doing. The headmaster will be here to answer any questions you have. The food here is excellent. The beds are nice and squishy. There is one more thing, before I do leave, that I wish to say to everyone who is here...”

We heard the afore mentioned song blast through the speakers that were in the general area. After maybe a minute or so, it was over.

“Have a good night, all...”

. . . . . .

I summoned Kaname to where we were after the intercom clicked off. Draco and Aido caught him as he flew out of the window, after I took away the glass. After he was on his feet, he smirked at the headmaster. The headmaster smirked back at a job well done. The parents and new students were led to the Sun Dorm to hang out. Zero, Kaname and I went to the headmaster’s office to chat with him. Aido and Draco went to their room to pack up their clothes.

. . . . . .

“That was one hell of a speech, Kaname. How is my window back in its frame?”

“Magic, sir.”

“I see. Hell of a way to end it.”

“It was either that song, or What if God Smoked Cannabis...”

“Remind me why we have an internet connected tv in the common room?”

“Because you don’t want the Night Class to get overly board...”

“True. So glad I pay for the fastest net here in Tokyo...”

“I bet, sir. I’m sorry if the song offended you or any of the parents...”

“I found it funny as all hell. The parents didn’t. Don’t worry, I smoothed things over.”

“Did you enjoy your flight, Kaname?”

“That was interesting, Harrison. Why not just call me to join you after the intercom was turned off?”

“To be honest, this was funner for me.”

“I bet. Zero?”

“That was hella fun.”

“And here’s Draco.”

“Harrison? My eggs, they’re...”

“Let’s go. We’ll be back in a while, Kaname and Zero.”

“Have a safe trip, Harrison.”

. . . . . .

I nodded at the 2 guys. I bowed to Headmaster Cross. Draco and I took off. When we got to Emrys Manner, Aido met us in the nursery.


	20. Chapter 20

It was August 26. After Kaname finished playing that wonderful practical joke on the new students and the headmaster, Aido and I went to our room to start packing our clothes. After a few minutes, we were done. I silently called for Kreacher and dobby. They arrived and took our clothes and Aido to Emrys Manner. After this, I felt the eggs were about to hatch. I ran to the headmaster’s office and let Harrison know. He portkeyed with me to the new manner. When we got there, he called for Kreacher. He came silently to where we were with Narcissa.

I appeared in a beautiful manner. I walked over to Harrison, Draco and Aido. I noticed the table with Draco’s eggs.

. . . . . .

“Harrison? Where are we?”

“This is Emrys Manner, Narcissa. This is where Draco, Aido, Kaname, Zero and I will be living. We, were, hoping, that...”

“Yes, I’ll live here. None of you have raised children before. Right?”

“Not at all.”

“Are there house-elves here?”

“There are.”

“When Draco was younger, I had a magic pale that would get rid of his dirty items.”

“Do they need to be housebroken? Can’t we just take them outside when they need to go?”

“Harrison?”

“Yes, Narcissa?”

“They’re children; they’re not your cubs. Though you 2 will have to train them to go eventually.”

“That won’t be fun...”

“You’ll manage, Draco and Aido. I did with Draco...”

“Mother!”

“What? You don’t remember how, hard, it, was, to...”

“Mother, please...”

“You’ll find out what I did when you become parents, which might be soon. Do you have everything you’ll need for the 2 children?”

“Yes, Narcissa. The only thing we’re not sure of is if they’ll be 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each...”

“We’ll find out when they hatch. Have you picked out names for them?”

“Yes, Narcissa. Pterodactyl Plushy number 1, and Pterodactyl Plushy number 2...”

“I’m not going to put that on their birth certificates, Harrison...”

“If one is a girl, may I suggest Miranda Veracruz de la Hoya Cardinal?”

“No!”

“If one is a boy, may I suggest Carter Pewter Schmidt?”

“No!”

“why not?”

“The first is too damn long.”

“the second is German. Nothing against them, but that would break our tradition...”

“The Black Family tradition of naming the children after constellations?”

“Exactly. What is a Pterodactyl; anyway?”

“A Pterodactyl or Pterodactylus was a huge flying reptile that lived during the age of the dinosaurs, just like you...”

“Harrison? The only reason I won’t hit you, is, because...”

“You won’t hit me because I’m an adorable puppy and you don’t hurt me because of it, Narcissa...”

“That’s not the reason, Harrison. I won’t hit you because I might injure your children. You’re the one who is at most risk. You’re carrying triplets after all...”

“True, Narcissa.”

“Though I do admit, you’re an adorable puppy, Harrison. No, do not transform and slobber all over my face...”

“I’ll wait to do that after I have my own pups...”

“They’re kids, Harrison...”

“I know, Narcissa. I’m, sorry, about, your, late...”

“You mean Lucius; Harrison? If he wasn’t such an abusive twot towards Draco, then I’d miss him.”

“Narcissa? If you want, I, can, make, you...”

“No, Harrison. It is a seriously tempting offer, though. Draco? You’ve seen him...”

“I have, mother. He’s very very good with that mouth of his...”

“Huh...”

“Narcissa? Are you sure you don’t want any relief? I can smell your cunt, from...”

“Harrison, language!”

“Sorry, Narcissa. You do smell nice, though...”

“Thanks, Harrison.”

“You’re welcome. My offer to you stands.”

“I might take you up on it in the future, but, not, now, the, eggs...”

“Yes, they’re slowly starting to crack...”

It took almost 20 minutes, but the 2 eggs cracked at the same time. We saw the 2 children appear in the basket. Draco took them out and handed each to Narcissa. She put nappies on them, blue for the boy, pink for the girl. She dressed them in cute outfits. They were both in shorts and shirts. They didn’t cry at all. This was a good sign. I waited for Draco and Aido to give them their names.

. . . . . .

“Son?”

“Yes, mother?”

“Who does the girl remind you of?”

“My late aunt Bellatrix before she went insane, with a few of Aido’s features.”

“And the boy?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but he’s a cross between you, Draco, Narcissa and a bit of Sirius’s late grandfather thrown in..”

“You mean Arcturus?”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

“I don’t disagree. They’ll be heartbreakers when they get older...”

“That, they will be. The boy’s full name will be Caelum Ophiuchus Hanabusa Malfoy.”

“Son of a...”

“O, just call him Caelum for short.”

“Alright, Draco. What about the girl?”

“Her name will be Lyra Monoceros Hanabusa Malfoy.”

“Lyra for short, my love?”

“Yes, deer Aido...”

“Hey!”

“Shhh, the 2 are sleeping, Draco. Harrison? Will you go back to Cross Academy?”

“Yes, Narcissa. I want to go see if Kaname and Zero have packed our stuff. We need to leave by the end of tonight, to be on the safe side.”

“Be safe, Harrison.”

“Thanks, Narcissa.”

. . . . . .

I took off. After I landed at Cross academy thanks to a portkey, I walked to my room. Zero and Kaname met me.

. . . . . .

“Welcome back, Harrison.”

“All of our stuff is packed. The snacks are gone. You were gone for a while.”

“I know. The kids are born. They’re really cute. I’ll shrink the stuff.”

I shrunk the stuff. I had the boxes in my robe pockets. We then went to talk to the headmaster before we took off for the final time.

. . . . . .

“Sir? Are you busy?”

“No, come in.”

We entered the office.

“Sir? We’ve got everything out of our room.”

“The room’s in one piece?”

“If you’re asking if the furniture’s in one piece, it is, sir.”

“Is the room fresh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did Aido and Draco take off?”

“They did. Their room is empty as well.”

“All but the school uniforms.”

“That’s fine. Those can be washed easily enough. Thank you for saying goodbye.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I’m going to go get my 3 familiars from Hogwarts after I drop these 2 off.”

. . . . . .

We took off to Emrys Manner thanks to my ring which was a portkey. When we landed, I handed the 2 guys each a rolled up parchment. It contained a map of the entire manner and its grounds.

. . . . . .

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, guys. If you go into Draco’s room, the 2 children are sleeping.”

. . . . . .

They nodded at me. I took off. After a few seconds, I landed nearby Hogwarts thanks to a portkey. When I got past the gates, my 3 familiars came to meet me. Sasa coiled himself on my shoulders, his head rested over my right shoulder. The 2 cats were on either side of me. I conjured a large branch. I turned the branch into a portkey; they bit into it as I held onto the middle. After a few seconds, we were off. We landed at the gates of Emrys Manner. The 2 were let past the wards thanks to my familiar bond. They let go of the branch and went to explore the forest. I went into the manner to join Zero and Kaname with Draco, Aido and Narcissa.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison. The 2 kids are doing well. They are quiet and resting. Where did you go after you got back here?”

“I went to get my 3 familiars. Do you wish to meet them?”

“They’ll come into the room?”

“No. We can go out back to meet them.”

“Not just yet. These 2 need to get used to taking care of children. So give it a few days. I don’t expect the house-elves to do all the work.”

“Of course not, Narcissa.”

“Mother?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“I am sorry that I did not name the girl after you.”

“It is alright. You do need to take Aido to Gringots to formally register them soon.”

“Doesn’t magic take care of it?”

“It does not. You should go in the next 2-3 days.”

“It will be done.”

Nothing happened for the next 2 days.

. . . . . .

Early on august 28, I went with Aido to Gringots. I had the official birth certificates with me. My mother was a healer, though she did not work at Saint Mungos. When we got to Gringots, Ironclaw met me. After the required blood test, our conversation began.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Lord Malfoy. Who are you, sir?”

“My name’s Aido Hanabusa, Ironclaw. It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Draco’s mate and the father of his children.”

“So the 2 eggs hatched?”

“They did.”

“There were no complications, Ironclaw. I bring you their birth certificates. Gringots may keep a copy. Do you mind registering them with the Ministry of Magic?”

“That’s fine, Lord Malfoy. Do you wish to add Aido Hanabusa to your vault?”

“I do.”

“Your children will be added once you bring them in. Can you do so soon?”

“Is there a timeline?”

“In the next 2-3 weeks would be preferable, Lord Malfoy.”

“It will be done. I thank you and Gringots for your help.”

“If only the late Lord Malfoy were this courteous to us, he would’ve gotten better service, o well.”

“If only the late Lord Malfoy wasn’t such a twot, I wouldn’t have had to kill him. At least the Malfoy line won’t die.”

. . . . . .

I handed the birth certificates to Ironclaw. He said nothing when he saw the overly long names I chose. We both bowed to him in thanks when they were handed back to us. We took off back to Emrys Manner. When we got there, Narcissa met us.

. . . . . .

“How was your trip?”

“It went well, Lady Black. We need to take the 2 kids to Gringots soon.”

“I shall accompany you 2 in 4 days.”

“Thank you, mother. Huh, that will be September 1, 1998. How interesting...”

“Indeed, son.”

. . . . . .

For the next 4 days, all of us changed the kids once per person. It did not take us long to get used to wiping them down and putting them in new nappies. We had a bit of trouble our first time, but we got the hang of it pretty quickly. On September 1, Narcissa, Aido and I went to Gringots. Harrison, Kaname and Zero did not come with us. Ironclaw met us when we got to his office. We took the 2 kids with us to the main vault. Draco pricked their fingers and let 3 drops of blood fall on the door. He did the same for Aido to be on the safe side. The kids whined a bit, but they did not cry out in pain. We put them to sleep and carried them to the cart. After a few minutes, we were back in Ironclaw’s office. We bowed to him in thanks for his help. After everything was done, we went back to Emrys Manner.

. . . . . .

Life got into a routine for the next few months. When we weren’t helping take care of Draco’s kids, we were out back exploring the manner grounds or having lots of hot passionate sex. Kaname did not penetrate us at all. It was too dangerous. But mutual 69 or mutual wanking was more than an acceptable alternative. Some time in November, we talked. Draco and his kids were in their room.

. . . . . .

“Zero? Have you thought of names for our kids?”

“Maybe Ichiru in honor of my late twin who sacrificed himself, if you don’t mind, Harrison...”

“I don’t mind, zero. I’m thinking of Bonifasio...”

“Seriously, Harrison?”

“But of course, Kaname. Bonifasio Peverell...”

“That sounds interesting, but no, Harrison...”

“Are you sure, Kaname?”

“Yes, I am, Harrison.”

“Fine. I’ll honestly think of names for 2 of my squishies...”

“We do have time, Harrison. They shouldn’t be born until the end of February, or the beginning of March.”

“If we’re lucky. But with my luck...”

“He has a point, Kaname.”

“He does, Zero. I’m so glad we’ve changed and fed Draco’s kids...”

“Agreed. This way when we have our own, it isn’t completely new to us. Kaname?”

“Yes, you both can give me relief. Do you need it as well?”

“Yes...”

“Come on, then.”

. . . . . .

We followed Kaname to our room. I stripped Zero, Kaname stripped me. We then climbed onto the bed. Kaname and Zero went after each other first. They started out by snogging as I watched and wanked off. After sometime, they moved on to playing with each other’s cocks. They ended up in a classic 69. As they went after each other, I noticed that Cero’s arse was sticking up with no attention given to it. I decided to lick him and slam into his prostate. I didn’t need any relief just yet.

. . . . . .

I felt as Harrison shoved his tongue deep into my ass. I’d been rimmed before, but not often. Though I didn’t do it, I sure as hell didn’t mind it being done to me. He sometimes bit my ass; he sometimes shoved his tongue inside me when he wasn’t stimulating me with his fingers. After some time, my ass clamped down on his tongue which was against my prostate. I came down Kaname’s throat. He came down mine. We stopped to rest. After some time, we got up, got a quick shower together and went to the dining room to have lunch with Aido, Draco, and Narcissa.

. . . . . .

“Welcome, Harrison, zero and Kaname.”

“How’re the new children; Draco?”

“They’re good. Thanks for helping us take care of them.”

“You’re welcome, Aido.”

“They’re so quiet...”

“For now, they are, Harrison.”

“That won’t last long, I don’t think...”

“They’re starting to coo to each other and to us when we change or play with them.”

“That’s true, Draco. The cubs should meet them...”

“No, Harrison. They’ll try to eat them, or bite them as if they were chew toys..., wait until they’re older.”

“Yes, Narcissa.”

“Harrison? The food here is excellent.”

“Thank the house-elves, Aido.”

“I’ll do so, the next time they bring us food.”

“Harrison and zero? When do you think you’ll have your kids?”

“Maybe in February or March, Narcissa.”

“Why? Do you want more squishies to take care of?”

“I don’t honestly mind.”

“Um, Narcissa? Why could you not have kids of your own after Draco was born?”

“My late husband made sure that I was made infertile after Draco was born.”

“Mother? If you want, I can look through the Malfoy Library for the counter curse...”

“No, Draco, it is alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am, Draco. Thanks...”

“Of course, mother.”

“Harrison and Zero?”

“Yes, Narcissa?”

“Thanks for changing the 2 kids.”

“We need to learn.”

“They’re so calm...”

“For now they are. Just wait...”

“We’ll take your word on that, Narcissa...”

“You’ll understand soon enough, Harrison, Kaname and Zero.”

“We just hope the kids are as calm as yours are, Draco and Aido...”

“They might be, Zero. Keep in mind I said, might...”

“We’ll see soon enough, Narcissa. Thanks for all of your help with our kids.”

“Of course, you 2. Harrison? I notice that the food that is served for each meal is different. Was this your idea?”

“It was. I didn’t want anyone getting bored of the same thing day after day...”

“That was one hell of an idea, my love. This manner as you call it is so huge...”

“I know.”

“Harrison? What happens to the meat that we don’t eat?”

“My 3 familiars get it as light snacks. Yes, they’re doing fine. I went to visit them earlier today.”

“You know why I ask?”

“Because no food must go to waste...”

“Exactly.”

We finished our lunch.

. . . . . .

Over the next 2 months or so, we did different things to keep ourselves occupied when we weren’t helping Draco and Aido with the kids. By early January of 1999, we were both fat. Well, that’s what we told Kaname. He told us that we weren’t, that we were still beautiful to him. We would believe that once the kids were born. On February 1, 1999, we were up late after a sex session. The 2 guys fed from me, not each other after we came down each others throats. Before we could sleep, Zero felt an intense pain. I heard him scream out.

. . . . . .

It was February 1, 1999. After an intense sex session, Zero and Harrison were about to sleep in my arms. I heard Zero howl out in pain. I saw as 3 house-elves came into the room. They popped us from the manner to a hospital’s birthing room. A few seconds later, we saw a doctor appear in front of us.

. . . . . .

“Welcome. Who are you 3 people, why are you here?”

“May I get your name?”

“I’m Dr. Henry Gray.”

“I’m Kaname Kuran. These 2 guys are zero Kiryu and Harrison Evans.”

“Why are you here?”

“The one who’s in pain just had his water break...”

“What about the second one?”

“He’s pregnant, but he’s still fine.”

“They got pregnant? That’s possible?”

“It is. Why?”

“I thought that someone had to be overly strong or seriously submissive to get pregnant...”

“They’re both, Dr. Gray.”

“Can we hurry the bloody fuck up!”

“Calm down, Zero...”

“Calm down, fuck yourself, Kaname! You try getting pregnant and tell me to calm down, you fuck!”

“Language, love...”

“Kaname? Can you give me something so I can sleep through this?”

“No, Zero, I don’t think that is possible...”

“It is not, Mr. Kiryu.”

“Fucking hell! This fucking hurts! Harrison, summon, them...”

“Too dangerous, Zero. I’m sorry. Where the bloody hell’s Narcissa?”

“Who?”

“Narcissa Black. She’s the one who let us know we were pregnant.”

“You’re, a...”

“I’m a wizard, Dr. Gray. Kaname, call, for...”

We saw Kreacher appear next to us. He bowed to me and Narcissa and took off.

. . . . . .

“Dr. Gray? It has been a while.”

“Narcissa? Young and beautiful as always...”

“O, for the love of fucking Merlin! If you’re going to fuck, do it after our fucking kids are born!”

“Zero, please...”

“Dammit, Narcissa! You should know what this fucking feels like! Fuck!”

“Please calm down, Zero. I’ll call for a few who are experienced with this kind, of...”

. . . . . .

We saw 4 doctors appear in front of us. We were told to lie down on separate beds. Kaname was in between us. I was first apparently. They lifted my legs. I then pushed out for the longest 15 minutes of my life. I didn’t see it, but I heard the first girl cry. I was allowed to rest for 10 minutes. This happened 2 more times. Every time this happened, I was told to remain calm. When Kaname wasn’t petting me, Narcissa was running her hands through my hair. After the last girl was born, I passed out.

. . . . . .

As Zero was having his 3 girls, I went into labor thanks to the stress I was under. I yelled out as soon as my water broke. Half of the doctors came over to me. I didn’t see them being born, but I heard as each cried. Good thing I was laying down. I did the exact thing as Zero did. It took an hour and a half or so for my 3 boys to be born. Zero was still out, so Kaname saw his kids before he did.

. . . . . .

At 2:30 AM, Harrison and I were asked for their names. We were taken to a separate room and passed each child one by one.

. . . . . .

I saw Zero’s eldest girl. She had his lavender colored eyes and his silver hair. I told the staff that she’d be named Juri Kuran in honor of Kaname’s mother. I was handed my eldest boy after Kaname held him. He looked just like Zero with his silver hair, but with my emerald colored eyes. This one Kaname named Ichiru Kiryu in honor of Zero’s late twin brother who sacrificed himself so he could live.

. . . . . .

The next 2 children were identical in appearance. The only difference between the 2 was that one was a boy, while the other was a girl. They had my black hair and Kaname’s red-brown eyes. I named the boy Regulus Arcturus Black. The girl was named Andromeda Tucana Black.

. . . . . .

I saw the last 2 children as they were passed to me. Kaname had already held them. The boy looked like Zero, but had more of my body structure. He also had one eye that was Kaname’s color, one that was Zero’s. I named this one who was the youngest boy Haruka Kuran. The youngest girl had a combination of Zero’s silver hair and my reddish hair. She had one eye that was Zero’s lavender, the other that was my emerald. Kaname named her Ren Kiryu. About 30 minutes later, we heard a small knock on the door. It was Zero. He came in. We gave him each birth certificate. We showed him each child. He fell in love immediately. We put each child in a separate crib once we dressed them. They slept as did Zero. He had enough energy to walk to where we were, but not for much else. Harrison and I hugged him as he slept in our loving embrace. We heard a small knock on our door. When I walked over and opened it, it was Narcissa.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Harrison and Kaname. Why is Zero here?”

“He wanted to come join us.”

“He’s sleeping? Why are the 2 of you not sleeping as well?”

“I recovered faster than zero did. Thanks for petting me, Narcissa...”

“Of course, Harrison. You needed it. When did your water break?”

“I think as zero was pushing out his first child. The stress...”

“Yes, that could happen. They can’t go home just yet.”

“Why not?”

“They need to get their shots since they’ll have some form of magic inside of them. The 2 Black children will be powerful...”

“You know who they are?”

“Yes. You named them after my older sister Andromeda and my late cousin Regulus, so of course I’d know...”

“Of course. I can’t get anything past you. Can I?”

“You cannot. Don’t even try. Did you put nappies and clothes on them?”

“Kaname and I did. Zero was passed out, as he is now.”

“They’ll be here with you for a week. I will be by once a day to check on them and to give them their wizarding shots for dragon Pox, etc.”

“You don’t have to...”

“Yes I do. These are the first of the future generation of Purebloods born in our world. How did you find out about this place?”

“The house-elves brought us here. How they knew about it, I’m not sure of...”

“The how does not matter. I will be back tomorrow morning to check up on you.”

“We’ll see you then, Narcissa.”

. . . . . .

Over the next week, Narcissa came in every morning at about 6:00 AM. We were up; the kids were freshly changed and dressed before she showed up thanks to Kreacher. She gave the kids 2 shots each day. She would do more per day, but since they weren’t completely wizards, she didn’t want to risk the shots conflicting with each other. On February 9 at 7:00 AM, Dr. Gray checked us out of the hospital after checking each child’s health. He let us know that they were completely healthy. He wished us well with the 6 kids. We bowed to him in thanks. We took off. I had the 2 guys hold onto me. I used my portkey to get us back to the manner. Before we passed the gates, I took the 2 children that I was holding in a carrier, pricked their fingers with a needle and put 3 drops of their blood on the gates. I felt as they were added to the wards. Kaname and zero did the same after I entered the gates. They didn’t whine or cry out at all. This was a good sign. When we got into the manner proper, Narcissa met us in their nursery. They were put to sleep in 6 individual cribs. Zero, Kaname and I sat on a couch. Narcissa conjured a squishy armchair and sat in front of us.

. . . . . .

“Harrison, Zero and Kaname? The house-elves and I will be here to help you with the kids.”

“But Draco and Aido...”

“They understand. I talked to them before the 3 of you got back. Their kids are not crawling yet, but they can sit up and roll over.”

“Thanks for your help, Narcissa.”

“You don’t have to...”

“O, I don’t honestly mind. So don’t worry about it.”

We nodded at her in thanks.

“I’d advise you take them to Gringots. Harrison, can you make it that far with Kaname, Zero, and the 6 kids?”

“I think so...”

“I won’t risk it. I’ll have Kreacher, Dobby and Winky pop you all to Diagon Alley.”

“Thanks, Narcissa.”

. . . . . .

The 3 elves came to us. We put each set of 2 kids in carriers. The 3 elves held our hands and popped us to the alley with no sound. We walked to Gringots quietly. Since it was so early, very few people were out and about. After a few minutes, we made it to Gringots. Griphook met the 3 of us in his office.

. . . . . .

“Good morning, Lord Potter Black. Who are these 2 gentlemen who are with you?”

“These are my husbands Kaname Kuran and zero Kiryu.”

“Kuran, you say?”

“Yes, Account Manager Griphook. I wish to thank you for allowing us to join Harrison Potter Black in this meeting.”

“Huh, manners from a vampire. Are you the first Kuran?”

“I am. We hand you the birth certificates for our 6 children. Can you please register them with the Ministry of Magic?”

“It will be done, Kaname. Since the 3 of you have so many, you don’t have to show me each child. What you do need to do is go to the Emrys vault and put their blood onto it. When this is done, the signatures will be added to all vaults you have access to, Lord potter Black.”

“Of course. Do you manage my Emrys account?”

“I do not. That would be King Ragnok who manages it along with your Peverell vault.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re more than welcome, Lord Black. You now live, at...”

“We live at Emrys Manner. Is there a way for us to get to my vault without having to ride the carts? The children are sleeping...”

“I will give you a temporary portkey. You must hand it back to me when you return.”

I nodded. I was handed a nondescript quill. I enlarged it. Zero and Kaname took ahold of it. We left the office. A few seconds later, we appeared in front of the Emrys vault. I took the 2 eldest children. I pricked their fingers with a needle. They had no reaction. Kaname and Zero did the same when I was done. Their blood was added to the vault’s door. I watched as Kaname took out a small dagger and cut his hand. He let 7 drops of blood fall onto the door. He did the same for Zero. After a few seconds, we were back in Griphook’s office. I handed him the quill. We all bowed to him and took off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Hemming.
> 
> This is the final chapter for the story. Adamaris and I wish to thank you all for reading and enjoying our first work. We will be publishing a new story for a completely different series at or around Christmas.

It is March of 2008.Back in 1999, I changed my last name. It is now Kuran, not Shiki, as it used to be. This was done to honor my cousin Kaname and his family. That same year, I moved in with them to live with their kids as a friend and protector, as Aido was. I had no sexual feelings for anyone. Ruka and Rima wanted to get pregnant. I offered my services which they gladly accepted. They each had a boy in early 2000. Rima named his son Jacob, Ruka named his son Cato. Seiren did not ever wish to get pregnant or bare kids, we were all fine with that. The 2 moved in before they had their kids. In 2004, Harrison’s 2 cubs were fully grown. The kids loved playing with them or riding them as if they were huge ass horses. In May of 2005, Kaname and I heard an alarm.

. . . . . .

It was May of 2005. Draco had 2 more kids in 2001. They were one boy and one girl. Draco named the boy Scorpius Hydrus Hanabusa Malfoy. Aido named the girl Lacerta Serpens Hanabusa Malfoy. Harrison and Zero did not want to have any more kids, but they had one each thanks to him forgetting to cast the contraceptive charm, again. Harrison had a girl who he named Layla. Zero had a boy who he named Cree. We both heard a seriously loud alarm go off. This was a bad sign. I told Harrison that I’d take care of it. His job was to protect Zero, Draco and the kids. I noticed that Haruka and Ren were missing from their usual play area. I had Senri come with me to do a search. Sasa was30 feet in length, but not fully grown. He followed us silently. When we got nearby the front of the manner, we heard 2 screams of pain. We ran faster. We knew our kids were in danger. In a few seconds, we arrived. We saw the 12 vampire council. Senri and I ran up to them and took the daggers away from the 2 kids throats. They ran to where the 2 cats were. The 2 cats picked them up with their mouths. They carried them gently. They ran with them into the manner proper. The doors opened somehow. This meant that they were out of danger. Senri and I went to work.

. . . . . .

Kaname and I said nothing to the vampires. We snapped each of their necks with ruthless efficiency. Those who tried to run, Sasa killed. After the last one was dead, the alarm that was blasting through the manner stopped. We wondered what we were going to do with the vampires when Sasa came over to us. I could understand him, Senri could not.

. . . . . .

** “You are Master’s mate?” **

** “I am, Sasa. Thanks for your help. Are the kids...” **

** “The hatchlings are fine. I made sure the doors opened for them and the 2 hunters. May I eat them?” **

** “I need to talk to Harrison...” **

** “Master is talking to me. He says that I can have them for food...” **

** “How did you not kill Senri or me?” **

** “My eyes were focused on those who tried to take the hatchlings. This is why I had them run to where I was. I was far enough where my gaze wouldn’t reach you...” **

** “Understandable. Enjoy your well-deserved food. Senri and I will go meet with Harrison.” **

** “Will more come and try to take the hatchlings?” **

** “I don’t think so.” **

. . . . . .

I watched as Sasa went to town on the corpses. Senri and I walked away calmly. We went to meet with Harrison and the others who heard the alarm.

. . . . . .

It was May of 2005. After the alarm stopped going off, all of us who were watching over the kids went to the drawing room. The cats went back outside to join Sasa. A few minutes later, Kaname and Senri joined us.

. . . . . .

“Welcome. Who took Haruka and Ren?”

“the vampire council was about to kill them when we showed up. We made sure that they won’t bother anyone else again.”

“So they’re dead?”

“they are.”

“Sasa’s having them.”

“Narcissa? Can, you...”

“I checked them as soon as they were put on the floor. They’re perfectly healthy, no injuries. They are just in shock.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Harrison. How did the cats get in here?”

“Sasa used the innate magic that is connected to this place to let them into safety. It is a skill that I taught him. I just didn’t think, he’d, ever, need...”

“None of us did, Harrison. We thought they’d leave us alone. How in the hell did they get past the wards?”

“I’m not sure, but it won’t happen again, I can assure you of that.”

“Ren and Haruka?”

“We’re fine, daddy.”

“Why they try to hurt us?”

“They didn’t think that Zero should have kids.”

“Will they come back?”

“No.”

“Are you sure, daddy?”

“Yes, Ren.”

“Can we go play, now?”

“Yes, you 2 may. This goes for the rest of you as well.”

“Yea!”

. . . . . .

We saw as the kids took off outside. I went to check up on the ward stone. I noticed how they were able to get past the wards. Some of their blood was a close enough match where they were able to bypass the wards. This would not happen again. I upgraded the wards. Narcissa had vials of each of the children’s blood. They were all on the ward list, I made sure of it. If anyone new wanted to enter this manner, Kaname, zero and I would need to be at the main gates to receive them. If they had hostile intentions, they’d be put in one of the cells that were below the basement until we went to take care of it. After the upgrade to the wards, we were left alone. Yes, we had visitors, but it was very few people, and it wasn’t without a specific portkey that would be given to the person or people who we invited.

. . . . . .

Life went on for the next 4 years. We got into a routine. By 2008, none of our kids were in nappies, thank Merlin. The2 newest members of the Black Family were not the only 2 who had wizarding magic from Zero and my first pregnancy, our newest kids also had magic. The kids who had magic didn’t look down on those who didn’t have magic at all. We made sure of that. Life continued this way for 4 years. Was it perfect, hell no. Did the kids always get along, hell no. Though they got into fights, they always got over their arguments, eventually. Early in March of 2008, Harrison, Kaname and I were in our room. The kids were off with their friends. Draco and Aido were gone to some hotel elsewhere leaving the house to us alone. Narcissa was gone as well. Harrison cast a triple-layered contraceptive charm on the room to be on the safe side. We stripped each other. We wanted this to be fluffy and mushy, not harsh and brutal. It had been far too long since we’d had sex together like this. We were either taking care of our kids, or helping our friends with theirs.

. . . . . .

Zero went after Harrison with abandon. He shoved his tongue into his mouth. Harrison dominated Zero after a few minutes. I was about to jack off when Harrison pulled me into their kiss. I dominated Harrison, though he didn’t make it easy. We continued to kiss for some time. As we were doing this, Zero played with our cocks. When he tried to play with his, Harrison did so for him. After some time, we stopped this and moved on to playing with each others nipples. We ground on each other until we were all hard. Harrison transformed his mouth and took Zero and I down his throat. Before we could cum, he stopped. He cleaned himself. Zero started licking his balls. I went after his cock. Before he could cum, we stopped. Zero went onto all fours. Harrison did something to his ass. He went into him slowly. As he was doing this, I went into Harrison. For a while, Harrison went in and out of Zero’s ass, as I went in and out of his. This lasted until we almost came for a second time. We switched positions. I was fucking Zero while Harrison was fucking me. Thanks to all of our precum, the switchover was easy with no pain, even for me. After I’m not sure how long, we came and came. As we rested, I heard Harrison and Zero sob softly in my arms. Before I could ask what was wrong, Harrison spoke.

. . . . . .

“Kaname?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“I’m so happy. I didn’t think I’d be here with both of you, my, extended, family...”

“where did you think you’d be?”

“Honestly, I thought I’d be enslaved to that harpy.”

“which one?”

“The one who is in the Goblin mines for the rest of her life.”

“The one who tried to get you into a false marriage contract?”

“exactly.”

“Zero? Why’re you crying?”

“I’m also so very happy. If I wouldn’t have met Harrison, I’d be dead...”

“You what?”

“Do you not remember, Kaname? Yuki, that, bitch, made, me, almost, kill, myself, with...”

“The thing with your gun?”

“Yes. You and Harrison might’ve met and killed each other. We’d have no kids, you’d be alone, Harrison would’ve been alone...”

“Shhh, zero, calm down, love...”

“But, I, wanted, to, die, because, of...”

“You did not. Harrison, I, can, never, repay, you, for, saving...”

“I know, Kaname. You don’t ever have to even try. I never thought I’d be so happy. I never thought I’d be so loved by you 2. Kaname, I thought you would hate me...”

“I thought you wanted to take Zero from me, Harrison. I didn’t know he’d be the final missing piece of our triad.”

“I didn’t know we’d end up in a triad, Kaname, but I’m glad we are in one. Can your kids speak to snakes, Harrison?”

“My 3 boys can, as can Andromeda and Layla. The others who have magic cannot.”

“Is this a bloodline thing?”

“It is, zero.”

“Thanks for giving me the ability to speak and understand Sasa, Harrison. Can we give it to any of the others who have magic?”

“I’m not sure, they’re too young for us to try, Zero.”

“In a few years?”

“Maybe, is my only answer for now.”

“More than fair. Why the hell am I tired?”

“Sex, duh, Zero...”

“It wasn’t brutal, though, Kaname.”

“True, but it did push us. Did we hurt you?”

“No, Kaname and Harrison.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Harrison. We must sleep now, you 2.”

“We shall.”

“Good night, beloved.”

“Good night, my dear...”

“Sleep well, my darling...”

Would our lives be perfect? No, but as long as no one tried to kill us, we’d make them as close to perfection as we could for our children now and in the future.


End file.
